Lost But Not Forgotten
by Okami-Raen
Summary: Kensei was always a serious guy, never smiling, and easily angered. When an incident arises and he finds a young girl in his company, is he seen in a new light? Follow Yume and Kensei as they move from 200 years ago to present day! Hiatus/To Be Rewritten
1. The New Taicho

Okay, so this is a fic i wrote a while back...like my grimm one it started out on quizilla, but migrated here... Mostly because i get annoyed with quizilla and like here a bit more.

Alright, so it kinda jumps around in the beginning, but i had been so eager to get it out, so... 'shrugs'.

I guess i should throw out a disclaimer-

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach (i wish) ;; Nor do I own it's characters. I DO own my OC characters and OP (origional plot) so there! Ahahahaha, I'm in a good mood so gomen for any oddness! I will shut up now so you can read...

Oh! Reviews, both good and bad are welcome...though i dont see any reviews as bad...

* * *

Chapter 1 200 years before Ichigo

"No fair…" I growled as I watched Shinji and Hiyori walk into the captain's meeting room. It just wasn't fair! I wanted to see the new captain too, but I wasn't a captain like my friends so I wasn't allowed inside. So there I was standing in the hallway, pouting with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Hey there, Yume-chan," said a familiar voice. I spun around,

"Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, hi!" I said a grin erasing the frown that had darkened my features a second ago.

"Yume, what are you doing standing out here for?" asked the oh so adorable Ukitake. My smile faded,

"Well uh…" I glanced down the hall, "I wanted to see the new captain…but I can't go in with you guys, so…" I shrugged in a disappointed manner. Ukitake patted my head which made me feel like a child,

"Don't worry, you'll see him…" he gave me that picture perfect smile,

"Yeah, I know this one's going to get into trouble…" laughed Shunsui, tilting the tip of his hat down, "You'll run into him sooner or later…don't worry about it-"

"Captain Kyoraku," interrupted Risa who had suddenly appeared from behind, "I must insist... you and Ukitake-taicho are going to be late for the meeting…" Shunsui winked at me,

"Ah, sorry my sweet Yume, but we must go…"

I rolled my eyes at his "my sweet" comment and smiled at Risa, who gave me a friendly glance before chasing her captain past me.

They were gone just as fast as they had come, and I found myself very bored and alone.

It was quiet.

Annoyingly so.

I sighed and pulled out my zanpakuto, staring at the smoky colored crystal embedded in the pommel of the sword, a sigh hissing out from between my teeth.

My reflection stared back at me, my silvery blue eyes tired and my dark hair a mess. But I didn't care; I wasn't too much for appearances, though I did start to attempt to fix my hair a little bit more.

I wanted to look a little nice for when I would meet the new Captain, just so I didn't intimidate him too much.

Why did I care if I did?

Well, let's see… One, this new captain (whose name I didn't even know) was going to have Hiyori as a lieutenant (she's a close friend of mine) and two… I try to be friends with captains rather than enemies just because I feel it's a good idea. It might not make sense to you, but it makes sense to me.

So I stood there mulling that over, my one free hand pulling my hair tighter into the ponytail before pulling my arm guards in a more neat position.

It was then that my eyes caught onto a familiar figure nearby, totally unaware of my gaze.

Aizen.

My eyes narrowed and I growled softly, forgetting all about waiting for the new captain to show his face.

Aizen was the lieutenant of squad five, Shinji's lieutenant. Shinji was one of my friends, but Aizen… well I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. There was something off about him… he acted nice and polite, kinda the quiet guy, but I knew something was funny about it.

Shinji knew it too, which was why Aizen had become his lieutenant; Shinji has said that it was so he could keep a closer eye on him.

Hn. Well I was going to definitely do the same when Shinji wasn't around, because somewhere in the corner of my mind I felt a dark cloud that had to do with Aizen, an unease that made me feel on edge.

I kept my eyes trained on him as he walked into the meeting, _damn him!_ I thought, even lieutenants were allowed in the meetings, but not third seats.

I was still only a third seat, but soon I hoped I could become my squad's captain, I mean, I did more than that lazy bum of a captain did!

I waited outside for like an hour before everyone finally appeared out of the meeting room, Shinji being attacked by Hiyori who was even angrier than when they had gone in.

I flash stepped towards the building, my eyes on a certain person.

All the other captains had left with their lieutenants (mine included), except for a small group.

None of them knew I was there, a devious grin spreading across my face as I tensed my legs and sprung into the air.

"Watchaa!" I yelled as I landed on my prey's back, my arms wrapped around his neck.

Shinji and the others laughed at his expression, but I couldn't see it.

"Nice one, Yume!" laughed Shunsui as I pulled myself off of the now very tense Kensei.

I turned to face him and saw that he was giving me a death glare. I gave him a playfully apologetic grin,

"Oh come on, it was funny!" I chimed. Kensei rolled his eyes,

"Why do you always attack me?!" he growled. I grinned,

"Cause its fun!" He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at me with a sigh,

"Whatever."

I had known Kensei since I had come to soul society, and it was thanks to him that I ended up where I was in the Gotei thirteen. I must admit that I wish I ended up in the same squad as him, but well…my skills were more made for squad 11 where I am now.

"Oh Yume-chan," called out Yoruichi, "Come here for a sec."

"Huh?" I went over to where she was standing next to a man with shaggy blonde hair who was staring at me.

"This is Kisuke Uruhara, my cousin and now captain of squad 12." He looked kinda goofy compared to most of the other captains I knew (with the exception of Shunsui), but I could tell he was a nice guy right away.

"Nice to meet you," I said bowing, "My name is Yume Asura; I'm third seat for squad 11."

Uruhara smiled in return,

"Nice to meet you too," My eyes fell on Hiyori who was giving Uruhara the worse death glare I had ever seen, she really didn't like her new captain, especially since she and Kirio Hikifune (the last captain) had been so close. I felt a little sorry for her, but sorrier for Uruhara… Hiyori was going to give him hell.

"Uh, well I'd better go meet my new division…" said Uruhara nervously as he rubbed the back of his messy blonde head; I caught Hiyori grimacing in annoyance. She felt my eyes on her and stared back at me angrily, and I shrugged in reply.

"Later then, Kisuke." said Yoruichi as she turned to leave, Soi Fon trailing behind like a puppy. Uruhara then left, Hiyori leading the way, and I almost thought I saw flames circling around her.

"Hn. We'd better be going too…" said Ukitake.

"Ah, I think I'll head back now myself," said Shunsui, "See you 'round." And they left too.

That left me, Kensei, Shinji, Rose, and Love. I thumbed back in the direction Uruhara had gone,

"Man, Hiyori sure has it in for him!"

"It would seem so," said Rose smiling. Shinji shrugged,

"Not surprising, I mean she did look up to Hikifune… Ah, she'll get over it eventually." I frowned,

"Geez, Shinji that sounds a bit heartless!" I said. The lanky blonde grinned a bit,

"Che, you know it's true." Kensei took a few steps forward,

"Hn, either way, I pity the guy… Hiyori's gonna make hell for him." I titled my head back and grinned at him,

"Finally going to speak, eh Ken?" Oh I was in for it.

"What did you call me?!" he snarled in a 'you're-so-dead' voice. I laughed as he stood over me, staring down at me, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully,

"Hmm…well, I lost count-"

"Agh!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air and storming off. I was about to follow him when,

"Yume-san, aren't you supposed to be with your captain?" asked a voice that made me grit my teeth. I took a breath a spun around acting normal,

"Uh… well Mamoru-fukutaicho is with him, so they don't really need me..." I answered with a shrug. Aizen smiled, and I thought, _what a fake smile… _I turned and ran to Kensei who was still walking away and rambling to himself.

"Kensei!" I called, causing him to stop and turn around. I skidded to a stop, "You're not really mad at me, are you?" He ran a hand through his silvery hair,

"Nah, I'm just a bit tired…" he stared down at me, "I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Oh," I replied with a relieved sigh, "Why-" I began but was interrupted,

"HEY YUME-SAN!" yelled a voice, "THE CAPTAIN'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

My expression became that of being very, very annoyed. Kensei laughed at me,

"What's with that look?" I glanced back at my lieutenant and then at Kensei,

"They don't seem able to do a thing themselves, that's what." I growled, "They've been making me work my butt off!" He gave me a grin and placed his hand on my shoulder,

"That's only because you're good at what you do," he said. My eyes went wide for a second, Kensei was a nice guy, but he wasn't one to usually say things like that. I think my cheeks flushed slightly as I stared up at him, but my annoying lieutenant called me again,

"YUME!!" I turned,

"All RIGHT ALREADY! IM COMING!" I turned back to Kensei with a soft smile, "Uh, see you later…" he nodded. I began to run off, but then stopped. Without looking back I said, "And thanks…"

Before he could say anything I was running full speed towards my lieutenant, Mamoru.


	2. Fight vs Flight

Alright so hopefully you liked the first chap...if not, just hang in there! I promise it gets better! Hence why here is part 2...usually i like to wait for reviews so i can answer anything said, but i thought that one chap would not be enough. Okay, for the next chapter I require/ask for at least two or three reviews...i have to make sure that I'm not wasting my sleep to post these...

arigatou!

--Okami R.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mamoru," I said, "What is it he wants?" My lieutenant tried to catch his breath; it was obvious that he had run all the way from our division,

"He-pant-needed to-pant-to t-talk to you about-pant-something immediately." I sighed and glanced around, Shinji and the others had left, probably when I had chased after Kensei. Kensei was gone too, leaving me and my lieutenant alone.

"Do you know what?" I asked. Mamoru shook his shaggy head in answer, making my frown all the more pronounced. I began to walk towards our division, "Has he been drinking?"

"Yeah…" my lieutenant replied, "It'd be a good idea to hurry back before he has any more, you know how he gets." I nodded in answer,

"Yeah, I know." _I know way more than you know about it, Moru…_ I thought bitterly.

My captain Doko Averi wasn't the nicest captain of the Gotei 13…in fact, he was probably the worst. When I first got into the squad he was a nice reserved and slightly sad guy, losing his family to a hollow attack, but now…

Averi drank himself almost to the point of death, the poison changing his personality into a mean lazy shadow of the man he once was.

I used to pity him, knowing his sadness led to his drink, but after a few…incidents, I began to hate him.

I didn't hate Mamoru or Moru as I nicknamed him, but I didn't love him either. We were both stuck in the same boat, having to deal with Averi and sharing his duties and our own. He was nice to me and me to him, but we weren't really that close.

I stared at his exhausted self before sighing,

"Hey Moru, you take a break… I can go deal with taicho-san myself." He frowned,

"You sure? I mean it's no problem-" I shook my head,

"I can handle it, don't worry." Before he could argue further I flash stepped away, leaving him behind.

_Sorry there Moru, but you're right about one thing… I don't want to get back after Taicho has had his fill of his favorite poison…_

The sun had just gone down when I got to my division, and already I was dreading what awaited me inside. I didn't see any of my subordinates around, meaning they probably all took cover. _Great…_

I walked into the main building and followed the faint scent of Saki to my captain's room. I knocked,

"Uh, Averi-taicho-san? Did you call for me?" There was an answering belch, before his booming voice called out,

"Ah, Asura there you are!" his words were already quite slurred, "Get in here, now!"

I slid the door open and winced at the rank smell of Saki and taicho's uncaring hygiene. He was lying on his floor, empty Saki bottles strewn around him and pilled against the far wall. I knew Shunsui was a drinker too, but at least he was pretty docile and clean when he was drunk.

Averi got to his feet and stumbled towards me looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Where have you been!?" he snarled, "I've been calling for you for an hic hour!" I stared at him,

"I was out, gomen, taicho-san-"

"Cut the crap!" he spat suddenly, coming at me and pinning me against the wall. My eyes went wide in surprise; for a skunk drunk guy he sure moved fast. Usually I could deem when he was going to get violent like this, but this time he caught me off guard. "You were out avoiding your duties again, weren't you?!"

I tried to turn my face away from his; his breath was putrid and heavy with the smell of alcohol.

SMACK!

He slapped me square across the jaw, causing me to bang my head against the wall with a gasp. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, wench!" he yelled. I slowly turned to face him, my jaw throbbing. I had to get away from him soon; otherwise, I don't know what he might do.

I would get away from him, but he happened to have his hand around my neck, keeping me in place.

Averi looked positively evil as he grinned at me, his eyes malicious and cold, "You're so disrespectful! To think that they would want to move you to another squad!" he laughed,

"What?" I asked my eyes widening. _Move me to another squad?!_ He sneered,

"You know what!" he accused as his fingers tightened around my neck, "I know you sent in the request to be moved to another division!"

"N-No!" I cried, my fingers trying to pry his hand from my neck. Averi laughed and squeezed tighter, causing me to choke.

"What's the matter Asura? Too good for us now? Eh?" he pushed me against the wall, "Eh?!" I couldn't breathe, and almost without my control my legs shot up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back onto the floor where he rolled with the Saki bottles.

I backed away as I struggled to breathe, my eyes trained on his body as he roared and got to his feet. Averi's eyes were bloodshot and almost glowing with drunken fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BITCH?!" he snarled as he came at me, fist raised. He threw a punch and I dodged it and the other ones that came at me, letting out a startled cry at the same time.

He was usually never this bad, and so I wasn't sure what to do. My throat hurt like hell from his vice-like grip, and I was still having a tad bit of trouble catching my breath.

He came at me again, and I made to dodge him but ended up slipping on an empty bottle and crashing to the floor.

Averi made a chuckling sound as he stood over me, swaying back and forth,

"Stupid little bitch," he muttered, "I'm going to show you!" He kicked me in the ribs so hard that I lifted off the ground and fell onto some bottles which shattered beneath me, cutting my skin. I coughed up a little blood as he stumbled towards me, meanwhile my hand found the neck of a broken bottle. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up into the air, his fist raised, "I ain't letting you leave my division!" he roared, his fist flying at me. At the same second I thrust the bottle into his bared chest, cutting him up and causing him to fall backwards with a scream.

He lost his footing and we both crashed to the floor.

"Ungh…" he muttered, but didn't move. I gathered myself up and rolled off of him, dropping the broken bottle and running out of the room.

I didn't stop once I got into the main room, I kept going. There was no way I was going to stay in the division tonight, especially not now.

I didn't know where I was going to go, but somewhere other than there. I ran as fast as I could, my stomach and sides bleeding the whole time.

At some point, I think Mamoru found me and called out, no doubt seeing my bleeding and fearful state, but I ignored him and took to roof jumping instead.

I don't know how far I had run, but I had to stop on top of a far roof so to catch my breath and still my pounding heart.

My whole body ached from my fight and exertion, as well as my wounds.

"Damn him!" I screamed as I pulled some glass out of my skin, "Damn him…" my throat felt tight as a sob tried to force its way out of me, my eyes swimming with angry tears.

"Yume?" called a voice. I turned to see Kensei standing only a few feet away, his face looking both surprised and concerned.

I turned away from him quickly, messily wiping at my tears. I heard his footsteps getting closer,

"Yume, what are you-" he stopped suddenly, and I knew he saw the blood. He ran to me, "What the hell happened?!" He asked in a heavily concerned voice. I didn't say anything and didn't turn to face him as more tears cascaded down my face. _Why does he have to be here? _I thought angrily, _why does he have to see me like this?_

A warm and gentle hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me to face him. I couldn't look up into his face, but he made me by pulling my chin upwards.

"Kensei…" I muttered, staring into his warm brown eyes. He stared down at me,

"Yume… who did this to you?" His expression was that of total concern and anger. I didn't answer, "Was it Averi?" I nodded and he let go of me as he walked past me, "That bastard!" he snarled, "I'm going to-"

I grabbed the back of his shihakusho,

"Don't…" I whispered. He spun around,

"But Yume, he-" I shook my head,

"He's…drunk…he can't help it…I…" My voice broke and it took me a moment before I could push down the sob and speak, "Kensei… don't leave me alone…please…" His "kill" expression faded to be replaced by a softer one, and he relaxed slightly.

I was suddenly pulled against his chest, his arms around my shoulders. My eyes were wide, before I closed them and let my tears lose, my body relaxing.

"Alright…" he whispered in my ear, "I'll stay…"

After a little while I was able to pull away from him, and I knew my cheeks were very red. They only got redder as I spoke,

"K-Kensei?" I asked.

"Hmm?" was his answer. I crossed my arms over my chest, and then let them fall when I winced from the cuts on my body,

"Do you think I could um…C-could I…staywithyoutonight?" I was so embarrassed that I wasn't sure if I had said the last part clear enough. It seemed so though, because he stepped beside me and nodded softly,

"If you want…" he answered in a soft voice, "But let's get you cleaned up first?" I laughed quietly and followed him into his division's head quarters.

Kensei cleaned and wrapped my wound himself in the strangely empty and quiet building, his face serious.

I didn't speak as he pulled the remaining glass out of my cuts, only stood there silently.

"Everyone is off tonight," he said quietly, answering my silent question of why we seemed to be the only people 

around.

"Oh." I replied. He began to wrap a large bandage around my waist,

"Damn," he whistled, "You sure got beat up pretty badly…" I shrugged and didn't answer. His eyes glanced at me, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked as he finished the wrapping.

"No," I answered, "Thanks, Kensei…" I smiled at him. He stood up and dusted off his clothing,

"No problem…" he said, running a hand through his hair, "Now, where are you going to sleep?" he looked around the room and then at me, before letting out a sigh.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him. I felt very lucky he had found me and taken care of me. After all of that, I could have slept on the floor if he wanted.

"Ah, screw it!" he suddenly said aloud, as if he had been arguing with himself, "Come on, you can have my bed for tonight."

I was led into his room quickly, and I knew a blush was on my cheeks again.

"But Kensei," I asked, "Where are you going to sleep?"

He glanced back at me,

"Oh I'll take the floor…"

Suddenly we were in his room.

It was small, smaller than Averi's but way nicer and cozier, or at least I thought. His bed was beneath the window, and looked very comfortable. Against the far wall were his desk and some cushions which he began to arrange to sleep on.

"Go ahead and take the bed," he said as he pulled some blankets out for himself. I sat down on the edge of it,

"Are you sure this is fine? I mean I could take the floor-" His look silenced me,

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He threw himself down on his makeshift bed, "Just go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Okay…" I replied, sliding under the covers. "Thank you, Kensei… I mean it, thank you." He waved his hand at me,

"Yeah, yeah… No prob. Now go to sleep…" I think he might have been a little bit embarrassed, but I couldn't tell from where I was lying.

I rolled onto my side and buried my nose into his pillow, taking in his scent with a smile. He made me feel safe, and the incidents with Averi seem like those of a nightmare, far away and forgotten.

I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. How We Met

Yeah...not many ppl are reading this... Maybe I need to update then, ne?

xenocanaan: here it is!

* * *

Chapter 3

Recap

After a drunken bashing by her captain, Yume ran off to nurse her wounds. Kensei found her and comforted her, and let her sleep in his bed while he took the floor. She felt safer and was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Kensei's POV

She was finally asleep. It seemed to take forever for her breathing to deepen and slow, but once it did I was able to relax.

_Damn it! _I thought as I sat up_, Averi is a friggin bastard!_ My eyes drifted to Yume's sleeping face and I felt a pang of guilt.

It wasn't the first time I had seen her bruised and cut up, I had seen it before. When any of us asked her what had happened, she told us that it was an accident, or just a rough bout of training. Of course I believed her, not thinking that she would lie to me or Shinji for that matter.

_Shinji._

I stood up; _he's the quickest one of us other than Kyoraku and Ukitake… Does he know what Averi's been doing to her?!_

Well, there was only one way to find out. I walked up to the bed; Yume had her arms round one of my pillows, her face partly buried into it.

I had to grin at that, I couldn't help it.

I noticed that the blanket was falling off of her, so I grabbed it and pulled it over her shoulders carefully so not to wake her.

Yume moved slightly, taking a deep breath,

"…mmm…Kensei…" My eyes widened in surprise, _was she dreaming about me?!_ I backed away, my arms crossed over my chest. Yume squeezed the pillow tighter and made a sound like a sigh.

_Oh no… _I thought, my hand going to my face, _please don't tell me I'm…_ _BLUSHING!?_

Thank god she was asleep, otherwise… I doubt she'd ever let me here the end of it.

I quickly left the room, forcing myself not to glance back at her.

I flash stepped towards Shinji's division, my jaw set as I thought things over.

_Now why in the hell was I blushing?!_ That had never happened before, especially with Yume. _Hn. It was probably just some random thing, whatever._ There were more important things going on than me getting embarrassed, such as doing something about that teme of a captain, Averi.

I found Shinji sitting on the roof of his division, his arms beneath his head as he gazed at the stars. His eyes suddenly moved to me, and he sat up.

"Kensei?" I landed on the roof beside him, sitting down and letting out a cross between a sigh and a growl.

Yume's POV

Start dream

_Komori and I ran across the rukongai, hollow hot on our heels. It was just our luck that it had to go after us and that there were no shinigami around to deal with it. That meant we were in BIG trouble as both of us had no powers to protect ourselves._

_The hollow roared and slashed out at us, sending the two of us head over heels in the dirt. I shook myself and grabbed for Komori's hand, trying to pull him up. _

"_Komori!" I yelled as the hollow closed in on us, "Come on, get up!"_

_He finally seemed able to snap out of it and got to his feet, taking off and dragging me alongside him, instead of what I had planned._

_It was to be expected though, as he was my older adopted brother. I was only thirteen at the time, and he was eighteen and my one and only protector. I loved him dearly, and he I._

_We ran as fast as we could, but suddenly another hollow appeared in front of us, trapping us between it and the other hollow._

_We stared up at the hollows, holding onto each other tightly._

_Komori looked around, trying to see if there was somewhere we could escape to. All that was around us was a half fallen apart shed, and the open ground, both not much to escape to. He suddenly pulled me behind him and faced the hollows, his jaw set and his expression grim._

_I clung to the back of his shirt, my eyes full of fear. I was terrified, I didn't want to die, and I definitely didn't want to become a hollow._

_The hollows let out a roar, and Komori grimaced, before forcing his features into a smile._

"_Now I know you want to eat us," he said in a strong voice, "But do you two really want to share? I mean, surely one of you is more worthy of having two souls instead of one…"_

What is he doing?_ I thought, clinging to him even tighter. The larger hollow growled, turning to face its comrade. Both hollows seemed to tense, sizing each other up._

_Suddenly the smaller leaped at us, and I closed my eyes tightly, but nothing happened. Komori backed up slightly, the muscles in his back tense as he continued to shield me. I opened my eyes to see the larger hollow fighting the smaller, both trying to overcome the other. It seemed the larger one would win, but before I could see, Komori turned around and pushed me towards the shed._

_He shoved me into the rubble and began to cover me with it, his eyes determined._

"_Komori-" I began but he hushed me,_

"_Yume," he said quietly as the hollows battled, "I want you to hide and stay quiet." I shook my head,_

"_Nii-san, what about you?!" he gave me a grim smile,_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine-" I grabbed his wrist,_

"_Don't leave me!" tears already began to pour down my face which he wiped away,_

"_I won't. But I have to draw them off somehow or we'll both end up as dinner." He kissed my forehead, "I can't let my little Yume-chan end up as hollow food, ne?" He then tore out of my grip and stood up as the shed shook from the hollows,_

"_Nii-san!" I cried, "No!" He gave me a soft smile,_

"_Yume, I want you to promise me something…" he glanced around the shed as it shifted slightly, sending pieces of the roof crashing down. He turned back to me, his blue eyes brighter than ever, "Promise me you'll get out of here alive." I dully nodded, my body shaking from fear and sobs. He went to the door; I wanted to cry out for him again, but I suddenly was unable to. He glanced back at me, "I love you little sister… Don't forget me…"_

"_Komori!" I screamed as he ran out of the shed and out of my life forever._

_It was an hour or so before I was able to dig my way out of the rubble and get outside. When I did, I found it to be late evening; the sun was just starting to go down._

_I looked around the area; there was no sign of hollows, or my brother._

_"Komori!" I called, my arms wrapping themselves around my chest as I fought the cold, "Nii-san!"_

_Only the wind answered back as it swept my hair into my tear filled eyes._

Kensei's POV:

"You know don't you?" I said in a calm, non-accusing voice as I sat next to Shinji. He stared at me, his expression unreadable, "About Averi and Yume…"

He looked away and sighed,

"Yeah," I frowned and let my hands ball into fists as he continued, "Yume told me a long time ago…"

"Why did she tell you and not me?" Shinji stared at me, before tsking and looking out at the buildings.

"I think," he said slowly, "It was because she didn't wantcha to worry about her…" He lay back on the roof, his eyes lazily moving to mine, "Yume-chan thinks a lot of you, ya know… She doesn't want you to be disappointed with her."

I let out a growl and rested my hands on my knees,

"That's stupid." Shinji laughed,

"Eh, not really…" He sat up, "Tell me, how'd you find out?"

I sighed and began explaining what had happened.

Yume's POV

Dream)

_I'm not sure how far or how long I wandered as I searched for a sign of my brother, all I knew is that I was getting hungrier and hungrier, and that the sky was getting lighter._

_A little while later, when the sun had just broken past the horizon, I found myself in a grassy area with a forest bordering the other side._

_A silver flash caught my eye on the hilltop and I turned to see something familiar._

_Komori's choker._

_"Komori…" I stammered, falling to my knees as I lifted the chain. My eyes went wide and I pulled my fingers away to find them dyed red. With a sob I lifted it to my chest where I cradled it, not caring if I got blood on me or not._

_Suddenly the air around me got heavy, and the ground shook. I glanced sharply upwards to see a pair of claws coming right at me._

_"AHHH!" I screamed as I rolled down the hill and onto my feet. The claws missed me by inches, gouging the earth and sending another tremor out. It was the large hollow from earlier, and its yellow eyes looked down on me hungrily._

_"I found you at lasssst!" it said in a raspy voice, "My sssecond coursssse meal."_

_I stared at it, my body shaking with grief, anger and fear._

_"H-He wasn't enough for you, m-monster?" I cried out, my fingers tight around my brothers choker. The hollow laughed,_

_"Not at all… I mean I didn't even get to eat hisss ssssoul all the way…"_

_"W-what?!" I cried. The hollow laughed,_

_"No matter… You won't be around much longer to ssseee what I mean…heh heh." It then lunged at me, knocking me on the flat of my back and pinning me underneath its claws._

_I closed my eyes as it licked at my skin, its fetid breath making me want to gag._

_It let out a roar and its teeth brushed against my side._

_Suddenly there were no claws pushing me into the hill. I sat up and stared at the something that had crashed into the hollow._

Another hollow?! _Just my luck._

Kensei's POV

"So what do you think we should do about this?" I asked Shinji. He shrugged,

"There's not too much we can do about it." I opened my mouth to protest, but he raised a hand. "It's between her and her captain…" he turned to stare me directly in the eyes, "Even if we want to help, we can't… I mean, think of how Yume would feel if we intervened…" he grinned, "If you intervened."

I growled and turned away from him,

"Damn… Maybe if I talk to her-" Shinji smacked my arm,

"Baka!" I turned with a snarl,

"What was that for?!"

"Don't push her about it! If she wants your help, she'll ask!" I didn't argue. Shinji had a knack for being right about things like that, even if he claimed he didn't care much about what others felt. "Just be there for her if anything, Kensei." He added, "That would surely be enough for her."

I got up,

"Yeah. All right." I began to walk away, "Thanks, Shinji." I heard him give a laugh but he said nothing more.

I then flash stepped back to my room, Shinji's words repeating in my mind.

Yume's POV

Dream

_I watched as the new hollow battled the old one, the two thrashing in the dirt and roaring loudly. The new one had an interesting shape compared to the old one; the old one looked just like a clawed monster, but the new one had bat like wings and a dragonish body. It was twining itself around the first hollow, biting its neck and squeezing it tightly._

_The hollow let out a squeal before suddenly exploding into small spirit particles that began to disintegrate before my eyes._

_I scrambled to my feet and made towards the tree line as fast as I could, my eyes never leaving the singular hollow._

_Its yellow eyes spotted me and it lifted itself up onto its coils. The hollow had no legs, other than the wings, and they were folded tight against its body as it slithered towards me slowly._

_Something kept me from running as I stared at it, partly captivated and partly terrified. It destroyed that other hollow as if it were nothing, meaning that I could probably eat me in one bite. Well, that wasn't a very soothing thought, and suddenly I found myself running away, leaping through the grass as fast as I could._

_The hollow roared and chased after me, closing the distance between us quickly._

_I screamed as it wrapped its body around the area in which I was running, cornering me efficiently._

_"N-no…" I stammered, seeing the barely concealed fangs. But it didn't attack; it only stared at me with its yellow eyes._

_I stared back for a few seconds, before I clenched my fist around Komori's bracelet, "Well? Are you going to eat me or what?!" I cried. The hollow growled softly and shook its head. I stared at it. _What kind of hollow behavior was this? _It lowered its head and touched my shaking fist with the tip of its nose, another growl coming from its throat._

_My eyes widened as the previous hollow's words came back, "I didn't get to eat his soul all the way…"_ _What did that mean? It also had said I wouldn't be around to figure out what that meant. Well, I was still alive, so what did it mean?_

_It hit me full on then. I gasped and felt a sob tear its way out of me,_

_"Nii-san!" I cried, staring at the hollow. It nuzzled my side now, an even softer growl coming from it. Tears began to stream down my face as I hugged his hollow muzzle; my brother had become a hollow._


	4. Don't Leave

Gomen for the long wait... . I was busy...

xenocanaan: here you go!

v.v gah, only one reviewer so far...*sniff*

* * *

Chapter 4

Recap

Kensei sought out Shinji for advice on what he should do, while Yume is deep in a flashback of her life with her brother, and what happened when they were attacked by hollows.

~~Yume's POV

[Dream]

_"Komori…" I muttered as I hugged him, my arms tight around him. What were we going to do? He was a hollow… what was going to happen to us?_

_He seemed to flinch from my touch, before relaxing. I opened my eyes to see that his yellow hollow eyes were now that of before, bright blue, like when he was still my brother._

_"Y-Yume…" he struggled to say, his voice sounding far away. I let go of him and he lifted his head up so he could stare down at me._

_"Nii-san…what happened to you?" I asked, wiping at my face. He stared at me, his eyes looking up and down my body._

_"Good…you're not hurt."I put a hand on his flank, staring up at him. Under my touch he shuddered, making me pull back and stare at him quizzically._

_"Yume…" he said, in a strained voice, "I don't know how long I can…hold on..." the coils that made up his body thrashed slightly around me, "I'm fighting it…but…" Komori's eyes were sad and panicked._

_Mine couldn't be much different. I hugged my arms around my chest as I stared up at him, taking in every detail of his hollow form._

_"How did this happen to you?" I asked. _

_Komori's eyes glanced away from me._

_"I led the hollows off for as long as I could…but…I was taken. Instead of devouring me…they…" he opened his wings slightly as if to shrug, "…turned me."_

_A new wave of tears threatened to overtake me as I listened._

_"T-this is all m-my fault," I stammered, "If you didn't have to protect me…" I covered my face with my hands and sunk down to my knees._

_"Yume..." he whispered, drawing close to me. I felt his tail wrap around me gently, lifting me to his neck and pressing me against it. I began to sob, unable to control myself._

_Suddenly he went tense, his grip on my body tightening uncomfortably. A low growl issued out of his throat as he pressed me tighter to him._

_"What is it, Nii-san?" I gasped, both afraid and starting to feel a little too constricted for my liking. He didn't answer, only let out a slight hiss. Suddenly I felt a pressure in the air, like I had with the hollow that had attacked me earlier, this one was stronger. _A hollow? _I thought it was at first, but I was able to tell it was something…different._

_"Put the girl down!" yelled a voice. I froze in Komori's grip, my eyes going wide. I looked up at him and found his eyes to now be hollow yellow again, and not a good sign I reckoned. _

_"Nii-san…" I whispered. Suddenly he let me go and I fell with a gasp to the ground. I turned to see the owner of the voice, _a shinigami?_ Not one, but four. The one who had yelled was in front, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him was a guy with a funny mask covering his face, a big guy with his hair in a spiky ponytail, and another big guy._

_All of them had their swords drawn, as if to attack us._

_Wait… Shinigami only go after_…hollows._ I turned to look at Komori who was standing stock-still as he stared at the shinigami._

_"Miss!" yelled the brown haired soul reaper, "If you can, please get away!" I stared at him, feeling eyes on me, Komori's eyes. I didn't move, I just stood there and stared, afraid of what was going to happen._

_The shinigami suddenly ran at us, using what I thought was called 'shunpo'. I caught the glint of his sword as he rushed at us, and felt a sharp pang of fear for Komori._

_"No!" I suddenly yelled as I leaped in front of my brother, my arms wide as if to shield him._

_The shinigami skidded to a stop, his eyes wide in surprise._

_"Yume?" growled Komori in a surprised voice. I glanced at him, my expression defiant._

_"W-what are you doing?!" said the shinigami as he stared at me._

_"Don't hurt Nii-san." I said, not releasing my arms._

_"But he's a hollow he's going to eat you-"_

_"No he isn't, Eishima," said a strong male voice from behind nii-san and I. "At least, not yet."I turned around as did Komori to see a man behind us._

_He had spiky silver hair that hung in his brown eyes and a sort of tough-guy look to him, much like my brother had. Over his shinigami haori was a white robe, _A captain?! _He had his arms crossed over his muscular chest and an expression of calm aggression._

_My hand reached for Komori and I touched his flank again, in a mixture of saying 'mine' to protect him and also because I was suddenly intimidated by the shinigami. In response he coiled tighter around me, as if he were shielding me from the captain's gaze._

_"W-what do you want?" I squeaked out, drawing even closer to nii-san. The captain walked forward, and Komori growled, stopping him in his tracks. _

_The captain wasn't afraid; he seemed to be very calm, almost sad._

_"Recently we heard there was hollow activity in this area…Locals were getting killed…or turned." Komori growled at him and the captain bowed his head. "I am sorry that we were too late…"_

_He growled again, this time with more anger, but it wasn't at the captain, it was at something else._

_"Komori what-" I began, but he suddenly stood (or stretched) higher, his fangs bared._

_WHAM!_

_Something roared and crashed into us, sending me head over heels with a scream._

_When I was able to shake off my daze, I saw that I was right in between Komori and another hollow. He wrapped his body around it like he did to the last one, but this one seemed stronger. The hollow struggled in my brother's grasp, but was unable to move, at the moment._

_Komori glanced at me with one eye as he grappled with the hollow. His gaze then fell behind me._

_"Shinigami!" he yelled suddenly, "Take my sister!"_

_In a second someone had their arms around me, dragging me back._

_"Komori!" I yelled as I struggled, "Nii-san!"_

_The hollow suddenly raked its claws against Komori's chest, and blood spurted out in a bright crimson spurt. "KOMORI!" I yelled fighting against my captor. He only held me tighter in his inescapable grip, his arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides._

_"Stop that!" he roared, "You can't help him!" I clenched my jaw as tears began to pour down my cheeks. I watched as Komori and the hollow clashed against each other, more and more blood coming from Komori's chest._

_I went limp in the shinigami's arms, my grip on Komori's choker so tight that it was cutting my hand._

_Komori suddenly let out a pain stricken roar as the hollow went at his chest again and I screamed in reply. Suddenly I was dropped to the ground where I sat in tears._

_I turned to see that the person who had been holding onto me was the captain. He was holding up his sword towards the Komori and the hollow,_

_"Shit!" he cried, "I can't get a clear shot!"_

_His comrades came running up._

_"Captain Muguruma, what should we do?!" cried the brown haired guy, Eishima. Muguruma cussed again._

_"I can't get a clear shot! And we can't just jump in there because we'll get trampled, not to mention the fact that we might hit-" he glanced down at me; "-her brother."_

_Suddenly the ground beneath us shook, and I looked to see Komori slamming against it, while the hollow on top of him bit into his coils. I leapt to my feet and began to run._

_"NII-SAN!!!!" I screamed and I saw he wasn't getting up, "KOMORI!!!!" Behind me I heard a yell._

_"GIRL!" yelled the captain Muguruma, "GET DOWN!!!" I didn't listen, only ran faster. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground by the captain who flash stepped to me. "BLOW, TACHIKAZE!!!" A powerful wind swept past me, almost causing me to roll head over heels. I looked up as the hollow attacking my brother exploded into disintegrating pieces and smoke. I threw myself to my feet and ran to my brother again, seeing blood pooling into the dirt and his body not moving._

_I skidded to a stop and approached his head slowly._

_"Nii…san?!" My eyes went wide with tears as I saw his blood splattered face and shredded chest. An eye opened, and it wasn't yellow, but the same blue as it had been when he was himself._

_"..Yu…me…" he whispered. I threw my arms around him carefully, burying my face into the space between his mask and neck as a torrent of tears rolled down my cheeks._

_"Nii-san!" I cried, my heart feeling as though it was breaking in two. He tried to lift his head, failed, and let out a groan._

_"Yume…" he called. I lifted my head slightly, our eyes meeting, "I-I'm sorry…"_

_"Why?"_

_"I couldn't…protect you…"_

_"N-No," I sobbed, "I'm still alive! Komori, please!" I heard a slow approaching set of footsteps._

_I looked up to see the captain, his sword raised as if he were to use it on nii-san. I threw myself over him with a cry, but the shinigami grabbed my arm and pulled me off of him. I stared up at him in furious tears and found him to be staring down at me with a saddened expression._

_"I'm not going to hurt him." He said before turning to my brother. He bent down and began whispering something to Komori quietly so I couldn't hear._

_"…yes…" Nii-san said. Suddenly the captain pulled away and gestured for me to come forward._

_"Listen closely, girl." He said, "The only way I can save him is by stabbing him with my sword… it will free his soul so it can return to soul society and be free of his hollow chains…do you understand?"I nodded as I stared at Komori._

_"…Yes…" I replied. I fell to my knees beside my brother._

_"Yume…" he muttered quietly. I leaned in towards him, "This is goodbye, for now…" I bit back a cry as I nodded dully. He blinked, "I want you to keep yourself safe… for me…promise…" I twisted his choker in my hands._

_"I-I promise…"_

_He chuckled. "Good…girl."_

_"Are you ready?" asked the captain raising his sword._

_"Do it…" replied my brother. A fresh sob tore its way out of me as I wrapped my arms around my brother's beaten neck._

_"Goodbye…Yume…" he whispered. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and he began to disintegrate in my arms._

Kensei's POV

As soon as I walked into my division I knew something was wrong, so I hurried to my room.

"Komori!" I heard a scream, "Nii…san!" My eyes drew wide as my mind flashed images of the first day I had met Yume.

"Crap!" I muttered bursting into the room. Yume was on the floor, the blankets wrapped around her body. She was thrashing slightly and I saw tears falling from her closed eyes.

I dropped to my knees beside her as she let out a wordless cry.

"Yume!" I said, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she screamed; the sound piercing and loud. Without thinking I pulled her to my chest, "Shh…" I said rubbing her back with one hand, "You're dreaming…"

"Kensei…" she moaned, her fingers clutching my robe. I felt hot tears on my bared skin and I held her tighter.

"It's alright…I'm here…" Saying those comforting things and holding her suddenly seemed second nature to me, something that never happened before.

I held her until her sobs subsided and finally stopped. When they did, I found her fast asleep again, her tears now drying on her reddened cheeks. I lifted her up, and brought her to the bed.

"What the-" I muttered as I tried to place her down. She had hold of my robe, and I was unable to pry her fingers loose.

"Don't…leave me…" she muttered in her sleep. I froze. Did she mean me or did she mean her brother? As if in answer she muttered, "Kensei…"

I closed my eyes, _what am I going to do?_ I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed, my arms around her. _Well, I doubt she's going to let go of me… But do I want to wake her up?_ In a moment of quick decision I laid back on the bed, pulling her with me and laying her beside me.

In an instant she had curled up against my chest, her hand letting go of my robe and instead wrapping around my side. I was as frozen as a glacier, not sure what to do. My cheeks were suddenly sun-hot, and my stomach was doing back flips. _What the hell?!_ I thought, _what's _wrong_ with me?!_

Yume sighed and pressed herself even closer to me. My body suddenly went limp and my mind fuzzy while my stomach seemed to contain a million butterflies that were tap dancing all over the place. I mentally shook myself, _get a grip, Kensei! Just go to sleep, things will be better in the morning…_ I forced myself to tear my gaze away from Yume's sleeping face and close my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	5. Chain Reaction

Lol I wanna put up all my chaps quickly, so here's an early update! And I'm putting up 6 as well, it's short so...yeah.

xenocanaan: taa-daaa!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Ah, thanks^^ It was originally a requested work that I was going to make just a oneshot, but I got too into writing it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Recap  
Kensei returned from talking with Shinji to find Yume thrashing around in the throes of a nightmarish dream of her brother's death. He suddenly reaches out and comforts her, and she grabs onto him and doesn't want to let go. He ends up with her cuddled beside him, and falls asleep not long after.

Yume's POV

I was rudely awoken by bright sunlight streaming in through the open window, causing me to roll over and fall on the floor with a thud.

_Huh?! Where am I?! _I thought as I scanned the room which at first I had thought to be mine.

It wasn't.

I sat up and rubbed my shoulder that had served as my landing gear,

"Ow…" I groaned, pulling off the blanket. "Huh?" It wasn't a blanket I was holding in my hands, but… _Kensei's captain Haori?_!

I looked around the room, but found it empty. I stood up and dropped Kensei's haori on the bed, staring at it but not seeing it.

Suddenly I remembered last night. _Komori…_My insides constricted as I remembered my dream, and the feelings that went with it. It had been years ago, but the feeling of losing my brother was still strong.

I sighed and let the sad feeling drop, my mouth breaking into a grim smile as I remembered, _that was the first time I met Kensei…_

_Kensei… _My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I remembered what had happened last night. _He…comforted me…_

I went to the door and put my ear to it listening for any sign of people up and about but there were none.

_He comforted me until I fell asleep…_

If anyone found out… I'd probably never hear the end of it… _And Kensei…_ I didn't want to face him, at least, not right now.

I hoisted myself up in the window, staring out. The yard outside the division was empty, except if you counted the few birds that were pecking at the ground.

I took one last glance at Kensei's room before flash stepping as fast as I could to my division.

I was panting when I did get there, and my wounds were throbbing. Kensei had done a good job, but that wouldn't stop them from hurting when I exerted myself.

Just as I opened the front door to the main building someone yelled.

"YUME!" and knocked me flat on my butt. I stared up at Mamoru scathingly.

"What the hell?!" I snarled, rubbing my already bruised rear. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Where were you?" he asked. I stared at him, and suddenly I noticed he had dark patches under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept.

I leaned against the doorframe.

"Why?" I asked in a calm manner. Mamoru growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Last night I saw you run by, all bloody and stuff. Then I went to check on the captain, and there was blood on the floor and he was cut up and passed out."

He came towards me, "Did he attack you?!" I found myself stepping back a few steps, _what the hell? Why is he all pissed off?_

My own anger rose, fed by my anger at Averi, and my mixed feelings for Kensei.

"What the hell do you care about it, Mamoru?" I snarled, "It's none of _your _business anyway!"

I pushed past him and his astonished expression. Even after knowing me for a few years, he had never seen me lose my temper and lash out at anyone, and especially not him. I'd probably feel sorry later, but at the moment, I was getting more and more pissed as my emotions began overflowing.

I stepped into his office and looked around it disgustedly, my lips curling into a snarl as I kicked some bottles in my rage. I heard footsteps behind me, and I spun around quickly. Mamoru stood in the doorway.

"None of _my_ business?" he asked in a deadly calm voice, "What the hell do _I_ care about it?"

I braced myself as if he were going to attack me, my eyes flashing to the nearby open window. He took a step forward.

"Goddamit Yume!" Suddenly he came at me like Averi did last night, causing me to let out a scream of surprise and rage as I was pinned to the wall by my wrists.

Mamoru was pissed, his blue eyes seeming to glow, "You need to get your shit together!" I flinched, "God, Yume! The only reason I was asking you about what happened is because I give a damn!" he let me go and turned away, walking towards the door, "You need to learn to let people who care about you in, instead of blowing up at them…"

Before I could answer, he was gone and I was left alone, feeling like a total and complete bitch.

Kensei's POV

Somehow I had luckily avoided all of my division, including even Mashiro. I walked back to my room quickly, a cup of tea in each hand.

I had woken up earlier; Yume was still curled up against me, sound asleep. It was very awkward, and if anyone happened to come barging into my room…Mashiro mostly, I'd never hear the end of it, and Yume would probably be embarrassed beyond hell.

But as I had stared at her face I realized, maybe it wasn't as awkward as I had thought.

Why was it that I had never noticed just how beautiful she was? The way the morning light shone off of her hair, and the way she was nestled beside me…

With a growl I slapped my forehead, _Get a hold of yourself Kensei!_

What _was_ wrong with me?!

I couldn't answer the question, so that was when I went to get tea.

I took a deep breath, not knowing exactly why and opened my bedroom door.

"Huh? Yume?" I called, seeing the room empty.

My captain's haori was lying on the bed, moving slightly from the breeze in the open window. _Damn,_ I thought, _she must have run off…_ I took a sip of tea, and was about to swallow when,

"KENSEI!" cried a female voice, causing me to choke and spit the tea all over my floor. The cup meant for Yume went flying through the air and crashed to the floor, breaking into a whole bunch of pieces.

I stared down at it in anger, before spinning around with a yell.

"MASHIRO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The green haired girl just pouted at me.

"Kensei's so mean! You're the baka who did it!" I was about to chase her when Eishima and another person of my squad grabbed my arms to hold me back.

"Just another morning, isn't it Captain?" asked Eishima. I relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah…" Suddenly Mashiro made a gasping sound,

"Kensei, lookie what I found!" I turned to see her swinging a onyx colored chain in her hand, a very familiar one. _Oh crap!_ I thought; _Yume's chain!_

Yume's POV

"AGH?!" I roared in surprise, finding something missing from around my neck, "Where's Nii-san's chain?!" I frantically searched the grass all around me, and then sat down and made a frustrated sound. _I KNOW I must have left it in Kensei's room…_

I snorted, _the irony;_ the chain seemed to always fall off of me in strange places, causing strange things to happen, such as once in passing it fell off my neck and down off the roof into a glass of sake belonging to Shunsui. That was how I met him and Ukitake, as Ukitake bravely rescued me from the lecherous attempts of his friend.

I liked to think that it happened as a joke that my brother was playing on me, to make little things like that happen, as if to say he was still watching out for me, as if her were still there. And those little things that happened because of the chain always led to something that brought me good fortune, like a good luck charm.

I let out a sigh and leaned back into the grass, my eyes searching the lightly clouded skies. I was going to have to go back to Kensei's division and get Komori's chain back, meaning that the other division members would question why it was there.

That wasn't a big problem, but I wasn't sure how I would feel about facing Kensei. I felt a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness at the thought of him and what had happened. You see, after Komori's death, I didn't show my weaker side so much anymore, and not to anyone. That was why I was often out in this little area of mine, a far away grassy knoll where I could let out any pent up emotions. Like I was right now.

My rage had extinguished itself, and now I was just tired. My wounds itched and stung a tad bit, meaning I would have to go to squad 4 later, though I wanted everything but to go there. I knew Averi was there, in recovery. I had cut him up pretty good last night, and Mamoru had probably moved him there.

My wounds weren't the only thing that stung; I felt guilty about how I had treated Mamoru. Later on, after my little explosion, when I was pacing back and forth in the grass I realized exactly why he had those dark rings under his eyes, and why he was so tired and so worried when he saw me. _He had gone after me last night…_ I bet he had been searching for me everywhere, but of course I couldn't be found because I was in a place he wouldn't think to look.

I sat up with a growl, _and then, when I do appear, what do I do?_ I yell at him and basically act like a…

"This sucks…" I muttered, running my fingers through the mess that made up my hair. I pulled it out of the ponytail and let it loose without putting it back up. Now that was rare as well, I liked having my hair up and out of my face, but there were those rare times when I liked it down and loose.

"You should wear your hair down more often," commented a voice, causing me to jump.

Kensei's POV

After an hour I was able to evade and escape Mashiro and the others, and I flash stepped to a far roof where I stopped.

Closing my eyes I searched out Yume's spiritual pressure. She wasn't at her division, which didn't really surprise me, and she wasn't anywhere else within the main part of soul society.

After a minute or two I found her. _Che,_ I thought, _what irony._ She was out in the grassy area where I had first met her, and I would meet her again.

I wrapped the chain around my fist and took off after her, not knowing what was going to happen when I got there. I mean, I didn't even know why she left in the first place, and she didn't leave a note or anything.

I came to a stop a bit away from where she was sitting, and I was careful not to make a sound as I drew closer.

"This sucks…" she muttered, sitting in the grass.

Yume suddenly reached up and released her long hair, causing it to spill down her back like a black wave. I hadn't seen it down since the day I had met her, and man, it had grown pretty long.

"You should wear your hair down more often," I blurted out without thinking, causing her to jump in alarm and turn to stare at me. "It looks nice," I added, as if to make up for it. She stood up and stared at me cautiously.

Yume's POV

"Kensei?" I asked in shock, "What're you doing here?" I felt warmth on my cheeks from his comment. He strode towards me, his hand out stretched.

"Looking for something?" he asked. A chain hung down from his fingers, catching the light.

"My chain!" I exclaimed and snatched it from him. I placed it around my neck with a relieved sigh, while he chuckled.

"It must have fallen off last night when you were thrashing around…" My eyes flickered to his face before staring at the ground.

"Uh…about that…" I muttered. I heard his footsteps behind me, followed by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." He replied, "Don't worry about it, ne?" I didn't look at him, if I did he'd see the blush on my cheeks for sure.

"Okay…" I placed my hand on top of his, "But Kensei… I wanted to say thank you…" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No problem."

I smiled this time too, my hand still on his. Komori's chain had brought good fortune to me again, like always.


	6. Explosion

V.V this chapter always makes me feel guilty every time I read it...

* * *

Chapter 6

Recap

Yume ran out of Kensei's room and back to her division where she was cornered by Mamoru who questioned where she had gone. Yume yelled at him and ran off to an area where she went to think. It was there that she realized she had left her brother's chain at Kensei's and that she would have to get it. Then Kensei appeared and they talked a little.

Yume's POV

Kensei and I stood on the hilltop for a few minutes in silence, the wind gently brushing my hair back.

It felt as if he were going to say something, but for some reason didn't. I glanced back at him once, before sitting down in the grass. He did the same, but was now beside me, staring out at the field.

After a good ten minutes he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Yume…can I ask you something?" I turned to him,

"Uh yeah," I replied a bit surprised. Suddenly I smiled a little, "But you have to answer a question too." Kensei nodded.

"Alright, fair enough," he said. I grinned back, playing with the ends of my hair. He stared at me for a few minutes with a serious expression. I stared back.

"Are you going to ask me or not?" I said, feeling uncomfortable under his serious gaze. He frowned before sighing,

"I was wondering… Why did you go and run off this morning?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Well…um…I…" I stammered. _Gah! Why'd he have to go and ask that?!_ I looked away as I tried to find an answer.

Kensei waited, surprisingly patient with me. He was known for being impatient, quick to anger, but nice, so this was surprising.

After a minute more, I just shook my head and didn't answer. He stared at me.

"Yume?" I turned to stare at him suddenly, feeling a powerful knot of emotions in my chest.

"I really don't feel like talking about that, Taicho-san." I snapped in a cold voice. He stared at me in pure shock, before anger overtook it. I stood up and began to walk away; Kensei got to his feet.

"Yume!" he snarled, "What the hell?" I didn't answer as I walked further and further away from him, feeling horrible and angry at the same time.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around roughly. I stared into Kensei's angry eyes with a detached coldness.

"Let go." I said.

"No." he said, "What the hell is your problem?!" My fingers pried his hand off of me as I remained silent. He suddenly grabbed hold of both my shoulders, "Say something, Yume!"

Grabbing me like that was a bad idea.

Averi had done it, and so had Mamoru.

And I was fed up with it.

I didn't want to, but my rage took control and my knee came in contact with his stomach as I cried out in anger.

Kensei let go and clutched his stomach with a gasp, falling onto a knee.

I panted and stared down at him, before turning and running as fast as my legs could take me.

Kensei's POV

_What. The. Hell._ I kneeled down on one knee, clutching my stomach in shock and surprise as I watched Yume disappear out of sight.

Her kick hadn't hurt too much, but the shock of it did.

_Why?_ I wondered as I stood up and brushed off my shihakusho, _why did she act like that?_

It was as if she had suddenly turned into a different person. I had never heard so much coldness in her voice before, and never when she was talking to me. _Did I do something to make her act like that?_ I wondered; then shook my head, _No. It wasn't me…_ Why in the hell did she do that? It was a simple question; _there was no reason for her to act like that… was there?_

"Gah!" I snarled, before turning on my heel and stomping away. _Women…I'll never understand them, or her, for that matter._

Yume's POV

I didn't run far, only till I was deep enough in the forest that he could neither see nor hear me.

Once I was far enough, I leapt up into a tree and buried my face in my hands, feeling wave after wave of emotion crushing down on me, forcing tremors to race through my body.

_I'm sorry!_ I thought, _I'm sorry…Kensei…_ I hadn't wanted to do what I had done to him, but…

Mamoru's words came back to me, _"You need to learn to let people in…" _He was right, but I didn't know if I could.

"Damn it!" I screamed suddenly, slamming my fist against the tree trunk only to pull it back with a hiss of pain.

_I did it again!_ I thought angrily, _And in one day!_ A growl ripped through my throat as I stared up at the sky, _why do things have to be like this?!_ Every time people tried to get close to me, I shoved them away and hurt them, even though it hurt me to do it. _Why-_

I froze in mid thought as I heard the sound of a twig breaking on the ground thirty feet bellow me. I silently rolled onto my toes and into a crouch to stare down at the source.

"Hello," said a friendly voice as he stared up at me. I didn't answer as I stared down at him in surprise; it was Kisuke Uruhara.

I slid off of the branch and hung by my fingers for a second, before letting myself drop to the ground with a muffled thump.

He stared at me in slight surprise, his eyes looking up at the tree and then back at me as if to reassure himself.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, adjusting one of my arm guards. He gave me a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head nervously,

"Well, uh… you see... my lieutenant has run off on me again…" I smiled despite myself.

"That's Hiyori for you," I laughed softly. I frowned slightly, "I've heard she's been a little troublesome for you…" He shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say that-" he began, but I interrupted.

"Because you're too modest," I smiled at him, "Trust me, I've known Hiyori for a while…she can be quite a handful if you're on her bad side." He stared at me.

"Have we met before…?" I tilted my head at him.

"Yeah, remember? Yoruichi introduced me…" He seemed to remember suddenly.

"Ah! You are Yume Asura, right?" I nodded, "I didn't recognize you with your hair down." My eyes widened in surprise, _my hair's still down?! _I thought about it for a second, o_h well, too late to fix it now. _I decided.

To get my mind of what had happened between me and Kensei, I asked.

"So…would you like me to accompany you in your search for Hiyori?" Uruhara grinned.

"Uh if you want," he said pleasantly. I nodded in answer.

"Okay, so let's see…" I closed my eyes to find Hiyori's reitsu. It was nearby, not too far if we flash stepped. "Hn." I said, "She's close." Uruhara nodded.

"She stays close, but every time I go near her, she runs off again." I shook my head.

"Well, let me go after her first…she'll not run from me!" I began to run off, "Follow me!"

And I was gone.


	7. Gomennasai 1

*YAWN!* . ick... I'm very sleepy... Alright, well here's chap 7, enjoy. *falls onto keyboard and begins snoring*

xenocanaan: Can ya say please? You always are demanding I update... joudan, joudan (joke, joke) XD I was just kiddin' lol

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: ya, i felt bad the whole time I wrote that part lol

* * *

Chapter 7

Recap

Yume and Kensei sat together on the hillside where they had met long ago. After some silence, Kensei asks her why she had run out of his room that morning and she replies in a cold voice that she wishes not to speak on it. He questions her about why she was acting that way, but she doesn't reply. He grabs her shoulders, and in anger and reflex, she knees him in the stomach and runs away.

Kensei's POV

I walked all the way towards my division, trying to cool my head, but it wasn't working. All I could hear over and over in my head was the coldness in her voice, and the feeling of suddenly being pushed away with a powerful force.

_What the hell is wrong with her?!_ I thought, my fists clenching and unclenching as I walked, _why did you do this, Yume?_

I kicked an overturned bottle that was in the middle of the walkway, causing it to spin quickly away, only to be stopped by a sandaled foot.

"Kensei," said Shinji.

Yume's POV

I raced across the forest towards Hiyori who stared at me in surprise when I skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Y-Yume?!" she said in surprise, her eyes falling on my hair. I grinned at her.

"Hey Hiyori." I thumbed back towards Uruhara who was slowly approaching, "Why don't you give that captain of yours a break, huh?" She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest and looked away.

"He ain't my captain." She muttered angrily. I sighed.

"He is now…" I glanced at him, "You should consider yourself lucky, that he isn't like…" I didn't finish my sentence because I realized I had said too much. Hiyori was staring at me.

"Like who?" I gave her a half hearted smile.

"Never mind…" Uruhara walked up at that point, and stared at Hiyori kindly.

"There you are Hiyori… Are you ready to go back to the divis-?"

"LIKE HELL!" she yelled, punching him in the face, while I stared in surprise.

"Hiyori!" I cried, "You shouldn't hit your captain!" She glared at me.

"It's alright," said Uruhara, holding his nose, "I'm fine." I shook my head.

"No it's not alright." I stood over Hiyori, "Now come on Hiyori, no one says you have to be friends with him, but at least be nice-"

"Nice?!" she laughed, "Funny, Yume…" I rolled my eyes; _it's time to take out the big guns…_ "What would Captain Hikifune say if she saw you acting like this, huh?" Her eyes widened in surprise at her former captain's name. Hiyori looked down angrily, not speaking a word, "I know she would be disappointed… what has Uruhara-san done to you? Nothing but kindness…. What a poor way to return it-"

"You're not my mother." She muttered, looking up at me angrily, "So don't scold me like you are." I stared at her, but before I could say anymore, she ran off. Uruhara made to follow her, but I put out my hand.

"Let her go," I said, "Its fine." He stared after her.

"She didn't look…fine." I smiled at him.

"That's only because she knows I was right. She shouldn't give you as much trouble now, but don't bet on her warming up to you for a while…" Uruhara laughed softly.

"You seem to know her pretty well, thank you."

I shrugged. "Eh, I just understand her. But you're welcome," I grinned at him, "I don't like seeing Hiyori messing with anyone other than Shinji or me." He chuckled and began to walk back towards his division, I followed him, "I'll walk with you for a while if it's okay… My division is kinda near, so we'll be going in the same direction." He nodded,

"Sure." And away we went.

Kensei's POV

"What do you want Shinji?" I asked, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. He looked me up and down, then stared at me as if he knew what was going on.

"Come with me." He said, walking over to a secluded area. I sat down on a bench, staring at the ground as if I could burn holes into it.

"Che. You and Yume had a fight, didn't ya?" he asked, leaning against a wall as he watched me. I didn't answer, and he continued, "She's a hard one to talk to; she's been like that pretty much since I met her…"

"I just don't get her." I growled, leaning forwards and running a hand through my hair. "I don't know even why she did that, I know I didn't do anything wrong-"

"It's not you," he said, walking forwards to stand beside me as he looked out on a little grassy area in front of us. "Yume has a hard time dealing with her emotions… She bottles them up so no one can see them; it's her way of showing her strength."

"That's stupid," I said, "How does that help her? All bottling emotions do is make you blow up…" Shinji chuckled.

"It's the only way she knows how to deal with it. She thinks certain emotions show weakness, so sometimes she's afraid to show them…" he glanced at me, "I don't know what happened between you two, but just bear that in mind…" he looked away, "See you around." And he walked away, leaving me with my thoughts.

I sat there for a good ten minutes, mulling things over.

"Repressed emotions, huh?" I stared at the grass as it moved in the wind, "What was she holding back?"

Yume's POV

I waved bye to Uruhara and flash stepped to my division quickly, not really looking forward to what might await me.

When I got there, it was quiet and no one was around. I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards my room, feeling drained of energy.

I dropped onto my bed with a groan, burying my head in the pillows to escape from my thoughts. It didn't work. My mind replayed what had happened with me and Kensei, and I felt guilty.

_Damn it!_ I thought as I rolled onto my back, _why do I always make things so hard for myself?!_ I lay there, thinking about what I had done.

Downstairs I heard a sound, followed by cussing. It was Mamoru. I pricked my ears and listened, trying to detect how angry he was and what he was doing.

I couldn't tell what he was doing, so I slowly drug myself to my feet and went down the stairs. I peeked around the corner to see him sweeping the floors, a grimace on his face.

_Whoa…_ He looked two times as tired as I felt. I watched him for a while, seeing how he sluggishly swept the floor, before yawning and leaning against the wall, resting his forehead against his hands that held the broom.

I took a few steps forward.

"Mamoru?" I called softly. His head shot back as he stared at me in drowsy surprise that quickly turned to anger.

"What?" he snapped causing me to flinch.

I sighed.

"You should go to bed…" I muttered, "You look exhausted."

He glared at me.

"What do you care?" he growled, making me stare at him in surprise. I didn't answer, but I felt as if I had been slapped.

I took a few steps towards him.

"Mamoru…" I muttered, fighting the urge to just get angry as well, "Listen." I closed my eyes for a moment, before staring straight into his. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, I know I hurt your feelings…I didn't mean to…I…" I fumbled for words, "I'm just having a difficult time right now… and I took it out on you…" I looked at my feet, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly I saw sandaled feet in front of mine. I looked up to see Mamoru standing over me, his eyes soft. "Uh-?!" I began as I was suddenly hugged. I froze in his embrace, not being used to close contact, especially from him.

"Alright." He said in my ear, "I forgive you." I expected him to let go, but he didn't.

"Uh…Moru…you can let me go now…" I said. He pulled away immediately and I caught him blushing.

"Sorry…" he muttered. I stared at him, _okay…and that wasn't weird at all…_

"Hmm… Well, go to bed… You look like you're going to pass out on me." He grinned sleepily.

"Okay…night…" and he almost drunkenly walked away. I shook my head at him and went back to my room. I threw myself on the bed, _okay, one apology down…one to go…_ I had to say something to Kensei, but I wasn't sure how. There was no way I could leave things as-is. I wouldn't want things to stay like that anyway.

I closed my eyes and attempted to go to sleep, trying to figure out how I was going to apologize.


	8. Gomennasai 2

My god! I can't believe how long it's taken me to post the next chapter!!! TT__TT gomen-ne...

xenocanaan: here u go

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: I felt guilty writing it!! TT___TT lol thanks

Sorii. : Yup definately XD thanks

* * *

Chapter 8

Yume's POV

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed and energized as I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Downstairs I could hear my division at work; sparring outside, talking on the first floor, or arguing among themselves.

I rolled to my feet and stumbled into the bathroom where I took a hot shower to wash myself clean of filth and bad feelings; though I was unable to rid the guilt I had for Kensei.

When I was fully dressed and ready, I walked down the stairs, nodding to some of the division members who called my name or waved at me.

I walked into the kitchen to find Mamoru just about to start munching away at some breakfast, and, using my ninja skills, I snatched the rice bowl right out of his hands without spilling a precious white morsel of ricey goodness.

"Hey!" he snarled grabbing for me and missing. I laughed and spun around, grabbing hold of his spoon and taking a bite.

"Shorry." I said through my food, "Butsh a girsh gotta eatsh too." He blinked at me for a minute before grumbling something under his breath and pouring himself another bowl.

It was afternoon by the time I finished with my daily duties around the squad, but luckily I wasn't feeling the least bit tired.

I began to reform how I was going to talk to Kensei, how I was going to apologize.

Things weren't going to be easy.

"Yume, what in the hell-" cried Kazu, one of my division members as I ran across the kitchen, grabbing ingredients. "Since when do you cook?!" I grinned as I stirred the noodles, the hiss and scent filling the room.

"Since about four years ago." I stuck my tongue out at his expression before running to the counter to put in the chopped vegetables. "Do me a favor and get me one of those clean bento boxes over there." I said, "And some chopsticks while you're at it, thanks."

He handed me what I asked, and then left, probably so not to be made to do more work. Outside of the kitchen I could hear him talking to Mamoru.

"Don't go in there Fukutaicho-san!" cried Kazu with humor, "She'll make you work!" I smiled as I heard him growl in response.

"Does that imply that I don't work around here?" Kazu stammered no and ran away as Mamoru waltzed into the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" he asked, coming to stand behind me as I began to put the food in the bamboo bento box. I turned around with some of the food on the end of the chopsticks. Shoving it towards his mouth I smiled.

"Taste it for me, would ya?" Obediently and with a smile he munched it.

Rocking back and forth on my heels I awaited his reaction eagerly, hoping that it tasted good. He stared at me as he thoughtfully chewed then swallowed.

"S'okay." He shrugged.

I growled disappointedly. "Just 'Okay?"

Mamoru shrugged again, "What's the big deal about it?" I turned around, picking at the steaming food.

"It's an apology present for someone… I wanted to see if it was good enough…" I closed the lid of the bento box, "Well, it's the thought that counts…" He backed away to let me walk past, and I felt his eyes on my back.

***

Mamoru's POV

I watched Yume leave, and I felt an intense jealousy welling up inside me. Why didn't she cook me anything in apology? Who was this person (who I was certain was male) and why did he get special treatment?

I sat down at the kitchen table and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Damn her and her obliviousness!" I mean, did I have to spell everything out for her?! And if and when I did, all we did and would do is fight.

Well, I'd just have to find a way around it, and quick, before I lost Yume to this 'mystery guy'.

***

Yume's POV

I shunpo-ed all the way to the roof top above Kensei's room and stopped, trying to sense where he was.

"Tch. Ironic." I said aloud as I discovered where he was, "Looks like it's my turn to chase him down." I jumped off the roof, holding the warm bento box close as I took off to the grassy hills.

***

Kensei's POV

As confused and angry as I was, I couldn't help going back out to where me and Yume had last parted, which I thought I had done to maybe somehow figure out why we had parted in such a way. I made a sound as I kicked the long grass in front of me, coming here hadn't helped at all. All it did was make me wonder and growl even more.

Finally, after pacing, growling and kicking grass, I let a sigh out and sat down, my hands behind my head. I stared up at the clouds for a long time, until something suddenly came between them and my eyes.

"Huh?" I looked behind me to see, Yume. She gave me an apologetic grin as she held out a bento box.

"Hi." I didn't answer, only stared at her without expression. She put the bento box in the grass near me and dropped to knees, her arms loosely around her chest.

Yume's eyes flashed to mine, then looked down, "Kensei…" she muttered, "I'm not very good with apologizing…and I know that what I did was…uncalled for…" she looked up at me, her eyes soft and sad, "I'm sorry."

I climbed to my feet and walked over to stand in front of her, my arms over my chest and my expression serious. She stood up as well, and I could tell she was afraid of what I might say.

"Yume," I said in a voice to match my expression. She stared at me and I could see she was ready to run if things didn't go well. Suddenly I said, "It's okay, I forgive you." Yume looked relieved; she let out a sigh and sat down. I did as well, my hands now around the bento box. "So…what's this?" I asked more happily. She smiled.

"Lunch for you…I made it…"

"Nice," I opened it, "Thanks…" And so began the afternoon opposite to yesterday.


	9. Smile

Yo! So here's chap 9! woot! I'm wired cuz of an energy drink XD

So... I feel proud of this chap... In my opinion it came out pretty good... XD Ne, what d'you think of Mamoru? Do you like him? No? Yes? lol sorry...I get chatty and random when hyped up. *shuts self up*

Akamura: Ah, thanks!

Sorii.: Lol u made me laugh XD I could imagine myself being shaken...I'd be like "o.o yes, whatever you say, just don't kill me~! TT_____TT" lol Oh and this chap's longer so enjoy!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: ^^ here ya go

note: this just came to mind... I rly like Mamoru's name... I gave him the name partly because of a character named Mamoru in a show I liked called blue-seed (which i barely remember) and also because it means Protect. It just has a nice ring to it as well... *is hit by Tiger [meh kitty] "Shut up and let them read, dammit!]* eheheh enjoy guys...

* * *

*Chapter 9*

*Yume's POV*

"This is good!" cried Kensei as he ate.

I shrugged. "I know I'm not the best cook, you don't have to say that-"

"No I mean it!" he exclaimed with a mouthful of rice, "I haven't had food this good in a long time." I smiled and lay back in the grass, my hands behind my head. Kensei continued to eat, his eyes staring off into the distance.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say to him; to apologize again for what I had done, to thank him for all he had done…but every time I started to open my mouth the words died on my tongue. _I'm afraid that if I say anything…I'll ruin the moment…_

"What's the matter?" he asked without looking at me, "You've been staring at me for a while now…" I felt my cheeks go red, and I sat up.

"N-no I wasn't!" I stammered, "I was looking past you at the uh…clouds!" Kensei let out a low chuckle before putting down the empty bento box and laying back in the grass, his head tilted back so he could stare at me,

"Tch, you're not very good at lying, Yume," he said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, "No…"

Kensei closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yume…" he said in soft grumble, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I stared at him in surprise,

"…Yeah…" I answered.

"Good…I just wanted to make sure you knew that…" His voice suddenly sounded exhausted. I crawled over to him and stared down at his face, his eyes opened and he stared at me, "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, just tired…"

I frowned.

"I think you work too much, Kensei."

He glanced back at me; "Well someone's got to do it; it's not like Mashiro does much."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to suffer because of them…"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I'll handle it."

Kensei ran a hand through his silvery hair, "I'm used to working all the time. I just am a bit more tired than usual…" he pointed at the bento box, "Though…I think I'll sleep better since I had such a good meal."

I blushed slightly, before my eyes widened as I realized something. Really, Kensei was like another person when he was with me. Usually he was overly serious, grumpy, and easily angered. Of course that wasn't completely gone when we were together, but I saw more than he usually showed to others. He was more calm, relaxed, and kinder than usual. When had this happened? Was it always this way?

I sat back, with my knees to my chest and my arms crossed over them to rest my chin. I began to think back on all the times Kensei and I were together and how he acted.

***

_I sat on the wall, my head buried under my arms as I hid the few tears that I shed. _

_It was nice that I was on my way to becoming a shinigami; that because of my spiritual power and the good word Kensei put in for me I was able to attend the academy. I had everything I wanted…except…my brother._

_When I had tried to explain how I felt to a friend, she didn't understand at all. Her brother and she weren't as close; they pretty much didn't even talk to each other. She didn't understand how Komori had been my whole world, the one who made me feel safe, who made me feel strong. Without him… it felt like a hole had been ripped open where my heart had been, a hole that seemed to grow bigger and bigger._

_"Oi, kid!" snapped a voice. I peered over my arms to see Kensei standing in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, "Geez, I had to practically go tearing through here to find you!"_

_"Sorry…" I muttered softly. _

_He frowned._

_"Sorry? Come on, get that butt of yours moving!" he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet._

_"Eh??!!" I cried as he literally began dragging me across the wall._

_Next thing I knew, I was walking along the empty streets of the inner soul society, a place I had never been before. Kensei didn't say anything as he lead the way, and I didn't speak either, only followed behind him, feeling a little bit afraid._

_"Listen," he said suddenly as he stopped. "I know it's not really my place to say, but…" he turned around and placed a hand on my shaky shoulder. I stared up at him apprehensively, and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he were trying to smile, "You need to take better care of yourself," he said, "You need to let go of your grief over your brother's death and move on." I flinched and pulled away from him, blinking back angry tears._

_He stared at me with a mixture of calmness and guilt, "That doesn't mean you have to forget about him, but… I don't think he'd want you to be hurting over him like this." He let his hand fall as he turned and began to walk away. I didn't follow, just stared after him. "Kid!" he called, "You coming or what?"_

_I ran to catch up with him, before slowing down so that I was beside him._

_"My name isn't kid." I growled quietly. _

_He glanced at me._

_"What?" _

_I scowled._

_"My name…it isn't kid. It's Yume. Yume Asura."_

_Kensei closed his eyes."Yume, huh? Alright kid, I guess I'll call you by your name."_

That day he had taken me to meet Shinji and the others of his group of friends; they welcomed me with open arms, and after a year, they felt like family.

Kensei had continued to visit me as I continued through my academy studies, sometimes even training me off to the side. It never failed to amaze me when he would suddenly show up and drag me off somewhere. Sometimes we talked a bit, and other times we went the whole time without speaking. I didn't understand why he did it; why he seemed to go out of his way to make sure I was doing well; why he cared.

I went to one of the wisest people I knew and trusted; Shinji.

_"You're askin' me?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Why not ask him…?"_

_"You'll give me a straight answer for one thing," I replied, "And, you know him better than anyone else, right?" Shinji sighed,_

_"Alright, I'll humor ya." He looked out over his division's back yard, "Well, I think Kensei sees it as part of his responsibility…"_

_"Responsibility?" He nodded,_

_"He was the one who used konso on your brother, and unlike a lot of other shinigami he couldn't just leave you sitting in the dirt like that… He feels it is his duty to take care of you-"_

_I stood up, my jaw clenched. For some reason, it hurt to hear it._

_"Is that all?" I asked, "Is that all I am to him? A responsibility? A duty?" Shinji stared up at me._

_"Now don't jus' think that's it, Yume," he said, and I could hear his more leader-like tone that he only used when he had to. "That may be part of it, but I don't think Kensei is only acting on that alone." I crossed my arms and sat down beside him, letting out a sigh._

_"Okay…" I grumbled, before looking up at the lanky blonde, "Thanks Shinji."_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"You need to relax more, Yume. You worry too much." _

_I shrugged and he shook his head at me. "Well, whatever."_

_During the last year of my academy year, I was sorely disappointed. It was the year in which I would be put on one of the Gotei squads, where I could finally join my friends and not have to always go back to the academy dorms._

_I had been hoping to get on squad 5…Kensei's squad; or at least one of the other squads where Shinji and the others were. Even ending up on 12 or 13 would have been fine; Ukitake and Shunsui were very nice, and I had a very slight crush on Ukitake, who was the nicest, most adorable captain, ever._

_But no, I ended up on squad 11, the" first resistance" squad; the squad where I didn't know a single person. I knew I would do fine in it; my fighting skills were pretty good, thanks to Kensei of course. But, really I had wanted to be with someone from my new found family and not a whole bunch of strangers who would probably treat me as a weirdo._

_So there I was again, mulling things over on the wall, my arms resting over my knees and my face hidden._

_"Oi!" called a familiar voice, "What the hell are you moping about, Yume?!" I raised my head to see Kensei standing in front of me, scowling with his arms crossed over his bared chest._

_"I'm not moping!" I snapped. _

_He shook his head. "Bull. What's the problem, eh? Come on, you're even going to be a third seat! How often do you think a kid outta the academy can achieve that much? Be happy! Smile!" He tried to smile, but it looked more like an evil grimace than anything else. I blinked at him for a moment more, before laughing. Kensei stared at me with a raised eyebrow, before he smiled just the slightest bit._

_For some reason, Kensei seemed to lack the ability to smile. I had never seen him fully smile before, and those times when he did partly smile; his eyebrows relaxing and the corners of his lips turning up slightly, were rare._

_Shinji told me that it was because Kensei was too serious, and that after a while he just kind of lost the ability. Of course this was said jokingly; no one had ever seen Kensei smile and it might have just been his personality._

_What small traces of a smile he did show were rare, but… I always saw them when he was around me!?_

As I thought of it, flashes of his rare smiles flashed through my mind.

_"Yume…" he said in a softer voice, after I had given him a new pair of gloves; something he had a habit of wearing, much like my arm guards. I grinned toothily at him and the right corner of his mouth twitched and pulled up slightly._

_"Yume," he said, pulling me to my feet, "Are you alright?" I dusted off my shihakusho and rubbed my bruised hip,_

_"Yeah…" I muttered, "That hurt though…" I glanced up to see the hints of a smile,_

_"Be more careful," he said, "You're strong, but I don't want you to get all bruised up."_

_"Yume…"_

"Yume!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see him standing over me, his face close to mine.

"EGAH!" I cried, falling on my back as I scrambled away, "W-what're you doing?!"

He stared at me. "I could ask you the same thing… Sitting there grinning like a crazy person. I was calling you and you didn't answer…"

"Sorry," I replied as I sat up and dusted the blades of grass out off my skin, "I was thinking about something."

He sat back down.

"And what was that?" he asked.

I tried to fight the slight heat that went to my cheeks. "Uh, nothing really..."

"It didn't seem like nothing," I inwardly winced, _crap! He's got me backed into a corner here! Must…come…up…with something else!_

I laid on my stomach and stared up at him.

"Just never mind…" I grumbled and fell silent. He sighed but didn't press me anymore. Instead he laid back, his hands behind his head and his eyes on the sky. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, only to have him glance back at me. I quickly looked away, biting my tongue to force down the blush.

After a good ten minutes, I rolled onto my back to stare at the sky too, very conscious of how close I was to his side. That led my thoughts to last night, when out of being half asleep and in a sea of remembered grief clung to him. Kensei was able to calm me down as he held me, until I fell asleep… Something only Komori could have done.

_I…I really owe him a lot, don't I…?_ I thought, _I mean, after I lost Aniki… Kensei's always been with me…_ My eyes traveled to his face; his eyes were closed and his expression relaxed. _He almost looks asleep…_

I took a few deep breaths. "K-Kensei…are you asleep?" I asked quietly.

One brown eye opened, "No, why?"

I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style, my eyes on the ground.

"I um…" I began to count the hairs on a blade of grass, "I'll tell you…why I ran away," I glanced at him, "If you want." Both eyes opened and he stared at me with surprise.

"Go ahead," he said.

I looked back down at the ground.

"Well… I didn't want you to have to go to too much trouble," I said, "And if say Mashiro found me in your room…she'd never let you hear the end of it, right?" A slight chuckle answered me, "A-also, I had to check on my division… Last night Moru-" I coughed, "Mamoru saw me running away all cut up… I had to make sure he knew I was okay."

What I really wanted to say was; _I was too embarrassed so I ran away like a coward! I couldn't face you because I was afraid of how awkward it would be and if things between us changed!_ Of course, I couldn't say that aloud, not without making a total fool of myself.

Kensei sat up and put a hand through his silver hair, causing it to sparkle as it caught the light, "You didn't have to go," he said, "Your division would have been alright for a few hours more… I mean they have a lieutenant and all." He turned and looked at me, "And as for you being discovered… I wouldn't have cared… Mashiro finds plenty of reasons to drive me insane anyway."

I laughed softly and wiped the few loose hairs out of my eyes.

"Well-"

"YUME!" called a voice. Kensei chuckled as he saw my reaction; I probably looked much like a pissed off cat with its fur standing on end. Mamoru came running up the hill, before he stopped to catch his breath in front of us.

"What is it?" I asked, forcing myself to look normal and not annoyed.

"Taicho…" he panted; "Averi-taicho is returning to the squad…he wants to talk with you."

I winced slightly, before standing up, my expression blank. _Please, please don't let him have been drinking again-_ Kensei stood up beside me, looking protective. Mamoru stared at him and then at me; his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'll be alright," I said to Kensei. He stared at me and I could read in his eyes that he didn't think so.

Mamoru moved to stand in front of Kensei. "I'll take care of her Muguruma-Taicho, don't worry." I watched as Kensei stared at him and then at me; I nodded.

"We'd better be going… Taicho hates when he has to wait." I put on a brave smile, "I'll see you later, Kensei." He continued to stare after me with the same anxious protective expression, but made no attempt to follow as Mamoru and I walked down the hill.

**Kensei's POV

I felt torn. Part of me desperately wanted to go with her, to protect her from Averi-teme. The other part of me knew that it would be a blow to her pride, even if it was a bit off. Yume liked to try and handle things on her own, and never really tried to ask for help, even though I had the habit of coming to her rescue…when she allowed me to. She was a piece of work; that was for sure.

And that Mamoru guy pissed me off; I would love to give that lieutenant what was coming to him. Yume didn't see his expression when he stared at me; the message was clear in his scowling eyes, _she is mine, so back off!_ Which was a load of crap because Yume didn't belong to anyone.

I put a hand to my forehead and let out a growl; _well, if that's true…then why am I being so goddamned protective?_ I silently laughed at myself and shut off those thoughts; better to think of them later.

As if to anger me further, I looked across the field to see Mamoru smoothly try to slip his arm around Yume's shoulders.

If I were any more foolish or childish, I would have yelled "Get your hands off her!"But I just bit my tongue and glared daggers at the 11th squad's lieutenants back. A second later Yume slapped his hand away and growled something at him, and I chuckled, _that's my g-_ I stopped the thought, _my? MY?!_ What the hell was wrong with me?!

_Okay, that's it!_ As much as I didn't want to, I got the hell away from there and back to my division where I stomped to my room and fought the urge to chase after Yume.

**Yume's POV

I stood in front of my division's door, my arms crossed over my chest and my expression dark. Moru nudged my back.

"D'you want me to go with?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah, like I told Kensei, I can handle it." I could hear his frown, so I turned around with a confident grin, "Don't worry, Moru, I'm capable of taking care of myself,"

He sighed, "I know… I just don't want you to get hurt…" I gave him a reassuring smile as I patted his arm.

"Sweet of you, but you shouldn't worry too much." Before he could answer I slid open the door and went in, letting it slide back with a click.

As I went to Averi-taicho's quarters I took a deep breath, then let go of it and prepared myself for the worst.

**Mamoru's POV

I knelt down with my hand covering my pained expression while my other hand punched the ground in anguish. _Stupid, stupid Yume!_ I thought _what do I have to do to make you see...?! _I felt as if someone had simultaneously put fire and ice in my body and then spun them at a sickening pace, _Yume…why do you like that Kensei so much more than me?_

Had I not been there for her when she let me? Was I not kind enough? Not good enough?

"Kuso…" I muttered and sat down on the step, putting a hand through my hair in frustration. I wasn't going to be giving up that easily, even if my chances weren't that good. _Eh but don't say that Moru!_ I thought, _don't jinx it… Too much is on the line to have it jinxed by such a ridiculous thought… _I couldn't help chuckling at myself for using Yume's nickname. I loved it when she called me it…loved her…

I stood up with a defiant expression, _and that's why I can't give up! You will be mine, Yume!_

I then went back to sitting there and waiting. I wasn't going to leave, not for an instant. Taicho wasn't drunk as far as I knew, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. Earlier it had hit me where Yume had gone last night…and whose arms gave her solace.

If something should happen, it would be me this time…this time forever.


	10. Failed Attempt & News

Hey^^ Alright well here's chap 10! . I would'a had it out earlier, but a certain game and game system had me addicted... v.v it took me a good 2 and a half hours of saying I'd get off it before I finally was able to get away lol. (it's the bleach game for wii if ur wonderin')

Sorii.: Yes, you're right. It was a type-o v.v;;

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Ah thanks!^^

Akamura: XD yes, Mamoru is... But so is Kensei...he just doesn't want to admit it XD And don't worry Kensei'll realize it sooner or later...

* * *

Chapter 10

***Yume's POV

"Come in," said Averi, his voice clear and free of alcohol induced slurring. I slid open the door and walked in, my body tense for an unforeseen attack.

The office was clean, and there weren't any signs of empty sake bottles, broken glass, or blood. Instead, the desk was turned upright, and my captain was sitting in it, one foot slung over the corner. His haori was open and hanging off of his shoulders, baring his chest which was covered in bandages.

"Ah, there you are, Asura," he said in a soft voice. I stared at him, my wounds throbbing in remembrance of the other night.

"Captain Averi…" I muttered in reply. His arm was covering his eyes from the light as he leaned back in his chair; his hair was combed, and what I could see of his face was clean shaven. With a languid movement, he peered at me with wet, red tinged eyes; a slight gasp escaped me, _was he crying?!_

"Listen," he said, "What happened the other night…" Averi wiped at his eyes, before slumping forwards on the desk, "I know there's no way you'll ever forgive me… And you shouldn't." He stared up at me, "I have no control over myself any longer…" He pushed himself off the desk and went to the window. "I am a failure as a captain, and as a shinigami. And because of my failure…" he hung his head slightly, "I am resigning my position as captain of squad 11."

"What?!" I managed to say. He glanced back at me, his eyes pain ridden.

"I don't want to… It's been my whole life..." turning around he added, "But, I refuse to harm any more of my squad. What happened the other night went too far…" He let the words fade into silence as he settled back in his chair, his eyes on me.

I felt sorry for him; I mean, even though he had hurt me and all… He wasn't in his right mind.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rested my weight on my left foot. "Where will you go if you resign?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Who knows? Somewhere in the Rukon perhaps…" Averi began shuffling through a pile of papers, "Somewhere where I can do none harm…" He went through another pile, "I have decided," he said thoughtfully, "To have Kyoshi Mamoru succeed me…"

That wasn't much of a surprise; Mamoru would be a decent captain, and he had proven it time and time again when Averi had been in bed with his infamous hangovers. Another thought crossed my mind, and I voiced it.

"Taicho…" I said suddenly, "There was something you said to me the other night…" He looked up at me sharply, "You mentioned a request put out that I be moved to another division?" It hadn't come to mind until now, but now that I remembered, I was very curious. I hadn't sent out any request, so who had?

"Yeah," he replied, holding up a formal looking paper, "It's anonymous, but it's filled out accordingly." I made a noise as I thought about it, _who would do such a thing?_ _It couldn't have been Kensei…could it?_ "You wouldn't know who put it out, would you?" asked my captain.

I shook my head. "No idea…"

I really didn't know. If I wanted to leave my squad, I could do it myself and didn't need someone backstage doing it for me, _but if it was Kensei…I could end up on his squad with him…_ It was a good thing Averi-taicho had looked back down at his papers, because I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink. _Agh?! What the hell is wrong with me?! _I mentally shook myself, _snap out of it, baka-Yume!_

_**You like him, don't you? **_Asked a voice in the back of my mind, _**That Kensei guy…**_

_Shut up Kurosasori!_ I snapped, _mind your own business!_ My hand tightened around the hilt of my zanpakuto as I felt a full blush break across my face; my zanpakuto laughed.

_**None of my business is it? Well, I can't help what I hear or see when you pine over him… Like now…**_

_Shut up! _I snapped, _I'm not pining over anyone! Go away!_

_**Keep on tellin' yourself that, **_he said with a chuckle. I could feel his presence receding back into my zanpakuto, _**later then, Yu-chan.**_

I barely was able to hide the snarl that came from my lips; Averi looked up at me suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "You look suddenly in pain… You don't have a headache do you? If you do, I can always give you some of that hangover stuff Unohana gave me... It works wonders..."

"Huh?" I replied, "Oh no, I'm fine…" I replied with a nervous laugh, "I was just thinking about something."

Averi stared at me for a moment longer before he picked up a pile of paper and stacked them neatly.

"Alright. Well, ff you're not busy…do you think you could take these papers to squad 13 for me?"

I nodded. "Uh, sure," I replied, taking them from him.

"Thanks, Asura-san." He replied, before taking a sip of tea and getting to work on another pile. I quietly made my way out of the office, before stopping at the front door. I could see Mamoru sitting on the step, waiting for me no doubt. A grin spread across my face as I snuck up on him, my movements silent.

I counted backwards, tensing my muscles to prepare myself for the spring-

"It's not going to work," he said, turning around with a grin, "I know you're there Yu-" It was too late; I was already in the air. Problem was, him turning around caused my landing place to instead be the cobblestone courtyard, and not his back. Mamoru realized it too, his eyes wide.

"OOOFFF!" he cried, as the air rushed out of his lungs and he fell against the ground. I landed on his chest with surprised expression.

"Well that didn't turn out the way I expected," I laughed. I poked his chin, "You all right?" He lifted his head to stare at me.

"Yeah…" he groaned, color flashing on his cheeks. I grinned.

"Good catch, Moru." I rolled off of him, "Thanks." He nodded.

"Anytime," His cheeks were still red, and the way he looked at me was…odd. _What's wrong with him?_ I wondered. I turned to pick up the papers, my expression falling.

"Crap! Taicho's papers!" they were all over the ground in a big mess.

Mamoru began to laugh at me. "Ha ha! That's what you get for attacking me!" I rolled my eyes as I tried to put the papers back together in order.

"Oh shut up," I growled, "At least help me pick these u-" he handed me the papers before I could even finish my sentence, "Oh," I said, "Thanks." He gave me a crooked grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No problem,"

I took them from him, feeling slightly unnerved.

"Well uh, I'd better go and deliver these…" I went towards the gate, "I'll see you later." Before he could answer I shot off towards the squad 13 barracks, _what is wrong with Moru?_ I thought, seeing in my mind his red expression and then how he looked at me when he handed me the papers, _it's almost as if he-_

_**As if he likes you?**_Interrupted Kurosasori, _**He does, you know. It's written all over his face-**_

_I thought I told you to shut up!_ I thought, _leave me alone!_

Kurosasori chuckled.

_**You're no fun, Yu-chan. Alright; I'll not bother you about it…for now.**_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, while his voice echoed into silence.

When I got to the front gate of squad 13, I saw Kaien sleeping against a tree. A grin spread across my face, _okay… Maybe I couldn't get Moru… But I _know _I can get him!_ I snuck up from behind him, and grabbed his shoulder.

Kaien let out a yell, turning around and almost punching me in the face on reflex. I let out a squeak as his fist missed me by inches; Kaien blinked a few times in surprise.

"Eh? Asura?"

I stared at him. "Okay, I'm never doing that again," I replied, "You could 'a knocked me out there…"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," he laughed, "Reflexes. You could blame it on my sister…"

I grinned in response; I had met Kuukaku Shiba before. His eyes found the papers in my arms, "Ah, are those for taicho?"

I nodded. "Yeah; is he around?"

Kaien nodded, "He's resting in his room; do you want me to take those?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I can bring it to him; I just thought I'd bug ya 'cause you were sleeping there so peacefully."

"That's nice," he snapped, still grinning. He went and sat down under the tree again, "Alright, well, see you later then."

I nodded and away I went.

I knocked on the door, already smiling. Ukitake coughed and then said, "Come in."

I opened the door, and shut it behind me with a quiet snap.

"Yume? What are you doing here?" Ukitake asked surprised. He was sitting up in his bed, tea in hand.

I held up the papers, "Averi-taicho wanted to give these to you, so I came to deliver them."

He smiled, "Ah, thanks."

I nodded, "Are you not feeling well today?"

He shrugged, "I've caught a cold, but don't worry it's not that bad…" he took a sip of tea, before gesturing at me, "If you have time, would you like some tea?"

I nodded, "Sure!"

~~Kensei's POV~~~

"Kensei…" grumbled Mashiro as she rolled on the floor, "Why are you being so grumpy?" I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Idiot," I grumbled, "I'm not being grumpy, so stop whining!"

"Wah, why are you always so mean?! Baka Kensei!"

"Who's a baka?!" I snarled, only to find Eishima and Todo holding onto my arms.

"Captain!" the both said at the same time, "Don't let it get to you!" I grit my teeth and relaxed back into my chair.

"I'm not." I snapped. Eishima stared at me, blinking away the stray brown hairs that hung in his face.

"Mashiro-fukutaicho, did you know there is a bake-sale at the fourth division today?" he suddenly asked, smiling.

"Bake-sale?" Mashiro sat up right, her green eyes getting bigger, "Really!?"

Eishima nodded, "Yes, if you hurry, they might still have your favorite-!" Mashiro had already run off. I put a hand to my forehead, and sighed.

"She's annoying," I admitted.

Eishima laughed, "Captain," he said, "Something is bothering you, right?"

I growled but didn't answer, my hand reaching for the tea. "It's girl trouble, isn't it?" he asked, as-a-matter-of-factly at the wrong moment.

I choked on my tea and ended up spilling it all over the place, before I managed to gasp, "Girl trouble? No!" I let out a laugh, "What would make you think that?"

Eishima gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but instead of voicing it, he just shrugged, "If you don't want to talk about it…" I stared at him before I poured myself more tea and hoped this time I could drink it down without spitting it out.

"Well," he said getting up, "I have to go, so I'll see you later, captain." I watched as he left the room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered, putting down my cup.

**Yume's POV**

"Now let's take a look at those papers," said Ukitake as he held out his hand. I rolled to my feet and handed them to him, careful not to spill my tea.

He looked over them carefully, his brown eyes-which were remarkably similar to Kensei's-flashed quickly over each character, before widening in surprise.

"So he's resigning?" he half asked and half stated.

I nodded, "It seems so." I put down my empty cup and wiped at my mouth.

"Hm, so he's going to have Mamoru replace him… That means…" he looked up at me, "You'll be promoted to lieutenant!" He grinned, "Congratulations, Yume-chan!"

I grinned shyly, rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks…" He smiled and looked down at the papers, his eyes narrowing.

"Eh?" he gasped, placing his finger on the paper as if to make sure what he saw was there. "Now why would he…?"

I moved towards him, "What is it?"

Ukitake looked up at me, then at the paper, "It says… That you are to be re-evaluated so your skill can be put to use in the right squad…"

"Huh?" I gasped, "Really?" He nodded and held out the papers which I took and read quickly.

_**Due to Averi's wish to resign, Mamoru Kyoshi will be promoted to captain of squad 11. Yume Asura, the current third seat, will be re-evaluated so to be certain of her placement in the right squad due to her abilities-**_

My mouth fell open, "Why are they doing that? I mean, my skills…aren't I supposed to be in squad 11?" I was dumbfounded, suddenly the possibility of being moved to another squad was before me, and not like earlier when it was my choice-which I had declined from.

"Well, is it that bad?" asked Ukitake; "You could be moved to my squad!" he laughed. I laughed too, sitting back down and drinking more tea.

"That wouldn't be too bad," I grinned, "I could play more tricks on Kaien…"

Ukitake chuckled, "That would make things lively around here to say the least." His expression became thoughtful, "But what if you were moved to say… Squad 9?"

I choked on my tea, my eyes wide with surprise. "Well that would be interesting," I said, trying to sound normal.

He smiled, but didn't say anything to make me feel more…awkward.

"Um…" I began, "Does the paper say when I'll be evaluated?"

"No…" he replied, "Usually they send a hell butterfly when they're ready." He leaned back on the pillows, "Are you worried, Yume-chan?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I know I'll be fine…" Which in reality I didn't really believe; my skills were good enough that I didn't have to worry about that, but being moved was a different story.

_What would things be like if I were moved to Kensei's squad?_

"It could be worse," teased Ukitake, "What if you were moved to Kyoraku's squad?"

"Oh god…" I groaned, picturing the lazy lecherous captain, _"Yuuume~chan!"_

I shuddered and Ukitake laughed. Even if I'd be with Risa, she was just as pervy as her captain…

***Kensei's POV

After I finished my usual captain duties, I sat back in my chair with a yawn, my hand over my tired eyes. Mashiro never did her share of paperwork, so it always fell on me to do both of ours.

I had gone through a huge pile, which was towering above me at the edge of the table. _Well, that should be it for the day-_

With a slam my door swung open and in tumbled Eishima, the top of his head barely visible over another pile of papers.

"W-w-what?!" I gasped, "_More?!_"

Eishima gave an apologetic laugh as he dropped them on my desk, before he fell back into a chair and began panting.

When he caught his breath, he relaxed slightly, "Captain… You'd better take a look at the one on top there…"

I raised an eyebrow, "You read it?"

He laughed nervously again, "Y-yes…"

I chuckled, and picked it up, my eyebrows furrowing as I read it. _No…way…_ I thought. I looked over the paper at Eishima, he had a smug expression.

"Good news, ne?" he sang.

I blinked at him, "Maybe," I replied. Eishima frowned slightly, leaning towards me.

"Aren't you happy? I mean Captain, there's a chance she'll be moved to our squad!" I let the paper fall onto the table.

"You know," I said, "The way you talk about her… Do you have a crush on her, Eishima?" I countered.

"Uh what?!" he cried, falling backwards. _Ha, got him. _I thought, inwardly grinning. He was still gaping as I got up and went to the door, "I'm going to take a break. See you later." And I walked out.

I decided to take a walk and let my feet take me where they would, so I could organize my thoughts and maybe get some peace and quiet-for once.

After a little while, I thought about what I had read. _So Yume's getting re-evaluated…_ I crossed my arms over my chest; _that means that three people will be chosen to evaluate her… _Usually when a seated officer was being evaluated, depending on their seat, they would have to go three rounds; one against one of the same level, then the next level, and the next.

In Yume's case, it would be a third seat, then a lieutenant, and finally a captain; all of which were chosen randomly.

_What if I were the one chosen to evaluate her?_ I paused in mid-step, _Well,_ I decided, _that would be interesting to say the least._

Of course if I had stayed in my office, Eishima would have pointed that out. Why was it that he liked to hint at things like that? _Seriously! _I growled, starting up a more furious pace.

***Yume's POV

"A…ACHOO!" I almost fell off of the wall where I was sitting from the force of the sneeze. Mamoru chuckled from beside me, grinning.

"Someone must be talking about you," he laughed. I shook my head at him, grinning.

"Or I'm catching the cold Ukitake has."

"I'd hope not," he replied, "You want to be healthy for the evaluation… That way you can knock 'em on their behinds and show em what the 11th squad is all about!"

"Yeah," I laughed, before I froze, "Hey wait…how did you…?"

"Taich' told me everything after you left." He replied, "Eh, I'll be rootin' for you!" he patted my back enthusiastically, almost knocking me off the wall.

"Eeeep!" I cried, barely managing to remain in my seat, "Geez, Moru, are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled, "Of course not…" His blue eyes took on the same look they had earlier today, "I'd…I'd never hurt you…" he muttered.

I stared at him, "Wha… Mamoru-"

"Well it's getting close to dinner time, shall we go back to the squad?" he said quickly, sliding off the wall. In the evening light, it was hard to see, but I thought I saw a red tinge on his cheeks.

_Oh no... _was my only thought as I followed him, _don't tell me…he…_

* * *

Alright, well that's chap 10!

Hmm... It's been a while since I put a note down here...

I was just wanting to think aloud (well think in text anyway)

Alright, well I've been itching to write a new oneshot so I can take a quick break from my usual stuffs. What do you guys think of me throwing out a D. Grey-man shot? (I was also thinking instead of my usual one chap shot style, that I'd make it into a two or three-shot.)

My plans are to have it as an OCxTyki that kinda bounces around the main storyline...

I'm still planning it out of course, but I wanted to mention it to y'all to see what you'd think.

So what do you think?

Also... is there anything you'd suggest for my Kensei fic? Like something that you'd like to happen?

Alright, well that's it for now. I'll be updating probably next week (as long as finals and gaming don't interfere .)


	11. Confrontation

Hey^^ Here's chap 11!

Ne... You guys will like the suspense in this one i think XD Now to warn ya, if you haven't read the Turn Back the Pendulum chapters of Bleach, you might not get a part in this... But if you have no worries so...enjoy!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Thanks^^

* * *

Chapter 11

***Kensei's POV***

I had to laugh at myself, though I was ready to hit myself at the same time. Somehow, I had found myself outside of the squad 11 barracks, and who was walking down the road towards it?

Yume of course.

_What the hell are you doing here, Kensei?! _I demanded of myself as I watched as she and her lieutenant walked to the main building. _Am I subconsciously stalking her or something?_ I went behind a building and rested my back against it, putting my hands on the sides of my head.

_And Eishima isn't helping me either…_ I kicked at a rock, and began quickly walking back towards my division. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?!_

"What's this?" called a voice, "Are you sulking, Kensei?"

I froze and spun around, annoyance on my face. "I'm not sulking!" I snapped.

"Sure," he replied. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, which made him grin.

"What are you doing out here anyway, Shinji?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same," he replied.

***Yume's POV***

It seemed that after what he said, Mamoru was avoiding me.

Once we got inside, he quickly got some dinner and disappeared up into his room.

_Eh, whatever…_ I thought, shrugging silently. I fixed myself a plate, and went up to my room.

After a minute of indecision, I decided to climb up onto the roof and eat dinner under the stars.

***Kensei's POV***

"Tch. You're not spying on Yume, are you?" he grinned.

I glared at him, "Hell no! I just was walking around and happened to come by here." I replied. He shook his head at me and began walking away. I crossed my arms over my chest and followed him, scowling.

"You've heard, right?" I asked, "About the re-evaluation."

"Of course," he replied. He pushed his hair over his shoulder; I had suggested he cut it, it was getting too long. "What will you do if you have to take the captain spot for evaluation?"

_What's with people and asking me that?!_ I thought.

"Well I won't go easy on her, if that's what you mean." I replied.

Shinji turned and grinned at me slyly.

"Uh-huh. And if she were to end up on your squad?"

_Again they ask that! What the hell?!_ I scratched at my ear thoughtfully, before staring at him.

"I…I don't know." I replied.

"Hn." He chuckled, before turning and walking off.

I stared after him, before starting to walk back to my squad.

I suddenly paused in mid step and turned around, my eyes on the rooftop nearby.

"Oi, you can come out of hiding, I know you're there." I growled.

"Ah," he replied, "I guess you catch on fast, ne?"

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

*Yume's POV*

I went downstairs and cleaned up my dishes; everyone else was either sleeping, or in their rooms somewhere. Even Kyoshi-taicho was gone, and I couldn't sense him anywhere around-which was a good thing, because it probably meant he wasn't drinking himself to death.

"I wonder where Moru went…" I muttered aloud, before turning off the light and loping up the stairs.

As I walked past a window, something caught my eye, causing me to stop.

_What was…that?_

Off in the distance I could have sworn I had just seen an explosion, somewhere off in the rukongai.

"Strange…" I commented, before leaning out the window a bit more. A few plumes of smoke rose from the area, but they were so small and thin that if I hadn't seen the explosion, I would have brushed it off as a bonfire done by the locals or something.

_Well, sitting here won't tell me what it is._ I decided.

I turned and slid down the banister, drawing my zanpakuto as I went.

As I walked to the door I withdrew Kurosasori partly out of his sheath, _ne, Kuro, lend me a hand?_

_**What is it now?**_he yawned, _**What are you up to, Yu-chan?**_ _**Wanting to spy on your beloved Kensei?**_

I gritted my teeth angrily, _damare! And no, I'm not._

_**Nani? Then what is it?**_

I shut the door quietly behind me, _I don't know…_ I looked around to make sure no one saw me, _but I'd prefer to play it low-key, just in case, alright?_

_**Fine. **_He sighed. _**Go ahead and say the incantation.**_

"Alright," I replied. I lifted my blade up until I was staring myself in the eyes; "_Kage no Mai...kage kagami hatsudou…kage no tate hatsudou! (Dance of shadows…shade mirror activate! Shield of shadow activate!)"_

A film of shadow slowly crept up and over my body, before I began to sink into the ground.

_Thanks, Kuro._ I said, sheathing him and melding completely into the shadow.

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now be quick so I can go back to sleep. It's not easy hiding your reitsu at such short notice.**_

_Stop complaining! _I mentally hissed, before leaping forwards.

Around me puddles of images flashed past, but none looked like my destination.

I had to owe it to Kurosasori, his special ability, "kage kagami (shade mirror)," did come in handy. It allowed me to move through shadows like water, and each shadow cast became a possible portal for me to go through-willing it was large enough I could squeeze through.

Handy yes, but like most things, it had its limit. I could last maybe five minutes or so in the shadow realm before it became dangerous. If I stayed too long it would zap my strength, and I could end up trapped there for good.

"Ah-ha!" I cried, my voice echoing back at me. I skidded to a stop in front of a large rectangular portal. I looked into it and saw the rukon, and a field with smoke rolling off of a large crater in the center. "Here we...go!" I jumped into it and ended up on the other side.

The shadow that provided the portal was from an old house that was barely standing behind me; all that was left of it were crumbling walls.

Cautiously I eased out of the shadow and into the field; moonlight illuminated the wild grass, and it seemed like living silver. A cold breeze rushed across my back, causing me to shiver slightly as I walked towards the charred crater.

I reached out with my senses to see if there were any people around, or any odd reitsus, but I found I was alone. I didn't even hear the usual chirping of the crickets that could be heard all over soul society.

As I walked up to the charred remains, I shivered again, but this time with just an odd feeling. Something was odd about this place… It made my hair stand on end and my body to tense, as if I were about to get attacked.

I didn't drop my "kage no tate" (Shield of Shadow), which made me invisible to both eyes and senses. That ability I could keep up for a long length of time and not be detected by anyone, unless they were to neutralize by shining a direct light on me, which would melt the shadows immediately.

Of course no one but Kurosasori and I knew that; I rarely used "shadow cover" or "shadow mirror" because squad 12 was supposed to be strength based squad and not a kidou arts squad.

"Kuso," I growled. If word were to get out that I did have these abilities, I'd definitely be moved to another squad.

I paused my thoughts as I stopped at the crater, the tip of my shoe knocking some dirt into the bottom. My eyes swept over the crater; it didn't look like something crashed into it, but more as if something exploded…

_What-?!_ I thought; my eyes wide. I slid into the crater and walked towards what was still smoking slightly.

_Clothes...?!_

*Kensei's POV*

"Well?" I growled.

The soon to be 11th squad captain leapt down from the roof and walked towards me, smiling slightly. The smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked me over, as if trying to size me up.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down at him; he was at least two or three inches shorter than me, and not much taller than Yume.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Mamoru's eyebrows contracted as he took on a sort of scowling, defensive expression. "What is your connection with Yume? Do you have feelings for her?"

My eyes went wide, before I frowned at him, "And just what is it to you, eh lieutenant?" I replied.

"I need to know!" he cried, nearly yelling, his hands balling into fists.

"And why is that?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. He didn't answer right away, and I could see he was shaking with a mixture of anger and other emotions.

"It's because…" he growled quietly, "I… I'm in lo-"

We both froze, our eyes going wide as we stared at the Rukon off in the distance.

"Yume?!" we gasped at the same time, recognizing her reitsu and someone else's.

Without a second thought, Mamoru shot off in that direction, his zanpakuto whipping out with a grinding sound.

"Oi!" I yelled, tearing after him, "Hold up!" There was something wrong with what I was sensing. I could feel Yume's reitsu and the strange reitsu clashing, but it wasn't just that they were fighting, but moving fast in an erratic way across the Rukon; Yume was being chased.

I froze as I got wind of just how strong the reitsu was; it was stronger than Yume's, meaning she was in _big _trouble.

"Kuso!" I snarled, turning from running into using shun-po. Mamoru was long gone; _bastard's going to get there before me! Plus he has no idea what he's running straight into!_ But then again neither did I.

With a growl I leapt upwards and took to the rooftops, my eyes sweeping over what I could see of the Rukon; _hang in there Yume, I'm coming!_


	12. Attack

Okay, so I'm in a good mood and decided not to leave you guys with a huge cliffhanger for once. ^^;; if ya haven't noticed it's a habit of mine... But bleach is the same way! :o so I can blame my habit on trying to follow the format :p

Eheheh, anyway... Enjoy everyone!

Akamura: Weird as it may sound coming from the author, I know exactly what you mean XD When i went to re-read it, I felt all happy with myself. O.o i think I was half asleep when I wrote it and listening to some rock to keep me awake... Hmm... Have to try that again.

And yes, I was proud of myself for the zanpakuto. . I designed it for a group thing I was in orginally but it was discarded so I decided to give it to Yume^^ It took me a while to find the right names for things seeing as I don't speak japanese ^^;;

wow I wrote quite a long answer to ya Akamura, lol ^^ but since you were the first to review, you deserve it XD

okay

until next time!

* * *

*Chapter 12*

***Yume's POV***

"Gyaaah!" I screamed, rolling head over heels in the dirt, my half healed wounds reopening in the process. Again I spun around and parried a blow from my attacker with Kurosasori, and again I was nearly knocked on my butt from the mere force of the reitsu coming from it.

I stared right into its yellow eyes, feeling the malice rolling off of it as it growled and pulled back for a fresh attack.

You see, I was fighting a freakish hollow of amazing strength… I had no idea where it had come from or how the hell it had gotten so strong, only that it was intent on killing me.

"Kuso…kuso…kuso!" I cussed as I ran away, my hair snapping out of my ponytail and fluttering behind me like a cape as I attempted to use shunpo.

I couldn't use _Kage Kagami_, as from out of nowhere a bright light engulfed that particular area of the rukon. And because of the light, my _Kage no Tate_ didn't work either. So yes, I was in _deep_ trouble.

The hollow was close on my heels as I ran, and my running was gradually slowing; I was losing blood at every second that passed, and my hakama and the bottom of my haori were nearly drenched with it.

Because of its strength and speed, I had barely time to register its appearance, other than the fact it was large, bear like, and pissed off. It didn't talk like most hollows of that level would, meaning I had no idea why I was a target-other than the fact I was a shinigami and more than likely a tasty morsel.

The circumstances of its attack were strange; I had been standing in the crater, examining the clothes-which were odd because there was no sign that the owner had gotten out of it (the socks were still in the shoes for example!)-when suddenly the area exploded with light and my _Kage no Tate_ failed. Next thing I knew I was barely blocking the attacks of a hollow that came barreling from the general direction I had come from, and here I was now, loosing blood, fast.

_**Baka Yume! Use my shikai!**_Cried Kurosasori suddenly, _**Do **_**something**_**!**_

_Like what? I _am_ running for our lives here!_

_**Call me out idiot! In shikai at least you can properly block!**_

_Yeah, but you happen to zap my strength a bit fast, ya know!_ I thought, leaping as the hollow slammed down inches away from me, _if I call you out… I could pass out after a few minutes and then where would we be?_He didn't answer, and I knew he knew I was right.

One thing kept bugging me; why the _hell_ had no one shown up yet? Hollows never appeared in the Rukon, so a group of shinigami should have shown up by now!

We were getting close to where people lived, and I knew I had to lead the hollow away so they wouldn't end up hurt.

I skidded to a stop and spun around, raising Kurosasori in front of me. The hollow rumbled towards me, its claws poised and ready to kill.

_This is going to hurt..._I thought.

"Inazuma (strike and destroy), Kurosasori!"

~~~Kensei's POV~~~

Something definitely wasn't right. I stared down from the rooftop of an old building; there were traces of a hollow, and I could just feel its reitsu on the ridges of my sentences. Yume on the other hand, I couldn't feel at all, which worried me to say the least.

I followed the trail further, and I could see some deep scratches in the dirt. A few steps more and found…blood?!

I crouched down to be sure of it, and when I did, I froze.

_Yume?!_ I felt a blast of reitsu explode nearby.

"Shit!" I cried, running towards her.

I don't know what happened to that lieutenant, Mamoru; he had disappeared and I hadn't seen him since.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the night, followed by an explosion.

"Yume!" I yelled, sliding around a corner.

***Yume's POV***

I staggered back, blood dripping off of my arms. I couldn't feel my abdomen anymore, in fact most of my body was numb-I was losing too much blood.

Kurosasori was heavy in my hands, and I knew I couldn't hold shikai for much longer.

I had barely done damage to the hollow; a crack in its mask, a slice in its side… If I didn't crush it within the next minute, I'd probably be dead.

As if to answer, the hollow broke free of the restraints I had put on it, and lashed out at me.

I barely had the strength to block and hold my own against it; a second later my knees went out from under me, and I fell into the mud, Kurosasori reverting to his sealed form.

I looked up with my blurred vision to see the hollow towering over me, its clawed hand reaching for me.

"Futtobase, Tachikaze!" yelled a voice. The hollow reared back in pain as its mask exploded. A second later it fell into pieces and dissolved, an angry cry coming from it before echoing away.

A buzzing filled my head, before suddenly it stopped and I passed out.

When I came to, I tried to look around, but couldn't see a thing. Panic seized my chest, before my vision went flickered red, and then was clear, but for some reason everything was spinning. I squeezed my eyes tightly as the spinning increased, followed by my body burning and then numbing.

When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see someone kneeling over me, a green light bathing his features.

_Kensei?!_

His expression was that of heavy concentration as the shadows created from the green light moved across his face.

My skin itched where I had been hurt, and I realized that he was attempting to heal my wounds.

I coughed, which caused my body to twinge with pain; Kensei looked sharply at me, his eyes worried.

"Yume?"

"Kensei…what-?!" I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down.

"Idiot!" he snapped, "You're hurt, don't try and sit up!" I glared at him but did as he said. Around us were a few shinigami, all of which were running around with their blades drawn.

"What…What's going on?" I asked, staring.

"Well uh…" he scratched his head, before glancing back at one of the shinigami. "I should get you to squad four… I'll explain later."

"Ah, is she awake?" asked another familiar voice; it was Rose.

"I did what I could," growled Kensei as he stared at him, "But she needs to go to squad 4…" He looked back, "Oi Eishima! Come over here and-"

"Why don't you take her, Kensei? I have things covered for now," suggested Rose.

"Eh? All right," he replied. I silently thanked Rose; Kensei was trying to evade telling me what was going on by having someone else take me away, but now, he'd have to tell me.

Rose knelt down beside me, "How do you feel?" he asked, a slight smile playing at his lips. I gave him a weak smile in return.

"Probably better than I look," I joked. Rose chuckled and stood up as Kensei slid a hand under my knees and a placed his other hand on the small of my back.

I tried not to scream in pain as he lifted me up, and instead made a choked whimper. Nevertheless he noticed and winced in sympathy.

"Sorry," he muttered, holding me tightly.

"It's…okay," I groaned, tearing my eyes away from his face and looking around. The strange light from earlier was gone, but the destruction wasn't.

The ground was streaked with long gouges caused by the hollow, and there was a lot of blood. _Is that…my blood?_ I wondered half worriedly.

Before I could look around further, Kensei took off at a slow lope, his arms pulling me tight to his chest.

Even though he was trying to be gentle, the slight jarring from each step he made caused my wounds to sting. I let out a slight groan and grabbed at his haori, burying my face in it to hide the tears that forced their way out of my eyes.

Kensei slowed to a walk. "Sorry," he said again.

"For what?" I groaned, letting go of his haori to stare at him. "It's not like you attacked me."

Kensei's frown deepened, "Yeah, but I should have gotten there sooner…" I forced myself to smile at him, even though I was hurting, a lot.

"You saved me, didn't you? " I replied, "So don't apologize…"

"…Idiot…" he growled softly, suddenly resting his forehead against mine. My eyes went wide with surprise as I let out a soft gasp, before closing my eyes. _Ah… he was worrying about me…_ I realized.

Kensei pulled back after a moment and began running again, his expression a little more relaxed than before. I closed my eyes and focused on listening to the beat of his heart to distract me from the throbbing pains of my wounds, before the next thing I knew, everything went black, again.


	13. Loss

So yeah... I couldn't wait till next week to type this chap ^^;; And I had some free time but not on the bus v.v because of the sudden increase in passengers, we have to ride a rly, rly horrible one where the seats are pretty much on top of each other (which wouldn't stop me) And the worse part is that every little bump in the road becomes magnified tenfold...making typing let alone moving a mouse impossible v.v

*winces*

Eheheh, sorry...Had to rant .

xenocanaan: Here ya go^^

Sorii. lolz u made me chuckle XD

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: who or what isn't chasing Yume? =_= like me, she just attracts trouble... *sigh* lolz

Oh! Before I forget!

For all ya Kensei fans, you HAVE to read this.... But I must warn you:

1) Do not drink or eat anything while reading... (You may choke)

2) be sure to sit securely in your seat (you may fall off)

XD

here's the link to it (it's by a friend of mine on deviantart [It nearly killed me XD])

. for some reason I noticed that doesn't like URLs, so retype this in ur browser minus the spaces, k?

http: //lets xbex forever. livejournal. com/ 8090. html

Also, ya'll should check out meh deviantart... I have some bleach related pics and stuffs^^ (and for those who know my Grimmjow fic, I have a banner on there, plus some grimm pics i made) And the same goes for the link here too...retype minus spaces, k?

http:// shadowtigerkitten. deviantart. com/

* * *

***Chapter 13***

***Kensei's POV***

_Yume…_ I thought worriedly. She had fallen unconscious again, and I was afraid that if I didn't hurry up, she might die from blood loss.

The idiot had no clue how much blood she lost, and how much blood she was still losing. _If only I was better at healing…_ I thought. What little healing I was able to accomplish wasn't enough at all; I only could seal about half her wounds, and the other half were still bleeding.

My haori was now probably covered in blood as well, not that I cared about that.

As I got close to the squad 4 barracks, I glanced down at her again. Her eye brows were contracted in pain and her face was filthy and streaked with her blood and tears. _I need to hurry,_ I thought, quickening my pace.

My eyes fell on her again, and I took in her injuries, wincing as I did. When I had jumped in and saved her from the hollow, I had thought her to be injured, but not this bad.

When she passed out the first time I thought I might have lost her then and there. Really, it was amazing she was still breathing, let alone in one piece.

My grip tightened around her slightly as I slid across the ground; _by all rights you should be dead…_I thought, before shaking my head. This was _not_ the time for thoughts like that, she was alive, and therefore I should only think about keeping her alive.

Even so I couldn't help but remember the sudden plummeting feeling that I had when I had first picked her up. For a moment, I had thought she was gone.

My jaw clenched; _If I had lost her…_ I thought; _I'd never forgive myself…_

The squad 4 barracks suddenly appeared before me, and I didn't slow my pace. Instead I burst through the doors, knocking quite a few of its members to the floor with a startled cry.

"Unohana…" I gasped, "Where is Captain Unohana?!" My eyes swept the room; Yume hung limp in my arms, her body beginning to feel cold.

My eyes fell on a young girl standing nearby, in a flash I was in front of her, grabbing the collar of her haori.

"Where is your Captain?" I cried, "Yume needs help, now!" The girl glanced down at Yume, before staring at me in shock. I let go of her and she stumbled back, before running down the hallway.

"I'll go and fetch her!" she cried.

A second later Unohana came down the hallway walking quickly. She stared at me for a moment, before her eyes fell on Yume and she quickly pulled back her sleeves.

"Taro, Aki, Toguro, please prepare for a blood transfusion." She ordered, before turning to me. "Captain Muguruma, please follow me."

In a flash she was down the hall. I followed, holding Yume tight.

Unohana led me into a large white room with a bed; around it were tables of instruments and other devices used for healing.

"Please lay her down," said Unohana, as she moved around the room.

"Yes…" I replied, laying Yume on the bed.

She began stemming the bleeding, her expression calm and concentrated. "Captain Muguruma, I am sorry, but I need you to leave the room while we operate."

I got to my feet, my eyes on Yume's face. "Yes…" I began to walk away, my jaw set in concern.

"Do not worry," called Unohana softly, "She will be fine."

"Thank you." I replied, before I left the room and sat down against the wall.

***Yume's POV***

Bright light greeted me when I opened my eyes; groaning I closed them again, feeling a faint throbbing in my head that made me feel like going back to sleep.

Something shifted at my feet, causing me to freeze. _Where am I? _I wondered, panic fluttering in my chest.

My eyes shot open and I looked around in alarm; I was in a bed with white curtains drawn around it.

_Am I in squad 4?_ I wondered. I let my gaze drift down to my feet; my eyes went wide with surprise.

"Kensei?!" I gasped. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on the end of my bed and his arms crossed over his chest; he snored slightly, his eyes brows contracting before relaxing.

"He hasn't left your side…" said a soft female voice from my other side, causing me to jump and then cry out in pain as my half healed wounds throbbed. "Ah, I am sorry I scared you," said the voice again. I craned my head back to see the squad 4 captain smiling down at me, her eyes gentle.

"Uhh…how long was I out?" I muttered feeling confused.

Unohana moved towards the foot of my bed where she sat down. "A day…"

"Oh." I replied. Lucky thing it wasn't anything longer, then I'd feel really confused.

"Are you feeling well enough to see your visitors?" she asked.

"Visitors?" I replied.

She smiled and pulled back the curtain, "You may come in."

All at once Shinji, Shunsui, Rose, Love, and Ukitake poured into the room, tailed by Hiyori, Kaien, and Risa.

"Ah…" I cried, shocked. Now this was special treatment, me ending up in the hospital and having not one, but _six_ captains and two lieutenants come and visit me.

"My sweet Yume-chan~!" cried Shunsui, holding up some flowers. I stared at him, my cheeks turning pink.

Shinji grinned and came forwards, ruffling my hair.

"Ya alright, kiddo?" he glanced back at Rose, "You gave us all quite a scare, Rose here couldn't even sleep, he was so worried."

"Oh be quiet," the curly haired captain grumbled, smiling at me. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion, proof that Shinji was telling the truth.

Hiyori snickered, sneaking up to Kensei with a devious expression. "Heh, he's asleep… I'll just have some fun…"

We all watched in silent laughter as she drew a moustache and glasses on his face. Just as she stared to add a goatee, his eyes shot open and he swatted her away in reflex.

"What the…hell?" he muttered, seeing everyone in the room.

At this point we all burst out laughing at the now mustached and bespectacled Kensei; I winced from laughing too hard but couldn't stop, tears rising in my eyes.

Of course, Kensei stared at all of us like we were crazy, until he spotted a pigtailed girl hiding in the corner, a grin on her face.

He turned to Shinji, "What did she do to me?" We all burst out laughing again as he looked from the lanky captain to the pen and ink on the floor. "Goddamit…" he growled, going over to a nearby sink and looking into a mirror.

"HIYORI!" he yelled. The pigtailed girl laughed even more as did we all, until Unohana walked back into the room.

"I am sorry, but if you continue making noise, I will have to chase you out." Her expression was kind, but we all could feel a sort of undercurrent that said differently.

"Oh come now, Retsu," laughed Shunsui, "We're just having a bit of fun."

The female captain smiled in an, I'm-nice-but-willing-to-throw-you-out-by-painful-force kind of way and he gulped, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

Kensei settled back into his chair, his face now free of the moustache and glasses. His eyes flashed to me, and I thought I caught him wearing a strange expression, but he turned to scowl at Hiyori who was picking up the paint brush and ink.

That was when it hit me; I looked around the room, before turning back to my welcoming committee. "Where's Mamoru?"

I don't know why I hadn't thought about that earlier; knowing him, he'd be at my side as well…

Everyone exchanged a glance with each other, their expressions grim. None of them would meet my eyes.

I tried to sit up, my heart beginning to pound in my ears with fear. _What's going on?!_

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Did something happen?!" My voice was almost to a shriek, and I clenched the blankets tightly between my fingers.

No one spoke, and I turned to Kensei. Suddenly my body throbbed and I let out a cry of pain, my arms around my ribs as blood soaked through the bandages.

"Yume!" cried pretty much everyone at the same time.

I put up my bloodied hand, wincing slightly."I-I'm fine…"

"I think this is enough for now." said Unohana as she came forward, "I am sorry, but there are too many people in here…you must leave now."

"Ah…" sighed Shunsui, "Well my dear Yume-chan, get well, alright?" He then exited the room, followed by Risa who nodded her head at me.

"Come by and have tea with us some time," smiled Ukitake as he and Kaien walked out. Kaien gave me a cocky grin before following his captain.

"You three can stay and speak to Yume," called Unohana to Kensei, Shinji, and Rose. Kensei hadn't moved from where he had been sitting, meaning he had planned on staying-a thing I was glad of. I had to get to the bottom of this, even if it might be something I didn't want to hear.

Unohana gently examined my sides, her slender fingers peeling at the bandages. She paused and stared at the three captains, giving them some sort of look, or so I thought as I saw them quickly retreat and close the curtains.

Slowly she removed the bandages, cleaned my wounds, and wrapped me up; the whole time I felt panic bouncing around in my stomach, I knew something was wrong, and they weren't saying anything!

When Kensei, Rose and Shinji came back, I almost screamed at them, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

They both saw my expression and froze, before Shinji sat down on the edge of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Rose took Kensei's chair, and Kensei came and stood next to me, his expression grim.

"We won't keep it quiet any longer," said Shinji, "You look like you're going to lose it if we don't tell you anyway."

"What's going on?" I growled, my heart pounding loudly. Shinji turned and stared at Kensei who sighed and looked at me.

"Uhh…" he rubbed the back of his head, "I wasn't the only one running to your rescue." He said, "Your lieutenant was there too."

"Mamoru?" I replied, "Is he…is he okay?" I asked. The three captains looked at each other.

"Kiyoshi Mamoru has disappeared…" said Rose. "We have searched for any trace of him, but all we found were large amounts of blood near the area…"

"He is believed to be dead," stated Kensei, his eyes on me. I gasped, but it didn't fully hit me, yet.

"That's not all of it," said Shinji. "Your Captain...Doko Averi was found dead not much long afterwards."

"It seems," continued Rose, "That for some unknown reason by unknown persons, your squad was targeted."

"Wha-Why?!" I squeaked, tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

Shinji shook his head, "We don't know…" He got to his feet, "I'm sorry Yume." He reached out and squeezed my shoulder, before turning and walking towards the door.

Rose got to his feet as well, giving me a sort of smile that turned into a grimace as he turned and left, following Shinji.

I looked into my lap, my eyes swimming with tears. Kensei was still next to me, but he didn't speak.

_Mamoru…_ I thought; my throat constricting. _Dead…_

His face flashed in my mind, the way he would look at me, the way he would try to be beside me whenever he could…

My fingers tightened around my arms as I hugged my chest tightly, my body shaking.

"Are…are you alright?" asked Kensei, his voice quiet.

I didn't answer.

"Yume…" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder like Shinji had done.

Blazing hot tears began to roll down my cheeks as a sob forced its way out of my throat, causing me to double over as I cried into my hands.

***Kensei's POV

I stood there like an idiot as Yume cried, feeling guilty and uncomfortable at the same time. My hand was still on her shoulder, and I could feel her shaking as she cried.

This was just like the other night when she had dreamed of her brother, only this time she had lost someone else.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, letting go of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yume," I said, "He was right in front of me, I should've been able to follow him… I-"

She suddenly threw herself against me, her arms around my waist as she pressed her face into my chest.

"I-it's not your f-fault," she sobbed, "It's mine…"

I pushed her back so I could stare at her; I winced at the painful expression she wore. She wiped her face as if she noticed, but the tears didn't stop.

"How could it be your fault?" I asked, "What the hell do you mean by that, huh?"

"You both… You both came after me, didn't you?" she sniffed, "If I hadn't gone over there, this would have-"

I let out a growl and pulled her against my chest carefully; "Idiot," I said into her ear, "This isn't the time for "what if's"…"

Yume's arms wrapped around me as she rested her head against my chest; her sobs slowly subsiding until only a few tears ran down her cheeks.

I sighed and stroked her hair, feeling protective but still guilty. She didn't know about her lieutenant's feelings for her… and I didn't know if I should say anything about it; it might make things worse…for both of us.

She let out a long sigh before pulling back and laying against the pillows, her eyes half closed. I got to my feet, "You should get some sleep," I said, "So I'll just go and wai-"

"Don't go," she said as she suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand. "Please…"

"Alright," I replied, sitting back down. Yume forced a smile before she closed her eyes, her hand relaxing in mine.

Within minutes she was asleep; I slowly pulled my hand away and ran it through my hair with a sigh.

"What a mess…" I grumbled, thinking of the latest turn of events. Just what the hell was going on? A captain murdered, a lieutenant missing-and probably dead-and their third seat nearly killed… Yume nearly killed…

My hands balled into fists; _when I find out who's behind this…_

"Captain Muguruma, a captain's meeting has just been announced," said Unohana as she walked into the room.

I got to my feet and nodded, "Alright, I'm coming."


	14. FILLER!

Eheheh, so Yeah, I need more time getting out the next chaps for both fics.... v.v sorry ppls i've been busy.

SO! I made this for your entertainment XD

It's for both my main fics (if you don't know them)

* * *

The OC MEME:

Choose 10 of your OC's. If you don't have ten then fill in the empty place with cool people.

1)Hara Ayumi -Trust/Truth

2)Zuro Ayumi -Trust/Truth

3)Mamoru Kiyoshi - Lost But not Forgotten

4)Raeyah Erantine -Trust/Truth

5)Cyan Erantine -Trust/Truth

6)Grimmjow!-Trust/Truth

7)Raven Nightwing -Trust/Truth

8)Kensei Muguruma-Lost But Not Forgotten

9)Ulquiorra-Trust/Truth (I just threw him in for some reason)

10) Yume Asura-Lost But Not Forgotten

* * *

**1)Four (Raeyah) Invites three (Mamoru) and 8 (Kensei) to dinner at their house. What happens?**

_Kensei and Mamoru start fighting about Yume over the main course. Raeyah beats them both senseless and then eats dessert while the two men apologize._

_It would go something like:_

"_Yume likes me best, you know." Said Mamoru over the spaghetti._

"_Is that so?" asked Kensei, eyeing him over his fork full of noodles, "Keep dreamin' kid."_

"_It's not a dream! Yume's mine!"_

"_Not that again! Shut up and eat your dinner dumbass!"_

"_You can't boss me around! Yume belongs to me and only me!"_

"_Say it again kid," growled Kensei as he got ever so much closer to the red faced Mamoru._

"_Yume-"_

_FIGHT ENSUES!_

_Spaghetti flies! _

_Raeyah kills and moves onto to French silk pie._

"_Now ya better apologize, or no desert for the both of ya idiots!"_

_Both men bow, wincing as their bruises twinge._

"_We are sorry for our behavior!" Raeyah nods and pushes pie at them._

"_Ha, I bet you don't know what Yume's favorite pie is!" cries Mamoru suddenly._

_With inhuman precision, Raeyah throws the pie pan at Mamoru, covering both men in French silk goop._

"_Anyone say one more thing, and I'll…"_

**2) Nine (Ulquiorra) tries to get five (Cyan) to go to a strip club.**

_Yeah….Right._

"_Wow man, who knew you had it in you?" states Cyan as he pats Ulquiorra on the back._

"_Don't touch me." stated the monotonous Ulquiorra as he and Cyan walked out the club._

"_But really, no one would suspect you of all peo-" before he could even finish his sentence the arrancar had placed the tip of his sword to Cyan's neck._

"_Speak of this to anyone, and I will give you unimaginable suffering. Am I clear?"_

"_C-crystal." Stammered Cyan._

**3) You need to stay at a friends house for a night. Who do you choose, one or six?**

"_Ahaha… That's funny." Says Raen Okami (Me) as she looks around. Six and one stare at her, both trying to seem more appealing than the other._

"_Umm…Uh…I…" She stammers, before bowing her head._

"_Grimmjow, I choose you!" she screams, suddenly throwing herself at the blue haired espada who wore a surprised expression. "Sorry Hara…but Grimm's the smexta espada…I can't help it…"_

**4) Two (Zuro) and seven (Raven) are making out. Ten (Yume)walks in. What is their reaction?**

_Yume's expression changes from shock, to confusion and then to indifference. She turns and walks back the way she came, not wanting to get in the way of the two lovers that she has never met. (Diff fics afterall)_

**5) Three (Mamoru) falls in love with six (Grimmjow), eight (Kensei)is jealous. What happens?**

_Grimmjow nearly kills Mamoru, and then fights Kensei who is jealous of Grimm beating up Moru._

"_Oh, Grimmjow, I love you!" cries Mamoru as he glomps the sexta espada._

"_WTF?! Get the hell off of me you freak!" yells Grimmjow throwing him backwards._

"_But I love you!"_

"_Well I don't, so leave me the **** alone!" Grimmjow prepares a cero to get rid of the troublesome shinigami._

_Suddenly, "Wait!" cries Kensei, coming out of the bushes, "Don't do it man!"_

_Grimmjow pauses, "Why the hell not?"_

_Kensei draws sword, "Cuz I want to kill him first."_

_Screams could be heard from around the seritei._

…

_Poor Mamoru._

**6) Four (Cyan) Jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue, ten (Yume) , two (Zuro), or seven (Raven)?**

_I don't need them to rescue me! I have a my kung fu skillz! Instead, Yume, Zuro and Raven watch with amusement._

"_Hmm… Who knew you could bind and gag a person using toilet paper, a paper clip and an empty box of poky?" says Raven as he watches the poor neko Cyan struggle._

"_Dunno," replies Yume with a shrug. "But I'd love to learn how."_

**7) One (Hara)decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later what is happening?**

_Yume and Raeyah attempt to help, but end up fighting with Hara over who the host should be. In the end, the men had to pull them apart, only to fight amongst themselves over the women and the food._

"_I'm the host!" screams Hara as she throws eggs at Yume who dodges them and tosses a bowl of half made brownie mix._

"_Oh yeah? Well shut up! I'm the host now!"_

_Raeyah returns from the freezer and slaps them both with trout, "The both of you idiots are wrong! I AM the host!"_

_At this point, Grimmjow, Kensei, Mamoru, and Cyan intervene, only to fight over who got to pull back who, and who would get to eat the finished products._

_No one wins and all are fired from the studio._

**8) Three (Mamoru) has to marry either eight (Kensei), four (Raeyah), or nine (Raven). Who do they choose?**

_Mamoru gulped, looking at the three candidates for marriage. He already had ruled out Kensei, who he would never choose, ever, leaving Raeyah or Raven._

"…_you I guess…" he muttered, pointing at the dark skinned beauty Raven._

"_Me?" she asked in a…man's voice?_

_Mamoru fell back with horror, "Wait, you're a man! No, I take it back! I take it back!!!!!"_

"_Sorry kido, but it's too late. You two are fiancées now." said Raeyah, patting his back._

"_Nooooo!!!!!!!" cried Mamoru._

**9) Seven (Raven) kidnaps two (Zuro) and demands something from five (Raeyah) for two's (Zuro's) release. What is it?**

_The divorce application so he can divorce Mamoru and remarry to Zuro instead, since they kissed and all._

**10) Everyone gangs up on three (Mamoru). Does three (Mamoru) have a chance in hell?**

_No._

_Sorry to say._

_But no._

**11) Everyone is invited to two (Zuro) and ten's (Yume's) wedding. Except for eight (Kensei). How do they react?**

"_I wouldn't even go if they asked me!" snarled Kensei as he pouted in his room, "How could she marry him?!"_

"_Poor kensei…" muttered anyone in earshot of the poor mans cry._

**12) Why is six (Grimmjow) afraid of seven (Raven)?**

_Because Raven went cannibal and ate Ulquiorra for dinner and then said Grimm was next._

**13) One (Hara) arrives late for two (Zuro) and ten's (Yume's) wedding. Why were they late?**

_Because Hara was busy with her cooking show, and Grimmjow slept in too late…_

**14) Five (Cyan) and nine (Ulquiorra) get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?**

_See #2._

**15) Nine (Ulquiorra) murders two's (Zuro's) best friend. What does two (Zuro) do to get back at them?**

_Locks him up in a room with a caffeine high Ichimaru for a month._

**16) Six (Grimmjow) and one (Hara) are in mortal danger, only one of them can survive. Does 6 (Grimm) save himself or one (Hara)?**

_Grimmjow would attempt to save Hara, but Hara would refuse to leave him behind._

**17) Eight (Kensei) and three (Mamoru)go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?**

"_I thought you put the food in the car!" cried Mamoru as he waved his arms around enthusiastically._

"_What car?! We walked!" shouted Kensei._

_Long story short, they fight amongst themselves, miss a mealtime, and run to Yume for food._

**18) Five (Cyan) is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does nine ****(Ulquiorra) ****do?  
**

_Stand over him in the hospital and laugh._

"_Now you will take my little secret to the grave, ne neko-kun?"_

_(See #14 and #2)_

* * *

Alright well that's it!

I felt bad not giving you guys _something _to read^^


	15. Shattered

Gomen-nasai for the long wait!!!! TTATT I've been busy and lazy and sleeping in cuz I'm on break! Plus it's the holidays and family comes over... But yeah, I got the chap out so it's all good, right?

So yeah, there's a song I'd recommend listening to... And it freaked me out when i read the english translation of the lyrics, because it fit EXACTLY. Anyway, the song is "This Love" by Angela Aki.

Akamura: Aha, thanks XD I'll try and do more sometime^^

Miko-Valkov: Ah! I don't recognize ur name! Yay, a new reviewer! (or one who finally reviewed [hint to those that don't *STARE]) And I'm glad you liked it!

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: XD glad you liked. And of course I had to throw out the whole "because seven ate nine!" thing. But I must point out... Raven is a guy lol, not a girl. I might have made it confusing in the filler, but no, Raven is a guy. Just a feminine looking one ^^;;

* * *

***Chapter 14***

***Mamoru's POV***

_Mamoru…it means to protect. _

_That was the name given to me…_

_But I failed to protect anyone…_

_Yume… Where is Yume?!_

"Yu…me…" I groaned, my lips cracking. I tried to open my eyes, but something was covering them.

_Where am I?_ I thought, my body aching. I tried moving my arms, my legs, but found that I was bound tightly to whatever it was I was lying on.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice hoarse. There was no answer, but I could hear my voice bouncing back at me, meaning I was in some sort of large room.

Where in the hell was I?!

My heart began to pound in my ears; I didn't remember coming here, so what was going on?!

The pounding in my ears got louder, made my head hurt, made me feel odd. A groan forced its way out of my throat as the feeling intensified.

_What the hell is happening to me?!_ I thought, beginning to panic. _Where am I? Where is Yume?_

"Ah, it's begun," said a voice from a distance.

"But will this one survive?" asked a different voice.

_What?! Survive, what are they-?!_

"Hello?" I gasped, "Please, whoever you are, let me out of here!"

"It seems he's regained consciousness," said the first voice.

"Yes, a pity for him. I wonder if his emotions will speed up the transformation…"

_Transformation?!_

"What are you-! HIGACK!!!" I coughed, pain racking through my entire body. Something was rushing out of my eyes and mouth, covering my face. I screamed, my hands trying to reach my face through the bonds and failing. I screamed again and again as more fluid rushed out of me, pain increasing the whole time…

****

"You alright there, Kensei?" asked Love, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, my arms across my chest.

"I'm fine." I growled. "Just tire-"

"Worried," cut in Shinji who had suddenly appeared.

I let out a sigh and nodded; my back resting against the wall of an empty building outside the fourth division.

We had just come from the captains meeting, and I was headed back to tell Yume the news, even if some of it would make her unhappy.

General Commander-san had declared the 11th division to be a state of emergency as no evidence of what or who had killed Averi and possibly Mamoru; all signs of the hollow other than my account had completely disappeared.

But one thing was certain; someone had targeted and attacked the 11th division without anyone's detection until it was too late. And so, said the Gen. Commander, the 11th squad was to be temporarily disbanded and to be put under a sort of protective 'house arrest'.

_Yume is going to be thrilled._ I thought, running a hand through my hair.

There was one thing that was _odd,_ but good. For some odd reason, Yamamoto-san had appointed me the duty of watching over Yume; i.e. meaning she would be staying in my division until further notice.

_That'll be a relief, because then I can keep a close eye on her._ Yamamoto-san had warned that because Yume had survived by my intervention, she might still be a target.

"Oi, Kensei, wake up!" snapped Hiyori, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and stared down at her.

"Huh? What do you want, shrimp?" I growled, wondering how long I had been lost in thought.

KICK!

"OOWWWW!" I snarled, swiping at Hiyori who had kicked me for the 'shrimp' comment.

Shinji and Love chuckled, before Hiyori turned and took out Shinji with a flying kick, sending him to the floor. With a smirk she leapt off of him, while Love and I shook our heads. A moment later Shinji staggered to his feet, his arms around his middle.

Glaring daggers at Hiyori, he said, "Well, give our regards to Yume… We'll come and visit her soon."

I nodded and stood up straight, taking in a deep breath.

"See you later Kensei," said Love, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking by. Hiyori, much to her displeasure was dragged with him, growling and hissing the whole time like an angry cat.

Even though Shinji seemed like he was going to leave, I found him still standing there watching me.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned, before his expression became more serious.

"I wanted to know… Do you have any suspicions on whom or what sent that hollow after Yume?"

"No…" I replied, rubbing the back of my head. "If I did, I would have said something…done something… Why? Do you have an idea?"

Shinji shook his head, "Nope."

I let out a growl, kicking at some dirt on the pavement.

"Well, I guess I'll be goin'. Like I said, give Yume my regards."

I nodded and began walking into the fourth division building, my hands in my pockets.

***Yume's POV***

With a groan I rolled over onto my side, before wincing and rolling back onto my back. _Damn wounds…_ I thought bitterly.

My eyes stung from crying, and overall I was exhausted enough to just pass out right then and there…yet, I didn't.

I cracked open an eye and looked around the room; no one was around, not even Kensei. That meant there was barely anything to keep me distracted from my thoughts… Nothing to stave off the pain I felt…

_Mamoru…_

I winced as his blue eyed, grinning image formed in my mind.

_Missing... More than likely dead…_

My body curled itself into a ball under the blanket, ignoring the pain as my scabs cracked, while my fingers moved until they were clamped over my ears, as if to block out the thoughts.

_My fault… He went chasing after me… My stupid blind self that couldn't even keep from walking into danger…_

_The same stupid self who refused to notice that he-_

"How is she?" asked a distant, but familiar voice. I didn't move from my position, but concentrated as hard as I could on the sound of it.

"She needs time to heal," replied a voice that didn't belong to Unohana, probably her lieutenant. "Both physically and mentally…"

"Yes… I know," _he_ replied.

Footsteps across tile; a curtain drawn back slightly.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Hai, she has not stirred since you and the other captains had come."

"Hm…"

"Do you want a messenger to fetch you when she wakes up?" asked the woman.

"No… I'll just sit here for a while."

I didn't move as I heard _him_ settle into the chair, his smell wafting through the blankets and assaulting my nose.

In the background I could hear the lieutenant shuffle through some papers, before walking out of the room, letting the door shut with a soft click.

It was silent, and I could both feel and tell that we were alone.

"You're not really asleep, are you?" asked Kensei, his voice low. I didn't move, only stayed in my curled up position.

He sighed, "Yume… I know you know me better than that. After all this time, don't you think I can tell when you're pretending?"

I mentally growled, knowing he was right.

"Oi, are you listening to me-?"

Slowly I released my position and pulled the blanket down to my chin, my eyes on him.

Kensei glanced at me, before looking at the floor. I blinked, before reaching up and trying to straighten my hair.

"I look that bad, eh?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse. I wiped at my face with the blanket, trying to scrub away the salty trails left by my tears.

"Nah," he replied. Kensei's expression fell as he stared at me, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"What?" I asked, leaning forwards and then wincing when my ribs gave a twinge.

He shook his head, "Huh? Nothing…" Kensei leaned back in his seat, his arms crossing over his chest.

I lay back against the pillows, my eyes closing for a few moments. It was quiet, and neither of us spoke for a good couple of minutes.

Kensei let out a breath and shifted positions on the chair. "Ne… Yume…" he muttered quietly.

I opened my eyes; he was leaning towards me, his expression soft but concerned.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" he asked, his voice concerned and serious.

"Yeah, Unohana-san said I'll be out in a few d-"

"That's not what I mean." he replied.

"Huh? I don't follow…what you mean then…" I replied, dropping my gaze.

He leaned closer, his eyes locked on me.

"Oh? Then why the hell aren't you looking me in the eyes?"

I winced, but not from my wounds. I didn't lift my head, and I didn't answer him.

Kensei let out a growl as he pulled back. "Of all people," he said, "Can't you at least open up to me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as his words caused a pang of guilt and pain in my chest, my hands clenching the blanket.

"We've known each other for years… And yet you don't even tell me how you feel! You always close yourself off to me… and never tell me what's going on! You didn't even tell me about Averi attacking you until a few nights ago!" as he continued, his voice rose in volume. I could feel tears fighting to break lose, and my body was tense from holding everything in.

"Why…?" he asked, his voice low. "Don't you trust me? Aren't we nakama?"

Tears began streaming down my face as I shook, my knuckles white from the grip I had. I couldn't say a word; all I could do was sit there and cry like an idiot. I wanted to say I was sorry, I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was afraid that if I uttered one word about the feelings that were boiling in my mind, I'd shatter into a thousand pieces.

_I'm sorry!!!!_

I glanced to see him getting to his feet, his expression angry. His eyes flashed to mine, and I felt a sharper pang of guilt than before. His eyes were full of hurt.

_Kensei-!_

"I'm leaving. See you later…Yume…" he muttered, walking away from me.

_Kensei, wait!_

I watched through tear filled eyes as he disappeared out the door, letting it slam behind him.

***Kensei's POV***

"Dammit!" I snarled, punching the wall and bruising my knuckles in the process. I didn't care if anyone could hear or see me or not, all I wanted to do was somehow release the anger I felt.

_Yume…_ Her face flashed in my mind; _why won't you ever tell me what's wrong?!_

I let out a growl and slid down the side of the wall, sitting on the ground. I rubbed at my face, before letting out a sigh.

_I let my temper get the best of me again…_

_I even yelled at her…_

"Kuso…"I cursed, frowning. But she had gotten me so angry! And… I didn't know what to do with her! _She won't let me in…she won't let anyone in…_

I wanted to help her, comfort her, do something!

But she wouldn't let me! She pushed me away, again…

I felt so damn helpless! I wanted to help her, but I couldn't see a way to do it!

Shinji's words came back to me, but they didn't bring any comfort. Instead, they just made me all the more confused.

_Be there for here… Yeah… How am I supposed to do that?! Yume won't let me-_

"K-Kensei…?"

I froze, my eyes widening as I turned to look at the source of the voice.

"_Yume..?!"_ I both thought and said.

She was standing shakily outside the door, both hands clinging to the door frame. She tried to take a step towards me, but her face scrunched up with pain and she started tilting towards the ground.

In a flash I was on my feet in front of her, my hands reaching out to catch her.

"You idiot!" I shouted, "You shouldn't be up! Your wounds will open!"

She didn't answer as she lay against my chest, my arms holding her up. Worried I started to pull her back to see her face, but she grabbed tight to my haori and wouldn't let go.

"Yume-?"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed against my chest. "K-Kensei I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you-"

My eyes widened slightly, before I closed them and rested my chin on the top of her head, my arms tight around her.

"Shh…" I muttered into her ear, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you…" I slid my hand down and swung her into my arms bridal style as carefully as I could, "Come on… You should be lying down."

She nodded, her arms around my neck.

I walked back into the hospital room and gently laid her back down, before dropping back into the chair.

Yume sat up once she caught her breath; she looked at her hands.

"You know… I do want to tell you things… How I feel… How I really feel about things… But," she looked up at me, "It's difficult…"

I nodded in understanding, before reaching out and ruffling her hair. "Well, at least give it a try… If not with anyone else, then with me… We are nakama after all, right?"

She stared at me, before blushing slightly and laughing.

I stared at her in confusion, _did I say something funny?_ I frowned and repeated in my mind what I had just said, before I felt slight heat on my cheeks. _If I hadn't thrown in the nakama part… that would have been…odd…_

I chuckled and sat back, a grin tugging at my face. Yume grinned at me, her expression more like normal, and less like the pained expression she had been wearing.

"Ne…when I fell asleep, you went off somewhere, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was called to a captain's meeting… And that reminds me…" I leaned forwards and rested my hands on my knees, my expression serious again.

"What?" she replied.

"Well… it's obvious that your squad was targeted for some strange reason…" I ran a hand through my hair, "We have no leads to who did it…yet, but until then, General Commander-san wants to put the 11th squad under a protective house arrest." I paused, and waited for it…

"What?!" she gasped, "Then what are we…what am I supposed to do?!"

"Your squad is being watched over in your absence," I replied, "But you're not to stay with them…"

"Huh? Then where am I staying?"

I looked away, "My squad…"

She made a sort of surprised gasp like chuckle. "S-seriously?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, for some reason, Commander-san suggested it." I stared at her, "There's no problem with that, is there?"

I watched with silent satisfaction as she blushed in return, before shaking her head. "N-no… that's fine."

"That's good." I replied, standing up and ruffling her hair, again.

She growled at me, a grin on her face. I chuckled.

"I've got to go now… Captain duties. And you," I pushed her back onto the pillows, "Need to rest and get better."

She nodded, "Alright, I will… You'll come back later though, right?"

"Duh," I replied, looking at her over my shoulder. "So you better have gotten some rest by the time I get back, got it?"

"Hai, taicho!" she joked.

I chuckled and shook my head at her, before walking out the door.


	16. Irresistible

Ah, I got this out earlier than I thought too! Yay^^

It's a bit shorter, but still good, ne?

(And no ideal song to reccomend for this chap... I just tore through diff songs on meh tunes [But i did play alot of "The Revenant Choir" by Versailles cuz i just got it. {and they rock!}])

Akamura: thanks so much! I was really into it when I wrote it...An I played the song over and over on my computer XD But it seriously freaked me out when i looked up the lyrics right after finishing the chap. Usually I search through my itunes for a fitting song that just goes with the mood, but never did one fit so well XD

ShatteredKunai: Ah, hello there new reviewer! And arigatou!

Sorii.: XD thanks. And the nakama thing I didn't get from OP, but from the part in bleach with Tatsuki yelling at Ichi (followed by her smacking him into a window ^^;;)

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Ah, thanks so much lolz And it's okay that you forgot, he's an OC and a minor character anyway ^^

* * *

***Chapter 15***

*Yume's POV*

The next four days went by at a snail's pace.

On Unohana's orders, I was to stay bedridden and rested.

By the third day, I was beginning to go crazy.

On one hand, there was nothing to do. And on the other, all I could do _was_ sleep, since there was nothing _to_ do!

At least once or twice a day someone would come and visit me; Kensei the most, followed by Shinji, Rose, Love, Risa, Hiyori, Urahara (much to Hiyori's annoyance), Ukitake (when he was feeling well), and finally Shunsui. But even then, they could only stay for a little while, having captain/lieutenant duties to deal with.

Even so, the short time that they came to visit made me happy. It was easier for me to for cope with my boredom, and with Mamoru's death…

When I was alone, the whole thing came crashing down on me again. How it was my fault that the two of them, Kensei and Mamoru, had come to rescue me, and only one had made it back…alive.

Kensei said it wasn't my fault, that it was their choice to rescue me, but… I still felt like it was me who had caused it.

And there were still no leads to what had really happened!

I had given my account of the attack so many times that without really thinking about it, I could pretty much tell the whole story backwards if I wanted to.

And even though there was mine and Kensei's account, they still had very little information on how such a powerful hollow had slipped into the Rukongai without triggering any alarms, let alone attacking a 3rd seated officer, with her zanpakuto in shikai.

The bright lights were also a mystery, as there were no apparent sources for them, other than a hado spell being used. And the thing that bothered me was the reason why they had been used.

Hollows didn't need lights to see where they were going, they had night vision! So that only left one reason…

**To keep me from using my techniques.**

And if that wasn't unnerving in itself, then there was the fact that someone would have to _know_ about my special techniques, which was impossible.

I mean, Kensei didn't even know about my _Kage Kagami _and _kage no tate!_ And he was the one who trained me!

So who could possibly know about my abilities, let alone know my weakness and successfully use it!?

These thoughts continued to ricochet around my mind, making me want to cry out in frustration.

I had voiced some of them to Kensei, Rose and Shinji, but I hadn't gone into detail just what my abilities were.

The three of them were my only sources of information on what was going on; Rose was supposed to be the main investigator, and Kensei was working with him. Shinji wasn't part of the investigation, but was a knowledgeable source…he seemed to catch onto things fast.

From what I heard, Urahara was hard at work too, examining samples of soil, blood, and our accounts.

Everyone seemed tired, but even still I was jealous! At least they were _doing_ something!

_I want to get out of here!_ I thought, for the twentieth time as I glared at the ceiling.

I let out a growl and rolled over, my eyes searching the empty room. It had to be about mid afternoon, meaning lunch was on its way, or so I hoped.

_Err… They better let me start walking around or something soon… I'll lose all of my muscle otherwise!_

I closed my eyes and threw my arm over my face, _maybe I can take a nap… _It would be better than just lying there, feeling frustrated and bored.

After five minutes I let out a yowl and sat upright, my body tingling.

_I can't take it anymore, Goddamit!!!_

I looked around; the hospital room was empty, and I couldn't sense or feel anyone nearby.

_Good…_

I swung my legs of the side of the bed, and leaned forward, testing myself.

No pain.

_Okay…let's try standing…_

I slowly slid off the bed and onto my feet, my jaw clenched as if I would suddenly be overcome with pain.

Nothing at all.

In fact, it felt _amazing_ to be on my own feet again. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding, and took a step forward.

Again, no pain.

I took a few steps forward, moving faster as I regained my senses.

I hadn't felt this happy in a while; I turned and looked to my left to see my zanpakuto leaning against the wall beneath the window. A smile spread across my face as I reached out and went to grab kurosasori, but just as my fingers brushed it, a hand shot out and snatched it away.

"Eeek!" I cried, looking up to see Kensei leaning through the window, his eyes on me.

"And just what do you think you are doing?!" he cried, "You should be resting, Yume."

"B-but I'm tired of resting!" I whined, "And look, I'm fine now!" I gestured at my bandages, "See? So give Kuro back!" I tried to snatch it away, but Kensei just pulled my zanpakuto through the window.

"I don't think so," he said, "Now get back into bed."

"No," I snarled, "And give me my zapaku-Get back here!"

Kensei turned and began walking away, shaking his head the whole time.

"Kensei…" I growled, turning and trying to head towards the entrance. Before I had gotten halfway he appeared, a distinct frown on his face.

In his belt was my kurosasori, and I could tell I wasn't going to get it back without a fight.

"K-!" I opened my mouth to argue, but he flash stepped up to me, stopping only a foot or so away.

"Dammit, Yume haven't you put me through enough worry?!" he cried, staring down at me. I closed my mouth, feeling immediately guilty.

Now that he was close, I could see that there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked exhausted.

The guilt increased and I hung my head, "Sorry…" I muttered, backing away and sitting down on the bed.

Kensei cussed under his breath; I looked up and he put a hand through his hair.

"Ah, you shouldn't apologize…" He came and sat next to me, "I shouldn't have snapped at you…"

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

Kensei glance at me and nodded, "Yeah…just a bit…tired, ya know?"

"No, no I don't." I replied, "I mean, I've been stuck in here…"

A slight smirk appeared on his face, "True…" he chuckled. I smiled in return, and suddenly put both hands around his arm, pulling him backwards.

"What are you doing?" he asked, barely resisting.

"Lay down, baka," I replied, "You look like you need the rest more than I do."

"But I came to see you, not sleep…" he muttered, but complied nevertheless.

I smiled and shook my head at him, gently punching him in the arm.

"Baka-Kensei, how many times have I told you not to work yourself to death?"

"I forgot…" he muttered, his eyes closed.

I leaned back against the pillows, feeling sleepy just by looking at him.

Just as I closed my eyes he sat up and yawned, "Ah, I can't sleep here!"

I tilted my head, "Why not? I can give you some more room if that's what you-"

"That's not it…" he replied. I frowned, but didn't say anything. I got what he meant.

_He means how awkward it is… And plus, this is a hospital…_

"Ne, do you have any immediate work you need to get to?" I asked.

"Uh? Why?"

"Well…" I replied, the wheels in my mind turning. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"What? Yume you can't-"

"Aw come on… I need some fresh air and sunlight… I've been cooped up in here for too long…" I gave him the most pleading look I could, "Come on Kensei, please?"

He suddenly looked away, and I could see that his ears were red…_ Is he…blushing!?Ha, it's working!_

I leaned forwards and poked his stomach, "Please, please?"

"Err stop that!" he snapped, turning around and swatting at my hand.

I grinned. "Come on….please?" Kensei let out a sigh and ruffled my hair, shaking his head the whole while.

"I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Nope!" I chimed.


	17. Head Over Heels

Yeah, a lil' on the late side, but here it is all the same...

There's alot of stuff going on at home, such as my mom being in and out of the hospital so updates might be sorta random (basically whenever I can get time to type, yeah?)

Cranberries: Yup XD It'd seem Kensei's one of those ppl that get pulled into things by others... Plus he's too nice to really say no lol

Akamura: Of course XD An yup, shinji's the news bringer.

Sorii.: If you thought the last one had fluff... XD

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Lol yup, it does work. An' you'll see~!

Note: Okay there's a part in this chap that totally made me remember The Princess Bride... If you know the movie, you'll probably spot it. ^^

alright well till next time!

* * *

***Chapter 16***

With Kensei's help (aka making sure the coast was clear as I would be in trouble if I was caught), we left the hospital and made our way towards the rukon.

Our destination: the plains.

Not many people ventured out that way, and it wasn't too well known. It was one of my favorite places to sit and think, and even though everyone-who knew me-knew it, only two people would dare-let alone be allowed-to go there with me.

Kensei or…Mamoru.

Kensei used it from time to time, so he didn't really count, but Mamoru on the other hand had followed me one day-when my guard was down-and since then, came to visit me from time to time, ignoring the "leave me alone" vibes that I usually sent out.

_But I'll never have the chance to do that again…_ I thought, before shaking my head and pushing the grief into a far dark corner in my mind. Better to deal with it later when I was alone, then when I was around people and attempting to have fun.

So, instead of dwelling further on thoughts of that kind, I forced myself to be distracted by the Rukon Market in front of us.

There were many kiosks selling food, drink, clothing…but nothing really caught my eye. Kensei didn't seem to care for any of it, and instead just walked along with his arms folded over his chest. He kept close to me as if he was worried that I'd suddenly double over, which was a little annoying because I was fine, but not too bad because I knew he was only doing that because he cared.

The sun was right overhead, making everything reflective that it touched blinding. One of these reflective-now blinding-things caught my eye, and without a word, I ran over to the stand to examine it.

"Oi wait up Yume!" called Kensei, chasing after me.

"Ah, do you see something you like?" asked the kiosk owner. She was an elderly woman, who seemed somewhat familiar to me… Most likely I had seen her before when Komori and I were kids.

"Well…" I replied, picking up the item of choice, "How much is this?"

"Ah that particular piece…" her voice was sad, "I hate to sell it, but with these times I have no choice." She held up the armband, "I won't sell it for anything less the 1050kan."

I winced.

It wasn't because it was a horrible price, I mean, most venders would charge about the same if not more, but I didn't have any money on me. And I had an inkling that if I tried to come back for it later-whenever I was free from Unohana's care-it would be gone. That left only one choice….

"Uh…" I turned and glanced back, "Kensei could you-?"

"No way," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't carry that much kan on me, and plus, why do you want it so bad?"

I gave him the puppy dog stare, "Because… I like it! It's pretty and…and it'd go with my chain…"

He shook his head at me, looking away. I swear I saw the beginning of a grin on his face…the jerk was enjoying this.

"Please? I'll pay you back later…"

I tugged at his sleeve and increased the "puppy dog eyes", knowing that this was a never fail with him.

Sure enough, a second later he gave in with a sigh. "Alright, fine… Just don't expect me to buy you stuff all the time."

"Thanks!" I cried, hugging him and then turning around with a grin.

The old woman was grinning as well, her eyes sparkling.

"Hm… Just for you two, I'll lower the price down to 850kan… It's not often I get such enthusiastic customers..."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised at the sudden drop in price.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Ah thanks so much!" I cried, before glancing at Kensei to see if he was pulling out his money.

_What's wrong with him?_ I thought when I found him staring at me with a surprised expression; his ears were even a bit red.

"Kensei?" I asked, tilting my head, "You alright?"

"Uh what?" he snapped out of his daze, "Oh yeah…" he began digging through his pockets, before pulling out a little leather bag. "Here," he said, pulling out a 500 piece kan and a couple fifty pieces.

"Thank you," replied the elderly woman, taking it from him and then handing me the arm band.

"Thanks again!" I cried, sliding the arm band up to my forearm. It fit perfectly, and matched Komori's chain.

"Can we go now?" asked Kensei, rubbing the back of his head. "I did say I didn't have anything immediate to get to, but we can't stay out here all day…"

"Alright!" I replied, trotting away with a grin. I waved to the old lady as Kensei chased after me, yelling for me to slow down.

After a few blocks I did, skidding to a dusty stop in the dirt. I was hunched over as I tried to catch my breath, my muscles tingling from being stretched.

"Yume, you shouldn't be running around just yet!" snapped Kensei as he grabbed onto the back of my shihakusho to make sure I didn't run off again. "Your wounds can reopen, and then Unohana would have my head!"

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "I won't over do it."

I pulled myself out of his grip, and turned around, "But when I'm healed up, I've got to do some serious training to get back into shape…" I poked him in the chest, "And you're gonna help me."

"Is that so?" he asked, chuckling, "By "helping" do you mean wiping the floor with you? Like I did last time?"

I growled and whacked him in the shoulder, "That was a while back, I've gotten stronger!"

He winced and rubbed his arm, "Geez, no need to hit so hard," he joked, "And there's something I have to tell you."

I titled my head, "What?"

"You hit like a girl."

"ARGH!" I roared. He just laughed and jogged out of my range; of course that didn't stop me. "Kensei, I'm going to kill you!" I snarled, chasing him.

Well, so much for keeping it low key.

I chased him all the way to the plains, the both of us nearly going into shunpo, and leaping over anything that got in our way.

We were still laughing when we hit the plains, and he still hadn't been caught.

"Ha, you run like a girl too!" he laughed, dodging my attempt at leaping at his head.

"Err!" I growled, "When I catch you…I'll-Uwaah!" before I could even finish my threat, my foot caught on a gopher hole and the force of it all but catapulted me head over heels down the hill.

Kensei leapt in front of me, trying to stop me, but instead, I hit him head on and the both of us went tearing down the hill, laughing and yelling at each other the whole time.

When we finally stopped rolling, we lay at the bottom panting side by side.

"Ha, that was fun!" I gasped, "Let's do that again-!"

"Hell no!" he snapped, "And I think I hit a rock back there…Kuso… I bet my haori is all torn up again!"

This of course set me off, and it took me a minute or two to catch my breath after laughing so hard.

"Ah, well either way…that was fun." I sighed, putting my arms behind my head.

"Yeah," he admitted, glancing at me, a trace of a smile on his face.

I sat up and played with the arm band, "By the way…thanks for buying me this, I really like it." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand as if to say it was no big deal, but I could hear the grin in his voice.

I let out a huge yawn, before lying back down. "Mmm…it's nice out here," I sighed, looking up at the sky. It was one of those days in the Seireitei where it was warm, sunny and windless.

"Mmhmm…" he muttered.

I examined a fluffy cloud that looked like a dragon; it looked so cool that I turned to point it out to Kensei, but when I saw him, I changed my mind.

He was sound asleep, his expression relaxed and his breathing deep.

A smile tugged at my lips as I stared at him, before I looked away and let out a deep breath.

_This is nice,_ I thought, feeling drowsy; _maybe I'll take a nap too…_

I closed my eyes, willing blissful sleep to come, but instead, my mind began playing a horror movie of a dream.

_Angry dark clouds blacked out most of the evening sun, casting horrible, long shadows across the dry, cracked ground._

_The wind howled and tore at the tan colored tent, causing the ropes keeping it grounded to stretch and groan under the stress._

_Three shinigami stood outside the tent facing different directions, guarding it from some unforeseen enemy._

_Within seconds, one was struck down, a scream going up from his companion as blood stained the dirt._

_A silver haired man shot out of the tent, screaming out the remaining man's name as he fell, before turning in horror to see the man who had followed him outside fall as well._

_A moment later the silver haired man gasped in shock as a blade pierced through his back and out his chest, blood pooling in the dirt-_

"Gyaaaah!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright. My body was drenched with cold sweat, and I was panting like I had just run a few miles.

"Yume?! Are you okay?! What-?!" Kensei was beside me in an instant, but I put my hand up.

"I-I'm fine… Just let me calm down a little…"

I clenched the grass between my fingers, as I tried to steady my breathing.

_The silver haired man…there's no doubt…that was Kensei._ The faces hadn't been clear, but there was no mistaking his voice or that silver hair of his…

I tried to choke back a sob; the dream had seemed so real!

That dream…nightmare… it made me witness the death of another I cared about…

_I can't lose anyone else!_ I thought frantically, _if I do…I…_

"Yume…you… You're shaking," said Kensei, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

I couldn't answer him over the wave of emotion roaring through my mind, over the silent scream tearing through me.

"Yume," he touched my shoulder, trying to get me to turn around.

"I-I'm afraid…" I stammered, a tight knot in my throat.

"Of what?"

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't turn around to face him. If I did, it would only make it worse.

"Yume?"

"I can't lose anyone else!" I screamed, my finger nails digging into the soil.

"Lose anyone? What are you talking about-?!" He suddenly turned me around, and pulled me to his chest.

At this point, I couldn't fight, all I could do was rest my face against his shoulder, the tears falling freely.

"Yume…what did you see? Tell me so I know what's wrong," he said.

"I saw…"I began, my voice cracking. I tried again, "I saw you killed!" I clung tight to him, trying to fight the tears and failing miserably. "I can't lose anyone else… Not you…."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm not going anywhere…" he pulled me back to stare at me, "Got it?"

I nodded and furiously wiped at my face, trying to get rid of the tears. He ruffled my hair and looked away with a sigh. "We should probably be heading back now… I hate to think what Unohana has in store for me if she were to find out…" I nodded as he got to his feet.

Kensei put out his hand and pulled me up, "Come on, let's-"

He stopped when I entwined my fingers around his hand and pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

"Yume…?"

I looked up at him, my face burning. "I…umm…thank…you." I let go of his arm and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He ruffled my hair again and chuckled, "Idiot."

I smiled, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes.

He always knew just how to comfort me… every single time…

"Oi, Yume, come on; otherwise I'll leave you behind!"

"Wha-?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see him already quite a distance away, "Agh! I'm coming!"

The two of us raced back to the 4th squad, hoping that no one had found out that we had snuck out…


	18. Closet?

Woo~! I'm back!

So after dealing with alot of stuff at home, (including a dead laptop), I have returned!

This chap's not too long, but hopefully you will enjoy it!

ShatteredKunai: thanks!

Akamura: thanks^^

* * *

***Chapter 17***

*Yume's POV*

Amazingly we made it back to the fourth squad without detection, but we weren't going to take any chances; if we were caught, Unohana would be very displeased. Though she seemed nice, when she had to she could be very, very scary… and Shunsui knew that from experience.

But like I said, we made it back without detection…luckily.

As soon as Kensei cracked open the door into my room, I dove in and slid under the sheets in a flash, grinning at our luck.

Kensei sat back down in his chair, letting out a large breath. Suddenly he turned to me.

"Oi, Yume, you're wearing your shihakusho!"

I looked down and my jaw dropped. "K-kuso!" I jumped to my feet and drew the curtain around the bed, blocking me from his view. "I gotta change back into my night clothes!"

I shrugged off my outer haori, and was starting to get to work on the white under one when I heard the door open.

"Crap, it's the Fukutaicho!" hissed Kensei through the curtains.

I froze. "Kuso! She'll tell on us for-What are you doing?!" I whispered as he suddenly leapt at me and pushed us into a small space.

I blinked a few times and realized it was a closet… A broom closet.

I opened my mouth to ask why a broom closet, but he pressed his finger to his lips and hushed me.

"Shh…they're coming this way." He said, pressing closer out of the light.

It was then that I realized that he was pressed up against me, his hands resting against the wall above my head.

My face burned with heat, and I mentally slapped myself. _Idiot, stop blushing!_

Why was I blushing over us hiding out in a closet? I mean, really! So what if I could feel his body heat? So what if I could smell him? So what if I-

_Urg! I'm being too conscious!_ I mentally screamed. I tried to make more room between us, but I realized that there was only half a centimeter between me and the wall.

I looked up to see Kensei staring at me with a confused expression. My eyes widened when I saw he too was blushing; it wasn't as deep a blush, but a blush nonetheless.

Things only got worse as the footsteps moved towards my bed, which was very close to the closet.

"Hello? Asura-san?" called a voice. We both stiffened, my breath catching in my throat, it really was the Fukutaicho!

The footsteps grew louder until the light at the bottom of the door was blacked out.

"Hmm… I wonder where she went off too…" muttered the fukutaicho. "And I swear she had a visitor already with her…"

After what seemed like minutes she finally moved and the footsteps faded away.

I let out my held breath as we heard the door shut. We hadn't been caught!

"That was close!" I whispered, my eyes on the bottom of the door. Kensei didn't answer, which was weird. "What's wrong-?" My eyes moved to him and widened.

Somehow, I had ended up with my arms around him.

I shot backwards with surprise, my face blazing with a powerful blush.

But I had forgotten something; we were in a _closet._

"OW!" I cried, my head bouncing off the wall.

Kensei leapt at me and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! We're not out of the woods yet!"

I nodded silently, slight tears in my eyes from my now throbbing head.

We stood there in silence for a few more minutes to make sure there really wasn't anyone still in the room. We didn't hear anyone in the room, but outside we could hear faint voices.

Kensei slowly removed his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, a slight smirk rising on his face.

"Yeah," I replied, "It did hurt though-"

Something fuzzy and black slowly moved into view between my nose and Kensei's face. Something with spindly legs and shiny black eyes-

Kensei's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He reached out to swat it away, but it was too late.

"S…Sp-SPIDER!" I shrieked, flailing and trying to get away. I knocked Kensei into the wall before slamming us both against the door. With a crack the door swung wide open and we tumbled out.

"Yume what-?!" cried Kensei as I landed on him, still flailing.

"Gyaa! Get it off of me!" I shrieked, clinging to him.

"It's gone, dammit!" he snapped, trying to grab hold of my arms. "There's nothing on you!"

I sat back and patted at my shihakusho to make sure. Sure enough he was right.

I let out a relieved sigh, my hands pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"I hate spiders," I admitted, shuddering at the thought. "They're so…so…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Spidery?" cut in a voice.

Kensei and I slowly looked towards the sound.

Shinji.

Sitting in Kensei's chair, a grin on his face.

"Well," he continued, "That explains the screamin', but what the hell are ya two doin' in a closet? And Yume…why are you sittin' on top of Kensei in your under-haori?"

If I thought my face had been burning before…

I looked down and realized I was sitting on Kensei's stomach, and sure enough, I was wearing my under-haori.

In a flash I rolled off of him and onto my feet, diving for my folded shihakusho and sliding into the bathroom.

The whole time Shinji was laughing his head off, and I could only imagine what he thought happened.

"It's not what you think!" I shrieked through the door as I put on my outer shihakusho.

"Uh-huh. And how do you know what I'm thinkin'?" he replied by the door. "What are _you_ thinking?"

"Agh…you…" I didn't have anything to counter him with. All I could do was lean against the door, my face red.

Shinji chuckled and walked away.

"Ya all right there Kensei?" he asked.

"Shut up," snapped Kensei. "I'm fine."

They fell silent, and after a minute or so, I cracked the door open and peered out.

Shinji was lounging in Kensei's chair, while Kensei sat with his back to me on the bed.

"Come on out Yume-chan~!" teased Shinji, his eyes on me. I gritted my teeth and walked out, my arms crossed over my chest.

Shinji grinned and turned to Kensei. "I knew it was a good idea to stick around, even though it seemed ya guys weren't around."

"What do you want, Shinji?" I growled, standing at the end of the bed.

"Aw, is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked, smirking.

I glared at him, and I was sure that Kensei was giving him the same treatment. I didn't check; if I looked at Kensei I'd start turning red again.

"Well I jus' came by to see how you were doing," said Shinji. "Apparently you're doin' well-" He paused to dodge the pillow Kensei threw at him, his smirk turning back into a grin. "Anyway I can't stay much longer… Sousuke's got me slavin' away at paperwork again."

"Ha ha," I teased, sticking out my tongue. Shinji hated doing paperwork.

"Ha ha yourself," he replied, standing up. "I'll stop by sometime real soon, long as I can get away from my work."

I scowled as he ruffled my hair. "See ya 'round Yume-chan."

A few seconds later Kensei stood up as well. "I think I'll go too… Eishima's probably wondering where I went."

"Okay," I replied, noticing he wouldn't look me straight in the eye. But then again neither would I. "I'll see you later?"

Kensei nodded and followed Shinji out the door, his hand running through his hair.

After they were gone, I sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, my arms wrapped around me. That was the most awkward…thing that ever happened. And I knew that things were going to stay awkward for a while, especially after seeing Kensei embarrassed as well.

The only good thing, which I had to admit, was that it was Shinji who witnessed us exploding out of the closet and not someone else. It was obvious he found it amusing, and it probably made him questing what had happened, but I knew that he'd let it go.

Even still, that was so embarrassing!

"Well, it was his fault for shoving me in the closet." I said, even though I knew that I probably would have done the same thing. But saying it made me feel a little better. That was until someone answered my statement.

"So you wouldn't get caught being outside?" suggested a voice. I jumped and turned around to see a brown haired lieutenant standing in by my bed, a smile on his face.

I gulped.

It was Aizen.


	19. Aizen

Ciaossu! Sorry for the long wait! I had stuff to deal with at home, and some food poisoning -_____- not to mention a little writers block.

Anyway, I'm going to put out not one chap, but two this week! . I need to make up for last weeks...

Akamura: I know lol I hate spiders myself *shudder*

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Yeah, aizen + spiders= *runs aways* I don't like either XD

AuroraxHime: Thanks! Glad you like!

ShatteredKunai: yeah, killing readers with cliffies and suspence is a habit XD

Remus san: o.o I'd hope not lmao Oh, and you're on quizilla? I don't recognize your name, but message me there if ya like (you can find me via these fics ^^)

* * *

Chapter 18

*Kensei's POV*

The walk back was the most awkward I had ever had to experience.

I could only be glad for Shinji being in front of me, giving me plenty of time to get it together.

_Yume…_

Just the thought of her had my ears and face burning again.

A growl tore through me as I paused and put my hands through my hair; _dammit!_

_Why did things have to get so…awkward?!_

Things never were like this before…so why now?

I couldn't get what happened out of my mind!

Yume's eyes had been closed at the time, but when she fell on me, the force of the fall had made our lips almost touch…

_And if they had…_

Another growl tore through me as I paced back and forth. I was confused about what happened, what would happen, what I should do!

And I couldn't make up my mind!

The very thought of _if_ our lips had-

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm down.

It didn't work.

My mind went off at top speed, wondering, calculating…

If our lips had met… how would Yume react? How would I react?

_I…_

_I-_

WHACK!

"What the hell?!" I cried, rubbing the throbbing lump on the top of my head. I opened an eye to see Shinji standing over me, his shoe in hand.

I blinked, shocked at how remarkably similar to Hiyori he suddenly was-

WHACK!

He hit me again, a grimace on his face. He was about to hit me one more time, but I ducked and fell away from him.

"What are you doing Shinji?!" I shouted.

He dropped his sandal and slid his foot back into it, before grinning.

"Just knocking sense into an idiot," he replied.

I got to my feet.

"You didn't have to take it literally!" I accused, rubbing my head.

He smirked. "Mm well it seemed like the literal sense would work faster."

"Teme," I growled.

"Tch. seriously…" he replied, "Whether or not whacking ya over the head helped, you need to make up your mind." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Just what is it you want, Kensei?"

"What I…what I want?" I replied.

Shinji rolled his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Yeah baka. Now I'm outta here," he turned and started to walk away. "Figure things out or whatever… I don't care." He put up his hand and waved, "Later."

I watched him go. He was right about some things, but saying he didn't care was a lie. But then again that was Shinji for you; he was the reluctant hero-if you could call him that, and I was grateful-if not sore- from his advice.

"What am I going to do?" I asked aloud. Shinji's question rang through my head, _"Just what is it you want, Kensei?_"

*Yume's POV*

"W-why are you here?" I asked, staring at the brown haired lieutenant. "Your captain already left…" I tried to steady my voice, my hands tightly clenched.

He had just popped up so suddenly!

"Ah, can't I visit a little bit too?" he asked, smiling kindly. It gave me the chills.

I pulled my knees to my chest as he came and sat down in the chair next to my bed, his expression still pleasant.

_I really, really don't like him!_ I thought frantically, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself calm. I could taste blood, but didn't care.

Aizen smiled. "So are you feeling any better? I heard about the attack…"

My mouth twitched as I forced myself to smile.

"Uh, I'm fine… I mean, as fine as I could be, ya know?"

He nodded in understanding.

"I can see that," he chuckled, "seeing as you and Muguruma-taicho had been romping around outside earlier."

I choked and stared at him in alarm; _how did he know?!_

"Ah but don't worry, that secret's safe with me," he added.

I frowned, my dislike for him doubling. _Is he spying on me or something? Geez._

And if he had seen us together, who else had?

_Meh, it's not like I'm that afraid of Unohana-taicho… And she knows how I need my free time…_

Aizen didn't say anything more, so me feeling uncomfortable reached over and grabbed my zanpakuto.

With my sleeve I tried to rub the scuffs from Kuro's sheath, reminders from my recent close call.

"Ah, that's your zanpakuto?" asked Aizen, "I've never seen it up close before…"

I glanced up at him, my fingers tightening around Kurosasori protectively.

Aizen smiled, "Ah speaking of which, from what I hear, you had to be pretty tough to escape that hollow attack."

"More like lucky," I muttered, remembering how Kensei had come to my rescue.

"Perhaps... But it is curious, isn't it?"

My eyebrow rose.

"Why would a hollow be in that area of the Rukon? And the circumstances… very strange…"

"What are you getting at, Aizen-fukutaicho?" I asked, a slight grumble in my voice. Of course I had already thought of that, and I knew he knew it too, so why point it out again?

He smiled, "Ah, so you are on the same track as me. The attack was too strange to be random. I must admit," he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "that I believe this and the attack on your squad were premeditated."

I stared at him.

"But why attack my squad? I mean, what are the motives for the action?" I replied.

That question had been bothering me, and speaking it aloud only made me more adamant to find the truth. But speaking about it with Aizen was uncomfortable, and underneath those black framed glasses and nice-guy attitude, I could see something…else. Exactly what I wasn't sure, but a warning sounded in the back of my mind every time I was near him.

"Mm… well, I'd suspect to cripple our forces, as well as put us in a state of chaos…" he replied thoughtfully. "But the only reason I can think of for why it would be done is so the person, or persons-which is more likely- to break into Seireitei."

I nodded in understanding, twirling Kuro around in my hands as I examined the hand guard; it was shaped zodiac sign for Scorpio-which was odd as he and I were Japanese.

_Why is he here?_ I wondered again, trying not to let my frown become to distinct. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I understand, but I must ask… why are you telling me all this?" It was damned unnerving! I mean, we barely even knew each other, and I knew he knew I didn't really like him, so why?

Aizen looked surprised.

"Well I thought I'd discuss it with you since you are a victim of the attacks, it seemed only fair." He rested his chin on his hand, "Also… I don't mean to pry, but could you give me your account on what happened?" he smiled softly, "Especially about the hollow…"

I resisted the temptation to bare my teeth, my fingers tight around Kurosasori's hilt.

_**If you don't want to tell him, then don't! And, ya mind **_**not**_** strangling me?**_

I blinked in surprise at Kurosasori's sudden comment, my fingers loosening at once.

_Sorry,_ I thought-replied, _he just makes me uncomfortable…_

_**Well then do something about it! You're not helpless, are you?**_

…_No…_

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Aizen.

"Uh, I don't mean to sound rude,"_ though really I do,_ "But you do know there's a file out with my account on it? I've already told what happened too many times to count and frankly, I'm tired of repeating myself."

_Plus there's the fact that it's none of your business!_

_**Good girl Yume-chan! **_

I ignored Kuro and stared at Aizen, trying to read his reaction.

He seemed genuinely surprised, but not so much offended.

"Ah, that's fine." He replied, his voice as smooth as ever, "I've already read the report, but I just wanted to see if there was anything else you remembered that hasn't been mentioned yet."

_What is his problem?!_ I thought, my fingers tightening on Kuro again. _And the way he's going about asking me this stuff… He _knows_ something!_

Now it was my turn to pry.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He smiled.

"No, no, of course not. I'm just trying to figure out what happened, same as you."

I forced myself to smile back, even though I felt like yelling at him.

_Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to me!_

As if he felt my temper starting to rise, he stood up.

"Ah, well, I'd have better go now… Captain is probably wondering where I went off to."

I nodded, "Okay."

He moved towards the door, "Get better soon, Yume-chan."

Okay, my temperature was _boiling_ now.

Only Kurosasori, Kensei, and my close friends had the right to call me "Yume-chan," but hearing him call me it just made things all the worse.

After I was certain he was gone I let out a sigh, pulling a pillow out from behind me and hugging it.

"I really don't like him. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Really? Me too," called out a voice.

I let out a scream and threw the pillow at the sound, my heart all but shooting out my throat.

_Why does everyone have to do that?!_

"Ahaha, sorry for scaring you… I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Aizen-san."

A sandy haired man came out from behind one of my curtains, holding my pillow with a cheerful grin.

"A-ah, it's you, Urahara-taicho!" I smiled, relieved.

He came to the bed and returned my pillow.

"Can I visit for a while?" he asked.


	20. Mulling Things Over

Hey! So this chaps a bit short (I was feeling a bit of that cursed writers block) but, *grins* be ready for some MAJOR plottage coming your way soon. XD

ThierryMyst: thanks so much! ^^

Remus san: lol you sure did message me there pretty fast XD

* * *

***Chapter 19***

"So is Hiyori behaving?" I asked, smiling at Urahara.

"Oh uh yeah," he laughed. A smirk moved across my face; it was obvious things hadn't changed in the least.

I leaned back against the pillows, Urahara, unlike Aizen had such a cheerful aura. I felt very comfortable with him immediately.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Geez, everyone keeps asking me that," I laughed, "I'm healing, enough so that I wanna get out of here!"

"I bet," he replied, "I would too if I were in your place."

I smiled.

"You know, you don't seem too tired for someone having to conduct so much research…"

"No?" he laughed, "Well I hope you don't think I'm slacking off the job because of it,"

"N-no I didn't mean it like that!" And I didn't, I just couldn't find a better way to point out how energetic he was.

The two of us fell silent for a moment; I studied him.

He had the messiest sandy blonde hair I'd ever seen, and a very friendly face. Right away I felt I could trust him, and if I remembered right, Shinji had talked about him in a way that said he liked him a lot too.

_I wonder if Kensei-_

I cut off the thought, flashes of our earlier encounter trying to blot out everything else.

It took most of my strength to force down the blush.

To distract myself I asked, "So how goes the research? Any leads?"

He shook his head, "Sadly no, not yet. Even with Kurotsuchi Mayuri and my whole squad working at it, we haven't found anything pointing the way."

I frowned, "Well, was there anything at the attack site? Or my squad?"

"Not really, what I have been able to discover is that the hollow was irregular. Not only because of the external circumstances, but because of its spiritual makeup…"

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, "The hollow seemed to have some qualities comparable to a shinigami's. And its strength was far beyond the level it should have been at… You're really lucky you managed to live through that, Asura-san."

I nodded. _That hollow really was a monster then…_

"You can call me by my first name, you know," I replied.

Urahara smiled, "Alright then, Yume-san. And you can call me by my first name too, if you like."

I smiled back at him in reply.

***Kensei's POV***

"Ah, there you are, captain!" called out Eishima as I walked into my office. He followed,

I glanced at him. "Is there any more paper work I need to fill out?" I asked.

There never seemed to be an end to it, and at the moment, it seemed perfect to get my mind of the…earlier incident.

"Nope, I finished it up for you," he replied, grinning.

I slapped my forehead in frustration, _damn…now what am I going to do-_

"Is something wrong, captain?"

I dropped into my chair and peered at him over my hand.

"Huh? No, it's nothing. Thanks for finishing up the paperwork, Eishima."

I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, letting out a sigh. I felt tired; _I guess that close encounters can cause that…_

And then there was the issue of Yume being moved to my squad…

_How am I going to face her?_ I wondered.

I knew things would be awkward, at least on my end. And when she started staying here, they were bound to get hectic. _But worth it…_ I admitted.

The whole idea of her staying here both made me happy (as I could keep a good eye on her), and freaked out. Fate could have another odd, awkward moment in store for me…

"Ugh…what am I going to do?" I groaned, leaning back on the two back legs of the chair.

"About what, captain?" asked a voice.

My eyes shot open in shock; I had forgotten Eishima was there!

"K-kuso!" I shouted, the chair going too far back.

CRASH!

I hit the floor and laid there, dazed and annoyed.

I could hear Eishima laughing in the background; sure enough, his face appeared above me, slight tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Are you okay, Muguruma-taicho?"

He held out his hand to help me up; I took it, glaring at him the whole time.

Once I was on my feet I pulled my chair back up and sat in it; Eishima went and sat on the chair in front of my desk, still grinning at me.

I ignored him for a few moments, but when his expression didn't change, I turned to him with a slight scowl.

"What?"

"Something happened today, didn't it?" he asked, "Something between you and Yume-chan."

I mentally flinched, _what is with him and knowing these things!?_

He laughed at my expression, "Are you surprised? It's pretty obvious; you get a grumpy, dazed expression when something's happened…Plus the fact that you have grass stains on your haori."

I glanced down to see he was right, _dammit!_

I ran a hand through my hair; there was no reason I _had_ to tell him what happened, _was there?_

"Why do you keep bothering me about this?" I asked, staring at him, "There's nothing going on!"

Eishima leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his expression serious.

"Come now taicho, would you rather Mashiro be the one to stumble across this and bug you? At least I'll not annoy you as much, right? Plus, I already know you like Yume so-"

He froze in mid sentence as he saw my expression.

"Eeep! N-now captain, I-"

"Never mind…" I grumbled suddenly, resting my forehead on my arms as I leaned on the table. "I need a nap…"

Eishima sighed, "Fine…" he got to his feet and walked towards the door. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears taicho."

I didn't answer as he walked out the door, letting it slide shut quietly.

_Damn it…_ I thought.


	21. The Pick Up

Wow, it's chapter 20...the big two zero XD

Yeah...*yawn* I kept to my deadline...(a rarity for me) now i need to sleep... *falls face first against keyboard* zzzzzzzz

Remus san: well maybe he would get a little jealous, but I don't think he'd be angry with him. I mean, who can be mad at Urahara? XD

Akamura: I know XD Eishima was awesome...He needs more fans XD

FreakingAgro: Ah, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! ^^ I like to try and follow the main storyline as much as possible; it makes things more realistic in a way. And I know exactly what you mean about spelling errors and such...it's a petpeeve of mine, so I try to make sure I don't leave any. (I know I sometimes do tho^^;)

* * *

***Chapter 20***

*Yume's POV*

Kensei didn't come back that evening, or that night. I had a feeling he was avoiding me. Had I done something wrong? Or maybe he was just busy and could find free time to see me?

I couldn't make up my mind, and it was buzzing non-stop all night, and all morning.

No one had come to visit me, not since Urahara had left. Even the 4th squad was quiet, and that made me very, very bored.

When morning had come, I pretty much had fallen out of bed, part of me rearing to get out of there, and the other part of me exhausted.

I hadn't slept well all night; I kept envisioning that weird dream I had yesterday afternoon, and when I pushed that away, ended up thinking about how awkward things had been in the closet.

_A nice hot bath should clear my mind,_ I thought, stumbling into the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, before undoing my obi and letting my under-haori slide off. Humming and I went and turned the knob on the bath; nice hot water came steaming out. As the bathtub filled I turned and went to the mirror where I examined the bandages still tightly wrapped around my body.

_I should be plenty healed for a bath, right?_ I poked at my ribs where one of my more serious wounds lay.

"Ow!" I cried, wincing. It felt like my ribs were still bruised, making it surprising that I had fallen down that huge hill without feeling any pain.

_I was lucky I guess…_ I thought, my fingers running across the other bandaged areas.

My right shoulder, ribcage, left thigh… they were all bandaged. A few uncovered spots were bruised and or scraped up, but nothing seemed too horrible, now anyway.

I began humming louder as I slowly pulled away at the bandages; everything was blue-black, and the actual cuts and slices were somewhat swollen, but closed.

_Looks like I can take a bath after all,_ I thought, going to the bathtub. I swung a leg over, letting out a sigh as the hot water hit my skin.

Slowly, I eased myself in, wincing as the water pressed at my cuts.

I leaned back and sunk down to my eyes in the water, my head the only thing keeping me up.

_Ahh…this feels good…_

Even though I had just woken up, I felt the hot water lulling me into sleep. I fought the drowsiness and sat there for a good half hour, my fingers and toes getting wrinkled.

Just as I had started to actually fall asleep, a knock on the door jarred me awake.

"Asura-san?" called out Unohana.

I shook myself awake, "Y-yes?"

"I came to see how you are doing, is it alright if I come in?"

"If you want," I replied, sitting up and grabbing the nearest towel. We were both girls, but it was more comfortable for me to cover up a little bit.

Unohana opened the door and walked in, smiling softly as always. I smiled back.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Pretty good…a bit bruised but otherwise fine." I replied.

She smiled, "I can see that; you seem happier."

I chuckled; besides my confusion with what happened between Kensei and I, and besides the grief I still felt for Mamoru, I did feel happier. It was nice being able to take a bath and sleep on whatever side I wanted to instead of having to stay perfectly still and in bed.

"Asura-san," said Unohana, "Besides checking up on how you are doing, I also came to tell you that you are to be released to the 9th squad today."

My eyes widened, "R-really?!"

That meant I'd have to meet up with Kensei, which meant I'd end up with a direct confrontation; he couldn't easily avoid me if I was in his squad with him.

_But is he really avoiding me?_ I really didn't know, but I did know that things would probably be awkward. I mentally growled in frustration, letting my body sink into the water up to my nose.

"Is something wrong Asura-san?" asked Unohana, "You don't seem too happy-"

"Huh? N-no, I really am!" I replied, pulling myself back up, "I was just feeling drowsy from the hot water, that's all."

She smiled again, "Just don't fall asleep in the tub, you could drown,"

I gave her an embarrassed grin, "I won't."

Unohana went to the door, "Muguruma-taicho will be here soon to bring you to the squad; I have some things I need to take care of, so I'll say goodbye until we meet again," she said sweetly.

I fought through the surprise and slight dread of meeting with Kensei later and smiled.

"Ok. Um, thank you for everything, Unohana-taicho!"

She nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind her quickly.

When she was gone I sunk down into the water again; _great, now I really will have to face Kensei right off…_

*Kensei's POV*

"A-achoo!" I sneezed suddenly, making myself jump in surprise.

_Gah, I need to relax…_ I told myself as I walked through my squad.

I was feeling nervous about going to get Yume, and I was afraid that I would do something stupid and get her mad at me because of it.

I let out a growl as I stalked back to my room; I had been pacing back and forth across the squad to calm my nerves.

And it wasn't working.

I turned a corner to see Eishima leaving a room, a satisfied expression on his face. When he saw me, he grinned.

"Ah, captain, I just finished fixing up Yume-san's room,"

I stared at him in shock.

Her room just _had_ to be almost directly across from mine.

I think my jaw dropped slightly, because Eishima suddenly looked smug.

"W-why this room?" I asked, trying to sound normal and not shocked.

He grinned wider. "Well, there weren't that many vacant rooms and this one seemed the nicest, so I thought Yume-san would like it. It's okay with you, right taicho?"

If I yelled at him or made him change the room, then he would have won. Instead I fought to make my expression and voice as normal as possible.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Eishima," I said through my slightly clenched jaw. _I'm going to get you for this, _I thought furiously, _setting things up just so we're near each other…_

He smiled innocently, "No problem, taicho,"

I nodded my head and pushed past him to my room, my fists clenched tight. _Just what are you trying to pull, Eishima?_

"Oh, captain!" he called from down the hall, "It's almost time for you to go pick up Yume-san, did you forget?"

I gritted my teeth and turned around. He was far enough away that I was sure he couldn't make out my expression.

"I know!" I shouted, mentally cursing at him.

I stormed into my room and walked around, my mind buzzing.

I put my hands on my temples; _great, just great!_ Things were going to definitely be chaotic now, I knew it.

"Err, I just have to play it cool. Maybe I'm just over-reacting…Yeah, that's all, this is nothing. No big deal…" I paced back and forth, "But what if she doesn't think it is? Gah!"

_This is so frustrating!_

_And yet you're excited…even happy about it,_ said a voice in the back of my mind.

I froze on the spot, my hand over my eyes to help my think.

It was true; I was excited about her coming. And even though it was unnerving to have her so close to my room, at the same time, it was also…

I slapped my forehead, _also what?!_

"I've gotta stop thinking like that…" I grumbled aloud. I took a swig of tea, only to nearly spit it out when I realized I was running late.

"Shi-!" I ran out the door, growling at myself the whole time.

*Yume's POV*

"Err…he's late…" I muttered, staring at the door. I was swinging my legs as I sat on the edge of the bed, Kurosasori in my lap.

His lateness made me wonder if he was really avoiding me…

I bit my lip and lay back on the bed, my eyes traveling over the ceiling.

_What am I going to do if he is avoiding me? Do I go and talk to him?_

I rolled over onto my side, my hand touching the arm bracelet he had bought for me.

_Ungh…what am I going to do…?_

I laid there for a few minutes tearing through my memory of the closet incident… I didn't remember anything that would make him avoid me so suddenly.

"Ah!" I jumped to my feet, "This is ridiculous! Why would he avoid me over something like that?!" _Right?_

I began pacing back and forth across the room.

"I'm just jumping to conclusions here! Errr…." _I mean, how do I know he's avoiding me after only a day?_

I skidded to a stop and hit my fist into the palm of my hand. "If it is true, then I'll just confront him about it!"

"Confront who about what?" called out a voice from the doorway.

"A-ah!" I jumped and spun around. "K-Kensei!"

He stared at me from the doorway.

"I uh, came to pick you up," he said, leaning against the doorframe, "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah," I replied, picking up Kurosasori and fixing him to my belt. I walked up to him as he turned and walked out.

_Damn…I don't know whether or not he's actually avoiding me, but something is wrong here…_ I could feel a sort of tension coming from him, which only made me feel more confused!

_I mean, did I do something wrong? _ I didn't think I did, but… _what if I did? Agh! I don't know!!! _

I continued to think frantically about whether or not I had done something wrong as Kensei led me out of the 4th squad and out onto the main road.

Other than in the room, he hadn't said a word…_is he mad at me?_

I felt nervous butterflies bouncing around in my stomach; _why is he mad? Uwah…I must have done something, right?_

I walked alongside him, fighting to keep myself looking happy despite the frown that kept pulling at my lips.

After a few minutes I glanced at him; he was looking at me too!

I don't know why, but something made me turn away! I could even feel a blush creeping across my face! _D-dammit! What's gotten into me?!_

I stole another glance; his ears were red, and his back was tense.

_Nooo! He is upset or something! Gah what do I do?!_

I crossed my arms over my chest and dropped my gaze to my feet as we walked.

It went on like that for a good ten minutes, before I finally decided to do something.

"Ken-?"

"Yu-?"

We both froze, staring at each other in surprise.

"Oh uh you go first," I said, feeling my cheeks go pink.

"No, what were you going to say?" he replied.

My expression went from nervous to concerned.

"A-alright… Uh, I was going to ask you if there was something wrong…because you seem like your mad at me or something…"

His eyes widened slightly; "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged, "You seem like you're upset… so is there something the matter?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong. I just was zoning out…"

"O-oh," I replied, as we started walking again. I glanced at him, "So what were you going to say?"

"Huh? Oh…I forgot… It wasn't that important…Anyway we're here."

I raised an eyebrow as he quickened his pace; it seemed he was hiding something, or actually even running away!

_Now I'm really confused! What's going on with Kensei?!_

I forced my expression to be happy as I stopped beside him at the door.

He glanced at me before opening it; I thought I caught him wearing an uneasy expression, but I couldn't be sure as he stepped inside.

I followed him, my eyes moving around the familiar hallway. It seemed like ages ago since I had last been here; in reality it had only been about a week.

I let out a sigh as my eyes settled on Kensei's back; _things are going to be hectic, aren't they?_


	22. Deviousness

hey everyone!

*sneezes*

somehow I managed to get this out...even though i seem to have caught some sort of flu bug...I mean, my head is...*groan* yeah...

anyway...i got the chapter out...made myself stay up late to finish it too^^

oh and one more thing... I love Eishima! XD he was a pretty cool character... Bummer Kubo-san killed him off so fast...

Remus san: ^^

Akamura: yup...Kensei IS a softie XD

Eh? I only got two reviews this round? Where is everyone? And I know there's a HELL OF ALOT MORE PPL reading this than my faithful reviewers... I mean, I get story faves all the dang time...what's so hard about saying hi? v.v i do need some encouragement from time to time ya know...

* * *

*Chapter 21*

*Kensei's POV*

_Stop being so damned conscious!_ I shouted silently to myself, _hell, why am I acting like this!_I was glad Yume had her back to me, otherwise she would seen how frustrated I felt.

"Yu-chan!" called out a high pitched voice.

I blinked in surprise as Mashiro came tearing down the hallway, slamming into Yume and sending her to the floor.

"Mashiro-chan!" gasped Yume, her eyes wide, "Y-you-I can't breathe!"

"Yay! Yu-chan is going to stay here! We can make rice cakes with ground sesame!" she squeezed her harder, "Now I won't be stuck with stupid Kensei!"

In a flash I grabbed Mashiro by the collar and lifted her off Yume, "What did you say?" I snarled, "And secondly, Yume just got released out of the 4th squad, she's still wounded!"

I turned and put my hand out to pull Yume up, she took it, smiling nervously. I could see she was in some pain because of my lieutenant's attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yu-chan," muttered Mashiro, "I was just so happy to see you-"

"It's okay, I'm fine," replied Yume, letting go of my hand and dusting her shihakusho off. She turned to me, "Thank-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mashiro grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Come on Yu-chan, come see my room!"

"U-uh okay," she replied, trying to keep up with Mashiro's pace.

I took a few steps after them, "O-oi! She just got here, let her rest a bit-!"

Mashiro turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, "Meh, baka-Kensei's mean, you wouldn't even let me visit her in the hospital!"

"That's because you're too hyper! She needs rest dammit!" I shouted, gritting my teeth at the "baka" comment.

"Nya~! Baka Kensei! Yu-chan needs to have fun too! Not be stuck with a dummy like you!"

"What did you just say?!" I snarled, leaping at her. I was about to yell at her, but a sound suddenly made me stop.

Mashiro and I both looked to see Yume against the wall, her face red and scrunched up with pain.

"Yume!" I gasped, my hand shooting out to catch hold of her lest she fall. She suddenly swatted it away, titling her head back so her hair moved out of the way.

"I'm hahahhahaha! F-fine! Ahahahaha!"

_She's…laughing...?!_

She turned away, wiping at her eyes, before turning to face me, a grin on her face.

"Sorry about that… I just…haha…it was funny!"

I blinked.

Mashiro giggled, "Is Yu-chan alright? You're acting funny…did you hit your head or something?"

Yume stood upright, letting out a sigh. "No, I'm fine…it's just," she turned to me and smiled brightly, "Things haven't changed much around here, have they?"

I couldn't answer as I stared down at her, my eyes widening as the sunlight from the nearby window illuminated her face, causing her eyes to sparkle.

_…!_

My breath whooshed out of me and left me feeling dazed, a fluttering feeling filling my stomach.

I couldn't take my eyes off her; she suddenly seemed unimaginable beautiful, the way she was smiling at me.

Yume's eyebrows contracted, "Eh? Kensei, are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it, "Uh yeah," I backed up, mentally yelling at myself to cool the heat that had risen to my face.

"Eh? He almost looks like he's blushing!" cried Mashiro, leaning towards me.

"The hell I am!" I snapped, pulling further back. "It's uh…I've got a headache, that's all."

"Ooh I don't believe you!" sang Mashiro, jumping in front of me. "You're blushing! Dummy Kensei likes Yu-chan, don't you?!"

I froze, my eyes widening slightly.  
_…shit!_

"What are you going on about?" I growled, rubbing the back of my head and hoping that my voice sounded steady.

I avoided Yume's eyes, afraid of what I might see.

The awkwardness in the hallway was heavy, and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

_What do I do?_ I thought frantically, _I need something to change the subject, fast!_

I was almost tempted to look back and forth for something to distract them with, when a voice rang out.

"Ah Taicho, there you are!"

I could have sighed with relief for Eishima's sudden appearance.

He walked quickly up to us, a curious expression on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Yume.

"Ah, Asura-san!"

"Eishima-san! Nice to see you again!" cried Yume.

He smiled, "Same to you; and you look a lot better than I heard, I'm glad you're alright. I was worried about you too."

"Aw, thanks. I've always been a fast healer so…" she smiled embarrassedly.

Because she was distracted, I took the chance to look at her face.

There were hints of pink on her cheeks, but she didn't seem fazed.

As if she felt my eyes on her, she turned and our eyes met.

…_!_

I didn't want to, but I turned away. As an excuse I turned to Eishima, silently cursing myself.

"Eishima, was there something you wanted? You seem like you were looking for me or something."

"Oh yes, that's right," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to see what you wanted for dinner…"

"Eh? Eishima-san, you cook?" asked Yume. He turned to her.

"Yeah, no one else around here likes to cook, and Taicho here can't touch anything without burning it to a crisp."

Yume laughed, stealing a glance at me. I put my hand on my forehead and glared at Eishima.

"Can I help you cook?" she asked suddenly. "I usually did in my squad…"

I hadn't seen Eishima look happier; he looked like he was a kid that just found tons of candy.

"Sure!"

"But Yu-chan, I thought you were gonna hang out with me…" whined Mashiro, pouting.

"But Eishima needs help, and I can make you a sweet desert…" she replied suggestively.

"Okay!"

It didn't take much to sate Mashiro when sweets were involved. Satisfied, she bounced away back to her room.

"Okay, well let me show you to the kitchen Asura-san," said Eishima, turning to lead her away.

I felt her eyes on me, "Are you coming, Kensei?"

_?! She sounds normal… didn't what Mashiro said affect her at all? Unless…_

A heavy feeling of gloom pushed down on me; _unless she doesn't care…_

I swallowed when I realized everyone's eyes were on me. "Nah," I replied taking a few steps backward, "I have some work to do, so uh I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay…" she replied, before Eishima led her down the hallway and around a corner.

I stood there staring after her; _damn…just what does Yume feel for me anyway?_

_Then again…what do I really feel for her?_

*Yume's POV*

I could feel Kensei's eyes on me as I followed Eishima, and I knew he was afraid of my reaction.

"_Dummy Kensei likes Yu-chan, don't you!"_

His expression was imprinted on my mind's eye, but I wasn't sure what I had seen.

_Was he just surprised that Mashiro would jump to such a conclusion? I mean, Kensei liking me?_

I knew he cared about me, but in _that_ way?

_Ridiculous…_ I thought, sighing aloud.

"Eh, Asura-san, are you alright?" asked Eishima.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied quickly, shaking myself from my angsty daze. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized we were already in the kitchen. "Oh by the way, you can call me by my first name… I mean, we've known each other for a while now."

Eishima smiled, "Alright, Yume-san." He went to the counter and began treating some meat. "Uh, could you cook some rice?"

"Sure," I replied, rolling up my sleeves. I spotted some string that had been wrapping the package the meat had come in; I used it to put up my hair, something I hadn't done in a while.

The kitchen was almost a mirror image of my squad's, so I had no trouble fixing up the rice.

"Okay done," I said, turning and going to the table. Eishima was chopping up the meat and dropping it into a pot filled with a yummy smelling sauce.

He looked up with a grin, "Thanks. Um… can you make any kind of fish? I always have trouble with it…"

"Yeah! It was one of Moru's favorite…" the words died on my lips.

"_Yume's so awesome!" Moru cried, taking a bite of dinner, "You make the best food!"_

"_Ah, it was nothing," I laughed, sitting next to him._

"_Promise you'll make this again soon, kay?"_

_I smiled, "I promise,"_

"Yume-san…are you alright?"

I blinked.

"Oh sorry about that," I replied, trying to smile. I went over to the food locker and pulled out a few fish fillets. With my free hand I picked out a few different spices and went over to a frying pan.

"You miss your lieutenant, Kiyoshi-san, don't you?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah… He was like family to me…"

It was silent as I began cooking the fish; my hands were shaking at the thought of Mamoru and how he was gone… I still hadn't really come out of my denial yet.

Eishima let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry if I upset you…"

"No, it's okay," I replied, flipping the fish over.

"So uh… things seemed tense earlier…between you and Kensei."

I glanced at him.

"Huh? Did they?"

He shrugged, "Yeah… if you don't mind my asking, did something happen?"

I froze; did I want to tell him what happened?

_Eishima knows Kensei pretty well…and he's a guy…maybe he can explain what's wrong with Kensei!_

"Well um… Mashiro said that he liked me…and he kinda freaked out…" My cheeks went hot as I spoke, his face forming in my mind.

Eishima chuckled; I stared at him. "What?"

A grin spread across his face. "You say he freaked out… what do you mean?"

"Well he seemed surprised… I mean it was so sudden-why are you looking at me like that? You don't think he really…?"

Eishima laughed, shaking his head at me.

"The two of you…seriously…" he wiped at his eyes, "Well, he cares about you a lot, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "Well yeah, but it's not in _that_ way…"

"How do you know it's not?"

"I…uh…" I couldn't find an answer. My face burned as I looked at my feet.

Eishima laughed and walked towards me.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" He grabbed my shoulders and walked me to the door.

My eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?"

I could almost hear the grin that stretched across his face.

"Giving you a helpful push…" he leaned in towards my ear, "If you want to find out if it's true or not, this is what you should do…"

Eishima let go of me and got a mixing spoon and a plate with some fish on it. He handed it to me and I stared at him.

"Okay, so go to his room, and act like you just want him to test this to see if he'll like it. He should buy that…" his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Now, pay close attention to his face when he sees you…because of what happened earlier, I'm guessing that he'll probably turn a bit red… that or he won't look you straight in the eye…"

I gulped and was about to talk my way out of it, but Eishima pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Come on Yume-chan, you can do it!"

I bit my lip and stared up the hallway, my hand shaking as I held onto the plate.

I was afraid of what would happen, but I also was dying to know what would happen.

There was only one thing to do; and so I began walking up the hallway.


	23. Plans Gone Amiss

Hey minna-san! (everyone)

Sorry for not updating sooner... I'm on my spring break, and I had a fight with a friend which killed the writing mood for a while. BUT I'm back, and I have two chaps to make up for it. ^^ My thanks goes out to all you guys who reviewed and faved. ^^ it makes me uber happy!!!

FreakingAgro: OMG that's one of my most favorite Shinigami Illst.!!! I love the Yachiru vs. Byakuya ones... they're so damned funny XD oh and thanks^^

Remus san: Thanks^^ And yes, sometimes the best intentions for helping someone can go wrong...oh so horribly wrong XD

Halo0105: Ah thanks so much! I really appreciate hearing it!

phantom chaos: I'm glad you like^^ And sorry for the long wait... but thanks!

* * *

*Chapter 22*

**Yume's POV**

My hand shook as I held it up to Kensei's door, my heart pounding in my ears.

I had stood there for at least three minutes, unable to bring myself to knock.

_And he might not even be in there in the first place!_ I thought, my ears twitching as I listened. I couldn't hear anything inside, meaning he probably wasn't there.

I let out a sigh; I was relieved, but disappointed at the same time. _And Eishima's probably going to think I just chickened out…_

I lowered my gaze and was about to turn and walk back down the hall, but something held me there. My hand slowly slid open the door, and my feet led me in.

_Why am I going into his room?_ I wondered, not stopping until I was in the center of it.

I took a deep breath, my eyes closing; _I can smell him all over here… Kensei…_

I looked around; the room was the same as when I had last left it. The bed was made and the window above it was open; I walked over to it, remembering how I had woken up here, only to climb out of it and run away.

Now I was living here.

My hand went to the chain around my neck; what would Aniki say? If he hadn't died, what would he have thought of Kensei?

_He would have teased me about him,_ I answered myself,_ and probably would like him right away. But he'd be protective of me as well… probably would give him a hard time…_

I smiled and slowly turned around, walking towards the door. The wooden spoon clattered as if fell from the plate onto the floor.

"Uh?" I grunted, before bending down to pick it up. I then started walking through the doorway, but before I could leave the room my body connected with something large.

I let out a squeak as I fell backwards, only to feel someone's hand reach out and pull me forwards so I wouldn't fall.

"Yume? What are you…?"

I looked up slowly, my heart all but stopping as I realized who I had just run into.

*Kensei's POV*

I stared down at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion, my heart pounding in my ears.

_What is she doing in my room?_ I wondered; _was she looking for me?_

I had been in the main bathroom taking a shower to clear my head. It hadn't helped much, and now that she was in front of me, I only felt more confused than before.

And it didn't help that I was only in a towel.

"S-sorry," stammered Yume, her face redder than a tomato as she stared down at the floor. Mine couldn't be any less red. But I couldn't let myself make another stupid blooper like I had been.

"You don't have to apologize," I replied, trying my best to not sound as nervous as I felt. "But uh…were you looking for me or something?"

"Y-yeah I was… Um, I was helping with dinner and I wanted to see what you thought but…" Yume gestured at a spot on the floor beside us.

There was an overturned plate of rice and what looked like fish littering the carpet. My expression fell.

"Ah I see…" I muttered.

"Well uh…Eishima probably still n-needs my help…" Yume pushed past me, her expression unreadable.

I mentally stumbled over what to do; _I should…say something!_

"Y-Yume," I stuttered, my hand shooting out and landing on her shoulder.

She froze and glanced back at me in surprise.

"Thank you…even though it fell…uh...it's the thought that counts, right?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of red before she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

Just like earlier, I felt my breath catch in my throat. All I could do was stare down at her, my heart pounding in my ears.

Yume frowned with confusion, "Uh Kensei? You can let g-go of my shoulder…"

"Wha-? Sorry!" I replied, pulling back as if my hand had been burned.

"Well, I'd b-better go back to the kitchen…see you later!" and with that, she ran away. Well, power-walked is more like it, but I had the distinct feeling she had been running away from me. Not that I blamed her.

I slid the door shut and sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

"I'm such a damned idiot…" I muttered.

Why couldn't I act normal around her for once? I mean, like I had before the hospital incident!

I let out a growl before getting up and getting changed.

*Yume's POV*

_I can't believe it!_ I mentally screamed, sliding down the wall outside the kitchen door. _I'm such an idiot!!!!_

I put my hands to my face; my cheeks were burning hot. And all because he came waltzing in wearing only a towel…_god…what he must think…_ The only thing that could have made things worse was for my nose to bleed. Now that really would have made him wonder, I bet.

My mind flashed an image of him standing there staring at me; the way the light reflected off his still dripping skin, the tan skin stretching across the muscles on his chest and stomach…

_AGH! Stop it!_ I yelled at myself, feeling my face get hotter.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin against them, letting out a deep breath. I wasn't able to discover if what Eishima claimed, that Kensei did carry feelings for me, was true or not. All I was able to read of his expression was that he was surprised and embarrassed that I had run into him like that, but anyone would have reacted that way, right?

My hand moved to my shoulder where he had grabbed me; a smile traced my lips. And then there was that…

When Kensei had thanked me, I thought I had seen something in his eyes… Like he didn't want me to go… _like he was trying to say something more…_

"Ungh…" I moaned suddenly, putting my hands on the top of my head. _Yeah right…_ I reprimanded myself; _I'm probably just imagining things… I shouldn't get my hopes up… Wait…hopes?! Just what am I implying about myself!?_ My head shot back against the wall as I silently let out a yowl. _I have to admit it…don't I?_ I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths; _Kensei… what do I really feel for you?_

As if on cue my mind filled with the sound of his voice and a superimposed picture of his face. I remembered how he had held me close when I was crying, how he had constantly been there for me…

My heartbeat was loud in my ears; _I do…have feelings for him… And I've had them for a long time, haven't I…_

The very idea terrified and excited me, but I couldn't find anything to argue against it with. Again the question of how he felt for me voiced itself; _does he care for me the same way? Or is it just a friend kind of feeling?_

I growled and rested my head on my knees again; I was starting to move in circles. Unlike Eishima's plan, I hadn't been able to see what Kensei really felt for me; instead, I just found myself in an awkward situation.

"Damn…" I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat.

Suddenly the kitchen door beside me opened up.

"Eh? Yume-san? What are you doing looking so glum down there?"

I tilted my head back to stare at Eishima. He stared down at me, his eyes widening.

"Oh no…did something go wrong?"

I jumped to my feet and pushed him back into the kitchen, looking around to make sure no one saw us. I shut the door behind me, and stared at my feet, feeling suddenly very tired and somewhat sad.

"Yume-san?" called out Eishima.

"It didn't work…" I grumbled, going over to the counter and sitting down.

"Eh? It should have…uh…" Eishima paced in front of me, "What happened?"

"W-well… I went to his room and he wasn't there… I went inside just to peek, and he caught me!" my face began burning as I explained his lack of clothing and how the plate of food went flying. When I looked up at Eishima, he had a funny expression. It looked like he was going to laugh and at the same time he looked really frustrated. Before I could question him, he ran over across the kitchen and then ran back.

"I know! We'll just see how he reacts to you at dinner!" he suddenly cried, somewhat loudly. I blinked, but didn't say anything. His expression worried me, because I could tell that he had something planned.


	24. Not Bad At All

Eheheheh here's the second promised chap ^^;; which is really just this weeks...but yeah.

It's longer than the last one, so enjoy!

* * *

*Chapter 23*

*Kensei's POV*

Yume was constantly on my mind as I cleaned up the spilled food on my floor. I couldn't help but replay the smile she had given me, before comparing it to older ones as I tried to figure out what it meant.

She had smiled at me before, but that smile…something about it had sent me spiraling out of control.

I dumped the fallen rice and fish into the trash can and leaned against the doorframe, my hand pushing my hair out of my eyes.

The way I had been reacting to Yume left me feeling stupid and helpless; why couldn't I just act normal around her now? Every time I saw her, my mind would replay that damned near kiss, and every time I envisioned that, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had the distance between our lips been closed.

Of course that made me wonder also how she would react. I had a feeling she did care for me; I mean, she and I were pretty close, and she blushed so easily around me compared to any other guy nearby…so… if that near kiss hadn't been near, how would she treat me afterwards?

_Gah! Stop with the what-if style thinking!_ I thought, _it's getting me nowhere…_

I brushed the last few grains of rice from the plate; my eyes fell on my gloves that I was wearing. Yume had gotten them for me for a gift long ago, and I had worn them constantly since. I chuckled as I remembered how flustered she had gotten when she gave them to me, stuttering about how it was no big deal and that I didn't have to wear them if I didn't want to. _I wonder if she's ever noticed that I'm always wearing them…_

I grimaced; _really now Kensei, stop doing this to yourself! And especially around Yume… you're making yourself out to be an even bigger idiot…_

I walked down the hall, the plate in hand. _Just act cool… no more freezing up or freaking out…just be…cool…_

The kitchen door was open when I approached it, but a certain dark haired girl made me stop in my tracks.

Yume had her back to me as she washed a large rice pot, her body swaying back and forth with each scrub. She was humming softly under her breath as she worked, and was totally unaware of my staring at her. Eishima was nowhere to be seen, which I was glad, because knowing him, he'd put me in some sort of funny situation.

"Oh damn," muttered Yume under her breath when the water in the pot splashed out onto her and the floor. I chuckled and reached for a nearby scrap of cloth, before walking towards her.

"Need a hand?" I asked, holding out the cloth.

Yume flinched and turned around sharply, her eyes wide. I watched in slow motion as her foot slid across the wet floor and she let out a gasp. In a flash I had caught her, only to slip instead.

My head came in contact with the sink, and everything went black.

*Yume's POV*

"KENSEI!" I screamed frantically. The water beneath him was stained red, and he wasn't moving.

I pulled him upwards and laid his head in my lap; there was a gash on the back of his head from where it had hit the edge of the sink. The red had an odd contrast to the bright silver of his hair.

"Eishima! Help! Someone!" I called out, looking around wildly. There was no way I could carry Kensei anywhere, and I wasn't sure what I should do.

The brown haired squad member came tearing into the room.

"What is it Yume-chan? Are you okay? Oh!" he gasped, seeing Kensei. "Captain! What happened?"

"He tried to catch me when I slipped and…" I felt my eyes watering, "It's my fault."

Eishima put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. I'll just go and get someone from the 4th squad to look at him, okay?"

I nodded as Eishima went to the door.

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

I watched him disappear as he leapt into shunpo before I turned back to Kensei. With my free hand-seeing as my other hand was busy keeping him safe in my lap-I pressed my shihakusho to his wound to stem the bleeding.

As I waited for Eishima to return, my eyes traveled slowly across his face, lingering lastly on his lips. They looked soft, and I couldn't help myself from thinking of what it would feel and taste like if I were to press mine to his. The thought left me breathless, and I found myself leaning closer and closer forwards, my arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Yu…me…" he suddenly breathed. My eyes widened as I pulled back, my hear t kick starting like a motorcycle engine. He hadn't regained consciousness…so why did he say my name?

I watched with mild fascination as his eyebrows contracted and then relaxed, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. I guessed he must have been dreaming, through from what I knew of getting hit on the head you didn't usually.

Before I could think on it further Eishima returned with the squad 4 lieutenant in tow, her face scrunched up with concern and annoyance as she stared down at me.

"You just attract trouble, don't you?" she accused.

I smiled back with embarrassment.

*Kensei's POV*

Blackness… That was all I could see as I floated somewhere between being awake and…well not.

I knew I had slipped and hit my head, and that Yume had been screaming my name. Hell, I could feel her holding onto me, which made me want to grin, if I could grin. It seemed to take most of my strength to keep coherent thought, and I could feel unconsciousness tugging at the edges of my mind as the seconds ticked by.

Yume felt so small and fragile as she held onto me; and I could almost feel the worry radiating off of her.

Faintly I could feel the back of my head hurting, and a slight burning sensation. _I must have hit the sink pretty damned hard…_ I mused; _I think I'm bleeding…_

My thoughts ground to a halt when I felt warm breath on my face; what was Yume doing so suddenly?

She didn't get any closer, but I knew that her face was only centimeters from my own. Her grip on my shoulders was tight, tighter than it needed to be. Her breath was fast and hot, and I couldn't help but wish I could move, even if it was just a little, so I could close off that distance between our lips.

I hadn't wanted something so badly before, and it was torture not being able to do anything about it.

I fought against the numbness as hard as I could, trying my damnedness to open my eyes, but it was to little avail. And the attempt made me feel tired. Even as I tried again I felt everything slipping away from me, before everything suddenly went black.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Somehow I was in my room; I was sure because I recognized the holes in the ceiling where Mashiro had thrown a few pens a few months back, much to my annoyance.

Slowly I sat upright, groaning as my head gave a painful throb. But my thoughts didn't linger on me; I quickly glanced around my room, searching for a certain person.

I let out a sigh of disappointment as I found myself alone. _I guess she isn't here…_ I thought, lying back against my pillow. I closed my eyes; as soon as I did I suddenly remembered feeling hot breath against my face, a sure sign of someone being centimeters away from my face. And the only someone it could be was…

_Yume..._

Her lips had been so close to mine…_or was it just my imagination?_

"Err…" I pulled the blankets over my head to blot out the room. I couldn't be sure of what had really happened; I mean, hitting your head could make you hallucinate… And there was no way I could just flat out ask… doing so would be close to suicidal.

I took in a deep breath, only to let it out in a gasp of surprise. The blanket smelled strongly of Yume. That meant she had to have been here recently, because I knew her scent had faded from everything I had long ago.

I pressed the blanket to my nose and inhaled deeply; her smell was of fresh grass and wildflowers, and it reminded me of the hill where she often sat. I took another deep whiff of it, remembering how small and fragile she seemed when I had held her close. I couldn't help but think of how her skin felt against mine; soft, warm…mine-

_OKAY THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! _I mentally roared, quickly pushing the blanket far away from my face. What the hell had gotten into me?! Seriously!

"I must have hit my head a lot harder than I thought…" I decided aloud. Yeah, that had to be it.

I sat up again, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. It was time to get up and move around, before my thoughts ended up confusing me again.

I winced when my head throbbed again, but ignoring it, I got to my feet.

"Damn…" I muttered, realizing that my shoulders were bruised as well. Slowly I made my way to the door and slid it open; the hallway was pitch black. I guess I had been out for quite a while…

My eyes moved to the door directly across from mine, where faint candlelight flickered through the cracks.

In a few movements I found myself standing in the doorway, the door now open. Furious with myself I started to pull away, but a soft sigh made me freeze. My eyes moved until I spotted a curled up shape on the bed.

"Yume…" I muttered softly, watching as she slept. She was curled up on the bed, her face relaxed and peaceful. For some reason, seeing her there like that made me feel relieved; I turned and reached to shut the door.

"I carried her back into her room after she passed out on your bed…" muttered a voice.

"Shi-!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around, coming face to face with a sleepy Eishima.

He gave me an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry about that Captain… I just heard a noise and had to come and check on it… How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Like someone dropped a boulder on my head…" I replied.

Eishima chuckled.

"I bet…" his eyes moved to the open door behind me, before he smiled. "She was really worried about you… I couldn't get her to leave your room once, at least, not until she fell asleep."

I didn't answer as I turned to glance into the room. So she really had been there earlier…I thought so.

"Thanks…" I muttered, turning back to Eishima.

He grinned and was about to say something, but his eyes suddenly went wide and the words died on his tongue. Behind me I heard movement; I turned around to see Yume standing in the doorway.

She looked exhausted, and I could see shadows under her eyes.

"Well uh… I'm going back to bed… Goodnight captain…" muttered Eishima as he slowly retreated, a slight smirk on his face.

"How do you feel?" whispered Yume, staring up at me.

"Fine…" I replied, resisting the urge to scratch the back of my head (a nervous habit of mine).

"That's good… I was worried… I mean, you had a pretty good concussion and all…" she muttered, looking at her feet.

I didn't answer, unsure of what I should say. Yume didn't say anything either; she just stood there staring at her bare feet as she swayed slightly in place.

"Uh…" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You should probably go back to bed… You look exhausted."

"Y-you too!" she stammered, looking up at me. "I mean you shouldn't even be walking around just yet…with your head and all…" she added, a slight tinge to her cheeks.

"Tch, I'm fine." I chuckled, reaching up and ruffling her hair. "I am a captain after all. I can take a hit, so don't worry about it."

"Kensei…" she muttered with annoyance, her hand catching mine and stopping it. Her hand was small and warm against mine, soft too. Yume glared up at me, before smiling softly. "Thanks for catching me earlier…"

"No need to thank me," I replied, chuckling. She grinned, squeezing my hand.

Suddenly a sound cut through the silence.

_GRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMPPPPPP!!!!!!!!_

Yume let go of my hand and fell back, her eyes wide as she tried not to laugh. I blinked and put a hand to my stomach.

"Uh… I guess I'm hungry…"

"T-that's right, you didn't get to eat any dinner…" she snickered, her face red from suppressed laughter. "If you want, I could go and get you something to eat. I mean, you really shouldn't walk around just yet."

"It's okay, I feel fine. You don't have to-" the words died on my lips as she put her hands on my chest and pushed me back, her expression determined.

"No, I do have to. It's my fault that you're even wounded in the first place," she replied, "And like I said, you shouldn't be up." She dropped her hands and took a few steps backwards down the hall. "So just go lay down… I'll bring you some dinner, okay?"

I stared at her, before nodding.

"Alright…" I muttered.

She smiled before walking quickly down the hall, her footsteps soft on the wooden floor.

*Yume's POV*

I walked quickly down the hall, my sleepiness draining away by the second. I could feel Kensei's eyes on my back, but I didn't dare turn around; if I did, we'd probably end up having another awkward moment.

_And he really shouldn't be up anyway!_ I thought, remembering what the 4th squad fukutaicho had said.

Kensei had suffered from a decent concussion, and he shouldn't be walking around. He was supposed to stay in bed at least for a day and a half, just to be safe. And I was more than willing to follow those instructions… I didn't want him ending up in any worse of a condition.

I let out a sigh as I walked into the kitchen, my hand sliding along the wall to keep myself from walking into anything.

It was dark in the kitchen, but I had decent night vision, so I could faintly make out the shapes of the counter and the stove. Using my memory of the kitchen, I found a plate, chopsticks and a spoon; then I went to the stove where the rice pot was still sitting.

_It's not much of a late night dinner, but it'll fill him up…_ I thought, piling rice onto the plate. Finished, I turned around and made my way back to Kensei's room, hoping that the plate would stay in my hands this time around.

"I'm back," I called out quietly, opening the door.

Kensei was lying on the bed, his hands behind his head. He opened an eye and spotted the plate.

"Thank god… I'm starving…" he moaned.

I chuckled and handed him the plate, before dragging a chair over and curling up on it. I watched with mild interest as he scarfed the plate down within seconds, his hand all but a blur as he used the chopsticks to scoop the rice.

"Ah!" he cried, putting down the empty plate. "That was good!"

"It was just rice…" I muttered, grinning. A yawn suddenly exploded from me, making my eyes water. I rested my head on my arm as I looked at Kensei sleepily.

"You should go to bed," he suggested, before yawning as well.

I grinned.

"So should you."

"Tch, technically I already am," he chuckled.

"So?" I replied, my eyes half closed.

"_So?_ Yume you look like you're going to pass out right here and now… You should go to your room, I mean, it's just across the hall…"

"Mmhhmmm…" I replied, closing my eyes for a moment. That was right. Eishima had shown me where my room was…and it _had_ to be the one across from Kensei's. Not that I minded, really it was nice having him so close…

Kensei was still talking, but I couldn't make out what he said. And his voice was so soft and comforting… It made me feel even sleepier…

The next thing I knew, everything became heavy and numb; I had fallen asleep.

*Kensei's POV*

"Yume?" I called out, staring at her. She didn't answer.

_She's…asleep!?_

I sat a little higher so I could look over at her; sure enough, she was breathing deeply as she sat curled up on the chair. How she could sleep in such a bunched up position was beyond me, and yet…it was extremely cute.

I knew I should get up and make her go sleep in her own room, but seeing how relaxed she looked, I found myself unable to. And I was also starting to feel sleepy, probably because of the rice.

"Thanks…" I muttered to Yume, as I leaned back onto the pillows. I let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling; _things don't seem as bad as I thought they'd be…_ My eyes moved to Yume's sleeping form; _yeah…not bad at all…_


	25. Buzzing With Activity

Woo~! This wiped me out writing, but here it is! *yawn* and posted at a somewhat earlier time...usually i don't get chaps out until midnight or even later... Anyway, enjoy!

Akamura: thanks so much! ^^

Remus san: yes, yes he is XD thanks

phantom chaos: Ah, I'm glad it cheered you up^^ Thanks for reviewing lol And if you think i keep you on your seat now... *grin* just read this...

* * *

*Chapter 24*

*Yume's POV*

_w…where am I…?_ I thought sleepily. My eyes opened slowly as I let out a yawn; _Huh?!_

This wasn't my room.

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I racked my brains for the last thing I remembered, which was when I had been talking with Kensei last night.

A sudden sound made me flinch and turn sharply, my heart pounding in my ears. I smiled with relief when I saw what had scared me; Kensei….snoring.

"Thank god…that scared me…" I whispered. Slowly I tried to get up from the chair and the cramped position I was in; my brow furrowed when I found I couldn't feel my legs. _Ah! My legs fell asleep!_ I silently gasped, trying to free myself.

I pulled my legs out from under me, and a second later, found myself on the floor with a sore back.

"Ow…" I groaned, before covering my mouth. My eyes flashed to Kensei; surprisingly he was still asleep, even though my fall had been pretty loud.

I chuckled softly and got to my feet, my hands rubbing the forming bruise on my lower back. I turned to glance at Kensei again just to be sure I hadn't woken him.

_He looks so relaxed when he's asleep…_ I thought, smiling to myself. With a sigh, I turned and walked out of his room, letting the door slide shut behind me quietly. I looked around me to make sure no one saw me, before I went into my room.

"Ah!" I gasped in surprise, seeing the small pile of packages on my bed. Attached to them was a note.

_I thought you might want your things, so I went ahead and got them for you. I hope you don't mind;_

_Eishima._

I smiled. Eishima was a nice guy, devious yes, but very nice. Even though I should go and get breakfast, I didn't. Instead I began going through my things, humming as I put them away.

*Kensei's POV*

I sat bolt upright suddenly, sleep melting away in a flash. Something made me feel alert, as if there was an attack or something.

I turned my head to make sure Yume was okay, but the chair was empty.

_I wonder how later I overslept…_ I thought, yawning as I reached up and ripped the bandages off my forehead. I felt fine now, and there was no way I was going to stay in bed today. Especially when I knew there was a huge pile of papers waiting for me.

I swung my legs off the bed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to get it to fall back into position; the bandages had caused it to stand up in an odd angle.

A sudden sound caused me to freeze; it sounded like yelling. It was right outside my room, and very frantic. I frowned and focused on the sound, recognizing the voice immediately.

_Yume?!_

I shot to my feet and ran out of my room, nearly tripping over myself in the process. I could still hear her yelling, as well as running around in her room. _Wait…running around in her room?_

Confused, I skidded to a stop at her door, my hand reaching out to open it. Suddenly-

"No!" she howled inside, making me jump back. _No what?!_

"Agggh!! That way, that way-AIEE!" she screamed. "No don't go near me! Get out dammit!"

I slowly opened the door, peering in to see her crouching on the floor, her hands shielding her head. _What the-?!_

"No!!!!" she yelled standing up suddenly and pointing at the window. "That way dammit, that way!"

I watched with bewilderment as she gestured wildly towards the window, as if to an invisible person.

I tilted my head slightly; _has she lost her mind?!_

"Yume, what in the hell are you do-?"

"KENSEI!" she wailed, running towards me, her expression terrified.

I caught her by her arms as she tried to dive behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, looking around the room. A faint buzzing caught my ears, but other than that, there was no sound of an attacker of any kind.

"There's a bee in my room!" she cried, "I was just trying to clean up in here and it flew in…"

"Why didn't you kill it?" I asked bewildered. _How can she be afraid of spiders and bees when she's a shinigami?_

I sweat-dropped at her suddenly tearful, innocent expression.

"B-but it's a honey bee! They make honey and pollinate flowers and fruits and things… I can't kill it!"

I let out a groan; this was ridiculous!

"Kensei…help me get it out!" she begged, her eyes locked on me. I stared down at her.

_Tch… I'm hopeless aren't I? I can't say no to her…_

"Alright…" I growled. And so, we began trying to chase the bee out the window.

*Eishima's POV*

I ran down the hall as fast as I dared, Mashiro on my heels. Only minutes ago she came bouncing into my room, claiming that Captain and Yume-chan were having a "really loud yelling fight". Of course I jumped to my feet in a flash, my heart all but stopping. _Have things suddenly gone wrong?_ Only yesterday those two had been fine, if not better than usual, seeing as they were starting to realize their feelings for each other. But like usual, they were blind to each other's feelings, thinking it to be unrequited.

And now they were fighting!

As I got close to both their rooms, I slowed down to a brisk walk, so not to alert them. Mashiro silently followed suite, her face still as excited as ever.

It was then that I could hear them yelling…

"Agh get it, get it!!!!"

"I'm trying to!"

I froze, my eyebrow raising. This didn't sound like fighting… I glanced at Mashiro.

"I thought you said they were having a fight…" I whispered. She smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I know. But this was just too funny. Look at baka-Kensei and Yu-chan, they're so cute~!" she sang, pointing towards the door.

I turned and peeked into the room, my jaw dropping open in surprise.

Captain was running around the room, swatting at something in the air while Yume followed closely behind him, her expression panicked. I narrowed my eyes to see what was being chased; _a…bee?!_

I fell back and glanced at Mashiro, who shrugged and grinned. Still feeling dumbstruck at the sight, I turned back to watching them.

"Ah dammit, this isn't working!" yelled Captain, swatting at the bee and hitting it. Yume shrieked as the bee went haywire, heading straight for her.

"No!!! Don't sting me!" she screamed, running blindly around the room. Captain suddenly jumped in front of her, swinging his arm at the bee as Yume-chan slammed into his chest, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

I felt a grin stretching across my face. _Yes! Good job, Captain! Sweep her off her feet (literally)!_

The bee was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go," I said, turning to Mashiro. She pouted.

"But it's just getting good!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall.

"We have to let them be, right Fukutaicho?" I asked suggestively. She stared at me, before giving in.

"Fine…" she whined. I chuckled.

"How about I treat you to breakfast? Will that cheer you up?" I asked.

"Ooh yes!" she cried, excited. I grinned at her, though my mind was elsewhere.

_Good luck Captain!_

*Yume's POV*

"Ungh…are you okay?" asked Kensei, staring down at me. I stared back at him, nodding slowly, a grin breaking across my face.

"Do you always have to get hurt trying to save me?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"You could thank me," he countered, frowning playfully. We stared at each other for a moment, before laughing loudly.

I felt a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach that spread through my veins; happiness.

I hadn't had this much fun with Kensei in a while, and especially not after the sudden awkwardness between us. And for once my heart wasn't pounding crazily around him either, which made things seem…_almost like they used to be..._

We were best friends again, laughing at each other, just like before.

I sat back and tried to straighten my hair.

"So…how are you feeling?" I asked, finally registering that he had taken off the bandages on his head.

"Fi-Ouch!" he cried, looking at his arm. I leaned forwards.

"Ouch? What happened?" I reached out to see, but he pulled back.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, "I just got stung, that's all." He started to pull it out.

"Wait, don't just pull it out like that!" I cried. Kensei stopped and stared at me. "You'll just make the venom spread more, which will make it hurt more." I explained. "So let me do it, okay?"

I held out my hand expectantly, after a second, he gave me his hand. The bee's stinger was embedded just above his wrist. I could see the venom sack hanging off the end of it, moving slightly.

"Hold still," I warned, before using my finger to scrape away at the venom sack. Once it was gone, I pulled the stinger out. "There!"

Kensei pulled back and rubbed at the spot.

"Thanks…" he muttered. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, Moru taught me," I laughed, "Once I fell into a rosebush, and got stung…"

I smiled and rubbed my palm in remembrance.

_"Yume-chan!" cried Mamoru, seeing me sitting in the bush. He reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me out and sitting me on a large bolder. "Are you okay? Did you get cut by the thorns?"_

_I held out my hand to him. "I…got stung by a bee…" I moaned, feeling a burning sensation in my hand. "Ick! It hurts!" I cried, starting to pull it out._

_"Wait!" he cried, grabbing my hand. I stared at him. "Let me do it… I don't want you to spread the venom…" I watched as Moru scraped away at the top of the stinger, before pulling it out. He was very gentle, and I barely felt any pain. Satisfied he stood back, putting his hands on his hips._

_"I will protect you Yume-chan! No rosebushes shall stand a chance while I'm around, ahahahaha!"_

_I threw my shoe at him, grinning. "Stop teasing me Moru! Or I won't make you lunch!"_

_He froze and stared at me, his blue eyes big and hurt._

_I got to my feet and stuck my tongue out at him. "Just kidding!" Before he could answer I ran away, laughing._

_"Eh? Yume-chan that's not fair, get back here!" he yelled, chasing after me._

"You okay?" asked Kensei, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry… I just was remembering something…" I replied, smiling. A wave of sadness had washed over me as I had thought about Moru. Really, in ways he had been like a brother to me.

Another brother I had to lose…

"You miss him, don't you?" asked Kensei suddenly, his gaze flashing to my face before he looked away.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah… Moru was…well he was like a brother to me…" I muttered, feeling my throat tighten.

Why did Kensei suddenly look sad? _Did I say something wrong?_ He was looking at me, but his eyes weren't meeting mine. I wondered if talking about being close to Moru upset him;_ maybe he's jealous?_

"But I still have you!" I suddenly cried, smiling. I could feel my cheeks reddening, but I didn't look away from him.

Kensei looked surprised, before he did his little half smile that only I could see. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah you sure do," he said, before letting go and getting to his feet. I stood up as well, feeling a sort of awkwardness creeping back into the room. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, trying to think of what I should say or do.

"Uh, hey, let's go get breakfast… I bet you're hungry after all the bee chasing, right?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"I guess," he replied, following. I walked out the door, and then suddenly turned around.

"Thanks by the way," I said, grinning. He nodded as I turned and waltzed down the hall. I was halfway to the kitchen when-

"Yume…?" called out Kensei suddenly.

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

He looked flustered.

"Uh…never mind, it's nothing," he replied. I blinked, curious to what he considered "nothing", but I knew questioning him wouldn't help. So I just smiled and turned around, my hand tracing the wall as I walked.

*Kensei's POV*

_Did you have feelings for him?_ I asked silently, my eyes on her back. I wanted to ask her that, but I just couldn't get myself to.

_The way she talks about him…_ _It ticks me off!_

The thought made me freeze in mid-step. _Oh god… am I…jealous?_

I thought about how the lieutenant had tried slipping his arm around her shoulders, how he looked at her, how he talked to her. I realized my hands had balled into fists; _kuso…I am, aren't I? I'm frigging jealous of a dead guy!_

The idea irritated me even more…and being irritated made me even angrier!

"Kensei?" called out Yume.

"Wha-" I stared to snarl, before seeing her face. She was looking up at me so innocently, so happily that I felt my anger receding. I cleared my throat, "What?"

"I asked you what you felt like having for breakfast…"

"You did?" I replied. She nodded.

"Three times…" her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you okay? Does your head still hurt or something?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I was just thinking about something…don't worry."

Yume nodded, though her eyes said differently. She knew me too well, but I knew that she wouldn't pursue the topic unless she had to.

I followed her into the kitchen; the smell of whatever was cooking hit my nose and made me want to drool. I hadn't realized it until now, but I was starving!

"Ah, Yume-chan, Captain…hungry?" asked Eishima, a rice coated spoon in hand.

"Very," said Yume as she went up to him. "So what's for food?"

"Just some rice and egg with sweet pickles… do you want a plate?"

"Please…" she moaned, staring up at him.

Eishima and I laughed.

The three of us sat at one of the tables, eating breakfast. Yume and Eishima were almost constantly in conversation, and I found myself happy just to listen in without having to say anything.

Suddenly Yume turned and stared at me, her eyes moving from me to my plate.

"What-?" I began, as she suddenly lashed out with her chopsticks and stole some of my egg. "Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out at me before taking a bite. "Too bad… you didn't eat it fast enough." She turned to Eishima who pulled his plate far, far away.

"I don't think so! This is my hard-cooked breakfast!" he laughed. Yume laughed back, taking a sip of tea. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Kensei~!" called out an annoyingly familiar voice as she bounced into the room.

"Mashiro be more careful!" I shouted, hitting Yume's back as she sprayed tea all over her end of the table.

"Sorry~!" she sang, a folded paper in her hand. "Ne Kensei!" she cried, "You have a note!"

I tried to snatch it away from her to read it, but she jumped back.

"Let me see it, dammit!"

"Uwah, Yu-chan, baka-Kensei's being mean…Punish him!"

I watched as she snorted into her teacup, before laughing. Eishima began laughing too. Mashiro had looked away, so I reached out and snatched the paper from her.

She didn't even look at me as she laughed at Yume who was dripping with tea.

My eyes flashed over the paper.

_Dear Captain Muguruma,_

_Seeing as you have been appointed to watch over Asura-san and have some influence over her, I decided to contact you first. I would have come in person, but I'm afraid I have come down with a cold and have to stay bedridden. In any case, I've sent this to you because it pertains to Kiyoshi Mamoru. It has been officially decided that t he is dead, and therefore a gravestone has been erected for him. I thought Yume would like to visit it, so I put this past you first._

_Give my regards to Yume, and ask her to come visit me sometime soon,_

_-Ukitake._

I swallowed nervously; this was going to be difficult. I peered over the letter at Yume, seeing her cheerful expression. I hated to be the one to bring her the bad news… I didn't want to see her upset either, but I couldn't just _not_ tell her. I prepared myself for the worst as her eyes flashed from the paper to me.

"What is it Kensei?" she asked, her expression concerned.

"Uh…" I glanced at Eishima who read my expression.

"Mashiro-fukutaicho, let's let them talk. Come on."

"Okay," she replied, following him.

Once they left I turned to Yume, dread filling my stomach.

"Uh…well, this is from Ukitake. He wanted me to be the one to tell you…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "Your lieutenant has been officially pronounced dead…they've um…put up a gravestone for him…"

Yume's face paled, her hands balling into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I…I see…" she muttered, looking at the table. A few minutes ticked by in silence before she spoke again. "Can we…can we go see him?" she asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, "Sure."

She bit her lip. "T-today?"

I nodded, reaching out and putting my hand on hers. "Yeah, I'll take you."

She opened her fist and squeezed my hand, her eyes sad.

"Thanks Kensei…"

I squeezed her hand back, softly. "No problem."

* * *

What's this? The rare, elusive footnote thing? Ohmehgosh! XD

Yeah, I just wanted to say that the whole "bee directing thing" actually happened to me... ^^;

I was cleaning my room the other day, and I opened a window. All of a sudden I had heard a buzzing sound, so I turned around. A honeybee decided to attack my room. And I, being the insect-wimp that I am, freaked out, ducked, and began shouting directions to the window to said bee. Of course it didn't listen. In fact, it seemed to take maniacal pleasure in tormenting me...v.v I fell over many times within that time, as well as screaming when it got too near...

And yet I couldn't just kill it. I heard that honeybees are dying out, so i was like, "well I'm not going to help them go extinct..." So i just ran around the room shouting directions and freaking out for about...half an hour.../// the bee finally escaped out the window and I was able to rest. But yeah...afterwards, I was like "Oooh this has GOT to go in one of my fics." And after Yume's little panic with spiders (which I share), i was like...well, she could be afraid of bees too, right?

^^;; okay, I'm done with my little ramble...tune in next chap!

(also, I have reason to fear bees... I've been chased on multiple occasions, and stung v.v)


	26. Mistake

Hey there! Sorry for the slow update, but I've just been very busy at home! Anyway, thanks to all those who faved me, as well as reviewed *bows* it's very apreciated! Also... I think you guys are going to enjoy this chap...*grin*

ThierryMyst: Lol thanks XD

Twilight Countess: Mmm yes, wasps and hornets are downright evil looking. I've been stung like twice...*sniff* i hate them. One actually just snuck into my house the other day...I had to have my cats kill it for me.

xXYuzukiCrossXx: arigatou gozaimasu~!

FreakingAgro; thanks so much! XD and yes Eishima is awesome. He needs more spotlight XD Ima do a fanart of him soon^^

* * *

*Chapter 25*

*Yume's POV*

My heart was pounding loudly in my ears as Kensei led me outside. I felt a heavy weight on me as I thought about where we were going; _Moru's…grave…_

I bit my lip, the corners of my eyes filling with tears. Up until now I hadn't really thought too much on him being gone; I had been hoping that somehow he'd come back, grinning and laughing like always. But now…

Now he wasn't coming back.

I rubbed at my eyes as we walked down an empty street; I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I let out a growl and tried to calm down, at least until we got there. Kensei heard and glanced at me, his eyes moving up and down my face as he tried to read my expression. I looked away, not wanting him to see the tears.

Neither of us said anything the whole way to the cemetery. But really there wasn't anything to say.

I noticed that Kensei kept glancing at me, his expression concerned. I tried my best to keep it together; I knew that my crying made him uncomfortable.

The cemetery loomed in front of us, full of grave markers. The graves were empty, seeing as when shinigami died, their bodies disintegrated. Nevertheless, it was comforting to see them; it meant that no one would be forgotten. But really, no one ever was.

Komori still lived on in my memory, even though he didn't have any sort of grave.

My hand went to my choker as I thought of my brother, an image of him smiling at me appearing in my head. Mamoru's laughing image soon replaced it, and I felt pang in my chest. _Why do I have to lose the ones I care about? Why does anyone?_

Kensei led me down a stone path, past rows and rows of names and dates. As I followed, I wondered if maybe he had someone he had known listed here, but I didn't think so.

"It's this row, I think," he said quietly, stopping. I stared down the aisle, my eyes wide. This was the turning point. Once I saw his name etched into stone, it would be final. He wouldn't come back. Wouldn't smile at me anymore, wouldn't be there anymore.

I hugged myself tightly as I stood there, staring.

"_I'll always be here for you," laughed Moru, patting my back. "I promise."_

I broke into a run, the names on the headstones flashing past almost too fast to read them. So many names, so many lives…all ended, gone.

Like him and my brother. Gone and lost forever.

I turned my head both ways, my eyes flashing over each name, until…

I saw it.

His name.

I skidded to a stop, my body shaking as I read the stone.

**Kiyoshi Mamoru.**

**Lieutenant of Squad 11.**

**Died in Action.**

That was it. There was no birth or death date, just a name, seat, and how he died.

_Mamoru…_

I fell to my knees, everything around me going silent.

He was dead. There was no coming back. He was gone. I would never see him again.

"Moru…" I muttered, feeling hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"_Yume-chan, you're the best!" he laughed, taking a bite of the breakfast I had just made. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"_

"_I'm going to keep an eye on you," he said, ruffling my hair. "Who else could keep you out of trouble, eh?"_

Gone; dead. Those two words kept repeating themselves over and over, drowning out Moru's memory. I was never going to see him again…

I heard footsteps grind to a halt behind me; I knew they could only belong to Kensei.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. I just crouched there for a good ten minutes, my eyes locked on Moru's name.

"I'll miss him," I said aloud, my voice threatening to break. I furiously wiped at my eyes, before standing up.

"Yume…" began Kensei. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, swallowing past the knot in my throat. "I'll be fine…" I bit my lip and turned away from the grave, my eyes now dry.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence, before Kensei took a step towards me.

"Yume…I know it's not the best time but uh…there's something I wanted to ask you…" he muttered, his eyes not meeting mine. I didn't answer; I just stared up at him.

"Did you…Did you love him?"

"Of course I did," I replied, frowning. Kensei seemed to wince, his face turning away from me slightly.

I tilted my head slightly; _why is he acting like that? Does he think…?_

"He was like family to me after all…" I added, which was true. Moru was like a sort of brother to me, even though at the time I hadn't really thought of him that way. Now that he was gone, I realized that he, like Kensei, was part of my family.

"I…didn't mean like that…" he grumbled, putting a hand on his forehead. He pulled it away, his eyes locked on mine. "Did you _love_ him?"

My eyes went wide; _why is he asking me this now?_ I stared back at him, reading his expression. He seemed uncomfortable, and almost as if he was afraid.

My heart kick-started as I shook my head slowly.

"No… I only loved him the way I would a brother….nothing more." I muttered.

"I…I see…" he replied.

I tilted my head at him.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned, my eyes locked on his. Kensei flinched slightly.

"I uh…well because…" he muttered, his ears turning red.

"What?" I asked, stepping towards him. "What are you trying to say, Kensei?"

"I…" he said, his expression changing to a sort of soft seriousness. "Aw screw it," he grumbled, before grabbing hold of my shoulders.

Before I could even blink, he crashed his lips against mine, his arms pulling me tight against him.

My eyes went wide in shock; _he's kissing me?!_

It was warm, passionate, everything I had ever wanted a kiss to be. And it was with Kensei…

_But…_

I put my hands up against his chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss instantly.

His expression was shocked, his eyes wide.

"Yume-" he began, but before he could say anything, I turned and ran away, leaving him standing there.

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran, my chest and throat tight and painful. _W-why?!_ I thought, shunpo-ing as far away as I could. _Kensei…_

*Kensei's POV*

"Yume…?" I called quietly, my hand still reaching for her. I watched as she disappeared into the distance.

_But why the hell did she run away?!_ I thought, letting my hand fall. _I don't get it…_

"Kuso…" I growled, walking back to the squad.

I didn't understand… what did I do wrong?

And she had been crying. When she had pulled away, tears had been streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn it…" I snarled, covering my eyes with my hand. I really screwed things up this time, didn't I?

_How the hell am I going to face her now?_ I thought, grimacing.

Yume had rejected me…and now, things wouldn't be the same…

I began walking again, my eyes seeing but not seeing. _It's my fault…I shouldn't have kissed her…_

I couldn't help myself… I couldn't get the right words out…it seemed like the only way…_the wrong way…_

Now everything was screwed up.

I stormed into my squad, pushing past Eishima who was staring at me and into my room, the door slamming so hard it cracked in a few places.

It was over, I had ruined everything.

With a growl I threw myself down into my chair, my arm flinging out and sending the neat pile of papers flying around the room.

_Damn it…Yume…_ I thought, resting my head against the desk. _Why…? Why did you push me away again?_

*Yume's POV*

"Agh!" I cried, kicking at a wall as I paced back and forth. _Why did I do that?! It was what I wanted, wasn't it?! So why…?_

I sank to my knees as tears filled my eyes again, my chest fluttering in a painful way. _Kensei… why?!_

My fingers went to my lips, touching the place where his had met mine. I could smell his scent on me; cedar and fire and sweat. It usually comforted me, but now…now it only made me feel more confused.

_I should be happy damn it! But why do I feel so…so…upset?_

I let out a groan and looked around the room; I had run all the way to my squad, to my room, where I sat hidden in a corner, confused and hurting.

And I knew that Kensei had to be hurting too; I had pushed him away and run off before either one of us could explain anything.

"Kensei…" I sniffed aloud, wiping at my eyes. The idea of hurting him made me feel even worse; he meant more to me than anyone else…I didn't want to lose him. But then I went and pushed him away; now things wouldn't be the same!

"What am I going to do?" I wondered aloud, my arms wrapping around my knees as I crouched there.

"_Yu...me…"_ rang out a voice from outside. I sat bolt upright, my eyes widening. Did Kensei chase after me?

"_Yume…"_ It didn't sound like Kensei…

I got to my feet and went to the window; I didn't see anyone below, and it didn't make sense; who would know I was here anyway?

My squad building was completely empty of people, so no one could have seen me, and I had been running pretty fast, so who…?

CRASH!

I flinched in surprise, recognizing the sound of porcelain shattering. It was coming from the kitchen.

_What the hell!?_ I wondered, running out of my room, my hand on Kurosasori.

I leapt down the steps two by two, before skidding into the hallway, my eyes flashing. The sounds had stopped, and it was eerily quiet.

I took a few steps into the kitchen, water splashing under my feet. Where the exactly the water had come from I didn't know, but I guessed from the kitchen.

My hand shook slightly as I opened the door.

"H-hello?" I called out, my eyes flashing around the room.

_?!_

The plates that once pilled on a counter were strewn all over the floor in shards, half submerged in water that had come from the tap.

_What's going on-?!_

"Y-Yume-chan!" gasped a voice from behind me. I spun around with a squeak, only to have my feet go out from under me because of the wet floor.

But I never hit the floor.

My eyes went wide as I looked up at the face of my rescuer.

"M-Moru?!"


	27. Discussion

**Wow, things are actually coming the half point in the fic! Time goes fast! ^^; at least it did to me. I only realized I was half done this morning as I was hopping on the laptop to start typin'. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's attacking me with fave's, alerts, and especially reviews! *bows* arigatou gozaimasu~!**

**and gosh you guys all seemed to freak about last chap XD  
**

FreakingAgro: lol was it? XD thanks

Akamura: XD sorry lol thanks for reviewin' tho

ThierryMyst: lol i know I know XD

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: O.o you sent quite a few reviews there lol I'll just some em up in one XD First off welcome back ^^ And secondly your last review made me laugh quite a bit. I think it sums up the chapter quite nicely lmao

* * *

*Chapter 26*

*Yume's POV*

It's amazing how your sense of time gets screwed up when too many things happen at once.

It had been a week now; a week since Mamoru had been declared dead, only to come back suddenly, very much alive. It had been a week since Kensei had kissed me, and a week since I saw him face to face. There was no way I could see him right now; I had been busy trying to get order back into my own squad, as well as just trying to adjust to everything.

Also…there was no way I could face him willingly…not after the kiss.

I hugged myself and looked around the room; just the other day my things had been moved back into my old room, back into my old squad. Eishima had helped me carry them. Kensei had been nowhere to be seen, and I wasn't going to ask for him. Eishima must have known something was up, because he didn't say anything to do with Kensei, or really anything at all.

_And now that I'm back here… I won't see him so much anymore…_ I thought, feeling both relief and sadness.

This…everything was just too much right now… And to top things off, I was being promoted to lieutenant sometime within the next day or so, meaning many new duties awaited me.

Moru meanwhile, seemed to be handling his new station quite easily, despite being near death and gone for so long. I still didn't fully understand what happened. And Mamoru didn't seem to want to talk about it too much.

What he did tell me was that the hollow creature had attacked him and left him for dead; another hollow had come along with full intent to finish the job, and drug him to the very edge of the Seireitei. Somehow he was able to fend it off and hide underneath a boulder, but it stayed there waiting for him for a whole day.

When it had finally given up and left, Moru had been too weak to move. He thought he really would die, until he found the strength to roll out from under the bolder. After that he couldn't do anything more and passed out. When he woke up, he had found himself in a house, bandaged and on the mend. It seemed that a family had found him and tried to help.

After he had healed up enough, he left and headed back for the Gotei 13, even though the going was slow. And that's when he found me wandering around in the kitchen of our old squad.

I let out another sigh and lay back on the bed, my hands beneath my head.

"_Did you love him?_" rang Kensei's voice in my head. My mind replayed how he had pressed his lips to mine, how they felt. How his arms felt locked around me, holding me tightly as if he thought I was going to vanish forever.

I let out a groan and rolled onto my side, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about it, hell, I didn't want to think of anything right now!

_I'll just take a nap and try and forget everything for now…yeah…_ I thought, grabbing a pillow and covering my face with it to block out the light. _Moru doesn't need me for anything right now…so I'll just…_

"Yume~!" called out a voice. I didn't move. _Speak of the devil… _ I thought sleepily, not moving. I heard footsteps reach my door. "Ah? You're sleeping? Are you not feeling well?" he asked worried, walking over to me.

"I'm fine…" I muttered, peering up at him. "Just sleepy…"

"Ah, it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. He didn't speak for a few minutes; I remained lying down, pillow on my head.

"I…I went to see my gravestone today…" he said softly, breaking the silence. I peered up at him, my eyes wide. Mamoru smiled as he looked at the floor. "Pretty strange don't you think? To see your own grave?"

"Moru…" I began, sitting up. He turned to me and grinned.

"Ah sorry," he chuckled. "But I'm glad you're alright, Yu-chan. I feared the worse when I found the squad empty."

"I was lucky," I replied. "The hollow nearly got me but Kensei…" I couldn't finish the sentence, inwardly wincing at his name.

"…saved you." Moru finished, his voice sounding dark, almost sad. I looked up at him; _what's with that tone?_

"Heh…" he turned away, "I was trying to do the same thing… I just wasn't as lucky…" He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Err... I'm sorry, you were trying to take a nap, right?" he asked, standing up. "I'll leave-"

"Wait," I said, grabbing his wrist so he couldn't walk away. Mamoru stared at me. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm alive and you're alive, so everything's good, alright?"

Mamoru pulled his wrist free and clasped my hand in his; it was strangely cold.

"Ah, you're right. I shouldn't be so glum! Ahaha, thanks Yume-chan!" he laughed, before letting go and going to the door. "Sleep good, ne? I'll be needing my lieutenant in good shape later!"

I nodded at him, smiling. He gave me a salute and disappeared out of sight, grinning. Once he was gone I let out a sigh, rubbing my hand to get it warm again. _But why was his hand so cold? _ I wondered. _Ah, maybe it's because he's still not completely healed…_ But it was strange.

*Kensei's POV*

"Ne, Kensei~! What's gotten into you, huh?" cried Mashiro as she leaned over my shoulder, shouting obnoxiously in my ear. I swatted at her, growling dangerously.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone dammit, I'm trying to work!" I shouted. Of course she jumped back out of my reach, knocking over the papers I had just finished filing.

"MASHIRO!" I snarled, half ready to leap at her.

"Aw you've been so mean lately!" she whined, "Ever since Yume went back to her squad!"

I couldn't help but wince at her name, before my hands balled into fists. As if on cue, Eishima tore into the room, his eyes wide as they landed on me.

"A-ah captain, c-calm down!" he cried, jumping in between me and Mashiro. He turned to her, "Mashiro-fukutaicho…maybe you should let Muguruma-taicho be for a while… he's not feeling that well."

"Mmm…fine. I don't want to hang around a dummy like him anyway…" she moaned, walking out the door.

"No tact whatsoever…Ah, I'm sorry captain," he muttered, turning to find me walking away from him. With a sigh I sat back down in my chair, running a hand through my hair before slamming my fist on the table.

"Damn it…" I muttered, before taking a few breaths. I glanced at Eishima. "Thanks for dealing with her… She got me so angry I…" I let out a growl, trying to shake my temper.

Eishima turned and shut the door, before walking over to me.

"Are you feeling alright, Captain?" he asked, "You look ill… I can always help with the paperwork-"

"I'm fine!" I shouted, before wincing at myself. Eishima stared at me.

"Damn it…" I groaned, running a hand through my hair. I glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell… I just-"

"Captain, let me be frank." He said suddenly, planting his hands on the desk and staring at me with a serious expression.

I raised an eyebrow and sat back, watching him.

"I don't know exactly what happened between you two-" I opened my mouth to say something, but he put up his had to silence me. "-And you don't have to tell me. But whatever happened between you two shouldn't be left this way. Captain you're a mess. You need to go and talk to her!"

"No," I growled softly.

"Why not? It's been a week now! Captain-"

"She probably doesn't want to see me!" I cried, slamming my fist on the desk. Eishima stared in surprise. I pushed back from the desk and got to my feet. "And she's got her lieutenant back anyway…what does she need me for?"

"Captain…" he muttered, but didn't say anything more. I went to the window and stared out, ignoring him.

_Damn it…_ I thought, watching the clouds slowly pass over. It had been a week, and I hadn't seen her since. Well, not face to face anyway. I had been watching her as Eishima had helped her move her stuff…and I had even started to go out there to say something, or at least help, but… _I just can't face her, damn it!_

"Captain… just go and talk to her, really. I know it can't be that bad. Yume…she…" he drifted off.

I turned.

"She what?"

But the door had already shut behind him.

I let out a sigh and went back to the window.

"Talk to her, huh?" I sighed. _If she'll even let me talk to her…_

And what was Eishima starting to say? _Yume she…_ she what? She'll forgive me? She'll not reject me? _Yeah right…_


	28. Confession Gone Awry

**Well um...hi^^ Sorry about the lack of recent updates... I've been busy... I discovered a creek near my house and.... it's hot where I live so I had to swim...but now I have a sunburn lol. Anyway, gosh you guys sure did review last chap! XD thanks!**

FreakingAgro: be suspicious, be very suspicious AHAHAHA! XD thanks

ThierryMyst: XD angst... Everytime I hear that word I think of Potter Puppet Pals (and if no one know's what they are, youtube em) XD thanks

Akamura: lol a vampire? No no, this is bleach, no vampires XD But I'll admit that you are correct on knowing something is off...what it is though...you'll just have to wait and find out ^^

xXYuzukiCrossXx: XD here you go...late but still here lol

Anon42: Again with the vampires?! Lol you guys are fuuny XD

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: XD You'll just have to wait and see if your suspicion is right XD And yeah... I'm trying to update Truth, but I'll probably not have the chap out till like tomorrow or sunday ^^;

* * *

_*_Chapter 27*

"Ne Moru…why do I have to come with?" I yawned, rubbing at my eyes sleepily, "It's not like I can go inside with you, I'm not allowed…And don't you need me to keep an eye on the squad?"

"Aw come on Yume-chan," he whined as he slowed his pace to match mine, "Won't you tag along and give your captain some support?"

I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh I see, you're scared to walk into the captains meeting by yourself, right?"

"Eh? That's not it!" he replied. I raised an eyebrow. "It's um…uh…" I watched as he put a hand over his eyes, before he pulled it away.

"Am I that obvious?" he laughed, grinning at me.

"Very," I chuckled, smirking. The two of us made our way out of the squad, passing some squad members who waved and cheered at Mamoru. He waved back, laughing softly.

Whatever had been bothering him yesterday was gone, or so it seemed, and he looked perfectly healthy. _Well I guess I'm relieved, _I thought, glancing at him, _but why do I still feel like something's wrong?_

He seemed healthy, despite the wounds he had just healed from. He didn't even look as pale as yesterday, and was even in good spirits!

_…Maybe I'm just overreacting… I mean the whole situation isn't exactly normal… I'm probably just reacting to that-_

"You feeling alright Yume-chan?" asked Mamoru.

"Huh? Yeah," I replied, blinking a few times. He was in front of me, walking backwards, his expression frustrated.

"Ne…if you really don't want to come with me, I won't make you…" he muttered, frowning slightly.

"It's fine!" I replied, "Why do you think I don't want to go? I was just complaining about you waking me up!"

"Mmm…it's not because Kensei-taicho is going to be there, is it?"

My eyes widened as I slowed to a stop, my chest tightening up.

"W-why would you think that?" I asked, my heart pounding in my ears. Mamoru's eyes narrowed slightly, before he relaxed and smiled slightly.

"I knew it," he said.. "Well if it's going to make you uncomfortable, I'll just go alone."

"Wha-? Knew what, Moru?!" I cried, staring at him as he turned around and walked away. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Moru, what the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at me, and for a moment, I thought I saw a flash of rage in his blue eyes, but he smiled.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. I was just teasing you-OUCH!"

I punched his shoulder.

"W-what was that for?" he whined, holding his arm and staring at me with surprise.

"You moron! Don't do that! I was worried about you!" I snapped, before stomping past him.

"H-hey!" he cried, chasing after me, "You can't hit your captain!"

I glanced back at him, grinning evilly.

"Says you."

Mamoru pretended to look afraid before busting up laughing. I grinned at him and kept walking; when I was sure he couldn't see my face, I let the grin drop with a sigh.

What he said had hit the mark; I didn't want to go because I knew Kensei would be there. I hadn't really put too much thought into it, because I was trying to just enjoy walking with Moru, but now…

_What if he tries to talk to me? What do I do? What do I say?!_

"Boo!" yelled a voice in my ear, making me jump and reflexively swing my fist at the sound. I felt my had connect with something, before I leapt back.

Kaien was standing next to me, my fist in the palm of his hand.

"Geez, and you were complaining about me nearly hitting you when you jumped at me!"

I grinned at him.

"Sorry~!" I glanced at Moru who was grinning too. "So how's your sis?"

"Explosive," he laughed, "She's working on a new kind of firework…she nearly blew my eyebrows off last time!"

"Nice," I grinned, a mental image of an eyebrowless Kaien coming to mind. "So where's your captain?"

"Ah, that guy went off with Shunsui-taicho," he replied, "I was just heading back to the squad." He suddenly reached out and ruffled my hair, "I've got to go now, so I'll see you at the next fukutaicho meeting, eh?"

"Yeah," I replied, reaching up and pulling his hand away. He grinned wider, before flash stepping away.

I stared after him, frowning as I tried to fix my hair.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" I whined, turning to Mamoru. He walked towards me.

"Do what? Do you mean this-?" He reached out to do the same, but I leapt backwards with a feral growl.

"Don't you dare! Kamikorusu yo!"

"Ahaha! You'll bite me to death? I'm so scared!" he laughed, before winking at me. "Oi, we're going to be late…come on Yume-chan, let's get goin'."

"I know," I replied, following him.

*Kensei's POV*

"Damn…" I growled to myself as I walked towards the captains meeting. I didn't want to go, not when that bastard was going to be there. And he probably was going to be grinning at me, cause he got Yume back and I…well I didn't.

_Yume… will you be there too?_ I wondered, _Are you going to be watching your beloved fukutaicho become a captain?_

I ran a hand through my hair; I hated having such bitter thoughts, let along being jealous of anyone, but I couldn't help it!

_Damn it… I'm such a-_

"Geez Kensei, you're a mess," said a voice as if reading my thoughts. I glanced back to see Shinji staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied, before he grinned, "Hey there Yume-chan!"

I froze on the spot, my heart pretty much stopping.

I slowly turned around to see…no one.

"Ah, I see…" chuckled Shinji. I spun around, half ready to punch him. But I couldn't, even if he was grinning at me in a patronizing way.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he put up his hand, the grin turning into a serious sort of grimace.

"You really are a mess," he said. "So… she rejected you then?"

I didn't answer.

"Ungh," he put a hand on his forehead, "What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, glaring at him. "It wasn't me! She's the one who ran away!"

"Ran away? He raised an eyebrow, "So you did do something-O-oi!" he called, staring after me as I stomped away.

_Both of them, Eishima and Shinji…just back off damn it! _ I thought scathingly, as I turned a corner. _She doesn't want to see me, so just let things be!_

Let out a sigh and tried to relax, my shoulders tense. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me; I looked around the area, my eyes wide.

_Yume…?_

There was no one… I turned to the door, frowning slightly. Why did I think she was suddenly there? _I'm probably losing my mind… _I thought, reaching up and smoothing my hair. _Well here we go…the faster this gets over, the better…_

*Yume's POV*

There he was.

My stomach did back flips as I saw him come walking through the door. I tried to cover it by crossing my arms loosely over my chest.

_Kensei…_

He couldn't see me from where I was standing, but I could clear see him. And he didn't look like he was in the best of health; he looked slightly thinner, as if he hadn't been eating.

A pang of guilt rang through me; _is it because of me…Kensei?_

And his eyes…they looked angry, and tired…

I couldn't look at him any longer; my gaze dropped to my feet. _What am I supposed to do?_ I thought, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed.

I bit my lip; _what have I done?_ I thought, _I've hurt him… It's all my fault…Kensei…_

His eyes suddenly opened and locked on mine, as intense as always.

An image of him leaning in to kiss me flashed in my mind, and I had to look away, my heart pounding in my ears.

_I'm sorry!_ I thought, my fingernails biting into my palms

"Alright, let's get this over with," rang out a voice. I looked up to see the General Commander walk in, his eyes on Mamoru.

He took a seat at his chair and slammed his staff into the floor once, making everyone go silent.

"Now then, Mamoru Kiyoshi, step forward."

I turned to him as he winked at me and took a few steps forward.

"You are now the 11th squad captain by rite of succession. Are there any objections?"

Silence.

"So be it. Step back, Captain." He turned towards me, "Yume Asura, step forward."

I gulped in surprise, but took a few steps forward. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"You are now promoted from 3rd seat to the 11th squad fukutaicho by rite of succession. Come and take your lieutenant sash."

The 1st squad's fukutaicho held out the sash, the 11th squad insignia facing so everyone could see it. I walked up to him and took it, sliding it onto my arm. The fukutaicho smiled at me, before I turned and bowed to the General Captain, before sliding back to where I should be standing beside my new captain.

The whole time I knew Kensei was staring at me, and the whole time I made sure not to look at him.

"Then it is done," said the Commander, "Congratulations you two." He hit his staff on the floor, "Now all of you are dismissed."

I was surprised, I expected the meeting to be a lot longer. But I was glad it wasn't; I could escape Kensei's gaze faster.

"Come on my lieutenant," chuckled Mamoru to me as he led us out of the building. I followed silently, my eyes on his back.

When we reached outside, a hand suddenly landed on my head, freezing me in my tracks. I turned to see Shinji standing next to me, grinning slightly.

"Hey kid," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on my face. _He's still calling me a kid?_ "Congrats on the promotion, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Thanks," I laughed, grinning back.

"Ah," he sighed, "There's someone else who wants to congratulate you too,"

I tilted my head, "Huh? Who?"

Shinji thumbed over his shoulder, his eyes on me. "Him,"

I followed where he was pointing to see Kensei. He was leaning against the wall of the building, his eyes on us. I felt my heart begin to pound at the very idea of talking to him. I turned to Shinji, my eyes pleading.

Before I could open my mouth, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"You know I hate interfering, but with you two dumbasses, you leave me no choice. Just go and talk to him, Yume," he muttered, dropping the laid back nature of his and instead acting out the "leader" attitude that he rarely used.

"But I…" I muttered, looking at the ground. He squeezed my shoulder again.

"Seriously the both of you are bakas. If you let things stay this way, it's only going to be more painful for _both_ of you. You'll regret it, eh? So at least go and talk to him, alright?"

I bit my lip and nodded, before glancing around to see where my captain was. Mamoru was busy chatting with Aizen over in a corner; somewhere in the back of my mind, I noted it, but I didn't really think on it too much.

Shinji squeezed my shoulder one last time before letting go and brushing past, waving at Rose.

Now it was just me alone, walking towards him.

Kensei wasn't looking at me anymore; he was looking at the sky, his arms over his chest. I swallowed and walked over to him, each step more difficult than the next. I was glad that there weren't that many people around now, because otherwise I would have felt even more apprehensive.

_What am I going to say?_ I wondered, _what is he going to say? Oh what am I going to do?!_

I slowed to a stop a good ten feet away from him, my eyes on the ground. I swallowed a few times, before looking up at him.

"Kensei-"

"Yume-"

We both stopped and stared at each other in surprise, before cracking a small smile.

"You…you first…" I managed to mutter, my voice quiet.

He let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably, before speaking.

"I uh… About what happened…I'm sorry, Yume. That was really stupid of me…" he said, not meeting my eyes.

Without really thinking, I replied. "Then you regret it?" His eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing.

"No," he growled, "But you seem to. Why did you run away, Yume?" He accused, his voice was racked with anger and hurt. I felt like he had backed me into a corner.

"I… I don't know…" I muttered softly, instinctively taking a few steps back.

"You don't know? The hell?!" he snarled, moving towards me. "Not knowing isn't a good enough reason. Tell me why, damn it!"

"I don't know!" I snapped back, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. I really couldn't look at him now; I didn't want to see the anger or the hurt in his eyes.

"Damn it!" he snarled, coming towards me, "Why are you doing this?!" Kensei slammed his hands against the wall on either side of me, blocking any escape. "You… if you don't have feelings for me…tell me! So I can… leave you alone…" he muttered, his eyes sad. "Yume… I can't go on like this! Not when I-"

"What are you doing to Yume-chan?!" shouted a voice, cutting Kensei off. I didn't register the voice, my head was spinning too fast for me to think straight.

_Kensei…he has feelings for me?!_ It was almost overwhelming, and his expression… I wanted to know what he was starting to say, before he had been cut off. I knew what it was, but…there was just something about him saying it aloud that I needed.

I looked up at him, but his expression had gone from painfully sad, to furious. I followed where he was looking, to see who had interrupted.

Mamoru.

He was standing at the corner of the building, his expression more angry than I had ever seen it.

"What the hell do you want?" snarled Kensei. I could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves.

Mamoru took a few steps forward.

"Let Yume-chan go." He demanded. "What do you think you're doing to her?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Kensei pushed off of the wall and stood up straight, his body tense as he faced Moru.

"It's none of your business, back off," replied Kensei.

Mamoru drew closer, sizing up to Kensei.

"Stop it," I said, walking towards them. "The both of you stop."

"Stay out of it!" snapped Kensei.

"Don't talk to her like that!" snarled Mamoru, moving even closer to Kensei. They were nearly chest to chest now, ready to attack each other like angry wolves.

"I said stop it!" I shouted, reaching out and grabbing Kensei's arm to pull him back. As soon as I did Mamoru punched him in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Mamoru!" I shouted. Kensei let out a deep growl and pulled out of my grip, before cracking his fist against Mamoru's jaw.

"Kensei, stop it!" I shouted, coming towards them.

"Leave Yume alone!" shouted Mamoru, swinging his fist at Kensei. Kensei dodged it.

"Bastard! _You_ leave her alone!"

Mamoru ducked before kicking Kensei in the stomach, his elbow rising up to hit his jaw.

"Don't you ever touch her again!"

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to pull them apart. Why did they have to fight over me?!

Kensei pushed me roughly pushed me backwards, before grabbing Mamoru's throat and nearly missing, instead getting a handful of his shihakusho.

"Yume doesn't belong to you, so shut the hell up!"

"Oh?" Mamoru's knee connected with Kensei's chin, "Say that again, bastard!"

I watched as they drew their swords. _No! This is bad!_ Someone was going to end up hurt, all because of me.

My hands balled into fists, my jaw clenching. They weren't going to listen to me…

"Would you two stop!?" I shouted, jumping in between them, looking from one to the other. "Both of you… Stop fighting over me! I don't want to see either of you hurt..." my throat suddenly tightened, "So s-stop… stop fighting!"

My emotions felt like they had suddenly crashed on me, making tears come to my eyes. And this was so stupid!

"How could you both do this to me?!" I shouted, before running away. I didn't want to see anymore; I didn't want them to see me crying either. So I ran away.

I could hear them yelling after me, but I was already gone.


	29. Sharp Words

**Konnichi~!**

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while _again_... but I had alot going on. First there was finals, and then, i somehow lucked out and found my half sister, who I haven't seen since I was a year old. So, i've been busy with that, and having other long lost family come to visit...meaning a madatory house cleaning ^^;;**

**That being said...**

**You guys all hate Mamoru now? (well, with the exception of Grenoille-san, who said she liked him...) but wow... I never made readers hate someone before ^^;; *cough* ignore me... I didn't have much sleep *cough*  
**

ThierryMyst: AH, yeah... Mamoru...no need to beat him up, Kensei obviously already kinda did that ^^;;

Remus san: Lol yup, they are sometimes. But we all have are moments ^^

Akamura: Like a brick? . You can throw it at him if you like... but don't hurt him too much... I'll be needing him for new chapters ^^;;

Halo0105: Yeah, they're both idiots...Shinji should bang their heads together (lol) Thanks

xXYuzukiCrossXx: thanks lol Nice evil laugh btw ^^

Anon42: Yup, jealousy can be cute...but dangerous ^w^ arigatou~!

FreakingAgro: yay! I wasn't sure how good the little fight scene was going to be... I had to rewrite it a few times ^^; O-oi and don't hurt yourself jumping like that lol!

Ivoryclaw: Here lol Sorry for the slow update ^^;

Twilight Countess: You were waiting for them to fight? ^^ well I'm glad it satisfied you, thanks for reviewing!

Kerri: Aw, thanks for reviewing! And no, I don't dislike annonymus reviews. It makes me happy getting any kind of review! The only thing that would bug me would be an anonymus message...cuz then i have a heck of a time figuring out how to reply to them ^w^ And thank you so much! I agree with you on the OC thing and the confusion with Yume's temperment. I'm still kinda new at making good plots and character personalities, so I take what you said as constructive criticism, so thank you! ^^ And yeah, I don't do or really care for lemons, so you wont find lemon flavors in my writing... thanks again! ^^

_**AND SUGOI! You guys are totally spoiling me with the reviews!!! I mean, TEN of em for one chap? Thanks you! *bows***_

* * *

*Chapter 28*

*Kensei's POV*

"Yume!" I shouted, watching as she disappeared into the distance. But it was too late. She was gone.

"It's your fault," spat Mamoru from behind me. I wheeled around and faced him, my fists tightening.

"What?" I snarled. Never in my life had I wanted to hit another person so badly!

Mamoru spit, before wiping his mouth and staring scathingly at me. _My fault?!_ I silently roared, _you're the bastard who interrupted us! _

My jaw was throbbing from where he had hit me; but none of my wounds hurt as much as seeing the way Yume had stared at us before running away.

"Damn it…" I sighed, turning my back on him and rubbing my jaw. Something always had to go wrong, didn't it? _And of course right when I was about to tell her…about to finish my sentence…_

"I'm going after her," growled the new captain, trying to push past me. I slapped my hand against the wall, blocking his path.

I could feel my anger doubling with every second that ticked by. If he hadn't interrupted when he did…Yume would have known how I felt…and she might…_might…_give me an answer. But no, that bastard had stepped in! Now she really wasn't going to want to talk to me! _He's ruined everything!_

"Get the hell out of my way," snarled Mamoru from behind me.

I spun around, slamming my fist into his jaw. The force of it sending him staggering back against the wall, blood dripping from his lip.

His eyes were furious.

"You-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Why don't you just leave her the hell alone?! Haven't you done enough already? Why couldn't you just stay gone?! She was better off without you anyway!" I kicked the wall, leaving a crater a foot deep. I was ready to punch the hell out of him without stopping, punch him until he wouldn't get up anymore. "She doesn't need you! Hell, she doesn't even love y-!"

"Captain!" yelled a voice as strong arms locked around me. I was being drug backwards away from Mamoru, who had slid onto the ground, his eyes wide and painful.

I hated him; hated that look on his face. I wanted to hit him again.

"Let me go, dammit!" I roared, twisting and trying to pull free. The arms weakened slightly, enough so that I nearly broke free. I drug the person with me, my jaw tight and my fist raised.

"Muguruma-taicho, stop!" yelled the person in my ear, turning and grabbing onto my free wrist. I swung them in front of me, ready to punch their lights out as well, but a sharp pain spread across my face, making me stop.

I blinked in surprise, seeing Eishima in front of me, panting and looking furious.

"Please…stop…" he panted, his hand still raised. I realized he had hit me to snap me out of it. "Captain…"

I had my fist around the front of his shihakusho; feeling disgusted I let go, turning on my heel all the while.

"Let's go," I growled, before walking off. I didn't spare one glance and the defeated captain; if I did, I might want to try hitting him again.

After a moment I heard Eishima's footsteps matching mine.

I put a hand through my hair with an irritated sigh; _damn…_

*Mamoru's POV*

As soon as they were out of sight I fell to my knees, my hands on my temples. I could hear _it_ in my head, laughing and taunting. I was running out of time.

My breath came in pants as I stared at the ground, blood dripping from my split lip. My whole body hurt, but I could barely feel it…and nothing hurt more than the words that kept resounding through my head.

_She doesn't need you! She was better off without you! She doesn't…doesn't love you!_

"Gah…" the pain in my head intensified, making me want to throw up. I was vaguely aware that my hands had curled into fists, my fingernails biting deep into my palms, causing hot blood to drip into the dirt.

_What am I going to do…?_

I looked up at the sky, trying to keep myself steady. There wasn't much time left for me…I would only be able to hold on a little longer…

"Yu…me…" I muttered, looking down and covering my face with my hands. I could see her face in my mind, nearly tear ridden, painful. But not so much because of me… it was because of him…

_His fault…She's mine…damn it!_

I rose to my feet, my legs shaking slightly beneath me. Muguruma hadn't been gentle when he hit me, and even if I was…well, healthier, I still wouldn't have jumped up too quickly.

A feral growl tore out of my throat as I stared off the way he had gone; it was his fault all his fault. He was taking Yume away from me!

"Are you going to do something about it, young captain?" asked a soft voice from behind me. My eyes widened as sweat broke out on my brow. I didn't turn around, knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, licking my bloody lips.

"It depends…what do you think I mean?"

I tried not to shake as he drew closer, my eyes still staring off into the distance.

"You know what you have to do…do you not?"

A hand was on my shoulder, squeezing it. I felt no comfort from it…only despair.

"People are growing suspicious. And you haven't much time left…make your choice soon, Mamoru Kiyoshi."

The voice grew dim as he left me standing there, a chill moving up and down my spine. I let his words sink in, before lowering my head ever so slightly in a nod.

"Yes…"

*Yume's POV*

Always running away; that was me. The coward. The girl who couldn't face her feelings. The girl who couldn't face anyone.

I really hated myself.

It was my fault that Kensei and Mamoru got into a fight. It was my fault that things were going this way. If I could have just stayed there and told Kensei how I felt, I… well, things wouldn't be this way! If I hadn't run away when he had kissed me…if I had enjoyed it like I should have…could have, things would be different, better!

I could feel hot tears rising in my eyes, the knot in my throat tightening.

_Why do I always mess things up?!_

The road around me was blurred, both from my speed and from my tears. And even still I couldn't stop; I kept running, putting more and more distance between the only person who might actually…

"Agh!" I cried, putting my hands to my head. I couldn't even bring myself to _think_ it!

My chest was beginning to hurt from the exertion, my legs burning with each step. I needed to stop, I needed to think.

I slowed to a walk, looking around.

I had run all the way to the Rukon; behind me, I could just make out the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, I reached up and pulled my hair out of my face, roughly wiping at my watery eyes in the process.

"I'm so stupid…" I moaned, trying my best not to cry. I hated crying… I hated having to feel so week, so helpless. It was better to be tough, to fight off the despair…otherwise, if I let it, I would just be overrun. Or so I thought.

I looked around the little area I was in, noticing how it was lacking other people. That was good, less people to share in my embarrassment. But wait…

My eyes widened as I recognized where I was.

"Nii-san…" I muttered, my hand touching my chain lightly. Somehow I had found myself in our old neighborhood, the last place I had seen Komori alive and in his human form…before he had gone hollow.

At first, I thought it would sadden me to see this place; the little rundown house where he and I had lived, but instead it brought a strange comfort.

I walked up the house, my eyes following the heavy slant of the whole frame as it slowly returned to the soil. It had always been that way, and I had kind of liked it.

My hand slowly traced the rough carvings in the doorframe, marks showing how Komori and I had grown over the years we had lived there. I smiled lightly as a memory of my younger self triumphantly declaring the meager three inches I had grown over two years, Komori patting my head and laughing at me. He had grown five inches, and was a head taller than me, but I didn't mind. It just made him seem all the more my big brother; my protector.

I didn't remember having to duck my head so low to get inside, but then again, I wasn't a child any longer.

"Wow…" I chuckled, walking over to the far wall, my arms extended to keep my balance. My fingers gently caressed the peeling paint from the drawings Komori and I had made; we had painted the wall to try and make the house more colorful, as well as to take our minds off our empty stomachs.

There was the black little cat I had drawn, with the blue and green eye. Laughing, Komori had painted a big one next to it, standing over it. I had told him it looked more like a fox, which had made him annoyed; he decided to attack me and we ended up romping around.

"Ah!" I cried aloud, seeing where I had traced my hand. Grinning slightly, I put my hand against it, covering the whole thing. I had grown quite a bit since then.

_Those were the good ol' days…_ an overused phrase, but true. _But… That's like saying that everything after was bad…_

I sat down, my back to the drawing wall. Really, there was no way I could say that some of the things that had happened after I lost Komori had been bad. For instance, I became a shinigami, and am no longer barely making it out in the Rukon. I always had food to eat and a warm place to sleep…and…then there was Kensei.

"And that brings me back to square one…" I moaned, wrapping my arms around my knees. _What am I going to do?_

I let out a sigh and rested my chin on my arms, closing my eyes.

_**Well first off, how about not complaining?**_called out a voice in my head. I started slightly, the back of my head bouncing off the wall.

_Kuro!_ I silently cried, partly in pain and partly in surprise.

_**Someone's jumpy I see,**_he commented, _**but why so surprised, ne, Yu-chan?**_

I withdrew my zanpakuto and peered at the metal. After a moment or so, I could sort of see his spirit form reflected on the blade. He was grinning at me.

_**You're a mess. Do I always have to help you?**_

"I didn't ask for your help!" I cried aloud, frowning at him. He just _loved_ to torment me.

_**Yes, I do. Anyway, if I don't fix things here, I'm going to have to hear you pining for that Kensei and never hear the end of it! What's so hard about it, eh? You love him, and he loves you! So just kiss and make up-HEY!**_

"Oh shut up," I snapped, sliding him back into his sheath, my cheeks burning hot.

_**OI! I'm talking to you! Listen to me damn it!!! YUME!!!! HEY!!!**_

I closed my eyes and focused, drowning him out. Because it took all my mental energy, I found myself exhausted. _Well…why not take a nap here? It's my old home, and there's no one around…maybe I should sleep on the situation…things might be better afterwards…_

I vaguely could sense that Kuro was still trying to get my attention, but I had fallen into the pleasant buzzing numbness that led to sleep. I let out one final sigh, before falling into blissful blankness…

~~A little bit later~~~

It seemed I had only been asleep for minutes, but as I started to wake up, I discovered that the sunlight no longer was on my face, in fact, as I slowly opened my eyes, it seemed missing all together.

_Ungh…how long was I…?_

"Shh be quiet Keichi! We don't want her to wake up!" hissed a voice. I frowned and blinked a few times, trying to snap into full away mode.

"You be quiet, Ryuuken! And Shuu, hurry it up! Are they trash or are they sellable?!" whispered another voice.

"Even if they're cheap things, we could still get something for them…" muttered a third voice in a thoughtful tone.

They all sounded like kids.

I let out a slight groan and released my loosely curled up position, my eyes searching the slanted house for the source of the voices.

Off in the corner where Komori and I used to sleep, I found three young boys sitting huddled in a circle. Silently I got to my feet, creeping over to see what they were looking at.

The boys were all about the same age, but didn't look anything alike, meaning they probably weren't related. There was a boy with red hair and a bandana, a chubby boy with whitish hair, and a scrawny little one with messy black hair. I couldn't see their faces, but as I drew closer, the dark haired one looked up, directly at me.

His mouth opened and shut like a fish, before he finally yelled out.

"RUN!!!"

And the three scattered like mice, something shiny flashing in the scrawny and red haired boy's hands.

I started to take a step forward, but I felt something was wrong. My shot to my neck to find Komori's necklace gone! My hand then moved to find the arm bracelet Kensei had given me; it was gone as well!


	30. Tsumetai

**The Chapter's title "Tsumetai" can translate to 'Cold Hearted'.

**Gosh, I'm kinda in a rush here. I have to leave in a few mins, so I can't say too much, other than writing this chapter was very...taxing? But totally worth it. As you will see. If it helps, for the second half of it, when you see things starting to heating up, try playing Cascada's "What Hurts The Most". I kept replaying it over and over while writing it. Yeah. That said, I'll try and whip out the next chap soon!**

**-Okami**

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Did you now? Which one? Cuz if it's on deviantart...it could be mine XD (I did see a few others tho)

Halo0105: Heheheh, you shall see.

-harlem syndicate-: Thanks!

SprinkleKissez: Aw, thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!

**And thanks to those who faved me!**

* * *

*Chapter 29*  
"NO!" I shrieked, tearing after the kids, "Those are mine!!!"

They were already quite a distance away, running as fast as their legs could carry them. But I would be faster. I tensed my legs and sprung after them; there was no way they were going to run off with my two most treasured belongings…not when I could catch them!

I followed them around a corner, before the redhead and scrawny boy split up. One went left, and one went right. I gritted my teeth and tore after the redhead, lengthening my stride and leaping over a few boxes in my way.

He glanced back at me and let out a little squeak of surprise, before running even faster. But he was running a little too fast, and tripped over his own feet, sprawling in the dirt.

I skidded to a stop beside him, growling with irritance.

"You…brat…" I snarled, before bending down and picking up the arm bracelet. I slid it on quickly, before crouching down beside the kid. He stared up at me with an apologetic grin. I frowned.

"Don't think you'll be so lucky next time. If I ever catch you stealing from me again…" I flashed my most evil grin. "I'll have to take some _drastic_ measures."

He seemed to shrink before me; I grinned wider, and was about to help him up, but a sudden fluctuation in reitsu made me freeze. A second later, a roar filled the air; the kid sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"A hollow?" I muttered, standing up. My hand went to Kuro's hilt; I should go after the hollow, seeing as it was close. I couldn't feel any shinigami close enough to go after it, and being one myself, I couldn't leave it.

I turned to the kid, nudging him with my foot. "Get home," I warned, "And be careful, got it kid?"

"H-hai!" he muttered, before jumping to his feet and running away. I couldn't be sure if he was running from the hollow, or me. Either way, it was better if he got to a safe place.

Tensing my legs, I unsheathed Kurosasori.

"Feel like some exercise, Kuro?" I asked, before leaping to a rooftop and searching out my prey.

*Kensei's POV*

"Captain…are you alright?" asked Eishima as he walked beside me.

"Mmmph." I growled in reply, keeping my eyes averted. But it wasn't enough to keep him at bay.

"I uh… I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, Captain," he muttered, "But you wouldn't stop-" He paused when I looked at him. I think he thought I was going to snap at him; I didn't. Instead, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't apologize. I was…out of control. Thank you." I let go of him and began walking away at a faster pace, my jaw set despite the throbbing from earlier.

"Cap-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm going after her," I replied. _If I can find her…that is._

Eishima didn't answer, and didn't follow. That was best, and he understood what was about to happen.

I let out a sigh. Yume was going to have to hear me out, whether she wanted to or not. She needed to hear what I wanted to say…what I needed to tell her. It was now or nev-

A black and white blur suddenly landed in front of me, making me stop.

"Muguruma-taicho!" gasped Todo, as he looked up at me from where he kneeled, "N-new orders from Commander-san!" A crisp paper was pushed into my hand. Frowning I read it.

It seemed that a recon group of ten had mysteriously disappeared in the west Rukon district, and I was to see into what had happened.

"Damn it…" I growled, crumpling up the paper. Yume was going to have to wait; I couldn't ignore direct orders.

"It looks like we're heading to the west Rukon. Todo, get Tousen and Kasaki."

"Hai!"

*Yume's POV*

"Damned hollows," I muttered, seeing the destruction as I leapt over rooftops. Running like this felt good, especially after being in-active for so long. And having something to chase after, like this hollow, would keep my mind off of everything that had happened today.

The houses in this part of the neighborhood were well built, but with the apparently large hollow, more than a few were crushed beneath its hunger. And it just _had_ to be going towards my old neighborhood.

I sped up as I heard it roar again, my legs pumping. I could see its tracks in the soil, as well as some smaller prints; so small they could only belong to…a child.

"Shi-!" I cried, both in realization and in shock as the roof beneath my feet collapsed. I twisted leapt off, barely avoiding a black and white blur that came whizzing at my head. My eyes were wide as I landed heavily on my knee; the hollow had been waiting for me, using the house as cover.

I got to my feet, lifting Kuro up to eyelevel as I did. The hollow was staring at me, huge and hulking, with six long tentacle like appendages waving in the air. It looked something like a cross between a beetle and octopus, with a rounded body encased in a shell.

A quiet whimper made my eyes travel down to one of its legs, where a terrified face stared out at me from under a spiky mess of hair. It was the other boy; the scrawny one, pinned by the hollow.

"_Heh heh heh, so you see him, little shinigami?"_ called out the hollow, looking as smug as a hollow could. "_I knew you were coming after me…so as bait I caught this little-"_ It pressed down on the boy, making him cry out in terror. "_-morsel… If you make one wrong move, I'll eat him up right here and now."_

I frowned. So I got an intelligent one? It had to be a higher leveled if it was able to reason and talk like it was...strange for this area, just like with the hollow that had attacked me.

"And If I don't move at all, you'll just kill him anyway, won't you?" I slowly slid my leg out, changing my position into a ready stance. "I'm no fool; that kid you've got pinned there-" I leapt high into the air, "-Is no bargaining chip!"

I ran my hand down Kuro's blade, ignoring the cut that followed due to my airborne state.

"_Inazuma, Kurosasori!"_

My sword exploded into shikai, the hilt stretching out and becoming the staff of a large scythe. Whizzing behind me was the tail end of my weapon; a teardrop shaped blade on a long chain.

As the hollow looked up, its leg tensing to press down and crush the kid, I pointed the scythe end of Kuro at him.

"_Kage no tate!_"

A shadowy film flitted right under the hollow's leg, surrounding the boy. He wouldn't be squished now.

"HYA!" I let out a battle cry, slicing a few tentacles off of the hollow's back as it lashed out at me.

Hollow blood splattered the ground, mixing in with the dirt.

The hollow let out an earsplitting roar, before charging at me, leaving the boy sitting there, my _kage no tate_ shattering as the sunlight hit it.

"Oi, kid, run, dammit!" I yelled, while spinning Kurosasori over my head. I leapt upwards as the hollow came crashing at me, Kuro's blade slicing down it's back. But I had forgotten about the other remaining tentacles, and one caught me by the ankle.

"Shi-!" I cried, as I was flung into the ground, my right arm cushioning my fall with a sickening crack. Just my luck that I'd end up hurting myself; I'd never here the end of it when I got back.

I tried to kick free, but the tentacle was moving higher up my leg, and hell bent on getting an even better hold.

"_Ha, I shall eat you, little shinigami!_" cried the hollow as it stood over me, its jaws opening, ready to swallow me up. As if.

With my free hand, I grabbed Kuro's chain and spun it around a few times, before slamming it right into the hollow's face. As it reeled back, I switched hands and sliced through the tentacle, freeing myself.

My right arm wasn't working right, so I held it close to my body, using my left hand as dominant despite the awkwardness.

"Sorry, but I've had enough." I growled, before swinging Kurosasori one handed at the hollow's bleeding face.

"_Kage no Tate!"_

Yes, it was my shield attack, but with a twist. I had learned during training, that if I threw my shield sideways at a target, I could use it as an offensive slicing weapon. And since my right arm wasn't working, it seemed my only choice.

The shadowy film slammed into the hollow, but to my disappointment, turned slightly and skimmed it.

I ended up running away, the hollow on my heels, even more pissed than before.

And then, due to my own stupid klutziness, I went and _tripped._

There was only enough time for me to roll onto my back as the hollow caught up, my hand moving Kuro in front of me.

Blood splattered my face as the hollow and zanpakuto met, the mask shattering with a loud crack. I opened an eye to see it disintegrating into the air, leaving me lying there panting.

Kuro fell to the ground beside me as I sat up, cutting off my reitsu and making Kurosasori go back into his sealed form.

"Damn…" I muttered, wiping my face before examining my most serious wound. My arm was hot to the touch, and already swelling. Probably broken.

_Unohana-taicho is going to kill me!_ I thought, wincing at the very idea. _And everyone else…_

A soft sound broke through my thoughts, making me look up. It sounded like crying.

"Ah…" I muttered, seeing the little boy sitting where I had left him, his face streaming with tears. Poor kid was probably scared to death, after nearly being eaten.

I got to my feet and staggered towards him, my body sore and tired from using my strength draining shikai.

He didn't look up as I crouched down in front of him; he was too busy crying.

My eyes moved to what was clenched in his fist; a certain choker…._my_ choker. Quickly I reached out and took it from him, surprising him enough that he let out a squeak and fell backwards.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you, kid," I said in a scolding tone, "You never know how karma will come after you."

The boy slowly looked up at me, his large dark eyes swimming with tears. My breath caught in my throat; _so cute!_ I hadn't gotten a good look at him before, but now that he was in front of me… he _had_ to be one of the most adorable kids I had ever seen.

"Stop crying, eh?" I said, smiling at him. "You're safe now."

He wiped at his eyes as more tears fell; the hollow attack probably had traumatized him a bit. _Poor thing._

"What's your name?" I asked.

"H-Hisagi…S-Shuuhei…" he stammered, wiping at his face more furiously.

"I'm Yume, Yume Asura." I held out my hand to help him up. He hesitantly took it, his eyes still wide with fear.

I smiled at him and let go, before reaching up and fastening my choker; a difficult feat, seeing as I could only use one hand.

"Well, Shuuhei-kun, shall I walk you home? You look a bit scared."

"I-I'm not scared!" he cried, his expression looking adorably furious. "I can walk home just fine!"

I let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I get it," I backed up. "Well you seem pretty capable; good luck, Shuuhei-kun!" I turned and began walking away.

After a moment, I heard the patter of feet; I grinned. A small hand locked onto the hem of my shihakusho, meaning he had changed his mind.

I looked down at him; Shuuhei was looking away with embarrassment, clinging to my hakama. Without a word I turned and began walking the opposite direction, Shuuhei keeping up with me.

"You live in the house where I woke up earlier, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Me and Keiichi and Ryuuken live there."

I let out a chuckle, before falling silent.

We continued walking, the evening sun sinking over the horizon.

"Nee-san," he asked suddenly, "What is that thing?"

I glanced down at him; he was staring at my neck.

"This?" I reached up and touched my choker. "It was my big brother's… That's why I was so angry that you two had taken it…It's very special to me."

_That and the armlet that Kensei gave me…_

"Oh…" he looked down for a moment, before looking back up at me. "Your big brother… Where is he?"

"Ah…he died a long time ago." I replied. "He was attacked by a hollow."

Shuuhei's eyes widened under his messy hair, before he looked away; suddenly I found his hand in mine, small and warm.

I smiled softly.

"Shuuhei-kun…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Un-uh…"

"Well, how about I be your big sister? Would you like that?"

He suddenly stopped walking, his eyes locked on me in surprise. I watched as his face broke out in a smile.

"Yeah!"

I laughed, before reaching out and ruffling his hair the same way Komori had.

We reached the house within roughly a half hour. Shuuhei was now riding on my shoulders, because he had been lagging further and further behind. After being chased and roughed up by a hollow the poor kid had to be tired. And I didn't mind carrying him; he was so small that he didn't bother my injuries, though it had been difficult to get him on my back.

"Eh? Shuuhei what are you doing?" called out a voice from the front door. I looked down to see the third boy from earlier come running out, before skidding to a stop in front of me, his eyes wide. A second later, the red haired boy appeared, standing in the doorway. He looked terrified.

I knelt down and let Shuuhei slide off of my back; he stepped in front of me, grinning broadly.

"It's okay, she's my Nee-san!"

The looks on the boy's faces were dumbstruck.

"Y-Your Nee-san's a shinigami?"

"Yup!"

I reached out and ruffled Shuuhei's hair again, before sighing.

"Well, I've got to go back now. Behave you three," I turned and began to walk away, before glancing back at them. "And don't you _dare_ steal things off of me again…" I gave a sadistic grin, causing the redhead to back up a bit.

"Alright, well I'll see you around, Shuuhei!"

And off I went, back into the mess I had escaped for a few hours.

_But it was worth it…I met cute little Shuuhei, and saved his life in the process._

I let out a sigh; how was I going to explain my current appearance though? And If Moru or Kensei caught me all wounded, they'd be angry, worried, or both.

_Urg…I want to avoid them for now anyway… Jerks, the both of them… fighting over me._

I was too angry to actually face them; what they did was just plain stupid. And they were going to know it.

As I walked I tried to pull out some sort of solution to what I was going to do; things couldn't continue going on this way. And Kensei and I needed to talk…despite my wanting to avoid the situation.

I reached the Senkaimon faster than I had thought I would; and I still hadn't thought of anything to say to Kensei, or to Moru.

I waved to the gate guardian, before taking a back way to my squad.

_I can't be seen by either of them; I have to be very-_

"Asura!" cried out a voice as a hand landed on my shoulder.

I think I jumped a good three feet up, before letting out a good scream. My attacker fell backwards with a startled cry, before laughing loudly. I spun around slowly, a heavy glare on my face.

"Kaien…" I growled, reading to attack the lieutenant. But he was too busy trying to stay upright as he laughed in near hysterics to pay attention to my wrathful vibe.

"Y-Your face was priceless! Ahahaha! I didn't even mean to scare you!" he gasped, finally standing up straight, tears in his eyes.

"Very funny," I growled, before turning to walk away. Luckily due to his laughter, he hadn't noticed my wounds; that meant a perfect time to escape…or so I thought.

"Oi!" he shouted, grabbing at my arm. Of course, he accidently grabbed the hurt one. I let out a hiss and nearly tripped, before he let go.

I watched as his eyes narrowed, sweeping me over.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"Err…hollow," I muttered, "I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit."

"You don't look fine. You should let me walk you to the 4th squad," he replied, moving to stand in front of me.

"No way," I replied, "Do you know how angry Unohana-taicho would be if she found out? And it's not that serious, really!"

I could tell that he didn't really believe me, but to my relief, he didn't push it. Instead…

"Alright, alright," he muttered, staring down at me. "Seriously though, you need to take better care of yourself! I won't bug you about it, but, you _at least_ have to let me walk you back to your squad so I don't have to worry about you later, okay?"

There was no way to say no; Kaien was giving me a no-matter-what-your-answer-is-I'm-going-with-you look. I dropped my head.

"Alright…"

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, before leading me to my squad.

*Mamoru's POV*

Yume… I had to find Yume!

I had walked past my squad at least five times, and over towards her usual hangouts a few times as well, but not once had I found her!

"Damn it!" I punched the door frame, before pulling back and examining my fist. I had forgotten about the cuts on my knuckled from fighting Muguruma; they were bleeding again.

I fell against the doorframe, closing my eyes. Was I ever going to get things right? _Yume…where are you?_

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm down. I needed to keep my emotions in check as much as possible…otherwise-

"Ahahaha! I'm serious! My sis nearly killed the lot of us over that! That's why you never want to…Oi Asura…what's with that face all of a sudden?"

My eyes shot open in surprise; _Yume?!_

Slowly I turned to see her standing with Shiba Kaien, her eyes locked on me. I gave her a small apologetic smile as I stood up straight.

My breath caught in my throat at her expression; she was staring at me with eyes so cold it hurt.

"It's nothing." Even her voice was cold. "Thank you for walking me home, Kaien-san. I'll see you later."

Yume walked towards me, her eyes staring through me as if I wasn't standing in front of her.

And all I could do was stare back at her, a sinking feeling filling my chest. I barely moved as she pushed past me and walked inside, her motions subtle, but filled with silent rage.

That sinking feeling turned into a full out plummet. My hand shot out and grabbed the doorframe for support, my heartbeat pounding in my head.

Out of nowhere, Muguruma's last few words to me filled my mind.

_She doesn't need you! Hell, she doesn't even love you!_

I stared listlessly out at Shiba, who was staring at me. He looked like he was in deep thought, probably trying to figure things out. I didn't watch him for long.

Slowly I turned around and went inside, trying to keep my world from shattering any more than it had.

I found Yume in the kitchen, washing her arms in the sink. Her movements to any other person would have seemed normal, but to me, I could see that they were sharper, full of anger.

As I watched, I realized she was covered with dirt, and her shihakusho was ripped in a few places. And there was a little bit of blood rolling down her bared shoulder.

"Yume, are you alright?!" I gasped, taking a few steps towards her. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing," she muttered in monotone. "Just a scuffle with a hollow. I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding! Let me help you-!" I reached out to touch her wounded shoulder lightly, but she pulled away.

My hand was still reaching out when she turned completely around and faced me.

_Why is this happening?! Please, Yume!_

"I'm fine," she snapped, before turning and grabbing a towel to dry off with.

I swallowed, trying to keep the panic from taking over.

"Y-Yume… why are you so angry with me? Please… tell me what I did wrong!"

I couldn't take this. There was no way I could survive with her being so angry with me.

She turned around again, the towel clenched in her hands.

"What you did wrong?" she asked heatedly, "Why I'm so angry? Why do you think that?"

I found myself backing up slightly, her moving closer to me. But I wasn't a coward.

"It's not my fault!" I cried, "He's the one who started this!"

"You provoked him!" she yelled, her face more angry than I had ever seen. "You threw the first hit, Mamoru!"

"He was hurting you!" I shouted back, taking a few steps towards her. "I was watching, I saw your face-!"

"No he wasn't!" she shrieked, "He was only trying to talk to me! And _you_ attacked him!"

Yume flung the towel at me, missed, and stomped out of the kitchen. I followed her.

"Only because I care about you!" I yelled, catching up to her. "Damn it Yume, would you listen to me?!"

"Why should I?!" she yelled, before climbing up the stairs. "Just leave me alone, damn it!"

"I can't!" I snarled, leaping up after her. "I can't and you know it!"

She tore down the hallway, hell bent on getting to her room.

"Oh?!" she roared, "We'll see about that!"

I chased after her, breaking into a run as she did the same. She reached the room before I did.

"Yume, stop!" I cried, as she slammed the door shut. I punched it a few times, ignoring the blood that splattered on it. "Yume!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled from the other side. "Just go away!" I could hear her voice crack; after a moment I heard a half concealed sob.

"Yume…" I halfheartedly punched at the door, before falling against it. "Please…"

My world was shattering into a thousand pieces as the seconds ticked by. I let out a moan before kicking the door.

"Do you love him so much more than me?!" I suddenly roared. "Would you rather have him than me?!"

There was no answer.

I could feel _it_ creeping into my consciousness. A blackness slowly spread across my vision. I was losing control.

And I had lost her.

"Yume…" I muttered softly, before turning away. That was it. It was all over. I had lost to Muguruma.

My head was pounding, it hurt, but I didn't feel it. Nothing could hurt more than her rejection. And that's what it was. I had been rejected.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

*Yume's POV*

I covered my ears, trying to block his scream and failing horribly. His scream was the most painful thing I had ever heard, and the only thing that matched it was the pain expressed in it. And it was my fault.

I let out a sob, covering my face with my hands. Why did things have to end up like this?

_So stupid!_ I had to go and lose my temper! I had to let out all my frustration on him, kick him when he was down.

I hadn't been able to help it; as soon as I saw his face, a flurry of images filled my mind, of him, of Kensei, of the two of them fighting. It was like someone had tossed a keg of gunpowder at my anger, igniting it and making it explode.

"…all my fault…Moru…" I sobbed, leaning my head back against the door. All of a sudden I heard footsteps slamming against the floors, before a huge crash. My eyes went wide; I jumped to my feet in an instant, despite the rubbery feel to them.

_What just happened?_ I thought frantically, tearing my door open. Mamoru was nowhere to be seen, but there was a small puddle of blood on the floor.

I didn't have time to think; I turned and ran out of there, towards the sound. Members of my squad were rushing up the stairs, and a few were already in the hallway. I think they were asking me something, but I couldn't hear them over the whirlwind of emotions in my head. And fear was the lead one.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, following the trail of blood.

My eyes went wide with shock when I turned the corner; the far window that made up the end of the hall was broken and splattered with blood. Moru's blood.

"Mamoru!" I screamed, running towards the window.

The floor was slick with the blood; I slipped and landed on my chest and already broken arm. The pain exploded upwards, making me cry out. Even still I got to my feet, pulling out of the grip of my squad members who were trying to help. I was able to get to the window; I looked out, searching for him.

Other than one bloody foot print on the ground far below, there was no sign of him.

"Mamoru!" I screamed again, my throat cracking from the volume.

What had I done?


	31. What Kuro Noticed

**Hey there. Sorry for lack of updates... I'm just distracted lately. I found an awesome show to watch. Anyone know Kuroshitsuji? If not, you should check it out, it's very cool. (My new icon is from it.)**

**Moving on, it seems we're reaching one of the major climaxes of the story... *grins* as you will soon see. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_ThierryMyst:_ Thanks so much! ^w^

_SprinkleKissez:_ Didn't it? Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Ivoryclaw:_ Yeah, cliffies are a habit of mine...please bear with them lol. And you shall see soon enough ^w^

_FreakingAgro_: Lol I know, Hisagi is just too dang cute in this arc. And very perceptive of you about his and Yume's zanpakuto's...*grins*. And thanks so much ^w^

_Arrancar14:_I'm pretty sure I answered you prior to posting this chap, but out of sake of habit I'm sort of answering you again I guess lol. I was really grateful for your comment, so thanks again!

_grenouille-85:_ XD I know... I'm cruel. But should you talk with Misaki and her series of unfortunate events? XD And I'm glad last chap didn't feel too rushed, I was worried. The note was because I had to leave from where I was (a friends work ). But nah, you're not mean. I remember bugging you to update as well so it's all good, ne?

_Akamura:_ I know XD He's too kawaii. Nearly lol? And yeah, I think we all hope so too.

_Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: _I know what you mean. The whole time I wrote last chap I was like "Man I feel horrible doing this..." But yeah, thanks for reviewin' as always!

_DeucesAreWild:_ Thanks lol. But you don't feel bad for Moru at all? I mean, he's just trying the best way he could... lol

**As always, thanks to everyone for all the faves, alerts, and reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

*Chapter 30*

Yume's POV:

"Asura-san, what happened?" asked the 4th squad lieutenant as she wrapped my arm in bandages, before setting the splint beneath it and wrapping it as well.

I didn't answer, only hissed slightly as my arm throbbed. It was broken in two places-a complete fracture- and would take a week or so to heal. Really I should have been glad it would take that short of a time, if not for the 4th squad's proficiency with medicine, it would take at least two months.

And to add to it, supposedly due to a mixture of shock and exhaustion, I had stumbled down the hallway in my squad building and abruptly passed out on the top of the stairs, not waking until the next day. My new third seat and fourth seat were the ones to bring me here…even though I wanted to go after…

"Moru…" I moaned, my voice strained and barely audible. I could see the end of the hallway in my mind, splattered with red.

"There was so much blood…" I muttered, my eyes filling with tears.

"What?" asked the lieutenant. I ignored her, my head turning away and towards the window.

I could still smell his blood on me. It made me feel sick.

"There," said the lieutenant, before moving to clean the cuts on my shoulder. I flinched slightly as she sealed up the larger wound, before moving to the others.

_It's all my fault…_ I thought, my other hand clenching into a fist. _If I hadn't yelled at him like that… I could have stopped him…I should have done something-_

_**Yume…stop. You're giving me a headache.**_

My eyes narrowed; _Kuro? …Leave me alone… _I tried to force him out of my mind, but he pushed at my mental wall, forcing himself in.

_**I won't. Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't all you.**_

_Yes it was…_ I thought, closing my eyes._ I yelled at him; If I had just-_

_**Baka! I was there too you know. Gah! Do you know how ridiculous it is for **_**me**_** to have to intervene…**_**again**_**?**_

_What are you talking about…?_

_**There was something off about your lieutenant… When he was outside your door, I felt an odd fluctuation of reitsu coming from him.**_

_Why didn't you say something earlier?_ I mentally hissed.

_**I tried to, but I couldn't seem to get you to hear me! You were freaking out so bad you wouldn't even listen to me!**_

_That can't be helped; _I snapped, _but at least tell me what you sensed!_

_**I was getting to that!**_he replied, _**Alright well, I didn't really say anything about it before because it was so faint, but earlier, when he was banging against the door, it felt like he was-**_

The door into the infirmary slammed open, successfully blocking me from hearing what he said as well as making me and the lieutenant jump in surprise, which then of course sent a wave of pain through my arm, causing me to let out a yowl of pain.

"W-wait! You can't come in here! Captain!" cried a frantic voice as someone strode into the room. I kept my eyes on the floor, not feeling like looking up.

"Tch. Seriously, Yume. I turn my back on you for a few hours, and you end up all torn into pieces."

My eyes widened with surprise as I recognized his voice.

"S-Shinji?" I stared up at him. _What is he doing here?_

I dropped my gaze to my lap, not wanting to look at him.

"Shinji-taicho, I know you mean well but-" began the lieutenant, but he cut her off.

"Listen. I've got some important matters to talk with her about, so would you give us a few minutes alone?"

The lieutenant made a sound like she was going to say something more, but she seemed to realize that he was serious, and also that he _was_ a captain, so she got to her feet.

"H-hai!" she cried, before walking out of the room and shutting it behind her with a click.

"Hah," Shinji sighed, sitting down in the lieutenant's seat. I looked up at him; what did he want with me anyway?

Shinji stared back at me, his eyes going over my wounds.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Hollow attack; I'm fine."

"Fine?" He leaned forward, his expression serious. "You sure don' look fine." He frowned. "I went over to your squad earlier, you know."

I didn't answer.

"Yume… Do you know what's been going on?"

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice louder than earlier.

"Tch. Some weird stuff's goin' down apparently. And pretty much around you. Have ya noticed?"

I blinked; _what the hell does he mean?_

"Think about it Yu-chan. The strange hollow. Your squad attacked. Your captain killed. Your lieutenant's recent disappearance and what just happened…Is any of this sinking in?"

"Are you saying I'm being targeted?" I asked. It was true, a lot of odd things had been happening around me…for no apparent reason. But…why?

Shinji shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." His eyes were sharp as he stared at me. "But the question is… Do you know something about what's going on? Something you're not sayin'?"

"O-of course not!" I replied, staring back at him. "I have no idea what's going on! Do you?"

"Ah, I was pretty sure ya didn't know anything. Sorry, Yume I had ta ask. But as to what I know…" his voice lowered as he leaned forward again. "It seems people keep on vanishin'."

"Vanishing?"

"Yeah. Poof. They evaporate, leavin' their clothes behind. But they didn't die. They lost the ability to maintain their form and vanished while they were still alive. Or so says Unohana. I'm surprised you didn't know; if I remember right, that new captain of yours thinks highly of ya, so he should have said something."

Why hadn't he said something? Seeing as our squad-and apparently myself-was a target for whatever was going on, shouldn't I have been notified? And then what happened with Moru… What was really going on?!

"Che. And that ain't the end of it either." Continued Shinji. "Before, it was only a few weaker Rukon district guys, but now…even students are disappearin'."

My eyes widened. Sad as it was to say, for Rukon people to be attacked or having something happen to them-like what happened to me as a kid and Shuuhei as well-was normal. Hollows, strange illnesses, it happened. But for shinigami-in-training to be attacked…that was practically unheard of.

And that also meant, that whatever was happening was able to attack shinigami as well. Meaning…

"Are you saying that's what happened to Moru?" I whispered, my mind flashing back to the blood splattered hallway.

"Who knows? After you were brought here, they did an investigation. There weren't any traces of a foreign entity, or another person, other than yourself. And all that blood… Yume…what in the hell happened? Ya must have heard or seen something, right?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know. Moru and I had a…fight, and locked my door so he couldn't bother me… He was yelling and hitting the door…" It was difficult to speak over the knot forming in my throat, but I continued. "I didn't open it. I didn't want to talk to him… and then…there was a loud crash. I ran out of there to see what had happened, but all I found was blood… he was gone." I wiped at my burning eyes, before looking up at him. "What happened to Mamoru, Shinji? What could have done that?"

His expression was unreadable, except for a thoughtful sort of darkness. He let out a sigh.

"I haven't the faintest. But it's not like what happened to the other victims… I jus' don' know."

I dropped my gaze to the floor, my vision blurred with tears. My arm was throbbing painfully, and my head was starting to hurt too. All of this was too much, but there was no escape from it. What was I going to do? What could be done?

"Tch. When Kensei finds out wha' happened, he's gonna be pissed." Shinji muttered, more to himself than me.

_Kensei…_

Suddenly I felt like I needed him; more than ever before. Kensei was my only source of comfort…the only person who made me feel safe. If I could be near him, I would be able to handle this better…handle myself better…somehow. I needed to at least talk to him!

"S-Shinji…" I muttered, "Where is Kensei?"

His eyes locked on mine, as if trying to read my thoughts. I didn't blink.

"Uh… He was sent on a mission yesterday to check out why a recon team hadn't come back. He hasn't come back yet."

"I…I see." I replied.

"Oi," he said suddenly. "I can already tell you want to go running after him. Don't."

I looked up at Shinji in surprise.

"You're wounded for one thing, and also…if you're really a target for what's goin' on…if ya go out there, you could be killed."

"But…" I began.

"No buts. Stay put and keep out of it. We'll take care of things." He got to his feet. "I've got ta get goin' now, Yume. Rest up alright?"

"Mmph…" was my only reply. Shinji chuckled, before leaving me sitting there.

But not for long. If only I had known how things would have spiraled down from then…If I had known what was going to happen…maybe I would have listened.

_Kuro…_ I thought, picking him up. _You heard everything, right?_

I felt his consciousness meld into mine.

_**Your thoughts and mine are linked.**_ _**But yes… Yu-chan…I'm worried.**_

_What do you mean?_ I asked. He was worried? Since when do zanpakuto worry?

_**Remember what I was trying to tell you about your lieutenant?**_

_Yes…?_

_**Just seconds before that loud sound outside your room, I felt a very powerful blast of hollow reitsu… coming from him.**_

_Wha-?!_

_**Not only that, but a few times before. But it was so subtle, I didn't notice it until now. And those strange 'vanishings' if you can call them that… it all sounds very suspicious.**_

What Kuro was saying made me think of what Aizen had said. He suspected something big was behind all of this…and it seemed he was right.

The idea made me feel like I was sinking into a black hole, very much like when I used my _kage no kagami._

_Kuro…_ I thought, _do you mean to tell me that… Mamoru…is a hollow?_

_**Turned into one, I believe…**_he replied. _**Yu-chan… what are you going to do?**_

I didn't answer, my thoughts beginning to churn.

History was repeating itself. My brother turned hollow and taken from me…and now Moru too? The thought was almost too much to bear. And…

If Mamoru was turned into a hollow, based on what knowledge was known about hollows… he would go after who and whatever was his 'unfinished business', and most especially after anyone he had a grudge against…like-

"Kensei!" I gasped, jumping to my feet despite the dizzy feeling that made me nearly keel over.

Kensei was in danger! Mamoru would go after him first…kill him…meaning my nightmare would come true!

"No!" I cried, before stumbling over to the door and opening it with a slam. In the back of my mind I noticed that the lieutenant was arguing with someone. I ignored her and started to go for the front door, when suddenly-

_**Yu-chan look out-!**_Roared Kuro suddenly, before my world went black.

*Sometime Later*

"Ungh…" I moaned. My head felt like it had been cracked open, and what contents remained were being sloshed around.

I tried to open my eyes, frowning at the throbbing sensation coming from my arm and head-which were both in sync. Something stuck to my face cracked as my face went through a few different expressions; I put my hand to it to feel something dry and flaky stuck to it. My first thought was blood.

_Kuro?_ I thought, as my uninjured hand reached blindly around for him.

There was no answer.

My heart began pounding in my chest.

Where was I?

I could feel that I was lying on something hard and cold, like a floor. But how had I ended up here?

"Damn…" I moaned, making myself sit up despite the pain I was in. It was strong enough to make me feel like I was going to throw up.

I wiped at my eyes, before noticing something strange.

My hands were bound together.

"Huh?" I gasped, opening my eyes but seeing nothing but black.

I staggered to my feet, feeling that my ankles were bound as well. But as long as I took small steps, I would be able to walk.

I kept my hand out in front of me, in case I met a wall or something, but for a few moments, all I found was empty space.

A whimper came out of me. It was terrifying!

Cool metal suddenly came in contact with my fingers; I wrapped them around what felt like bars.

Was I in a cell?

My head hurt, but I ignored the pain.

"Hello?!" I cried, "Is anyone there?!"

My voice echoed back at me. I sank to my knees.

"Someone, please! Hello?"

A rough sound answered, followed by a blinding stream of light. I fell back and tried to see, despite the sudden blindness due to the bright light. When I was able to make out the figure of a shinigami, I crawled towards the bars.

"Please, why am I locked up in here?!" I cried, trying to make out the face of the person. The light and shadow were too strong, so I still could only make out an outline.

"Asura Yume. You have been charged with the murder of Kiyoshi Mamoru as well as the lives of Doko Averi, and others."

It took a moment to sink in, before my heart felt like it just up and stopped.

"WHAT?!"


	32. Calm Before The Storm

**Well that was annoying -___-**

**For some odd reason, my firefox decided to load the edit/preview page odd, and I couldn't fix it... But I swapped to old internet explorer so it's all good.**

**Hrm...**

**Well, sorry for the lack of updates everyone... I'm busy at home, and I just had to catch writers block. Then, when I finally broke through it, I went and sliced open the tip of my index finger, and I couldn't type well at all. But lucky for me I heal quickly, so here's your chapter!**

* * *

**grenouille-85: Yeah, Kuroshitsuji is pretty appealing visual-wise, but really the plot isn't too bad either. Lol yeah about Moru; if it wasn't something so big that happened to him, it would be way too odd plot wise, ya know? ^w^**

**ThierryMyst: ^w^;; i know, I know. Thanks so much XD**

**Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada: Heh, is it just a dream? Who knows? lol You'll find out soon enough XD Thanks**

**pirateXfangirl****: lol if I told you, there wouldn't be a chapter, would there? XD**

**Arrancar14**: **hehe, of course I've read the chaps (I was cheering and doing a sort of victory dance as I read them). And thanks for your comment XD Ah...speaking of bleach, have you caught the newest subbed eps? The new arc looks amazingly good!**

**FreakingAgro**: **Heh, I know, nice shocker, hunh? And yup, Kuro's pretty cool (you'll def. like this chap then..) Thanks!**

**Ivoryclaw: XD nice observation there lol And thanks mucho ^^**

**ChoushikiYuki**: **Aw, thanks. And you read my other work, that makes me happy! ^w^ But...what do you mean I have some wrong japanese pronounciation? O.o**

**xXYuzukiCrossXx**: **Lol that's a good summary of that chap XD**

**ViolentxLove**: **thanks XD**

* * *

Alright, well here we go you guys!

* * *

*Chapter 31*

*Yume's POV*

This couldn't be happening.

I was accused for murder…murder I hadn't committed.

_Why?!_

I pulled away from the bars and into the shadow of the cell, tears streaming down my cheeks.

_How could this have happened?!_

The door slammed shut, enveloping the room in complete darkness.

"No…" I whispered, my bound hands reaching upwards to cover my ears as a powerful scream tore out of me. "**NOOOOOOO!**"

The sound was deafening, even with my ears covered. I couldn't help the scream that came out of me; _how could this happen?!_

I curled into a ball, a sob tearing out of me.

How could this happen? I hadn't done anything! I was innocent!

"Kuro…" I sobbed, trying my hardest to reach out to him, but there was no answer.

I was all alone.

* * *

*Kensei's POV*

"Captain…are you alright?" asked Eishima as he came and sat next to me. I didn't look at him as I looked over the area we were guarding; what was there to say, anyway?

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. My thoughts went to Yume for the millionth time, stirring the anger and confusion I felt.

_It was so close!_ I thought, my fist clenching. So close… I had almost admitted that I… that I…

_That I am in love with her…_

But my chance had been ruined…. And her answer… I wouldn't know it, at least not for a while.

_But I can change that._

I was tired of leaving things hanging like this; things needed to be settled once and for all.

"…I'll just go and talk to her when I get back. I'll get an answer this time. Yeah…" I muttered to myself. Just because I was stuck on a mission didn't mean I wouldn't still go through with my original plan to confront her.

A chuckle suddenly cut through my thoughts; my eyes widened. I had forgotten that Eishima was sitting next to me…

"Ungh…" I growled, turning away.

Eishima chucked again, before letting out a sigh.

"Captain…you don't have to be embarrassed, you know full well that I know about your feelings for her," he said, shaking his head.

I didn't answer, only turned to look at him.

What was with this guy anyway? He was always butting in on me and Yume…

Eishima looked out at our encampment, his expression calm and thoughtful.

Annoying as he might be sometimes, he really was a good ally. More than that really. He was a good friend.

If he hadn't stopped me from beating the hell out of Kiyoshi, I probably would have gotten into a hell of a lot of trouble. And not only that, he had helped me with quite a few other things. I really did owe the guy a lot.

"Tch, why are you here, Eishima?" I asked, looking away. "Weren't you supposed to be on watch with the others?"

"Heh, it's my turn for break," he replied. "Why, am I bothering you that much, Captain?" His voice was only half sincere; I realized he was teasing me a bit.

"No…" I growled, sighing slightly.

We sat there in silence for a while, until he decided to speak again.

"Captain… There's something I've been wanting to say."

I turned to stare at him; he looked somewhat nervous.

"What is it?"

He swallowed, before a weird determined look came over him.

"You…_You're too blind!_" he suddenly exclaimed.

I blinked.

"Wha-"

"Don't you get it? Seriously Captain! You can't see it at all, can you?"

Eishima got to his feet and came towards me, looking furious. _What the hell?!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting to my feet as well. I was shocked; not once had Eishima ever lost him temper…but now…he was yelling at me?

"I'm talking about Yume!" he replied, waving his arms in exasperation. I couldn't help but think he looked like an enraged bird, the way he was going on. "You both are…_idiots!_"

"Hey," I snarled grabbing the back of his shihakusho; I didn't like being called an idiot, but he was insulting Yume-

"If the two of you would just get over your own denial you'd see…!" he cried, wheeling around and pulling out of my grip.

"See what, damn it?" I snapped back, my temper kicking in. What the hell was he yelling at me for anyway?!

He let out a feral sort of growl, before clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I wasn't going to say anything, I wasn't going to intervene, but…but…BUT!" he yelled, pacing in front of me.

"But what?" I snapped.

"_But what?! _Do I have to spell it out for you?! She's in love with you, damn it!" he growled, before jabbing his finger into my chest. "Yume's in love with you!"

"…What?!"

* * *

*Yume's POV*

I don't know how long I laid there like that, curled up in the shadows. At some point I must have passed out, because my sense of time was screwed up; it could have been hours, minutes…seconds ago that I had screamed my throat raw.

All I knew now was that I was totally alone.

Kuro… I didn't know where they had put him, except that it was somewhere where my thoughts and his couldn't reach.

And as for any of my friends… They probably didn't even know what had happened to me.

"Kensei…" I muttered, feeling fresh tears come to my eyes. Did he know? When would he find out what had happened to me?

Not that it would matter… He couldn't rescue me this time, not without getting himself in trouble.

No… I was stuck.

Hours ticked by in silence and darkness.

I had a sense of it being either really late, or really early in the morning, but seeing as there were no windows… I couldn't be sure.

As the pain in my arm and head faded to a duller throb, my thoughts became clearer, less erratic. A strange sort of calm had descended on me; I had heard once that that sort of numbness was akin to shock. But even so… this calmness, shock if you want, gave me the strength needed to think straight. And it made me realize some key points.

Getting arrested like this, _had_ to be some sort of set up. There was no way I could have been arrested for a murder, especially when things were so muddled. There wasn't enough evidence!

And then, in the middle of that little thought something came back to me. A conversation I had ages back, a conversation with Aizen…

"_Ah, so you are on the same track as me. The attack was too strange to be random. I must admit," he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "that I believe this and the attack on your squad were premeditated."_

_I stared at him._

"_But why attack my squad? I mean, what are the motives for the action?" I replied._

_That question had been bothering me, and speaking it aloud only made me more adamant to find the truth. But speaking about it with Aizen was uncomfortable, and underneath those black framed glasses and nice-guy attitude, I could see something…else. Exactly what I wasn't sure, but a warning sounded in the back of my mind every time I was near him._

"_Mm… well, I'd suspect to cripple our forces, as well as put us in a state of chaos…" he replied thoughtfully. "But the only reason I can think of for why it would be done is so the person, or persons-which is more likely- to break into Seireitei."_

Someone _had_ to have set me up. The same person who had coordinated the attacks and caused everything else to happen. Aizen's suspicion had been right.

Moru… He was the key to this, I realized a moment later. Something had been off about him ever since the night the hollow attack. And I had a strong hunch he wasn't dead…just hurt. Hurt badly. If I could find him… I could find out what was really happening, as well as prove my innocence.

I slid to my feet, dusting off my shihakusho with my other hand.

"I need to get out of here," I said aloud, moving towards where I suspected the front of the cell to be. My hands found the bars quickly; I grasped them tightly.

A second after I did so, a faint sound reached my ears.

_Tock, Tock, Tock….TOCK TOCK TOCK!_

"What?!" I gasped in surprise, as I recognized it.

The alarms were going off.

I moved back a few steps; what was going on?

After a few more seconds of listening, I realized the alarms were a call for an emergency meeting…something that I had never experienced or heard before.

I began pacing in the cell, wanting to know what was going on. But there was no way of knowing what was going on, or so I thought, when suddenly I felt a familiar presence in the back of my mind.

_**Yume…**_I heard a voice calling faintly, _**YUME!**_

The sound was deafening in my mind as Kuro's consciousness and mine crashed into each other, leaving my vision a blur of whites, reds and black.

_Kuro!_ I called back with relief, _where are you? What happened, what's going on!?_

_**Yu-chan, thank the gods I finally could reach you! I'm not sure who has hold of me, but we're moving fast. I think… I think I'm being brought to you, but I can't be sure. His reitsu… it's hard to read.**_

_What do you mean?_ I replied. It was hard to hear what he was saying because of whoever was carrying him.

He didn't answer.

_Kuro?_ I called, concentrating.

_WHOOSH._

My consciousness was suddenly overwhelmed with his, enough so that I fell backwards onto the floor. Instinctively I reached out with my arms to catch myself, but I forgot about my wounds…

"OW!" I cried, laying there with my eyes squeezed shut.

When the pain faded, I noticed something… There was light outside of my eyelids.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself somewhere other than the cell.

It was bright, this place. And it reminded me of the Rukon, only it seemed…older. And devoid of people…

And it was familiar. I had been here only once before, years ago. But it was such a vague memory-

"You're that forgetful?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find myself facing a grinning man a few years older than myself. My eyes flashed over his appearance as I tried to judge if he was friend or foe. Messy dark hair held back by a red bandana with a scorpion design… red paint lines on the face…a dark floral yukata…a nearly constantly grinning face...and heavy black chains crossed over his middle...

I knew this man.

"Kuro!" I exclaimed from my spot on the ground. I had nearly forgotten his spirit form, and the world he had created for himself within my sword…

He let out a chuckle, before walking up to me.

"Forgetful Yu-chan…" he tsked, before crouching in front of me. His dark eyes looked me up and down with concern, before they glazed over as if in deep thought.

"…Kuro?" I asked, shifting onto my knees as I stared up at him. He blinked.

"Sorry. I think we're getting closer to you…but that aside, are you okay?" he reached out to take my hand.

"Fine…" I replied, taking his hand and letting him pull me up by my unhurt arm. "What happened? I remember you screaming at me, and then… I woke up in a cell… And I'm accused for murder!" The last part came out a strained squeak as the numbness started to wear away and leave me panicked.

Kuro placed a finger on my forehead; I stared at him.

"You need to calm down. This isn't the time to panic, Yu-chan. You need to stay strong so we can figure things out, got it?"

I nodded slowly.

He reached up and ruffled my hair (really, did everyone have to do it?), and chuckled.

"Good girl. Now…as for what happened earlier, someone went and knocked you out from behind… I'm not sure who it was, but there were a few people there afterwards. And they dragged you away, while putting me in a seki-seki container so I couldn't get to you… I tried calling to you, but there was no way…not with the stone… So I just waited, and waited… Suddenly, after what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, someone pulled me out-"

His eyes glazed over again; I waited for him to say something more.

"Heh," he smiled, "It seems we're almost in. I'm going to have to separate the link now," he said, looking past me. "But one more thing, Yu-chan."

Kuro dropped his hand from the top of my hand and instead cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Remember you're not alone in this, I'm with you."

He smiled again, before everything went black.

"Agh!" I cried aloud, temporarily blinded. I was back in the cell.

I could feel Kuro's presence near; near enough that I could almost reach out and touch him.

_CREAK…._

The door to the cell swung open, blinding me even further. I went to the front of the cell, my fingers wrapped around the bars.

"_Are~, Are~… _Yume-chan…just what have you gotten yourself into?" called out a familiar voice… but who was it?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter!**

**Okay so a few things...**

**It was fun having Eishima rant like that XD**

**And secondly, I finally gave you an idea of Kuro's appearance! I couldn't help it after watching that new bleach episode...it was too cool.**

**Also, a little info on Kuro. Basically his appearance is that of a fuedal medicine seller, hence the face markings. A good example of his appearance (since i'm too lazy to draw him out) would be to took at the Kusuri Uri (Medicine Seller) from Ayakashi Japanese Horror's second season as well as Mononoke.... Urg...maybe I'll draw him sometime...idk...*stumbles off somewhere***


	33. Escape!

**Yo...**

**Ungh, sorry for lack of updates. Hell, I never thought I'd end up this busy! Responsibilities suck **

**But, since I know you all have been waiting so eagerly, I decided to do a back to back chapter update. Hope it helps ^^;;**

**-Okami Raen**

ningirl97: I'm trying. Please be patient ^^;;

Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada : Thanks lol

FreakingAgro: Yeah, she does--Helpless Yume lol. Thanks XD

.dragon: Sweetness XD Yeah, I do update here first, it's more convenient.

ThierryMyst: I know, I like Eishima too. Thanks XD

grenouille-85: Oh gosh yes. I just love the whole zanpakuto spirit idea...w it's too neat.

SprinkleKissez: O.o you know my password? Heh XD

ViolentxLove : Lol keep on guessing--either way you'll find out. Yeah, Kuro's a softie. XD

Arrancar14: Heh, is that so? And yeah, I sort of fell in love with Eishima myself--I just wish there was more on him...he seems interesting. Question Time!- I'm super curious about whether this takes place at the emergency situation in the Pendulum Arc (Don't want to out ruin the plot by revealing the actual part). If so, I'm wondering where Yume will be during that time. Mmm and I know~~ I'm loving this filler arc!

Ivoryclaw: o.o well, let's not murder you then, ne? Lol.

**And hey...check it out, one of you awesome readers went as far as to draw Kurosasori out for me w (much loved!)**

**I'd put the link, but for some reason it doesn't want to show up correctly. Just go to deviantart dot com, and type in Kuro's name, you'll find him pretty fast I think. ^^**

**Alright, on to the next chapter!**

**And thanks to those that took the poll...I should have mentioned it, but it was my first one after all. ^^;;  
**

* * *

*Chapter 32*

"You?!" I gasped in surprise, my eyes wide. _He_ was the last person I'd ever think would show up; the last person I would have _wanted_ to show up.

_Aizen._

"Now is that any way to treat your rescuer, Asura-san?" he asked, smiling softly as he stared at me through the bars.

"Sorry…wait, rescuer?" I replied, watching as he pulled something from his belt.

"Yes… I heard what happened, so I…" he stretched out his arm; there was something large clasped in his fingers. "…came to see you. Here, take this."

My eyes fell on what he was holding out, a sword-

"Kuro!" I cried, reaching out and snatching him from Aizen so quickly I could barely see my own hand move. My hands wrapped around him protectively as I stared at Aizen, my eyes narrowing.

"But why…? Why are you doing this?"

The man had been a fukutaicho for a longer period than me, and he seemed to be one to follow rules…so why was he doing this for me?

"Did you forget already, Asura-san? I've been suspicious of the goings on here in Seritei since you were attacked. Based on everything that happened, and how quickly and unjustly they placed you here, I came to the realization that there was no way you could have killed anyone. I believe you are innocent."

I didn't reply, my eyes widening. So someone was on my side? Maybe it was Aizen, who still made me uneasy, but at least someone was helping me!

"Also, with the current situation…" He pulled back and looked towards the open door, before looking at me, his expression strained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Apparently, there was an attack earlier, causing an emergency meeting. And the attack was on the ninth squad taicho, fukutaicho and a few of his underlings."

It felt like my heart stopped dead in my chest; the cell swam before my eyes.

"W-what?!" I squeaked, sweat breaking across my forehead.

"Indeed." He replied, "Apparently they had gone on a mission to search for a missing party of ten shinigami outside of the Rukon; not much is known, but communications with Muguruma taicho and his company are down. There was a large blast of reitsu and ever since…nothing."

Panic fluttered up from my stomach to my chest; I could feel my hands shaking as I held tight to Kuro.

Kensei…was attacked?!

"At the moment, they are deciding who to send out, but I'm afraid it won't be in time…" replied Aizen. "Which is also why I came to you."

I could barely hear him over the pounding in my head; _Kensei's in danger! I need to go!_

The bad dream that I had would come true!

_**Yu-chan,**_cut in Kurosasori suddenly. _**Be careful of this man, we don't know what his true intentions are.**_

_I know,_ I replied, _but Kuro…Kensei's in danger! He's been attacked! I…I have to do something!_ Tears were threatening to spill; I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yume-san," said Aizen suddenly. My eyes opened and shot to him. He was staring at me intently from outside the cell, his hands in the folds of his shihakusho.

"It's your decision on what to do, but I believe in returning your zanpakuto…I have left you the choice of freedom…and the chance to save Muguruma…"

He looked at the door again, and then at me, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"You don't have much time left."

I swallowed, knowing what he said was true. I needed to go and help Kensei!

I had been trying to go to him since before I had been knocked out…and now…now it could be too late!

"I'm going," I said both to him, and to Kuro. I slowly drew my blade, turning my back on Aizen and walking into the darkest corner of the cell.

"_Kage no kagami!"_ I shouted, lifting Kuro to eye level. Shadowy film stretched over my body, before pulling me into the floor.

I took one glance at Aizen before I fully disappeared, only to find no one standing there. He was gone.

*Kensei's POV*

"Damn…it…" I growled, trying to rise onto my hands and knees from where I lay in the dirt. The wound in my chest and back throbbed painfully, and I ended up only lifting off the ground about half a centimeter before blood filled my mouth again.

_How the hell did this happen?!_ I thought, my hand curling into a fist as I lay there.

Tousen…my own subordinate had attacked me! Had attacked all of us! Why?!

I turned my head to the side, my eyes searching for Eishima. He was lying on the ground almost out of view, silent and not moving.

_Shit!_ I thought, turning my head the other way. Todo and Kasaki were down as well; all of us had been thoroughly attacked…

I coughed, pain racking my whole body; I could feel more blood pooling out of me, making the ground even more soaked than before. I was losing too much blood.

If I didn't get up and find help soon…I might…_Shit, don't think like that!_ I told myself, squeezing my eyes shut as I fought back another round of coughing. I needed to get up.

I let out a groan and slowly pulled myself forwards, my fingers digging into the soil.

"Shi-!" I gasped, as a ripping, burning sensation tore through my middle; I had to stop.

_Damn it! _I thought panting; there was no way I was getting anywhere at this rate…alive anyway.

I let out a pained sigh, before letting my head drop onto the dirt again. _Yume…where are you?_

She was probably safe at her division, sleeping soundly; totally unaware of what was happening.

As if to mock me, an image of her sleeping soundly beside me popped into my head, her warm hands clinging to me…

"Damn it…" I whispered, my hands clenching into fists; I didn't want things to end like this!

_**I don't fully trust him, Yu-chan,**_commented Kuro as I ran as fast as I could through the shadow mirror. I had to keep my arm held tight against my body as each jarring step sent a sharp a pain through it; but I couldn't go any slower, if I did, I would use up what little window of time I had left using Kuro's ability.

_I know you don't,_ I replied, _but he hasn't done anything to hurt us… And if he hadn't brought you to me when he did…who knows what would have happened._

_**That doesn't mean something won't happen now. We don't even know what we're running into, and that's completely ignoring the fact that you're considered a criminal right now! And you're wounded, Yume!**_

_I know…_ _But I can't think about that now… _I replied, the grip on my arm tightening as I turned my head from left to right, trying to find the right portal. But the problem was… I couldn't feel Kensei's reitsu. Panic again swelled in my stomach, spreading through the rest of my body and making me feel stiff with fear. A multitude of thoughts threatened to crash over me, but I fought to remain numb.

_Kensei…please be okay!_

I pressed onwards, passing many portals.

_Aizen said he had gone on a mission just outside Rukon… So my best bet is to head that way…_

I began looking for the first portal that was close to the Rukon; I found one off to the left, it was the rough netted shape of a tree. Luckily enough, the center of it was large and solid enough to pass through; I had feared for a moment that I would have to squeeze, which would have been painful with my right arm injured as it was.

_**Stay on guard,**_warned Kuro as I stepped through and onto the grass.

"I know," I whispered, frowning slightly as I scanned the area.

I was standing somewhere south of the plains, just on the line of some trees outside the Rukon.

It was deathly quiet…the only sound came from the leaves rustling across the ground in the faint breeze…

I looked around, just to make sure there wasn't any impending danger, before dropping my wounded arm. I winced as it twinged from the blood suddenly rushing into it, but I was able to keep from crying out.

"…Creepy…" I muttered, as the hair stood up on the back of my neck. It was way weird…too silent, too much like the night when I was attacked by the hollow.

I swallowed and shifted my grip on Kuro, before reaching out with my senses for Kensei—which of course there was nothing.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice said to head straight for the empty field to the northeast; it would make sense after all, if Kensei and everyone were going to make camp, they would go for an open area, right?

I didn't leave time for an answer, moving into shunpo, my bottom lip clenched slightly between my teeth as I fought the twanging pain in my arm. The wind was making the dried blood in my hair flake away; I could sort of smell it—my stomach lurched like I was going to throw up, making me quickly realized that I would never like that smell again, not after what happened to Mamoru.

_Mamoru…_

For some reason, what Kuro had said suddenly popped into my head again; Mamoru…hollows…Mamoru becoming a hollow.

_Why am I thinking of that now?_

I shook it off, pushing myself to run even faster.

_**Oi, don't take it too far, you could pass out, Yume-chan.**_ Kuro warned, his voice strong and calm in my mind. I didn't answer, only kept going.

_Hmm…_ I squinted, spotting a pale blur on the horizon line. I could vaguely make out a shape…_tents?_

_The camp!_

I ran faster, the pain in my arm fading away in my haste to get over there. If I hadn't had any sufficient training, I might have screamed Kensei's name—but I wasn't _that_ stupid.

Within a few minutes, I was right outside the camp.

"No..." I whispered, falling to my knees.

It felt like my heart fell too.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was Aizen who you expected to show up? And what do you think's gonna happen next? Eheheh, on to the next chapter!**

**-Okami  
**


	34. What Yume Found

**Alright, here's that second chapter!**

**Enjoy minna-san!  
**

* * *

*Chapter 33*

"No…" I managed to say, my throat constricting as I looked at what remained of the camp.

There was only one tent standing, and only on one side; the rest of the tents were torn to shreds, the poles reduced to splinters. The largest and most fully destroyed tent was a smoldering pile of ashes…

A sob forced its way out of me; I put my hand to my mouth, before pulling away to realize hot tears were already streaming down my face.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I dug my fingers into the ground, my body shaking as I tried to keep it together—a failed effort.

"I…I'm too l-late…" I gasped, my hand curling into the fist and hitting the ground repeatedly. _I failed._

_**No you haven't! **_Cried Kuro loudly, rattling in his sheath. _**It's not over yet! Muguruma's pretty tough, just because the camp's destroyed doesn't mean he's dead! Get up, Yu-chan!**_

I made a moaning sound and staggered to my feet knowing full well that he was right, my hand wiping at my face.

I stumbled into the camp, looking all around; there was no sign of anyone. Then my eyes caught something to my left, _blood._

_**Keep it together a little longer Yume-chan,**_said Kuro, _**we don't know if whatever attacked them is still around. Stay focused.**_

I nodded, choking back tears. _Kensei…find Kensei…_

Other than the destroyed tents and blood stained grass, there was no sign of a struggle.

_**Whatever did this moved fast,**_ muttered Kuro quietly. He was looking through my eyes through our mental link, and I was glad of it; I couldn't think straight, and therefore might miss something.

I continued walking, my heart pounding in my ears.

Where was everyone?

I didn't see any bodies…there had to be bodies left, right?

I went through a mental list of who Kensei would have brought with him. Kasaki…Todo…Tousen…Mashiro…E-

_**Yu-chan, look over to your left!**_

My eyes flashed over to where he was talking about, before my mouth opened in shock.

"EISHIMA!" I screamed, running over to the auburn haired shinigami and falling to my knees. He was lying face down, a bloody mark on his back. As I looked closer, I could tell that he had been stabbed.

"Eishima?!" My hand shook as I reached out and touched his shoulder; he was cold. I bit my lip and tried to roll him over, as I did, he let out a faint moan; he was alive!

"Eishima!" I cried, flipping him over onto his back. His face was deathly pale, and his front was drenched in blood.

He made a sound like he was saying something, but I couldn't make out just what it was. Biting my lip to keep from crying, I leaned closer and squeezed his hand in mine.

"Eishima…" I muttered, "Can you hear me?" His hand was freezing cold, "It's me, Yume."

His eyes fluttered open, before closing again. He let out a groan as trail of blood rolled down from the corner of his mouth. My eyes traveled down to his wound before I let out a cry and immediately tore off the sleeve of my shihakusho.

I balled it up and pressed it to the wound in his chest, my eyes swimming with tears. I didn't know any healing kido—I was in the 11th squad, we didn't use kido! And though I had a general medical knowledge, I didn't know what to do about an 'all the way through' wound!

_**Calm down, Yu-chan. Keeping calm is the key here. What you have to do is cauterize the wound, otherwise he'll bleed to death.**_

"I need fire!" I cried, falling back and looking around wildly. What little fire there was had snuffed itself out a while ago, and making one the conventional way would take too long.

_**Use one of the few kido spells you know!**_ Shouted Kuro, _**Are you a fukutaicho or not?!**_

"I…I am!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my cheeks, "But I don't know what to do…" If I didn't do something, Eishima was going to die!

_**Think, Yu-chan. You need fire using a kido-**_

Then it hit me.

I put my hands in front of me and turned and aimed at one of the fallen tents.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou 33, Sokatsui! (Blue fire crash down!)"_

Blue flame erupted from my hands, engulfing the parchment of the tent in a second. Staggering towards it, I grabbed for Eishima's fallen zanpakuto and held it up.

"Suimasen, but I have to borrow you to save his life… I hope you don't mind." I said, my thoughts on using Eishima's sword to cauterize the wound—only metal would work (wood would splinter), and I knew Kuro would _not_ like being used…Better his own zanpakuto, whose life was at risk as well.

_**He agreed to it,**_ cut it Kuro suddenly. _**Do it quickly, Yu-chan.**_

_Got it,_ I thought, holding the blade in the center of the blue flames.

The metal slowly began to turn cherry red; I inwardly winced at the idea of having to burn Eishima with it, but there was no way I was going to let him die.

"O-okay…" I muttered, turning and going to Eishima's side, the blade raised in position.

_**Remove the clothing from around the wound…hopefully there's no cloth inside…**_

I pushed the folds of his shihakusho open, baring his chest; the wound was small, but bleeding heavily. I swallowed.

_**Very slowly and gently slide it into the wound, but be careful not to cut him, got it?**_

I nodded and slowly slid the blade into the wound. A horrible hissing sound followed, along with the smell of burning flesh—

_AHHHHHHHH!!!!_

Eishima screamed suddenly, making me scream and fall forwards on top of him, his zanpakuto going all the way through.

It turned out to be a good thing; he began thrashing around in pain from the cauterization—if I hadn't been on top of him, he would have sliced himself to ribbons.

I could feel that the blade had gone all the way through, so I removed it before putting the cloth against it again. He was still crying out, his face scrunched up and his body tense.

After a millisecond of wondering why I couldn't breathe, I realized that I had been sobbing the whole time.

`Disgusted, I dropped his zanpakuto and fell backwards, cradling my hurt arm which I had inadvertently used to hold him down.

I took a few deep breaths, before staring down at Eishima.

"E-Eishima?" I reached out and squeezed his hand; surprisingly enough he squeezed back, even if it was weak.

"Yu..me… ?" he groaned, opening his eyes slightly.

_**It's amazing that he didn't pass out from the pain,**_ commented Kuro. I ignored him and attempted to smile at Eishima—it probably looked like a grimace.

"Eishima, where's Kensei?"

He frowned and didn't answer. I leaned closer.

"Eishima? Stay with me!" I put my hands on his shoulders, my body shaking.

"C-captain? He's—"

Eishima suddenly started coughing; specks of blood flew all over me, but I didn't care. I pulled him upwards to try and help give him room to breathe—it didn't seem to help. Eishima doubled over, his hands clinging to my arms as each cough racked his body.

"Eishima…" I sobbed, holding onto him, "Please hang in there!"

"Ha…Yume-chan…" he gasped, "Captain…he's…I don't know where he is…and the others…they—"

There was a sound similar to retching…only stranger.

I pulled back.

"Eishima?"

He suddenly began coughing with more force than before; I looked at him to see a strange white substance coming from his mouth, eyes and nose. _What?!_

"Gah!" he cried, falling backwards. I could only sit there and stare in shock.

_Kuro, what's going on?!_

Eishima was clawing at the substance, his eyes wide with fear. I couldn't look much different myself, my hands outreached as if to help him but too afraid to. _Eishima!_

It was starting to form a shape around his face—

_**Yume, run! He's turning into a hollow!**_ Shouted Kuro in my head, _**RUN!**_

"But Eishima's—" I began, only to be cut off as Eishima let out a scream, the white substance covering most of his face.

The sound was the most terrifying thing I'd ever heard—but there was nothing I could do!

I found myself already on my feet, stumbling backwards and then running, Eishima's screaming ringing in my ears.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran, my chest heaving. What was going on?!

It was silent again; the only sound was my panting and my feet hitting the ground as I leapt over the remnants of the camp and into the hills. Just as I reached the edge of the camp, my foot hooked on something, sending me shoulder first into the ground—luckily on my unbroken arm. Either way, I laid there stunned for a good minute, before I was able to gather up the strength to sit up. My body was burning with exertion—enough so that it hurt just to breathe.

Gasping, I looked at what I tripped over, only to stare in horror.

No sound escaped my throat as my world crashed down around me; a faint buzzing filled my head, mixed with the pounding of my heart beat.

_KENSEI?!_


	35. Koi ni Ochite

**Woo~ This took longer to get out than I expected.**

**^^; eheheh**

**That aside, this particular song has two songs to it that I recommend listening to as you read. One is easy to find on youtube, and is called 'Sprinter' by Kalafina (you don't need to check the lyrics, I just listened to the tune.) And the second one is ridiculously hard to find (I couldn't find lyrics and had to translate them myself from kanji (using an online kanji to english generator, which was still off) I'll put the title down for you guys (it's pretty); just paste it on the youtube browser and it should go right to it. **

【恋に落ちて】藤田麻衣子　PS2「緋色の欠片」OP曲

**It's from a game called _Hiro no Kakera,_ and the song is called 'Koi ni Ochite' or 'Fell in Love' (which is also this chapters title).  
**

**I'll even leave you guys the lyrics at the bottom of the chap.**

**Alright *tired sigh*, I'll move on to the review replies... I feel I'm talking too much.**

**ViolentxLove:** Heheh, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, it was intense writing that chapter. I hope you like this one too--and don't hold your breath too much, you might get hiccups. ^^

**grenouille-85:** I know, I like Eishima a lot myself. An' yeah, Yume's just a bundle of bad luck--at least Kuro's with her.

**Arrancar14:** Heheh, I'll leave that up to you (regarding whether I was being nice, or just tormenting you.) I'm glad that you got a better idea of Kuro's powers, I knew i wasn't being clear enough. And yes, you are very correct. If it helps, the time limit on using that particular technique is five minutes, and any longer would prove too deadly and too dangerous to use. So yeah, glad I made your day! Oh and I know what you mean about a hollow Eishima--too hard to picture. ^^

**Ivoryclaw:** Heheheh, i gladly accept that title XD. Yeah, it's both my habit, and my writing style to do that. But then again, doesn't bleach tend to leave you with cliffies as well?

**.dragon:** I know, I know. Well, not everyone can have the best luck...it'll make sense soon enough, I hope.

**SprinkleKissez:** Eheheh, thanks ^^

**ThierryMyst:** Yeah, Eishima rocks XD thanks.

**Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada:** Well, you'll just have to find out XD. Thanks ^^

**FreakingAgro:** Yeah? I was doing my best to make the dreading part as realistic as possible. Thanks so much!

**Gosh you guys rock, giving me such wonderful reviews~! Thanks to all of you!**

**and away we go!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 34_

_No…_

The world—_my_ world slowed to a screeching halt as I stared down and what I had fallen over…

Any shock I had felt earlier was nothing compared to this; Kensei lying face down, his captain's robe torn and soaked with blood.

My eyes numbly moved over the scene, taking in how his powerful hands were cut up and covered with mud, and the bloody trail behind him...he must have been trying to crawl, even though he was so heavily wounded…

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even think. All I could do was stare and move towards him, a heavy silence filling my ears.

_No…no…no…NO!_

My hand shook as I reached out touched his shoulder; it was cold.

"N-no…K....Kensei…" I gasped, my eyes burning with tears. My fingers balled into a tight fist around part of his robe, my fingernails biting deep into my skin.

He was dead.

I was never going to speak with him again. I was never going to see the smile he always had for me that no one else saw. I was never going to hear his voice, smell his scent—he was gone.

"N…NO!" I screamed, my voice breaking from the volume. "Kensei!"

I pressed my hands to my face, covering my eyes as if to force the vision away.

_Why, Kensei?_ _Why did you leave me?!_

Everyone I loved was gone now; my brother, Mamoru, and Kensei. Why did this have to happen?! And to me! What had I done wrong? It made no sense!

Anger started to fill my chest as I cried, searing, burning anger. Things couldn't end up like this! They wouldn't!

With sudden strength and abandon I pushed Kensei onto his back so I could see his face.

_Kensei…_

His face was pale and filthy from lying in the dirt, his eyes closed. My eyes swam with tears as I saw the dried trail of blood from his mouth—his wound was the same as Eishima's.

My eyes lingered on his lips; lips that had kissed mine, lips that I had rejected, thinking I would have another chance…

I reached out and brushed them with my finger, feeling the softness. A sob came out of me when he didn't respond; I had hoped that just maybe he would move…but there was nothing.

_He can't be dead!_ I thought frantically, my fingers moving to his neck to feel for a pulse. _Please, Kensei!_

I couldn't feel anything.

A frustrated cry came out of me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face against his neck, a sharp pain throbbing in my chest.

"You can't die!" I cried, hating the pitiful sound of my voice. "Kensei, wake up!"

I pulled back and shook him, my eyes searching for any kind of response.

"KENSEI!"

No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't respond.

I stared at him, my world crashing down around me.

Kensei…was dead.

_**Yu-chan… I'm sorry…**_

My head jerked up at the sound of Kuro's voice as a thought dawned on me.

_Kuro…Kuro! There's gotta be a way to bring him back, right?_ I asked, hopefully, frantically.

_**Yu-chan, the dead don't come back… I'm so-**_

"No!" I screamed, "He's not! He can't!"

_**Yume-**_

I shook Kensei's shoulders again, tears streaming down my face.

"Wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

_**YUME BEHIND YOU!**_ Screamed Kurosasori in my head, before something slammed into sending me tumbling head over heels.

A deafening roar filled my ears, before I was sent flying even further back, my ribs creaking from the blow. I didn't even have time to react as I was hit again and again, my eyes flashing with red, white and black splotches.

I landed on my back for the fifth time, but this time nothing hit me. Instead, I was left lying there, blood pouring into my left eye from a gash on my forehead. I knew I had more wounds than just that alone, but the pain hadn't sunk in just yet.

I turned my head as the sound of heavy foot falls reached my ringing ears; after a moment I was able to make out a large pale shape standing a good twenty feet away from me.

_A…hollow?_ I thought, somehow managing to roll over. I coughed as blood filled my mouth, before managing to grab Kurosasori out of his sheath. Using him as leverage, I was able to stagger to my feet.

A deep throated growl rumbled towards me from the hollow; I blinked the blood out of my eyes and tried to get a good look at it, but with my injuries and the distance between us I wasn't able to. But…it was standing over something in a threatening manner… My mind went straight to—

"Kensei!" I shrieked, stumbling forwards without thinking and breaking into a run of sorts.

I think Kuro was saying something, but I wasn't listening anymore. All I could think was that if I didn't save Kensei from the hollow, he would definitely be gone from me forever.

The hollow roared at me as I got closer; I screamed back, before holding out my zanpakuto and slicing at it. The blow bounced off of the hollow and sent me stumbling forward on top of Kensei's body, and without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to shield him with my body.

The hollow continued to roar, and I could feel its sharp claws rake into my back, but I didn't care. I buried my face into Kensei's neck, my arms tight around him.

"Please live…" I sobbed, "Kensei I—"

A vice like grip caught hold of my leg, tearing me away from Kensei and into midair, before I landed heavily—and painfully—on the ground, face up again. I was stunned and couldn't move, my head swimming with pain and confusion.

A shape appeared in my field of vision; tall, with white armor and dark hair behind its mask…the hollow. But it was strange—too human looking.

I winced as it reached down and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me to its eye level.

Cold yellow eyes bored into me from dark shadowed holes of the mask; the mask was canine looking, complete with a pair of long fangs that went past its face. Detached from reality, I followed those fangs, only to realize that beneath the fangs and bottom of the mask, was a neck…a human neck. My eyes shot back up to its face in a second as I recognized that messy dark hair.

"M…Moru?!"

*Kensei's POV*

Someone had been calling me.

I knew I had heard a voice calling my name, begging, pleading, demanding that I respond…but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes.

I was sinking into blackness—as heavy and strong as quicksand, and it was becoming harder to even think straight. But then I could hear that voice… with every sound I felt myself gain a little more strength—I fought to gain more.

_Kensei…_

It was faint, but definite.

_Kensei._

I reached towards it with my hand, reached with everything I had.

_Kensei!_

I could hear it clearly now—hear her.

_Yume?_

I tried to answer her, but I couldn't seem to make a sound.

"Kensei, wake up!" she screamed, her voice odd sounding. With a start, I realized she was crying. Her voice was filled with pain—it hurt to hear it.

_Yume!_

I could faintly feel something tight around my shoulders, and something hot and wet pressed against my face.

_YUME!_

"Please live…" she sobbed, "Kensei I—"

She was suddenly cut off, her touch wrenched away from me with a high pitched scream.

_No!_

I tried to reach for her; she needed me, she was in trouble!

"Y…Yu…me…" I managed to breathe as the world burst back with full force. Along with all my senses came the pain—it was almost enough to plunge me back into the darkness, but…

"Yume…" I groaned, struggling to open my eyes.

I could hear something moving nearby, but it wasn't her. It was too large and—

A roar filled my ears; _a hollow?!_

_No…_ That meant that a hollow had hold of Yume!

My hands balled into fists; I found myself slowly sitting up, my eyes shooting open in an instant.

"Yume!" I called, my voice hoarse, but loud enough to be heard.

The pain in my body had strangely melted away—I couldn't even feel it anymore. But I didn't care; I found my zanpakuto in an instant and searched for Yume. I found her a second later in the clutches of a strange looking hollow a good distance away.

With a war cry, I ran at it, my blade ready.

The hollow's head jerked towards me before it dropped Yume and charged at me, moving with unbelievable speed. I almost didn't have time to react before it tried to slice at me; I was able to sidestep it and slice at its stomach, before I realized something shocking.

Other than the hollow mask and few pieces of bone like armor, it had a human body…garbed in a shinigami's shihakusho.

_Wha-?!_

It came at me again, and this time landed a punch on my stomach; it didn't hurt, even though I felt the claws rip through me. It didn't make sense, but I couldn't think much on it as I had to fight back. Yelling, I sliced its stomach again, before spinning and sweeping its legs out from under it with a kick.

It let out a roar as it slammed into the ground, before rolling to its feet. I held out my zanpakuto and was about go into shikai, but the hollow let out a low growl, before turning and running away as fast as if it had used shunpo.

_What?_

Hollow usually didn't retreat like that; what was going on?

I let my shikai melt away, before I doubled over with a bout of coughing; when I pulled my hand away I saw there was blood—maybe I wasn't as okay as I had thought.

"K…Kensei?"

I raised my head towards the sound of her voice, my eyes slowly moving to her.

"Yume…"

In a moment I was staggering towards her, a mixture of relief, confusion and fury rolling through me.

She was staring back at me with tear filled eyes, her face bruised and filthy.

_Shit…Yume…_ She was sitting upright, her shihakusho tattered and bloody; there was a small puddle of blood around her.

"Kensei…" she replied, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

I fell to my knees and pulled her against my chest, my arms wrapping around her tightly. She was shaking as she clung to me, her body convulsing as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You idiot…" I growled, my hand on the back of her head, "You shouldn't have come here!"

"You were in danger!" she replied, her voice slightly muffled against my shoulder. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"But not at the expense of your own life!" I cried, pulling her back so I could stare down at her. She was staring up at me with pain ridded eyes, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Never at the expense of your own life! I don't want you killed, Yume!"

I was angry. Angry at myself, and angry with her. How could she do something so reckless? She could have been killed—and that would have killed me.

"I couldn't let you die!" she shouted back, before turning away, her shoulders rigid. "I can't lose you…"

"Yume-" I began, only to be cut off by her looking up at me, her eyes sparkling with more than just tears.

"Kensei, I love you!"

* * *

Ohoho...what will his reaction be to her sudden confession? And what's going to happen next? Find out next chapter!!! XD

Anyway, I'll put those lyrics down for you guys--you don't have to read it if you don't want, and don't take my word on the exact lyrics...I'm probably a bit off.

_Koi ni Ochite-Falling in Love  
Having fallen in love at only a moment  
I liked getting to know you_

In mysterious feelings into which something may  
change on the day that we met

It is little until the reason admits something  
time between two people is understood repeatedly

Quietly Embraced closely  
and if the hand was clasped  
it's only good  
if that hand grasped is returned

moreover, it cannot meet you for a little while  
i don't want to part soon, is it possible to meet again?

the heart firmly recalls it  
it is the time when it is far away and it  
gives happiness brightly

i have not understood how it was before  
it all meets in truth, as for the lie  
though you laugh in the presence of the truth

even such time to recall your word and gesture  
because one person is dear

having fallen in love only at a moment  
i liked getting to know you.  
---


	36. Going From 'Bad' to 'Worse'

**Alright, well I did my best to crack this out as soon as possible. I wanted to post it faster, but at home I'm on really horrid dial up, and I couldn't seem to get the doc. uploader to work (after ten refreshings and reconnectings, I gave up). Well, it's not like I made you guys wait _too_ long this time, right?**

**Hm. Rereading this, it seems a bit too fast...but maybe it's just me?**

**Regardless, I hope you guys like it!**

**-Okami**

**Oh, and thanks for the flood of reviews, faves and stats! I was very delighted!**

**And hey, check out the new poll on my profile!  
**

**kitcat 1995:** Heheh yeah. Well, here's the new chap. ^^ thanks for reviewing.

**Moka-Summers-**Well, welcome newcomer ^^ Thank you for reviewing.

**Lady Skorpio**-Heheh, you'll see soon enough. Thanks

**Ivoryclaw**-Or will I be mean to them? *grins* Thanks XD

**tifa42**-Hey, yeah, it's been a little while, hasn't it? Thanks for not being anonymous and for reviewin'

**FreakingAgro-**well, they never were really dead...just mortally wounded? lol thanks

**SprinkleKissez-**o.o whoa...lol Heheh, I know that song--it used to be on my itunes before my laptop fried, but I do love that song XD

**.dragon**-XD aw thanks so much

**grenouille-85-**They sure could XD But I do feel some guilt... I've never been so unfair to a character before.

**Arrancar14-**Aw, I'm glad it was able to cheer you up! And as for your question; I remember in the chapter where she first used the ability it was explained that any longer than five minutes and her reitsu would be sapped, meaning she would get stuck there... And being stuck there would be a big problem, as well as probably kill her. You know, no food, water, etc.

**ViolentxLove-**Heheheh, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks XD

* * *

*Chapter 35*

*Yume's POV*

_"Kensei, I love you!_"

He didn't answer.

All Kensei would do is stare down at me…what expression he had, I couldn't be sure through my tears. And I couldn't hold his gaze anymore; I had to drop it and instead stare at my hands which were clenched together in my lap.

_And so the truth finally comes out…_

I had finally admitted it, to myself and to him. I was in love with Kensei. And I had been, for a long time.

The wounds on my body were strangely numb…even my arm…but it didn't matter. All that mattered to me at the moment was what he was going to say…

But…

_Why isn't he saying anything?!_

My eyes slowly, painstakingly moved upwards, past the large wound in his upper stomach, past his tattoo and just up to his chin, before I found I could go no further.

I was terrified!

What if he decided that he didn't feel the same for me? That he didn't want me?

Everything rested on this moment.

"K-Kensei…" I muttered, forcing myself to look him full in the face. "I-"

My words cut off as I saw his expression.

His brown eyes were soft, softer than I had ever seen them. And his face was relaxed, almost relieved.

"Yume…" he replied, his hand slowly moving to brush my hair out of my eyes. I caught it and squeezed it gently, something between a laugh and a sob coming out of me.

His other hand moved to rest on my shoulder, before he started to lean towards my face.

My eyes closed as I leaned forward as well, the world around us grinding to a blissful, muted halt.

_Kensei…_

_**GRRRRRR….**_

A deep growling filled my ears, making my eyes shoot open with surprise. Kensei's eyes did the same and we stared at each other for half a second, before something locked around my legs and tore me out of Kensei's arms.

_No!_

"KENSEI!" I screamed, my hands clawing at the ground as I was dragged away.

"No!" he screamed, staggering to his feet and attempting to come after me, only to fall to his knees, hands clasping his middle.

_Why is this happening?!_

I started kicking my legs, ignoring the pain racking my body from the effort of it. But I was still being dragged; the only change was now the thing had a tighter hold of me.

"Shi-!" I cried, before twisting my body to see what had me.

It was the same hollow from earlier. The same hollow that had been Moru.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, kicking again, "Moru!"

There was no response from him, only the same low growling as he continued to drag me away, claws tearing into the flesh of my legs.

I came to a realization; this _hollow_ wasn't Moru anymore.

My hand struggled to reach for Kurosasori, only to find him gone from my side; I had left him on the ground next to Kensei. But I wasn't defenseless, no, not when the best thing in the world had happened, the best person, the person I loved was only a mere twenty feet away.

I was able to twist onto my back, my right foot breaking free for a second—which was more than enough. I put my hands together and turned them towards the hollow.

"Hado 33, SOKATSUI!"

Blue flame exploded from my hands, slamming the hollow right in the face—

A horrid cracking sound followed before the hollow let out a pained roar and let go of me; I thumped to a stop on my back, my chest heaving and my head spinning.

I should have gotten up and run away without looking back, I shouldn't have raised my eyes to look at the damage I had inflicted…but I did.

I felt my blood run cold at the sight.

The hollow let out another roar, hands clutching what remained of the shattered mask. But that wasn't what stopped me. It was his face.

_Moru…_

Through his fingers I could see his face; red blood streaming from his hollow eyes like tears…it was the most painful face I had ever seen-

"Ah…" he started, "AHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

My hands shot to my ears as he screamed; I wanted to close my eyes, but I found I couldn't tear away from the sight of him screaming as the mask reformed over his face, turning his voice back into the hollow roar.

As if a switch had been flipped, he was back in attack mode and came barreling towards me, claws outreached.

I turned and made to run away, but I wasn't fast enough—I had just enough time to glance over my shoulder to see him already inches away from me-

"HYAA!" cried a voice, before something sent Moru stumbling backwards with a flurry of sparks and glinting metal. I blinked to see Hiyori standing in between us, her zanpakuto drawn.

"H-Hiyori?!" I gasped, surprised.

She glanced back at me; her eyes gleaming with a mixture of fear and determination.

"Yume! Get Kensei, and get away from here!" she yelled, before charging at Mamoru. I didn't argue and jumped to my feet, before nearly falling over, my senses numb and muddled. _Wha?_

"Guah!" cried out a voice from somewhere off to my right. My head jerked up as I recognized the voice.

"Kensei!?"  
My eyes flashed towards the sound of his voice before I started running blindly towards it, my legs moving awkwardly beneath me.

I found him on his hands and knees at the bottom of a gulley; he must have tried to run after me, but with his wounds…

"Kensei!" I cried, pushing myself to move faster.

His head jerked up at the sound of my voice.

"Yume!"

My left leg gave out on me as I reached the edge of the gulley, sending me sliding feet first into it, and right into Kensei's arms. He let out a grunt of pain, but held me securely.

"Are you alright?"he panted, pulling me back to look me up and down.

"I…don't know," I replied, "I-Kensei, you're bleeding!" I cried, my eyes wide as I saw the copious amount of blood running down his chest from the stab wound. He looked down, letting go of me to put his hand on the wound.

"Shit…it must have reopened when I fell…but I don't feel anything."

"We need to stop the bleeding," I replied, reaching down and tearing the leg of my hakama off. I balled it up and started to move to press it to his chest, but Kensei suddenly doubled over with a loud cough, his hands moving to his face.

"Kensei?" I reached out to touch his shoulder.

"…something's…wrong…" he managed to gasp. "I-_HIGACK!_"

I could only stare in horror as something white poured out of his mouth and exploded upwards against his face; he sat back and tried to pull at it, his hands scrabbling and not doing a thing against it as it spread over half of his face.

"Kensei!" I cried, my eyes as wide as they could get. The white substance was starting to harden into a shape—a hollow mask. "No! Kensei!" I threw myself against him, my arms tight around his middle as he let out a scream. But I was screaming too.

Suddenly he was pushing me back, his scream cutting off.

"Run away!" he cried, "Run, Yume!"

I tightened my grip, sobs racking my body.

"No," I gasped, "Kensei, I won't lose you!"

He let out another scream, his body convulsing beneath me. I held on for dear life, a scream tearing out of me. I was losing him.

His scream suddenly changed pitch, becoming more hollow than man. Something slammed against my ribcage, sending me reeling back, blood flowing into my mouth.

_**OOOOH….OOOOOOOOOHH!!!!**_

My eyes traveled upwards to see Kensei standing over me, his hands clinging to the sides of the freshly formed hollow mask. He let out another roar and backed away, more of the white stuff coming out of his mouth and rolling down his arms to make armored fists; with a sickening sound, strange cylinder like shapes exploded out of his back and shoulders, spraying the ground with blood.

"KENSEI!" I screamed. I had lost him. He was turning into a hollow.

I started to scream again, but it was quickly cut off as something exploded out of my throat, quickly reaching up and covering my face. I gagged and tried to rip it away, but my fingers slipped right through it.

_No…_ It was happening to me too.


	37. Can it get any worse?

**:::**

**Woo~**

**Sorry for the late update, minna-san. There was a lot of information to get in, and not much time to do it. I won't go into details on it, but I think you guys get what I mean, ne?**

**Hmm... Well you're all in for a treat, because I knew I would be late in updating, I went ahead and pulled out two chaps instead of just one. Also, it makes it a bit better if you get more of an explanation right?**

**Well, I'll leave it for you guys to decide anyway ^^**

**Also there's another couple of fanarts out! One of which is by a fellow author and online buddy, Grenouille-85 (You guys should totally check out her stuff XD) **

**So yeah, jump to my deviantart account 'shadowtigerkitten dot deviantart dot com' and check it out in my faves list, as well as checking out my gallery...I put out a Yume pic that I drew...**

_Akamura-_ Heh, no need to apologize, seriously. Having you review, even with absences makes me very happy ^^ And thank you~ Hope you enjoy!

_grenouille-85:_ Heheh, we shall see about that... As for Eishima, I haven't quite decided where to stick him into the story again--I'll figure it out, but at the moment, it's just tying up some loose ends, ya know? *grins* And I hope you can get out your newest chap of Tsukioku...I'm eagerly waiting for it! lol

_XYuzukiXZukiXChanX:_ Aw, I didn't mean to almost make you cry lol

_.A.L0ve.S0ng:_ Heh, thanks. Hope you enjoy this one too!

_ViolentxLove: _Thanks XD Your comments due help (sometimes I need someone to tell me if I'm pulling something off okay)

_Ivoryclaw:_ I know; I feel guilty for all I do to them... But I can't be helped... XD You liked the 'HIGACK!' part? It seemed like the appropriate sound, but...at the same time it makes me think 'Hi Gackt!' (who is an awesome Japanese singer--one of my most fave)...I amuse myself sometimes *grins*

_.dragon:_ Lolz, action/suspense stuff is my mainstream style...I blame my upbringing XD I watched horror movies, action movies, and so on since I was too small to reach the T.V.

_Arrancar14:_ Heheh, thank you very much. Yeah, the poll I listed was mostly random stuff. I was moreso hoping for what you readers would prefer, but at the time it was still up in the air. Hopefully what I did works well (I used both what you said, what I was going with, and what Grenouille suggested--something akin to Kuro). And you don't sound horribly old, just very wise. And I have to ask...do you think I dislike long reviews? Lol! Please write as much as you want--I enjoy long reviews, they make me very happy!

_ningirl97:_ Heheh, you're welcome.

_tifa42:_ I know, I know. Here you go~

_kitcat 1995:_ Eheheh...sorry lol

_FreakingAgro:_ I know, a cliffie as always. Habits are habits...and *grins* it's too fun tormenting you guys.

_Moka-Summers-:_ Thanks so much!

**Hah~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys!**

* * *

*Chapter 36*

*Hiyori's POV*

_**AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!**_

My hands shot to my ears; the sound of their screaming was horrible! But…nothing could compare to what I was seeing; Kensei roaring, blood everywhere-and why the hell was he a friggin' hollow?! And Yume…she was turning right in front of me, her hands pressed to her face as she screamed all high pitched, like some angry bird. The white stuff was covering her face now, and as I watched it formed into a hollow mask too. Kinda deer looking, with two long slender horns going up and back, and big black eye sockets. And the colors…Black and blood red.

All I could do was stare as she continued to turn, my legs shaking like crazy. I didn't have to worry about that freaky one from earlier though; he was laying somewhere far enough away for me not to worry. Me and my trusty blade had gotten him good enough that he wasn't getting up for a while.

_**Oooohhh…**_

Yume let out a weird sort of sound, before a ripping sound followed and she hunched over like she was sick. I watched with mild horror as a thin tail thing came out from behind, a sharp looking barb on the end; and her arms…the bones in them cracked loudly before two thin fin looking blades came out just above her knuckles, curving inwards slightly and looking incredibly sharp.

She was one freaky sight. She and Kensei.

But, why the hell was this happening?!

"Shit…" I gasped, finding myself backing up as their reitsu skyrocketed. My hand tightened on the grip on my sword; these two were way stronger than the one from earlier-If I didn't get the hell out of there quick, if they decided to attack me, I wouldn't make it away in one piece.

My leg jerked awkwardly beneath me as I backed up; I was shaking so hard it was making my body go weak from it.

_Heh, this is more than that bastard thought it would be…_ I thought with a mental laugh, remembering that idiot of a captain; he might as well have sent me to my death. _Or their deaths…_ I added, my eyes on Kensei and Yume. They were standing there, breathing real heavy, reitsu flowing out from them; were they full hollows now?

"Yume…Kensei…" I whispered. Why did this happen to them? They were both my friends…How could this happen?

_Damn it… I need to stay calm. I gotta figure this out—if I could just get hold of my damned captain—_ I wasn't proficient in kido; I didn't even know if I could manage to send a hell butterfly or not.

I racked my brain for an answer on what I should do, but the only thing that came to mind was for me to try and go unnoticed.

As soon as I thought it, Yume's yellow hollow eyes met mine.

_Shi-!_

She let out a shriek and came right at me, that bladed tail swinging.

I couldn't help it, I let out a scream and fell backwards, my zanpakuto the only thing keeping me from losing my head; the tail blade sliced across my sword, leaving a trail of sparks as well as a gash above my wrist.

Yume let out another roar, but before she could hit me, I rolled onto my stomach and scrambled to my feet, running as fast as I could away from her.

From what I could tell she didn't give chase; confused I looked back to see her standing there staring at me in a predatory crouch—damn terrifying. I was stuck staring at her—it was like I was hypnotized.

_**Grrrr…**_

A deep rolling growl came out of her as she stared me down, her tail swishing back and forth through the air.

My body shook, but I couldn't seem to get it to move an inch. I swallowed and watched with a sort of terrified fascination as her body lowered in preparation to spring.

_No…Yume…_

My sword hand twitched as I saw her come flying at me; my eyes slowly moved to that bladed tail as it moved to strike at me. _Move…Move, damn it!_ I thought, before I found that I was able to turn to the side; but she still hit me head on—the tail blade whizzed past my ear, slicing my hair and almost taking my head again. I let out a cry of pain as her body collided into me, sending me to the ground in a heap. Instinctively I curled up to reduce damage as she started after me again, but any further attacks never came.

A wordless yell filled my ears as something leapt over me and slammed into Yume, sending her falling backwards with a startled growl.

_What!?_

I was able to sit upright to see just what had happened.

The first hollow (that I had sort of defeated) had attacked Yume, and was attempting to send her back—my eyes narrowed as I noticed that it wasn't just a hollow, but whatever Yume and Kensei had turned into.

There was a lot of blood coming from both it and Yume as they attacked each other—but the movements of the other hollow was strange—it seemed like he was trying to stop her.

With a roar it was sent tumbling backwards towards me; I could only look down at it before my stomach gave a lurch.

The hollow I had fought earlier I had thought was pretty strange; like Kensei and Yume, it or _he_ to specify, was a shinigami. But now I had a good look at his face, most of the mask now torn away.

It was Yume's captain, the former 11th squad fukutaicho. Kiyoshi Mamoru.

He was lying on his back, his face horribly marred by a gash that ran from his hair line down his left eye and to his chin. It didn't look like that left eye of his was there anymore, but that wasn't my main focus. It was his other eye—yellow and surrounded by black—a hollows eye.

Panting, I clenched my sword, waiting for him to attack. But he didn't. Instead, he clumsily got to his feet and turned his back to me, his body in a partial crouch.

"_G…hhh…"_

He made a strange noise, a hoarse attempt at speaking that sounded more like a heavy breath than anything else.

"G…e…_Get back!"_ he shouted, before leaping at Yume, who was charging at us again.

They slammed into each other; I winced as her tail blade sliced against his back, sending even more blood across the ground.

_How is he not…hollow?! _I thought frantically, watching as he attempted grab Yume's face. His bloody fingers were trying to grab at the edges of her hollow mask, leaving blood stripes—was he trying to take it off?!

My mind suddenly kick started; Kiyoshi wasn't wearing most of his mask anymore—and when I had fought him, there was at least half of it… And he was definitely a hollow then…so that meant that something had changed—the mask?

I couldn't know for sure; but that gave me good reason to watch Kiyoshi. If he was able to successfully pull off her mask, maybe Yume would return to normal…and then Kensei as well!

A heavy dropping sound cut my thoughts to a stop.

I glanced back just in time to see Kensei aiming to slam me with one of his armored fists—

Screaming I dodged just in time, my bones jarring from the force of his hit; a crater remained where I had just been standing seconds before.

My breath stuck in my throat as he turned his head and stared at me with those emotionless yellow eyes.

_Kensei…_

I tried to scramble to my feet, but before I could his other fist connected with my stomach, lifting me off the ground and throwing me a good few feet—blood rose into my mouth from the force of it.

Somehow I rose to my feet, feeling a sharp pain in my side; Kensei had probably cracked a rib or two. I lifted my sword and looked at him—but I couldn't bring myself to attack; this was Kensei we were talking about! He was my friend; there was no way I could—

His roar was so loud I couldn't finish my thought.

I held my zanpakuto with shaky hands, my eyes on Kensei as he stared at me, before letting out a cry and coming at me—and he was damned fast!

"Shi-!" I gasped, as he slammed against me, pushing past my zanpakuto and clipping my left shoulder—the force of which sent me reeling backwards with a scream, only to have him hit me again, this time sending me skyward.

I landed on my side, white and red spots flashing in my eyes from the mixture of shock and pain. Kensei came at me again; I couldn't move. I closed my eyes in preparation of the incoming hit, only to hear a flapping sound, followed by grinding metal.

My eyes shot open.

"Shinji?!"

*Yume's POV*

"_Kuro?!"_ I screamed for the hundredth time as I ran through the inner world. There was no sign of him anywhere!

I skidded to a stop, my hands covering my mouth as I fought to breathe. Something strange was going on; the buildings around me were consumed in a strange blue and black flame—acrid smoke came from them. _What's going on?!_

I was having trouble keeping sane thought; I was confused…terrified. Why was I here? What happened to me? And Kensei, where was he? He had turned into a hollow…was he still alive? Would he be okay? What was I going to do!?

Tears flooded my eyes, before spilling down my cheeks; the pain in my chest was sharp, agonizing—_what's happening to me?!_

Pained gasps came out of me as I had to stop outside an already destroyed building—the ashes disintegrated and disappeared completely as I stared at them. _That can't be good,_ I thought, my eyes on the buildings around me, _a shinigami's inner world is a reflection of their soul and innermost mind…_and mine was falling apart…burning to the ground, quite literally. And where was Kuro in all of this?

"KUROSASORI!" I screamed, before doubling over and coughing again. He would never leave me like this! Where the hell was he? I needed him!

I flinched as another building collapsed near me; the heat from it was strangely cold—there was no warmth at all.

I dropped to my knees, my hands clutching my shoulders as I fought to keep it together—a losing battle.

"Someone…help me…" I muttered, "Please…"

Another building collapsed nearby; I flinched, my hands moving up to cover my face in sheer terror. What was I going to do?

"_Poor pitiful girl…"_ rang out a hiss from somewhere in front of me. My head shot up in surprise, my eyes searching.

"Kuro?"

In front of a burning building was the rough outline of a person; but it wasn't Kuro.

_"Correct."_

Laughter. What-whoever it was, was laughing at me. I rose to my feet, my eyes narrowing as I tried to make out the features of the person.

"Where's Kurosasori?"

"_Him? Tch. He's not needed here anymore."_ More laughter.

"W-what do you mean?"

The figure drew closer, its face now exposed to the strange blue light of the flames.

_?!_

It was…me?!

* * *

**How was it? *grins***

**Yeah, so some tidbits I wanted to add in.**

**First, I'm hoping Yume's hollow form is pretty good?**

**Then secondly, because I was so freaked out over finding something that would work, I had even consulted my roomie/nee-san on what Yume should be. Now she hasn't read any of this fic, so she required some info... I wasn't quite clear, and pointed out how Yume has the habit of passing out. My nee-san shouts out, turning to me--**

**"She's a fainting goat!"**

**Talk about wanting to bang my head on the counter XD**

**To explain partly why she said it, a friend of ours has some. Lol**

**See you next chapter!  
**


	38. Alter Ego

**Heh, don't you guys love my double chapters? I felt I couldn't leave you hanging with the last~~**

* * *

*Chapter 37*

*Yume's POV*

_What?!_

The person standing in front of me was no one other than myself; there was no mistaking it. The only difference between me and her was that she was like an inverted image. The whites of her eyes were black, while her hair was grey-white, making her all the more striking with her reversed white uniform.

"Who…?" I began, utterly speechless.

My other self smiled, drawing the sword from her side and pointing at me.

"Who am I? Why I'm you, my dear. But," her legs slid apart as she went into a defensive form, "There can be only one of us!"

I had barely enough time to raise my sword and block the blow. The mere force of it almost knocked me off my feet had I not released Kuro into shikai to steady myself. But, she did too. With an insane laugh, she swung at me multiple times with her reversed-color version of Kurosasori, sparks coming from our blades.

Drawing close to my face as our blades scraped against each other, she yelled.

"You sicken me! Pitiful, weak girl! You always need someone to save you, don't you?! Can't you handle anything yourself?!"

The words cut deep, making me wince and strike back.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

She smirked in response.

"I'm right, aren't I? If you're not calling for one of your shinigami friends to save you, you're calling for your zanpakuto! You're just a burden on everyone else!"

I was barely able to dodge the bladed tail-end of her weapon before she slammed against me, almost knocking me off my feet.

_No…I'm not a burden!_ I thought, feeling something akin to panic in the pit of my stomach. _I'm not!_

Even as I tried to convince myself, my mind flashed images of Kensei, Mamoru and Kuro all saving me. _Have I ever depended on myself on anything?_ I couldn't think of anything.

She was laughing maniacally now.

"All you ever do is put people in needless danger! You're going to get someone killed! In fact, what happened to that Mamoru, huh? It's all your fault!"

"My…my fault…" I muttered, my eyes wide.

I could almost smell the blood…Moru's blood.

I barely put up any resistance as she shoved my backwards against one of the buildings.

"You can't handle anything can you? If you didn't have your zanpakuto to help you, you wouldn't have even been able to do anything! How disgusting!" she laughed, knocking my sword out of my hands. All I could do was stare at her in horror, my hands reaching up to clench at the sides of my head.

"No…no…you're wrong!" I stammered. She had to be! I wasn't helpless! I…I…

Flashes of memories. Komori sacrificing himself to save me; Kensei rescuing me multiple times; Kuro…

She was _right_.

I wanted to scream, but before I could even make another sound my other self reached out and grabbed my throat. With an insane chuckle she pressed me against the wall, her face inches from my own.

"You don't deserve this body. If you don't have the strength to save yourself, you should just die!" Her fingers pressed deep into my skin, causing my vision to flash different colors. I could feel her punching my stomach with her other hand, each punch accompanied by a laugh.

Then she stopped.

"Do you need proof of your weakness? Look at what happened to you. It's your fault that you put others in danger, it's your fault that you're in this predicament. Tch. Look around girly. This is your inner soul. I'm burning it to the ground, to the very last piece. You belong to me now."

I didn't answer, a faint buzzing in my head. I couldn't breathe, couldn't even move. She continued, turning around to look me in the eyes.

"Just die now. You're worthless, weak. You don't even deserve to live!" I could see her other hand reaching for her weapon. I didn't stop her. The blue-black hued flames seemed beautiful to me suddenly, inviting. I wondered what it would be like to feel them lick against my skin-would it hurt?

My eyes slowly moved to stare at my mirror image. She was moving in slow motion, her free hand reaching to grab her weapon.

_Am I going to die?_ I wondered. _And like this?_

Death didn't seem so bad. What was death really? Did it even matter?

_I'm a burden after all…It's better if I die…I won't put any more people in danger…_

I watched as my death drew closer. _This will be like falling asleep…painless…smooth…_

Kuro's reversed blade was coming into view now; shiny and ready to taste my blood.

I stared at it. _Am I really going to die?_

My heart beat powerfully in my ears, a whirlwind of thought exploding in my mind. _Weak…I'm weak, aren't I? Everyone has to save me… I'm a burden on everyone…a failure._

Flashes of images and emotions; my life in the Rukon with my brother, his death, becoming a shinigami, Kensei…Moru…Kensei…

_Kensei…_

I still loved him. More than anything else. Was I ready to give that up? Give him up?

After everything I went through? After all that had happened?

Things had been going steadily downhill for the last few weeks, but was that worth me dying over? For me to just give up?

_No…_ I thought.

Everything that happened, though I had been rescued…wasn't my fault.

_Not my fault…Not my…_

It was as if a light had flickered on somewhere in the back of my head.

_Not my…fault. Everything that happened…It's not my fault!_

I was quickly regaining clarity.

Everything that happened wasn't my fault! I hadn't done anything wrong! I hadn't asked to be saved, and in being saved…throwing away my life was stupid! An insult to those who had helped me! And I wasn't wanting to give up! That's wasn't me!

Things shifted back into normal time; I grunted with surprise when mirror-me's blade stabbed through—it didn't hurt. There was no pain, at all.

My hands dropped to my sides, before slowly reaching up and clasping it in between my fingers. My reversed mirror self was laughing gleefully, thinking she had won.

"No…" I growled quietly.

"What?" snapped mirror-me.

I lifted my head up enough to stare her in the eyes.

"It's not true, what you said. It's not my fault. You're wrong."

Anger and strength filled my stomach. I didn't want to die! I wanted to live!

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed, feeling the blade beneath me shatter. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

I fell to my feet, the blade falling into pieces. One of the pieces was clasped tightly in my hand as she stared dumbstruck at me.

"What?!"

With a feral snarl, I slammed that piece of shard underneath her chin.

"You. Can't. Have. Me!"

She let out a horrible screech, her hands scrabbling at the shard as black blood poured out. I ran at her, finding Kurosasori in my hands

A roar came out of me as I ran at her, my scythe blade slicing her straight through the middle. There was no blood; it was as if she was made of something else.

"Heh!" she laughed, grabbing onto the sides of my face. "Don't think I'll submit to you so easily girl!'" Her body was disintegrating into ash like material which quickly flew away. I winced as she pressed her thumbs into my cheek bones. "You may have stopped me for now, but I will consume you in the end!"

Her laughter faded away into the wind, leaving me standing there alone.

I let my arms fall to my side as a wave of exhaustion washed over me; I suddenly was falling backwards, but I couldn't stop myself. I was dizzy and very sleepy…my eyes closed and I betted that I wouldn't even feel the ground when I hit.

_Yume…_

_YUME!_

"YUME!" screamed a voice near my ear.

My eyes shot open as I took a gulp of air—it felt as if I had been underwater and only now came up for air. I began coughing, feeling quickly returning to my body, along with pain. It was intense enough to make me want to scream, but I could barely even breathe normally. Dizziness hit me like a brick, making my eyes swim until I closed them.

Through the pain I was able to register two things; one, there was something going on because I could hear screaming and other battle sounds; and secondly, someone was squeezing my hand tightly.

"K…Kensei?" I managed to groan.

The ground beneath me shifted, meaning it wasn't ground but a person. Was I lying in someone's lap?

"No Yume…" replied a shaky voice, "It's me…Moru…"

"M-Moru?" I struggled to open my eyes, "H-how? I thought…you…" I could make out a vague shape of something blocking the sky from view; after a moment my vision cleared enough that I could see it was his face, but my was vision was too blurry to make out what state he was in.

"Don't talk," he warned, "…I'll…I'll get you somewhere safe, I promise." His voice was shaky, pain ridden. _How is he even alive?_

Another wave of dizziness slammed against my brain; I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer.

"M-Moru…where's Kensei? Is he-" I couldn't finish my sentence; thinking it, even with my muddled mind would be too much.

"He's alive, if that's what you mean." He replied, "But-"

It felt like I was plunging into a pool of black water; I couldn't seem to hear what he was saying anymore, and I couldn't even think.

I could hear Moru calling my name, but I was drifting further and further away.

*Mamoru's POV*

"Yume!" I cried, shaking her. She didn't answer. She must have fallen unconscious again.

I moved her hair out of her face as I stared down at her, the right side of my face throbbing with pain. I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore; in fact, I wasn't sure if it was even there anymore.

But it didn't matter now. I had Yume, even if it was only for a little while longer.

_**GYAAAAHHHH!**_

I glanced up to see Shinji-taicho falling over, the hollowfication taking effect. He had looked like he was going to overcome it, but…apparently not. The white hollow material was quickly covering the rest of his face; before long he would be completely consumed.

"Horrifying and yet intriguing, isn't it, Kiyoshi-san?" asked a voice from my left. I slowly turned to see Aizen standing next to me, smiling coldly. I leaned my battered body over Yume to protect her, my eyes unable to meet his for long.

"I see that you and Asura both were able to survive the hollowfication process… I am most satisfied with the results…especially on you. Might I ask just how you were able to break free? Though you had held back the hollowfication, it still overcame you."

I held Yume tighter against me, my jaw tight.

"We had a deal, Aizen. In return for providing you with both data and myself as a subject, you would leave us alone." I managed to say, in a clear voice.

"Hm," he chuckled with amusement. "You have it incorrect, Kiyoshi. The agreement was for me to aid you in gaining that woman you are currently holding in return for your services. But, I have no more need of your services and as such, there is no longer any bargain for me to uphold."

"W-what?"

"I have no need for my research subjects any longer. They must be destroyed." He turned and glanced behind him, "Kaname, if you please."

I could only stare at him in shock as Tousen came towards us.

"You…How could you do this? I did as you asked! What use would killing us be?!"

I had to try and talk my way out of this! There was no way I could fight in my current state; it was taking all I had just to stay conscious, let alone protecting Yume with my body. And even that wasn't going to be enough; if she didn't' receive medical help soon, she would die. And then everything I did would be for nothing; I would have no reason to live.

"Think about it this way, Kiyoshi," continued Aizen, "If you don't die here now, Central 46 will end your lives later, and in a more painful way. At least we can give you a moderately painless death."

"Bullshit," I spat, my eye on Tousen. This man, Aizen was made of deception; I could tell what he really wanted was to get rid of evidence of his experiments…but did that mean something was going on? I didn't know, but it didn't really matter. "Let me take Yume away from here; we'll leave Seireitei and never bother you again!"

I was begging for our lives now, as cowardly as it might seem. But that's what I was, wasn't I? A coward. Aizen's cold stare was more than enough an answer. I glanced away and down at Yume's face; unconscious, bloody and bruised, I still found her beautiful. I would gladly have her face be the last thing I saw before I died.

My throat constricted slightly as I swallowed.

"I should never have agreed to help you."

Aizen chuckled, before turning and walking away towards where the panting of Shinji-taicho could be heard clearly.

"Please dispose of him, Kaname." He said, before addressing Shinji. "You were all good materials."

The sound of singing metal cut through the air above my head; I lowered my gaze to Yume's comatose face.

_Goodbye, Yume…_ I thought, smiling slightly as I kissed her forehead.

_**CHINK!**_

The death blow never landed. I looked up to see a large shape above me, holding out what looked like a staff.

A whooshing sound followed; I assumed it was Tousen jumping backwards.

The person above me crouched down, but I didn't recognize his face. Regardless, I had a strong sense that he wasn't going to hurt us.

His eyes moved over myself and then Yume from behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses, before he gave me a grim smile and pointed at my forehead.

"_Hakufuku…"_

Something slammed into my consciousness, making me go weak. The last thing I saw was him getting up as I fell on top of Yume. And I could swear I heard him say, 'Urahara.' Then everything went black.

* * *

**More tidbits!**

**So, I thought you guys might want a better description of Moru's hollow form/mask? (well, maybe Grenouille does...no one else seems to like him much)**

**Anyway, though his mask was described as canine (two chaps ago?), it's not a dog or wolf or anything like that. After thinking about it, I decided that he was a ferret (after my other roomie saw this she commented that--"It doesn't work! Ferrets are smart! They're cool! I like Ferrets! He can't be one!") but ignoring her (aishi regardless), he's still a ferret.**

**She's distracting me, but I also wanted to explain that the burning buildings in Yume's inner soul basically meant how the hollow was taking over--obviously it was a close call. Yeah...**

**Hopefully I weaved back into the main storyline well enough?**

**jya~**

**-okami raen  
**


	39. Waking Up

**Alright, new chapter out!**

**Sorry for lack of updates, it's hard to find time to write these days~~**

**Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint...I couldn't skip over this, and it got too long to do anything else with it.**

**Ah, there's another fanart out this week; this one is Moru! Check out my DA to see it! (shadowtigerkitten dot deviantart dot com)**

**Other than that, all I have to say is I'll be pushing to get out my next chapter soon!**

**jya~!  
**

**kitcat 1995 :** Yeah, I like Hollow Ichigo too, and especially after the recent filler episodes~ Thanks so much!

**Haruka Natsumi :** Arigatou gozaimasu!

**.A.L0ve.S0ng:** ^^ yes it is. Thanks for reviewing!

**FreakingAgro :** I know. Urahara to the rescue! And thanks, I was trying to get in character for Hiyori, she seems to have a rougher dialogue and personality (at least in comparison to Yume). Heheh thank you much for your comments, and definitely the long review, they make me very happy XD

**ViolentxLove:**__ Yay for you liking Moru~ And yes, men (no offense to any male readers out there) tend to be rash, but so can us girls! Lol And yeah, Urahara rocks, seriously. I love him in the newest movie! And thank you for the awesomely long review!

**Ivoryclaw :** I would do double chaps more often, but I rarely have time to get one out in a week. I've noticed I've hit the 'every two weeks or so' mark now… XD glad you like it, and thanks!

**Arrancar14 :** XD glad to satisfy you with some Kenseiness lol And it makes me happy to hear that you like the change in point of views; I thought that maybe I was jumping around too much, but I wanted to get a full picture of the situation…

You also made me extremely happy with your comment on Yume's inner world burning down; it was a spur of the moment thing for me—my thoughts were something like 'well, she's kind of losing her soul, so the inner world would be affected too, wouldn't it? And also your comment on her hollow form, I was trying so hard to get it right! lol

And my gosh, I had totally forgotten all about the 'injection' part! After I read your comment I freaked out and was like 'oh noes I messed up!' But as you will see soon (the next chap or so) I'll explain it to fix the error. Thank you for pointing it out!  
lol you're still the record holder for the longest reviews—it makes me very pleased! Thanks! XD

**shinydeathdragon :** Heh, thanks much! Btw, how's the cosplay going? Did you finish up Katen yet?

* * *

*Chapter 38*

*Yume's POV*

"_Hey, Yu-chan, wake up."_

It felt like I had been plunged into a pool of cold water on a very hot day. I didn't know how long I had been floating in the dark, shifting through strange dreams of my brother, Kensei and Moru, but I knew one thing; I was alive. And someone was calling for me.

I let out a groan in response, scrunching up my eyes to try and block the piercing sunlight, but it didn't help. I started to reach up to cover my eyes with my arm, but a sharp pain answered, and it was more than enough to make me wake up completely.

"Ow…" I moaned with a hoarse voice, wondering why my arm and everything attached to it was so uncomfortably stiff and painful.

Then it hit me like a brick wall; white hot pain rippled through my body—I couldn't be sure where it started, but it _hurt_. A scream threatened to come out of me, but I bit it back only because it would hurt all the more. It was like a fire, the way it burned up and down my body; even my tears were searing hot.

Something cool and comforting was placed on my forehead; it was relieving enough that I was able to open my eyes. At first, everything was blurred, but I slowly began to make out someone standing next to me, smiling.

"K-Kuro…?" I managed to whisper, my throat dry and hoarse. I could barely breathe, the pain was too intense.

"_Nice to see you awake, Yu-chan,"_ he said, leaning closer. It was definitely Kuro; there was no mistaking his grin, or the paint markings on his face. It was rare for him to take corporeal form outside of the inner world, so for him to be here…

My vision suddenly went blurry, and I quickly realized that tears were streaming down my face again.

"Kuro…I…"

"_Shh… talk to me using your thoughts; you need to save your strength; you've only just broken through your fever." _His hand moved to the top of my head, where he gently ruffled my hair. "_You're a mess, kiddo."_

The tone in his voice made my chest constrict; I had never seen him look or sound upset before.

"_W-where am I?"_ I asked silently as he sat back, nearly out of my field of vision. I was guessing I was lying on a mattress on a floor, but I couldn't be sure.

"_We're in a large room…I don't know where, but the others are here as well."_ He replied, looking around.

"_The others?!"_ A warm fluttering feeling of relief swept through me; Kensei and Moru both must be alive then! Grateful tears rolled down my cheeks as the warm feeling spread; I wanted to sit up, or at least turn my head to look, but Kurosasori reached out and put his hands on the sides of my face.

"_Don't." _he warned. Reading the worry in my eyes, he continued, "_Everyone is alive and accounted for, but Yume-chan…You should stay still…really now…you're all torn up."_

His voice was strained, and he was giving me a pained expression.

_"I wish there was something I could do for you…Yu-chan…something to help…"_

I gave him the best smile I could.

"_You being here is enough…especially after everything that' s happened. But tell me…is Kensei near? And how badly hurt is he? And what about Moru?"_

He chuckled softly before looking away.

_"Kensei's two people over from you; Moru is on your left…both are in about the same state as you…"_

I exhaled with relief, before catching myself; Kensei was two people over? Who was next to me then?

_"Kuro, who else is here? Eishima? And the rest of the squad?"_

He dropped his gaze.

_"No…Eishima… I don't know what happened to him. And as for the rest of his squad…no, they aren't here. It looks like Shinji, Love, Rose, Hacchi, Hiyori and Risa are here…all in about the same condition."_

_"W-what? How?"_ As far as I knew, none of them were with Kensei and I, so how did they end up like me?!

_"Calm down, Yu-chan. You're getting too riled up." _Kuro stroked the side of my face, "_You should go back to sleep."_

_"Go back to sleep?"_ I replied with a slight edge to my voice,_ "How could I possibly-?"_

_"Stop," _he commanded in a stern voice. _"Yume-chan, you're in no condition to argue with me. Don't get me wrong; I understand your feelings, but you need to stay patient and wait. I know everything will be revealed in time, so relax."_

_"But-"_

_"No 'buts'. I don't want to do this, but you're giving me no choice."_

_"Wh-what are you talking about?" _I replied, slightly worried. Kuro grinned and leaned over me, his face inches from mine.

"_Don't be angry with me when you wake up, Yu-chan."_

He kissed my forehead, before a sharp pushing feeling slammed my consciousness.

_"Kuro, what are you doing?!?"_

A faint chuckling rang in my ears.

"_You block me out all the time; didn't you know I could do the same thing to you? I hate to take advantage of you in such a weakened state, but I have no choice. Sleep well, Yu-chan."_

_"Wait! Kurosasori-!"_

And my world was black and silent once again.

_"Kurosasori, I'm going to murder you._" I thought, as I regained consciousness with a light gasp.

There was no answer; I assumed he was more than likely avoiding me. _Tch, 'Don't be angry with me~' he says; like I wasn't going to get angry!_

I frowned slightly, before I realized something was touching me, and it wasn't a something, but _somebody_. My eyes shot open and I instinctively pulled away, only to feel a sharp pain that all but knocked the air out of me.

Deep throated laughter followed, as well as a large warm hand on my shoulder, pressing me down lightly.

"Don't be afraid Asura-san, I'm only changing your bandages."

His voice was deep and unfamiliar, but friendly. I turned my head to see a large hulking man kneeling over me, the sunlight on his small square glasses bright like beacons.

"Who…who are you?" I asked, my voice crackly and hoarse. My throat was dry; I really wanted something to drink. And no sooner had I thought it had he held a mug of steaming liquid to my lips, his hand strong and gentle under my head.

"You may call me Tessai," he replied. "Here drink this."

Immediately I did, despite not knowing what it was, or who he was, other than his name. And yet I didn't feel any danger or ill intention coming from him. The liquid was full of spices and other strange bitter and nasty things—I choked on it and ended up spilling it all over my chin and neck.

"Tastes…horrible…" I sputtered, tears welling in my eyes with each cough. Tessai chuckled and wiped at the spilled drink; I could feel the heat seeping into my skin, it was nice.

"It will help you recover more quickly, please bear the flavor."

The cup was placed to my lips again; scrunching up my nose I was able to take it in small amounts, but I sure as hell didn't like it.

When there were only dregs at the bottom of the cup he finally pulled away but not before I took a quick moment to look at my body and those around me. White, clean bandages were pretty much covering every inch of me, and my arms were both wrapped with splints. I couldn't see past my belly, both because of my angle and because of the heavy tattered blanket covering me. Though I was curious on my condition, I didn't really care in comparison to the other's state. I turned my head as quickly as I could to the right to try and spot Kensei, but I could only see the very top of his head; Shinji as it turned out was between us.

He looked a bit bruised, but other than a few scratches and his middle bandaged he looked fine. There were others laying past Kensei, but because I was so low to the ground, I couldn't see much. I turned to the left to check on Moru.

My eyes widened as I saw that his face was almost completely covered by bandages, and that they were yet to be changed, judging by the blood starting to soak through.

_Moru…_

He looked worse than I felt, and I could only imagine how much pain he would be in when he woke up. His chest was rising and falling weakly, and shallowly as well.

"Don't worry, he's fine," reassured Tessai as he lowered me back onto the pillow. I looked up at him.

"Kensei? And the others?"

He smiled as he started putting away the medical supplies.

"All alive and on their way to recovery, don't worry."

I closed my eyes for a moment in relief, before I opened them. Tessai was getting to his feet; I had thought him huge before, but now as I saw his full height, he made even Kensei seem small.

"Tessai…san?"

He glanced down at me over the large bundle of things he was carrying.

"Who are you? And where are we? Why are you helping me-?" I stopped, realizing that if I didn't stop when I did, I would flood the man with too many questions at once.

"Hmm…" His face got slightly serious, "I am the former captain of the Kido corps, and a friend of Kisuke Urahara. We are in the human world at the moment, and as I said, I am a friend."

I opened my mouth to ask more, like how we got here, why, and why Shinji and the others were hurt, but he put up a free hand.

"I understand why you would have so many questions, Asura-san, but you are unwell, and need rest. When you are in better condition, I'm sure everything will be answered for you, but until then—" His face took on a dark look, "—rest."

I nodded obediently, thinking of how similar to Unohana he had just been. _Creepy, _I mused, before turning my head towards Kensei's direction. Now that I was lying back down, I couldn't see him at all. I let out a disappointed sigh and closed my eyes, finding myself falling asleep rather quickly.


	40. Zasetsu

**Oh gosh I'm sorry you guys!**

** I went and deleted that stupid note from ages back (when my old laptop died) and screwed up the chapter thing...So most of you couldn't review, ne? (I'm hoping that's the reason for only two reviews and one PM...)**

**-___- Though I've been on here for a while, I didn't really ever alter chapters, so I didn't think of fixing them first...**

**That aside, I whipped this one out as fast as I could to make up for my blunder (as well as move through the slower parts). Hopefully it works? I'm trying not to bore you guys with too much info that you already know but make sure everything works...**

***sigh***

**Okay, well, read on!**

**And goodness, we've reached 40 chaps(with the omake that is)! Yay!**

**ningirl97:** What do you mean by updates? O.o I'm not sure what you mean... If it's about the chapter updates, I'm moving as fast as I can, but like i've mentioned, I have a very busy life at the moment, so it's difficult to pull out chapters (enough so everything else i write is on hiatus.)

**grenouille-85:** Heh, you caught on XD Yeah...big blunder on my part. But yeah...I have to have a little Kuroness in there ;3 As for Moru...we shall see...lol

_Btw...the chapter title means 'frustration'._

* * *

*Chapter 39*

*Yume's POV*

The next time I woke up was to the sound of loud voices shouting. Groaning I reached up and rubbed at my eyes, my ears throbbing from the volume. As I became more fully awake, I realized I was hearing Shinji yelling, and I quickly turned my head to see what was happening.

"—fine! I can get to my feet at least, would ya let me-agh!" he cried loudly as Tessai pulled at one of his bandages, and judging by the look he was in the middle of cleaning his wounds.

"No, no Shinji-san, I'm afraid you can't. Lay down and stay down already!" Tessai replied, pinning him down with one hand. I couldn't help the grin that was slowly stretching across my face at Shinji's expression—as if on cue he turned his head and looked at me.

"E-Ah! Yume you're awake!"

My grin widened.

"Who could sleep through all of that yelling? Geez Shinji, let people get some sleep."

He grinned back, before wincing when Tessai pressed his stomach lightly. I watched as the large man winked at me, before turning and leaving the room.

"Che," scoffed Shinji with a disgruntled sigh, "I could 'a at least been allowed to sit up, geez..."

I chuckled, before very carefully shifting so I didn't have to strain my neck as much to see him; even such a subtle movement as that was enough to make me clench my eyes shut from the pain—but it was much less than the last time I had been awake.

"So what the hell happened, Yume?" asked Shinji. "You're more cut up than me, what were ya doin?"

I tried to keep my explanation short but clear—of course cutting out parts such as my confession to Kensei and what that mirror self of mine had said. For the most part he kept quiet, up until I reached where I had been arrested and told that I was accused for murder (which I had obviously not done).

That made his eyes go wide with shock—he exclaimed that there was no way in hell I could have been arrested on something like that, but cut himself off to let me continue.

When I got to where Aizen had rescued me, Shinji went pale and his expression turned terrifyingly angry—enough so that he cussed a long string of words, something I had never heard coming from him.

"What is it, Shinji?" I asked, confused. Of course what happened was something to be upset over, I mean, talking about it was difficult for me (to the point of needing to stop every now and again just to calm down)—though the shock of everything still hadn't quite sunk in.

"That bastard," he cursed, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath. "Aizen…I can't believe he entangled you into this as well…"

"What?" I stared at him, an edge in my voice. "What are you talking about, Shinji?"

"Looks like it's my turn now," he sighed, before clearing his throat.

"I can't believe it…" I muttered, trying my hardest to grasp what Shinji had told me. _Aizen. _Aizen caused this; Aizen betrayed us?! And Tousen as well? Kensei's own subordinate?

"I know, I know. It's a lot to take in, and especially when you…well, when ya weren't yourself at the time."

I stared at him.

"What…are you talking about?" Wasn't I passed out when it went on? I remembered hearing battle sounds during the few moments when I woke up in Moru's arms, but I couldn't be sure.

"Che, Yume you went full out hollow! Why do you think you're torn up so bad?"

_Full out hollow? _My mind flashed an image of Kensei as he had been turning into a hollow before replacing it with Moru. Moru had lost all reason and attacked me…surely I hadn't done the same thing!

"Did I…I didn't hurt anybody, did I?" I asked, a sinking feeling in my chest. If I…if I had been the sole cause of why one of us was hurt so badly…

Shinji shook his head, but didn't look me in the eyes. I frowned.

"Shinji, tell me. I need to know if I hurt-"

"It doesn't matter; you weren't in your right mind." He replied. "And you didn't hurt anyone nearly as bad as we got hurt ourselves. Don' worry about it."

I didn't answer, but I didn't push him either. My mind was a confused buzzing mass—it would take a while for me to grasp this new piece of the puzzle, let alone the whole picture.

"Che, this is going to be trouble when Kensei wakes up. Idiot's going to be pressing me for questions just as bad as you," he grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, a butterfly feeling in my stomach at the thought of Kensei.

After a little while, Shinji went back to sleep, and I quickly followed suite, still feeling exhausted, achy and just plain bored. I realized that whatever torment I thought I had gone through last time I had a hospital visit would be nothing compared to this time, fourth squad or not.

My stomach was the next thing to wake me up—though I couldn't be sure if it was still the same day. With a groan and few tentative movements, I put on a hand on my stomach to realize that I was ravenous. I was so hungry that I would even risk drinking that horrible herbal drink!

_**Heh, you're making me hungry, and I don't eat food.**_commented Kurosasori. Even though he didn't take form, I still scowled, glaring a hole into the ceiling.

"Oh, so you're reappearing now?" I whispered, making sure he knew I wasn't _pleased._

_**Yu-chan, don't be angry with me! I did it for your own good!**_

_You could have been nicer about it! And since when could you knock me out like that?!_

_**Well sorry, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself! And as for how I did it—I only was able to because you were so weak at the time! I sure as hell couldn't do it now! Tch, why are we even arguing?!**_

_Because that was unfair, Kuro._ I replied wearily. _I wouldn't have done—_

_**Oho, you wouldn't have done it to me? And what would you call those times when you blocked me out, huh? Was that really fair, Yu-chan?**_

I didn't answer, my jaw tightening with frustration. He was right, and I knew it.

_Damn…_ I thought, not so much directed at him, but at everything. Why was I arguing with Kuro anyway? He had done it out of concern, and it wasn't really all that horrible…

I exhaled through my clenched teeth, to relax my body. I wasn't really angry with him…just with myself…and the situation.

_Sorry…_ I thought, _I'm just—_

_**Frustrated?**_He offered, _**don't get me wrong, Yu-chan, I do understand… I just wish you would be a little easier on me sometimes…I'm here to help after all.**_

Guilt bubbled up in the pit of my stomach; was I being too hard on Kuro? He had done a lot for me… and even if his teasing had nearly driven me nuts; he had always been there for me.

_I'm sorry Kuro… I…_

I couldn't think of what to say, other than to apologize.

_**It's alright, Yu-chan,**_he laughed, _**if I didn't understand you by now, what kind of zanpakuto would I be?**_

I smiled, feeling something akin to giddiness.

_**You're too much sometimes, Yu-chan, **_he chuckled; _**Ah! It would be nice if we could talk face to face, you know? I don't want to tire you out—you still need rest. But, if you come and speak to me in the inner plain, you'll be able to move around and such and still rest at the same time…**_

_That's very tempting,_ I thought. Not being able to move freely without pain was frustrating and made me feel claustrophobic—I almost felt trapped in my own body! It made me want to sit up and move around frantically, but I knew I couldn't—especially if Tessai was really like Unohana. And a scary aura like that was something I'd rather avoid.

_Alright,_ I said, _just lead me through it._ I rarely ever went to the inner plain—and never of my own will, so I had no idea of what had to be done.

_**It's as simple as falling asleep,**_he replied, _**just close your eyes and relax your body. Don't think of anything and I'll do the work, okay?**_

_Yeah,_ I replied, taking a few deep breaths.

Like he had said, it was like falling asleep. A heavy tingling, sinking feeling followed, before I found myself lying in a different place.

The sky overhead was clear, the bright sunlight warm against my skin. I took a few deep breaths of the fresh air, feeling my chest expanding and contracting without pain.

Grinning to myself, I slowly sat up, delighted that I didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

"Nice, isn't it?" asked a voice. I spun around to see Kuro standing behind me, his trademark grin stretching his painted lips.

"Kuro!" I cried happily, a grin spreading across my face. He walked up to me, his hand reaching out to ruffle my hair—I closed my eyes in annoyance, only to open them with surprise. Instead of ruffling my hair, he had pulled me against his chest in a tight hug.

"K-Kuro? What are you doing?" I cried, my voice muffled against the folds in his yukata. He didn't answer for a minute, before he pulled back and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry Yu-chan, I couldn't help it. You can be so cute sometimes."

I raised an eyebrow; _did he hit his head or something?_

He gave a nervous laugh, before looking away, a more serious expression coming over him.

"Sorry…I just… I was just worried about you is all." He looked at me, "You almost died Yu-chan… _We_ almost died!"

He flashed an even wider grin.

"_But,_ you were tough and you saved us! And look at you! You're torn up, but you're alive!" Laughing he crossed his arms over his chest, then dropped them. "I can't quite express how happy I am right now! To see you grow stronger and survive…I don't think a zanpakuto could be happier!"

I could only stare at him, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

"You are a first rate dork, Kuro," I laughed. "But…thank you. If you hadn't been there for me, I don't know what would I have happened…except that I wouldn't be here right now."

He stared at me with soft eyes, before walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yu-chan…you're cute enough I could kiss you—" He leaned close to my face, his breath tickling my ear.

My eyes went wide with shock; _w-what?!_

"—but I'll leave that to your Kensei."

I don't think I had ever glared as heavily as I did just then—my face exploding with heat. There was no doubt that I was blushing, especially when Kuro burst out laughing, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ahahaha! Your face Yu-chan!" he gasped, "I'm s-sorry I couldn't help it, Ahaha! Too priceless!"

"You jerk!" I whined, punching him on the arm. He pulled back with a wild grin, before sitting down on the ground in front of me.

"But really, I have to say I'm proud of you—you finally admitted your feelings for him, that's my girl~!"

I put my face in my palm with an embarrassed groan.

"Kuro…"

*Kensei's POV*

_Ungh…_ I thought, putting a hand on my forehead. The movement made my whole body burn and ache—I dropped it and willed the pain to go away. I had always been a fast healer, and so after a few days I shouldn't feel this bad…but then again, I'd never been so wounded.

I turned my head to glance at Shinji who was snoring loudly, his blanket in a knot at his feet and his ridiculously long hair sticking up every which way. I could already see that his wounds (which were a hell of a lot less than mine) were healing up, because there were less bandages around his middle.

_Lucky bastard,_ I thought, closing my eyes. What I would give to be able to move around as comfortably as him! _Because then I could go over and see Yume…_

Shinji had told me that she was lying next to him on the other side, but as far as I knew, she hadn't been awake when he was—or let alone when I was. He also had told me she was torn up pretty bad, which made me feel worse. I should have been able to protect her better than I did! And she should have never come after me!

"Yume…" I whispered, turning my head to glance at Mashiro who was sound asleep (and drooling) on the mattress nearby.

_Yume…_ Just thinking of her had my heart pounding. Especially when I thought of what she had last said to me.

"_Kensei, I love you!" _I could still hear her voice in my head—it brought a grin to my face.

I don't think anything could have made me happier. Yume loved me, and I loved her—I still hadn't told her that yet-but…things were going to be better now, I would make sure of it.

I sighed and tried to ignore Shinji's snoring—I swear I heard him laugh in his sleep. _Weirdo. _

But my amusement at his sleeping was quickly taken over by the thought of Yume lying on his other side. _If only I was lying next to her instead of Shinji…_

Frustrating. That was what it was. But it couldn't be helped. Healing up was going to take a while, even with the help of Tessai and Urahara.

I didn't really know either of the men, but they had risked their lives for ours, as well as ended up banished because of us—which I still couldn't fully grasp. And that led me to my next thought.

_Tousen…_ _Why the hell did he betray me like that?_ I had never even seen it coming. I had known him for years! And he stabbed me through, just like that!

And the whole hollowfication thing; I knew that it had happened to me—hell, I had fought that weird inverted version of myself—but what was it? And Urahara…he knew something he wasn't telling me…

_Shit…shit…shit…_ Things had really gone to hell fast. _But…at least I have Yume…_ That was more than enough for me—the only thing I could want, other than her being happy.

I let out a sigh, the thought of going back to sleep coming to mind.

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the door open. I opened an eye to see Tessai walking in with a large tray of what looked like bowls.

_Food?_ I thought. Of course, as soon as I thought of food my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten anything since before everything happened, and I sure as hell wasn't calling that herbal crap food.

My brain lit up—if he was bringing us food, that meant he would have to wake everyone up to make sure they ate, which meant…_Yume will be waking up!_


	41. Ravenous

**Hey minna!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, my last two weeks have been kind of crappy and busy, so I didn't get to write. Happy late Halloween to all of you!**

**I did a little something for LBNF and Halloween, and you can find it on my DA (shadowtigerkitten dot deviantart dot com)**

**You'll also find some awesomeness by Grenouille in my favorites as well XD**

**...**

**My gosh!**** We've now reached our 40th chapter! **

**So, I have to thank all you readers! *bows* Without all of the wonderful reviews, faves and alerts, we never would have gotten this far! So thank all of you very much!**

* * *

SenkiroWolf: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them!

ViolentxLove: Heheh, yeah XD Gotta love Shinji sometimes.

Haruka Natsumi: Lol you will see (it would suck if it was the herbal stuff though). thanks!

Ivoryclaw: Snorer? Well, it's not coming up red (I have spell check on) lol. And you know, I have to agree. Somehow he really does! Thanks!  
kitcat 1995: XD Kensei is a big guy after all, he's gotta be hungry (as well as wanting to see Yume). Lolz thanks

.A.L0ve.S0ng: XD thanks

Azulish: Don't worry, I tend to go nuts over minor characters (and filler ones sometimes). I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

.dragon: Hilarious and a little too much sometimes XD Glad you like him though!

grenouille-85 : Heheheh, yeah~~ Something tells me you'll just love this chappie for that *grins*

Arrancar14: I want to answer your questions, but as you already know *high fives you for it* I will explain it later XD And oh I know! I was all 'Yosh go Kensei! And then it went poof back to Ichi...that was a cliffie that totally beats my own lol And Ichi didn't seem too different to me *shrugs* a little more serious perhaps, idk. Lol no problem with the ranting, I don't mind. I rant too afterall ^w^ Thanks!

FreakingAgro: XD I'm glad you enjoyed Kuro behavior~ Thanks

* * *

*Chapter 40*

*Yume's POV*

I was rudely snapped back from talking with Kuro when someone decided to place something that smelled amazing good next to me. Without even warning Kuro, I popped back into consciousness, my stomach roaring for food.

And just to my luck, there was a nice bowl of soup steaming beside me, the smell of chicken broth and vegetables heavenly.

Soft laughter stopped me from attempting to reach out and take hold of the bowl; I looked to my side to see Shinji watching me. He was sitting up with a cushion supporting him, and his own bowl of soup in hand.

"Hey, Yu-chan," he grinned.

I grinned back, before looking at my bowl. I wanted to eat, but there was a problem; it would be too hard to eat lying down, regardless of how hungry I was. Luckily, I noticed, the splints that had been encasing my arms were gone. _Well, that was in improvement…_ I thought. Eating with splints would have been difficult anyway.

"Did you want to sit up too?" asked a voice, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Tessai standing by the doorway, a large cushion in his hands.

"Can I?" I replied, my mouth watering at the thought of getting to eat the soup. Tessai walked over to me and kneeled down.

"You should be healed enough, but if you feel too much pain… Well, we should at least try." He moved behind me. "Just relax your body; it's best if I lift you, otherwise you might hurt yourself too much at this point."

"Okay…" I said, biting my lip. At the moment I couldn't feel too much pain, but moving might be a different story… _But I'm hungry!_

I closed my eyes as Tessai slid his hands underneath me, one hand on my lower back and his other on my shoulder blade. Then slowly he lifted me up; I let out my held breath as a burning, itching pain spread across my stomach and chest, but it wasn't enough to make me cry out. The air against my back was cold, but it felt good. Even the cushion with its slightly rough texture felt good.

"How's that?" asked Tessai as he sat back. "Not too much pain, I hope."

"It's fine," I replied. Even if I did hurt a little, food was all I could think of at the moment, and it was enough so that I nearly spilled the bowl trying to grab it.

The soup inside nearly scalded my tongue, but I chugged half of it without a second thought, the sharp muscle pains in my upper arms and chest distant and unimportant. And it was so good! I could feel the warmth flowing through my insides, and its aftermath left a strangely tingling sensation.*

"It's good to see that you're able to eat; the soup should help quite a bit, I think. But all of you seem to have quite an appetite! Ahaha, not that I blame you of course… But I believe I should go make more…" Tessai smiled, before turning and walking out the door.

I made a happy noise and put the bowl to my lips, intending on drinking the remaining half, but as it started to fill my mouth something made me look over at Shinji. But it wasn't Shinji that I saw.

_Kensei…!_

He was sitting upright like I was, but was staring at his lap. He slowly brought a bowl of soup to his lips and started to sip…Then barely a second after I had looked at him, he turned to glance at me and our eyes met.

My eyes went wide with shock and I suddenly couldn't swallow the soup; instead I ended up choking on it and spilling it down my front.

"The hell?!" cried Shinji, "You alright, Yume?!"

I put up my hand to signal that I was fine while I fought for breath, my eyes watering. Why did I have to go and react like that?! Kensei had really startled me…maybe it was because he had been unconscious when I last had looked at him? _No…that's not it…all of it…_ I admitted silently as I gingerly wiped soup off my face, neck and chest.

The last time I had spoken to Kensei had been in the heat of chaos, when it seemed like we weren't going to make it—not that I hadn't meant what I said, but…

_How am I supposed to react now?_

Up until this point, all I could do was look forward to seeing him! So what was wrong with me?

"Ya all right now?" asked Shinji. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A piece of leek went down the wrong pipe, that's all." I replied, laughing a little bit. Even though I tried my best to keep my eyes on Shinji as I spoke to him, my gaze shifted to Kensei. He was staring at me, his eyes…_sad?_

A pang of guilt struck my stomach; this was the first time we had seen each other since that nightmarish night and how do I react? I freak out! _So…stupid!_ I thought. _I should do something! Say something…'Hi.' That would do it, wouldn't it?_

I swallowed, feeling like I had suddenly gone mute. I tried to smile at him instead, but all I ended up doing was making a corner of my mouth twitch.

_Failure…_ I thought bitterly as I looked away and at my mostly empty bowl. I moved it around and watched the remaining fragments of tofu slide back into the center. _Coward…_ I thought, _I've got to stop always freaking out like this!_

I looked back up, fighting the flight instincts, and intending full well at least to smile at him properly, but... Kensei wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead he was leaning back against the cushion, his eyes closed as if he was resting.

I could swear as I turned my head that Shinji was shaking his head at me, but I was too embarrassed to be sure of it.

***

I didn't get another chance to talk to Kensei that day, or the days following. Apparently we all were healing moderately fast, even for shinigami, which was all due to the medication and nutrients we were getting; therefore, some of us were healed enough that we didn't need to be bedridden all the time.

Shinji, Hacchi, Love, Risa, Mashiro…Kensei…they were now gone from the room, instead staying somewhere else in the building. Rose, Hiyori, Mamoru and I were the only ones left in the room now. The whole move had happened when I was asleep, so when I woke up to find almost everyone gone I had freaked out for a moment, if not for Rose telling me what happened.

I couldn't sleep for what felt like hours after finding out that Kensei had been moved out. I had messed up my try at greeting him, and now I wouldn't get to for a while. At least not until I was healed.

Hopefully when I did face him next, I wouldn't freak out.

***

If not for the frequent visits from Tessai, Kuro's constant teasing and consoling talks, and the random yet sometimes pointless conversations with Rose, I probably would have gone crazy from boredom. This round of bedriddenness was definitely worse than the last, and there was no Kensei to come and take me off romping in the grassy hillside. In fact, I didn't even see him once, though Shinji and others had poked their heads in to at least see how we were doing. So did that mean he was upset with me? That my reaction had upset him that badly? Or was it something else? I didn't know. And that made things a lot less enjoyable for me; I wished so badly that I could get up and walk around!

A few days later Rose was taken out of the room as well, the after effects of his nasty concussion (which cracked his skull I might add) healed. So now I was left alone with Moru in the room.

Mamoru still hadn't woken up, or at least not when I was awake. Even the others couldn't tell me much on whether or not he was conscious or not. It made me worried, but Tessai continued to assure me that he was going to pull through.

And he did, two days later.

I had been napping on and off one afternoon, hoping somebody would come in and say hi or something, when I heard a rustling sound. I turned towards it to see Mamoru sitting upright with his hands on his face, tugging at the bandages that were tightly covering the right side of his face.

"Moru?" I called out, "You probably shouldn't—"

"Yume!" he gasped, turning his head towards me. His uncovered eye was wide and as bright blue as I remembered.

I smiled at him, relieved that everyone had now pulled through okay.

***

Later on, Tessai came in and did a check up on Moru, asking him questions and changing his bandages.

To my horror, I found out that Moru had lost his right eye.

When Tessai pulled the bandages away to replace them, I was able to see that a long pink scar ran from his temple, across his eye and to the side of his nose before curving back across his cheekbone. There was no way he could regain vision in that eye; it was gone forever.

Tessai told him that unlike the wounds everyone else had sustained, Moru's had been the worst. His eye hadn't just been cut, but had been removed completely. There was no way to replace it. And because the eye had to be bandaged immediately for a long period of time, most of the scar had been covered and couldn't be dealt with when it should have been; Tessai did his best, but what remained was permanent.

I cried. I couldn't help it. While everyone else was recovering with little aftereffects (my own wounds for instance healing up without heavy scarring), Moru was had lost an eye and was left with a marring scar.

He tried to cheer me up by laughing and saying that scars were just marks of character, but I could tell that he was just as upset.

Tessai then had moved to check on me, and told me that in a day or so I would be able to leave as well. Moru would have to stay longer, but it wouldn't take him too long either.

_Two days…_ I thought, _in two days I will be able to see Kensei again. Just please don't let me mess things up this time!_

* * *

**Oh, look it's a foot note! Lol**

_***Remember this little star? I put it because of the sensation Yume got from the soup? Anyway, I was lazy about fitting this into there, but the reason why she felt that way, and why they are recovering so fast is because of the water Tessai is using. If you remember from the show, the training room where Ichigo was with Yoruichi in Soul Society had water that healed wounds...So I figured that the soup would be made from the soup, giving it some healing properties. But it's not miracle water, hence them still having wounds and such.**_

**So yeah...just wanted to add that in somehow.**

**Alright, see you next chapter!  
**


	42. In All Honesty

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**

**Heh, I guess you get a little something with your meal~**

***grins devilishly***

**Hope everyone has a good Holiday and Break!**

**(and sorry for lack in updates, I was recently down with a nasty little cold. I'm all good now though.)  
**

**grenouille-85:** lol drama, drama, right? Well…maybe things will work out for them (but I'm not tellin). Thanks as always :D

**.A.L0ve.S0ng** : Yay~! Lol Hopefully he won't cause too much trouble for anyone…Thanks!

**ViolentxLove **: Yeah, poor Moru. I feel bad; I always do mean things to him, don't I? Thanks on the whole water thing, and in reviewing as always XD

**kitcat 1995 **: Yeah, I don't think anybody got why he reacted like that (Poor Yume especially.) Thanks!

**Haruka Natsumi:** Go right ahead and add me XD No need to ask~ Thanks so much!

**Verbophobic **: aw, I'm glad to hear it. Thanks!

**Dia de Luz:** D'aw thanks~ I really appreciate hearing it! :D

**Hikarigirl:** I didn't stop posting on Quizilla…just…kinda neglected it a little. If you read my journal entry on there, you'll see why. But I'm glad you were able to pop over here to read (sorry if I inconvenienced ya~) Thanks!

* * *

_*_Chapter 41*

*Kensei's POV*

"Ne, Kensei, what's with the grumpy face?" whined Mashiro as she stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "Cheer up, already! You're being lame~!"

"What do you want?!" I cried, leaning back in my chair. "If you don't need anything, just leave me alone, damn it."

"You're being mean," she whined, "I was just trying to find out what's wrong with you and you snap at me~~ You're a big meanie, Kensei!"

I let out a sigh and looked away.

"Seriously, what's your problem anyway!" she cried, spinning around and walking away. "You should be happier, what with healing so fast and all…stupid Kensei…" She slid the door shut and stomped off somewhere.

"Hmph…" I put a hand through my hair and stared at the ceiling. _My problem?_

I wasn't really even sure what my problem was. It wasn't quite Yume, though she had a lot to do with it; her reaction to seeing me and our eyes meeting…was strange. I wasn't quite sure why she had reacted like that…was she not happy to see me? Or was she just surprised? I couldn't know.

"Damn…" I muttered. _Well, hopefully I can figure out what's going on when I see her next._ She was still healing, stuck in the room with that damned Kiyoshi… Which made me a bit uneasy, but it couldn't really be helped.

I let out a hiss of breath and leaned back in the chair, my legs crossing over the box in front of me. _Well, thinking on it's just going to make me more frustrated…_ I closed my eyes. My body was still tired and on the mend, so sleep would come to me quickly if I let it. And this back room wasn't one of the main rooms where we tended to gather; no one would bother me if I took a nap.

And so I did.

***

*Yume's POV*

"Promise you'll come and check in on me?" whined Mamoru as I was helped to my feet. Wincing at the throbbing pain in my ribs and arms, I glanced back at him.

"Of course I will, silly. Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, smiling.

I felt a little bad; I was healed enough that Tessai was having me moved out of the intensive care room, but Moru was going to have to stay bedridden for a while longer. But as bad as I felt, I couldn't help but feel excitement at being able to get out of the room. I would get the chance to explore this building Urahara had somehow obtained, and…see Kensei.

The crutches Tessai had given me were a little irritating, but I managed to get out of the room and into a small low ceilinged hallway. I looked around, but wasn't sure what way to go, until I heard the familiar sound of Shinji and Hiyori arguing. I followed my ears to a brightly lit room; squinting I slid the door open and poked my head in.

"Yume!"

"H-hi!" I gasped, a little surprised at the volume. I looked around the room to see Love lounging on a pile of boxes, while Rose sat next to him reading a book. Shinji meanwhile was lying on the floor, reading what looked like a newspaper of sorts.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shinji, grinning.

"Fine," I laughed, "It's nice to finally be allowed to walk around again! I hope you guys didn't have too much fun without me~"

"Of course not!" protested Rose, before getting back to his reading. Love nodded his head at me, before returning to napping.

"So where's everybody?" I asked, feeling as if I was intruding. And by everyone, I really meant one person…

"Hacchi, Risa, Hiyori and Mashiro are downstairs with Urahara…" replied Shinji as he licked his finger and turned a page, "Kensei's in a back room…to your right when you go out."

_Downstairs?_ I wondered. Based on the windows, we were on ground level so…_what the hell does downstairs mean?_

But Shinji had told me where Kensei was, and I really should go and see him.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys later…" I said, awkwardly moving backwards with the aid of my crutches. Shinji nodded his head at me but didn't look up as I shut the door.

_To the right…_ I turned and walked down a narrow hallway opposite the way I had come, a nervous knot forming in my stomach.

Earlier, before I had left the room, Kuro had pointed out that really, I should be the one to go to Kensei this time, no matter how nervous I felt.

_Your reaction was a lot worse than his was, Yu-chan, _he admitted in a thoughtful tone as I attempted to clean the dirt and scuff marks off his sheath; after everything that happened, the sword in which he resided was a bit torn up.

_I think…I think maybe my reaction might have hurt his feelings,_ I admitted, staring listlessly at the metal. I had been confused before...but when I really thought about it, reacting the way I did was probably disappointing to say the least. I mean…if Kensei had reacted like that…it would probably upset me too.

_But…how am I supposed to react, Kuro?_ I asked, feeling the sudden urge to hit something. I kept my composure and just glared daggers into the blanket at my feet; I didn't want to draw attention to myself because I couldn't talk to Moru about it.

_There isn't any 'supposed to' when it come to love, or feelings,_ replied Kuro in a more patient tone, _There's really not much I can say, Yume-chan, other than maybe you should try approaching him yourself? Make things up to him, apologize! Or at least see how he feels over it…but of course, this is all up to you…Keep in mind that love is about taking chances…don't be afraid, huh?_

And so, I took things into my own hands_._ But I was so damned nervous! And it made me feel stupid.

I tried to focus on using my crutches; I really wasn't good at it, and it took me forever to walk down the hallway, regardless of how reluctant I was.

It seemed like it took ten minutes just to get to the door, and another five of indecision before I managed to slide it open. My heart was pounding like crazy as I looked into the small room, and it didn't help that a sudden sound nearly caused me to fall over.

After feeling my heart nearly leap out of my throat, I realized that it was snoring. And very familiar snoring at that.

I slowly moved my head to see Kensei leaning back in a chair, the two back legs providing the only support. He was wearing a thin greenish yukata that was loose (just like his shihakusho had been) around his chest, exposing his muscles, tattoo and the few bandages that were left. Each breath he took made the hair hanging in his eyes move, which was somehow very amusing.

I slowly walked towards him, feeling my nervousness melting away. If I was quiet, I would be able to touch his hair without waking him. And I did so, reaching out, my fingers running through the bright silver that was very soft.

_I do love you,_ I thought silently, smiling at his relaxed face. _I don't know why I acted like that…Kensei…_

My eyes moved to his face; it was clean and free of bruises and scars. Urahara really was taking good care of us; our healing was almost unbelievably fast.

The short, soft hairs that made up his left eyebrow were suddenly too tempting not to touch. I reached out and started to gently slide my finger across it when sudden the eye below it shot open with surprise and a hand caught my wrist.

I let out a little gasp, my body flinching and moving backwards in an instant. But he didn't let go of my hand.

"Yume…?" he muttered, blinking a few times.

My face turned different shades of red, but I kept my eyes on him.

"I…um…Hi…" I stammered, as he sat upright and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking me up and down. "Shouldn't you be...?"

"Resting?" I replied, "No, Tessai-san said I was well enough to walk around now. I don't have to stay cooped up anymore…" I shifted my weight from foot to foot before adding. "And I…I wanted to see you."

"I see…" he muttered. He quickly let go of my hand when he realized he was still holding it, his ears turning a distinct red color. "Uh…um, you should sit down!" he stammered suddenly, removing his feet from a box and sitting even more upright.

"Thanks," I said, before sitting on it.

"How…how are you?" he asked, putting a hand through his hair.

"I'm good," I replied, "I don't really like using the crutches, but I shouldn't need them for too much longer… What about you?"

"Tch, you know I bounce back quickly. Just a few more days and I won't need bandages."

"That's good," I replied smiling. I didn't know what else to say, so I just stared at my feet, feeling the awkward tension a little too strongly.

Kuro's words came back to me, as if urge me to continue.

"I um…I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, earlier." I said, butterflies going haywire in my stomach. "I just wasn't expecting to see you…not that I didn't want to of course!" my nervous laugh sounded stupid and high pitched in my ears. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye; he was watching me with a confused expression. I probably wasn't making much sense.

"It's alright," he replied after a moment. "I was a little surprised myself…"

I didn't answer, feeling guilt again at what I had done.

"But I know it hurt you Kensei…I saw your face…" I turned to him, reaching out and touching his hand. He lifted it slightly, and I curled my fingers around his. "I'm sorry…I was…being stupid."

He was moving closer to me suddenly, and I was moving towards him. I knew what was happening, and I let it, _willed_ it to happen. But he didn't kiss me. Instead he pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, his eyebrows knotted into a slight frown.

"Can I ask you something…?" he muttered quietly.

"Yeah…?"

"What you said to me…before…did you mean it?"

I leaned back and stared at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. I frowned slightly.

"Of course I meant it! Are you kidding me?"

I watched as his face turned a pink shade; he looked away.

"It's just that…I can't quite believe it."

"What?" I replied. He didn't believe me? Did he think I was lying?

"No…err…it's not you…well it is but…damn. What I'm trying to say is…" He looked at me, even as his face turned a darker shade. "Yume…I've loved you for a long time…but I didn't know if you felt the same way!"

"W-wha?" I stammered. It was my turn to change colors.

"That's why I had to make sure you didn't love Kiyoshi!" he replied, his voice getting a little louder. He looked at the floor. "I just…I don't know…Maybe I thought that you sharing the same feelings…was too good to be true."

"Is that why it always seemed like you and Moru hated each other?" was the only thing I could say. My body and most of my functioning brain were a warm tingling mess. _He loves me back! He said it!_

"I hated seeing how close you were…I guess I was jealous…"

"Well, you have nothing to be jealous over," I said, a slight temptation to laugh springing in the back of my mind. "Kensei…I'll say it however many times I need to, to get it through that stubborn head of yours…" I squeezed his hand and leaned to press my forehead against his again, "_I love you._"

He slowly looked up at me, his hands reaching out to pull me closer as his lips crashed down on mine.

The room spun around me as I kissed him back as passionately as I could, my arms locked around his shoulders and neck. This was our first real kiss, after misses and one that hadn't gone that well…this was _amazing._

After what seemed like ages, we broke away.

Somehow, we had gotten to our feet without really thinking about it. I let out a small laugh as I stared up at him, my hands around his middle now, as he was quite a bit taller than me standing. I didn't want to let him go.

"Yume…" muttered Kensei as he kissed my forehead; I rested my head against his chest, soaking up the warmth of his body.

I don't think I had ever been happier in my entire life. As cliché as it was, I wanted this moment to last. But of course like all things, it didn't. A second later, Mashiro's voice rang out.

"Dinnertime!"

Following her yell was the sound of rushing feet.

"We should go," I muttered, only half meaning what I said. Kensei ran his fingers through my hair, before slowly, slowly pulling away.

"Yeah," he replied.

I looked up at him, seeing that his ears were still red. But he looked happier than I had ever seen him, and I knew that I looked very similar.

* * *

**So, what do you think, ne~?**

**I hope I did well and that it was satisfying for all of you!**

**See you later!**

**-okami  
**


	43. Downstairs

**Ciaossu~!**

**I must apologize for the lateness...I seemed to have gotten writers block (as well as many distractions) so this took too long to come out.**

**But, it's here now, so enjoy?**

**And Happy late Holidays to all :D  
**

grenouille-85: Heheh yeah. No more obliviousness! But...troubles can't be completely over, can they? *insert dramatic music*

Azulish: Thank you~~ Heheh, and no need to apologize, it's all good ^^

.dragon: glad to hear it~ :D

Ivoryclaw- ^^ happy thanksgiving to you too! And glad you liked~

.A.L0ve.S0ng: Awww thanks~

ViolentxLove: XD glad to satisfy~~

Hikarigirl: Heh yeah, I do have plans for Moru...but well, I'm not spoiling. Thanks for the review!

Verbophobic: :D thanks. I'm pretty sure I gave you my quizilla by now, right? *is forgetfull*

Haruka Natsumi ^^ took long enough, didn't it? :D

kitcat 1995: aw thanks, and that poor, poor pillow! lmao XD

* * *

*Chapter 42*

*Kensei's POV*

"Are you going to be okay going down the stairs?" I asked, fighting the urge to grab Yume's arm and support her myself, instead of the rickety crutches she was using and having a hard time with.

"I'll be fine," she replied, her eyebrows knotted with frustrated concentration. "But stairs? Shinji mentioned something about downstairs, but isn't this a one-level house?"

"Sort of," I replied, my hand twitching slightly when she stumbled. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax, wincing slightly when my ribs complained from stretching. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"Oh gosh…there's a lot of them, aren't there?" asked Yume a few minutes later as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was pushing, but at the same time…

"Umm…maybe…" she replied, turning back to glance at me. Her face was a little pink; _embarrassed maybe?_ I felt a surge of happiness as I slipped my arm around her torso and she slipped hers around mine, her hand clutching my yukata as we started down the stairs at an extra slow pace.

"They'd better not eat all the damned food…" I commented, as we (a few minutes later) reached the bottom of the stairs.

Yume started to reply, but stopped when she realized what lay in front of us.

"Oh…wow…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, though really it was understandable. I had been damned surprised when I had come across the 'training grounds' myself.

Yume turned to look at me, her eyes wide.

"How…?"

"Urahara," I replied. "I don't know how he did it, and so damned fast…but sure enough…"

* * *

*Yume's POV*

"It's…amazing!" I gasped, barely managing to stay upright on the crutches. The room, if that was what I could call it, was huge. The walls, if there were any (there had to be walls somewhere, right?) were so far away, I couldn't see them. And the ceiling…it looked just like sky. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought we were outside; it even had a fresh, outdoorsy kind of smell.

_Kuro…can you see this?_ I asked, a surge of excitement filling my chest. I hadn't been outside since…since everything happened. And I had missed it.

_**It's pretty nice,**_replied Kuro, bubbling up in my consciousness. _**It's a little barren of greenery, but it's almost like being outdoors, and we haven't been out for a long while…at least pleasurably outside…**_ he commented.

I was going to answer him, but a low, distinctive sound made me turn around.

"Was that…your stomach?" I asked Kensei, a grin spreading across my face. He didn't even need to answer; his stomach made a noise again.

Laughing, I nudged him with my elbow.

"We should go get some food then."

"Yeah," he chuckled, eyes lit up in a smile. I felt a surge of giddiness as I grinned back at him. The emotions bubbling through me almost made me feel drunk; I had never been so happy.

* * *

"Is that going to be enough for you?" asked Kensei as he peered over my shoulder; I had just dug myself a nice sized bowl of rice, but I wasn't piling it high like he probably would.

"Well, yeah…some people have small stomachs!" I replied, pouting playfully, before glancing around. I knew Shinji and the others were nearby, but I couldn't see them. As Kensei moved to fill his bowl, I turned around, attempting to balance my rice and my plate of teriyaki beef on the small bamboo tray. How I was going to also carry my tea, and use crutches…I had no idea.

_I hope I can walk normally soon!_ I thought, biting my lip and attempting to maneuver the crutches with my underarms.

"U-uwah!" I gasped, my foot catching on the crutches and sending me stumbling forwards. Stupidly, I had focused solely on my upper body, and not on my footwork. _Smart, Yume…_ But I couldn't see what else I could do!

"Need help?" asked Kensei, glancing at me.

"I'm f-fine!" I stammered, eyes widening as I did the same clumsy move again. Unlike before, my tray tilted downwards and everything started to fall. _Oh crap!_ I thought, unable to stop it.

A hand caught hold of the tray, lifting it upwards and saving my dinner.

"Jeez Yume, why don't you just ask for my help?" rumbled Kensei, his other hand clutching the back of my yukata.

My face flushed with heat as I regained footing.

"But I can do it!" I exclaimed, "I'm just…having complications…"

"Correction, _you_ are acomplication," he replied, letting go of me with a chuckle and balancing my tray in his hand.

"Look who's talking!" I snapped back. "Why'd you have to go and say that, jeez!" I poked him in the stomach, only to flinch when he winced in obvious pain.

"Sorry…" I muttered, feeling like the moment had sobered out. I had forgotten that he was nearly as wounded as I was, and yet he was still trying to help me…

"Tch, don't worry about it," he replied, going over to the table of food and picking up his tray. "Can we go eat now? I'm gonna fall over if I don't get some food in me."

I nodded, smiling slightly as I followed him.

* * *

*Shinji's POV*

"S-so cute!" gasped Mashiro as she peered out at Yume and Kensei who were walking over to the designated 'dining area'.

I smirked ear to ear as I leaned over her, my hand the only thing keeping me from falling forwards. _Way to go, Kensei…_ I thought, feeling happy for the guy.

At the moment, Mashiro, myself, Risa, and Love were watching the two…_lovebirds_ from behind a very convenient large bolder.

"Took long enough," admitted Rose. "I was starting to worry about those two. I guess they made up, right?"

"Tch, why the hell did you guys drag me with you?" muttered Risa, "This is their business, and I could be doing more interesting things than spying on them—"

"D'aw, you're no fun~" replied Mashiro, glaring up at her. "Aren't you happy for them? Right, Rose?"

He only grinned, before pulling away and limping towards Love, who was chatting with Hiyori. Risa let out a little sigh before stalking over to her tent and picking up a book Tessai had left for her.

"Ne…are you gonna follow them?" asked Mashiro, looking up at me.

"Nah," I replied, "I was gonna go look for Urahara; he's been gone for a while. But go right ahead…just don't get caught, Kensei will filet you."

"Rodger!" she saluted, before trotting off.

I chuckled as I watched her disappear, before leaning against the bolder and crossing my arms. _At least somethin's going right…_

Other than us healing, not much was going right in way of Urahara's research. Apparently, from what he had told us, we weren't quite shinigami anymore, but not quite hollows either. He really didn't know what to make of it, seeing as he only knew a little about "hollowfication".

We owed him quite a bit. And I had to give him one hell of a credit for getting things together so damned fast.

Not only had he saved all our lives, but he and Tessai had tended to our wounds, meanwhile creating the house we were in, and the large underground chamber underneath. How he had accomplished it all, I was still unsure, but damned grateful. There was good food, beds, and pretty much anything else we needed.

I had to admit that it was a little unnerving that I, _we_ owed him so much, but there wasn't much to be done about it. It was better to enjoy what we could, rather than think about…well, all the bad. Like the fact that we couldn't go back to Seireitei. Urahara was banished, and so were Tessai and Yoruichi. And well, we being hollow hybrids meant we wouldn't be welcome too. So…now came a crash course in trying to live in the human world.

No one other than Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi had gone very far out of the house. But…it was only a matter of time for us. And I at least wanted to see what other interesting things humans had come up with; I mean, their music was damned catchy—I had multiple records to prove it.

"Hmph…"

I pulled off of the bolder and went to the stairs, moving as fast as my body would let me. Like I had told Mashiro, I would seek out Urahara; the guy would work himself to death if someone didn't visit him every now and again.

* * *

*Yume's POV*

"This is nice~" I purred, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. My stomach was comfortably full, and it was making me sleepy. Kensei lay beside me, staring up at the mock sky.

Part of me wished for grass, and soft white clouds overhead…but, that was okay that there weren't any. I wouldn't trade spending time with Kensei for anything.

I turned my head and glanced at him, smiling slightly. His eyes were closed, face relaxed, peace full.

I turned my gaze back to the sky.

"I missed this," I admitted, a few minutes later.

"Nn?" he replied, sounding half asleep.

"I missed this, you know, just spending time with you like this…it's been quite a while."

"Yeah…" he replied. I flinched with surprise when his fingers brushed my wrist, before moving my hand so our fingers were intertwined. He squeezed my hand lightly, before relaxing.

"Kensei…?" I muttered, suddenly taking on a more serious tone. "What's going to happen now? I mean, we can't go back to Seireitei…"

He sat up, letting go of my hand and pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't really know," he replied. "We're in the human world now… Other than healing up, I have no idea…"

I sat up as well, curling a leg beneath me.

"Well... I did always want to explore the human world…" I muttered, "Either way, I'll go where you go…" My face flushed with heat, and I nervously poked at a few clods of dirt, but I meant what I said.

"Is that so?" he replied. His hand covered the top of my hand; I looked up to see that he was leaning towards me, his eyes inviting.

"Y-yeah…" I murmured in reply, tilting forwards until our noses were touching. His other hand reached up and cupped the side of my face as he closed the distance; my arm lifted up on it's own, clutching at his yukata and pulling him closer.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before we broke away, but it was enough to leave me breathless. And if I had thought my face was flushed before…

Kensei smirked at my expression, before running his fingers through my hair.

"I like that you wear it down now," he rumbled softly, "You used to always wear it up…"

"It usually gets in my way," I replied, "But, I'll keep it down for now…since you like it so much." A slight breeze ran past my shoulder, brushing my hair against my skin. I reached to rub at my skin, realizing suddenly…

"M-my armlet!" I gasped, eyes widening. My hand then went to my neck, finding my choker gone as well. I staggered to my feet and almost toppled over in panic.

"You lost them? I though you noticed that they were gone!" replied Kensei, getting to his feet. I shook my head frantically in reply, picking up my crutches so I didn't fall over.

"I'm so used to wearing them that I assumed…" I tried to calm down. I couldn't have lost them, so… "Maybe I left them in the room…" I muttered, before looking up at Kensei. "I'm going to go check…plus, I promised I would check in on Moru…"

He frowned at the mention of Mamoru; I gave him an apologetic grin.

"I won't be long, and you have no reason to be jealous of him anymore, Kensei." I said, taking a step towards him.

"I'm not being jealous," he replied, frowning deeper. "Just…don't stick around too long?"

"I won't," I assured him, before turning and walking (with aid of annoying crutches) towards the stairs. All I could do was pray that my armlet and choker were in the room.

* * *

**Hrm, though I finally got the chapter out, I'm not quite satisfied... Hopefully it didn't jump around too much for you guys...^^;;**

-okami


	44. Searching

**Oh gosh, it has been ages, hasn't it?**

**Gomen-ne on that, dear readers... First I was dealing with some dramas at home, followed by...well life, really. And then I got punched by a big fist of writers block (on practically everything) and well...here were are, months later.**

**I have to thank Grenouille-85 for smashing that wall of writers block I had...otherwise, who knows when I would have finally would have posted!**

**So, here we go!**

**I will update very soon, I promise!  
**

* * *

_last chapter (ages ago): Yume and Kensei were having bonding time, followed by Yume suddenly noticing that her choker and armlet had up and disappeared and running off to try and find them!_

*chapter 43*

*Yume's POV*

Panic continued to give me the surge of energy needed to hobble my way up the stairs and back to the room; of course, being in the state I was, the whole staggering walk up there was painful. When I slid open the door, I barely registered hearing Moru greet me as I hastily dropped to my knees and began shuffling through my blankets and pillow. It wasn't until another pair of hands entered my field of vision and joined the search did I stop.

"What's wrong, Yume-chan?"

I looked up to see Moru across from me, his one visible eyebrow furrowed in concentration. I sat back, my hand reaching for where my choker used to be.

"M…my…" I stammered, before digging through my blankets with even more fury. I hadn't found both items in question, and the idea of them being gone… It was enough to make tears well in my eyes.

Suddenly, Moru put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back into a sitting position. With his one good eye, he stared me down.

"Did that Kensei do something to you?"

"Ehwah…?" I stared at him. "Why would you think that?"

"You…you've been gone for a while. I know you went to get some dinner…but I know you also went to see _him._" He replied, letting go of my shoulders but still holding my gaze with that serious expression of his.

_Why does he sound like he's accusing me?_ I frowned, straightening the blanket as I tried to fix the mess I had made. My chocker and armlet weren't here.

"No…Kensei hasn't done anything." I replied, "I've lost my choker and armlet. Have you seen them?"

I bit back other words I wanted to say, such as why he had to suspect Kensei right off, as well as why he always carried so much animosity towards him. I knew Kensei's reasons, but Moru's…I couldn't be sure. Regardless, those two were never going to get along, were they?

"I haven't…" He replied, sitting back and rubbing at the bandage over his eye. "Did you lose them?" His voice was calm, but sounded a little strained. Ignoring it, I finished remaking the bed and climbed to my feet, wincing slightly.

"Yeah…" I rubbed at my face, trying to hold back the tears. Maybe it was silly to cry over losing jewelry when we had nearly lost our lives, but… they were special to me.

"Hm…well…maybe Tessai has them? I mean, jewelry might get in the way of healing after all," suggested Moru, his voice more even than before.

"Oh!" I glanced at him, hitting my fist against my palm. "That's right! Why didn't I…?" Without finishing my sentence, I hobbled towards the door, before realizing that I had no idea just where Tessai was. Slowly turning around, I found Moru grinning smugly at me.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?"

"Eheheh…no…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was wandering around the building, asking anyone I came across where Tessai, or even Urahara might be. He hadn't been in either place that Moru had suggested; the kitchen (which I found to be rather small, but nice) or the store front (which slightly scared me, as the human world—_bustling_ human world—was out there).

_I guess I'll have to wait…_ I thought, turning to go back downstairs. I didn't feel like going back to Moru; the way he had acted earlier, prior to telling me to seek out Tessai…confused me a little. So, seeing Kensei was for the best. And he was probably waiting for me.

A slight smile tugging on my lips, I hobbled past the storage room, glancing at it happily in memory of earlier. That room would forever be the place in which my wishes had come true (corny-sounding as it was); the place in which Kensei had told me he loved me.

But…those thoughts were dragged to a halt when I caught voices coming from the other room. I recognized the first as Shinji, and the second as…Urahara. I hobbled past the stairway and to the door, intent on finding out where Tessai was.

"…to a new place wouldn' be too hard. But we can't just take over a place…we need mortal money." That was the first sentence I caught Shinji say, followed by an amused chuckle from Urahara.

"Very true; well, perhaps I can help with that. I really shouldn't be surprised that you're already thinking of moving out of here… Plus the limited space, though it couldn't be helped. This part of the town is rather busy, Ahaha."

"I hate to have ta' ask you for more help, after all that you've done for us, but scraping up enough money in unfamiliar territory like this is rather difficult; I can already see all of us getting' culture shock, what with all the influx of the Western stuff an' all.** But there's too many of us here, and we can't live in your basement forever, can we? Plus, we're all anxious to check out the mortal world out there; it'd be better if we were outta' your hair for the most part, ya know?"

_Ah, I get it._ I thought, dropping my hand that had been raised to knock on the door. _Shinji probably feels even more indebted than we do; and we are in rather cramped quarters…_

"Ahaha, I understand. Well, I shall get on it as soon as I can," replied Urahara. I could feel that the conversation was at a milder point; one that I could more comfortably interrupt. I raised my hand again, started to knock, only to have the door slide open and come face to face with Shinji.

"Yume?"

"Hey," I replied, a sheepish grin on my face.

"Were you looking for me or somethin'?" he asked, resting his arm against the doorframe as he grinned down at me.

"Actually no…" I replied, pulling some loose strands of hair out of my face. "I was looking for Urahara-san…"

"Aw…And I thought you came to see me, you're no fun…" he mock whined. Putting his hand on the top of my head, he ruffled my hair. "Jus' kidding. Well, Urahara, seems Yume's got somethin' to ask you… and I'm off to go see if Love managed to fix that record player he found…"

I scowled and tried to straighten my hair as he pushed past, only to freeze when he added.

"And Yume-chan…congrats on you and Kensei~"

"Wha-?" I replied, turning eight shades of red. But he didn't answer, just waltzed off like usual. I could only stare after him, my mouth opening and shutting. Just how and the heck did he _know_?!

"So…you wanted to ask me something?" said Urahara as he came to the door, arms folded in a baggy green yukata.

"Yeah," I replied, shaking myself of embarrassment. "Have you by chance seen my choker or armlet? They're both a metallic black color…"

He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully and closed his eyes.

"Hm…I do remember seeing them ages back…but as for recently… No. I'm afraid I haven't, sorry." He gave an apologetic laugh.

"Damn…" I looked away, trying to keep my eyes from watering. Biting the inside of my lip, I looked up at him. "What about Tessai? Is he around?"

He shook his head. "Not right now, he and Yoruichi went venturing out to pick up some needed supplies. They probably won't be back for a while yet."

"I…I see…" I replied.

"He will be back later, I'll ask him and Yoruichi if they've seen them, alright?" he smiled. I nodded and smiled back, before moving back as he exited the room. "Now then, I'll be going… I've got quite a lot of work still cut out for me."

I tilted my head. "Work?"

He grinned. "Well, since we are here, I ought to make a living somehow… Have you seen the front of this place? It's shop potential! I shall make this place into 'Urahara's Grand Shouten'. How 'bout that?"

I chuckled. "Sounds good to me!"

Grinning still, he turned to walk away. I started to do the same (only of course I had to hobble, what with my crutches), only to stop.

"Um…Urahara-san?" I called out, feeling suddenly awkward. He turned around to stare at me curiously. I held tight to my crutches. "I…I wanted to thank you for all you've done. We owe you our lives…" I bowed my head.

"Ahaha, no need to be so formal, please! We're friends now, aren't we?"

I grinned and looked up at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

Somehow I found my mood to be much more cheerful than before, even though I still hadn't found my choker. I could only blame that on Urahara and his natural optimism; it was contagious.

I made my way downstairs, wondering where Kensei had run off to. I didn't see him among Shinji, Rose, Mashiro and Love who were sitting around a beat up looking box and placed to be a record player, and I didn't see him with Risa and Hacchi who were chatting and flipping through what seemed to be books of some kind.

I carefully wandered over to the bolder where Kensei and I had been relaxing earlier, finding him pretty much where I had left him.

Only now he was sound asleep, hands behind his head and back against the bolder. Smiling to myself, I watched him for few moments, before venturing closer and easing myself into a sitting position beside him. He didn't even seem to notice, he was so deeply asleep.

His hair moved lightly in the breeze (from where it came from I didn't know) as he breathed deeply, his powerful chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. I slowly slid my hand on top of his as I leaned forward, intent on kissing his cheek. Just as my lips were centimeters away from his skin, he suddenly turned his head, catching my lips. And then things went totally wrong.

Surprised, I let out a gasp and nearly jumped clear out of my skin, smacking my forehead against his nose in the process. The result was him letting out a sharp cry of pain, followed by me falling backwards, eyes wide.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" I gasped, watching as he covered his nose with both hands. "Are you alright?"

Wincing slightly, he dropped his hands. "Fine…that wasn't quite what I expected to happen though…tch."

Half glaring and half grinning I leaned towards him. "It's your own fault; I thought you were asleep!"

He scowled. "Like I could sleep with you walking so loud! I could hear you a mile away!"

"Uh-huh, sure," I teased, punching his arm lightly. "It's still your fault though."

"Hmph," was his own answer, before sitting more upright. "So, did you find them?"

"No…" I moaned, looking at my lap and frowning. "Urahara hasn't seen them, they weren't in my room…maybe, _just_ maybe Tessai saw them…but I don't know… Gah! Where did they go!"

"Calm down, they're probably around here somewhere…" he grumbled, "There's no reason to get all worked up over some old jewelry—"

"But it's not old jewelry! That choker was my brothers! And the armlet…you bought me that…" I muttered, my eyes watering again. Letting out another moan, I leaned against his shoulder, my arms crossing.

He lifted his arm and pulled me closer. "…Sorry. I didn't know it was that important to you…well, it's bound to turn up somewhere eventually, right?" he said more softly. I didn't answer, closing my eyes and slowing my breathing.

A good five minutes or so passed, before I realized that I had no idea where I was going to be staying, now that I was supposedly out of the' infirmary'.

"So uh…where do we stay down here? Do we just sleep on the ground or what?" I asked.

"Nah, we've got tents for sleepin' and such," he rumbled, before shifting positions. "And uh…so you know, originally you were gonna bunk with Risa, but uh… I thought, err…I was wondering if… maybe you might want to…" he voice got steadily lower and more nervous as he continued. I glanced up at him, seeing that his face was turning a nice shade of red.

I grinned, feeling heat come to my face as well. "Share a tent with you?"

"If you…that is, if you want to." He replied, looking away. I pulled out from under his arm and turned to face him.

"Of course I do, silly." I chuckled, taking his hand in mine. "Why are you getting all flabbergasted all of a sudden?"

He rubbed at his face, a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, before meeting my eyes.

"I hoped you would say that," he replied, before tugging me towards him and crashing his lips against mine. I could only laugh softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my mind and body churning with happiness.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it! Yes, it was a little short (well, five pages on my word program)--but I have upcoming plans for everything (and admittedly and transitional little piece as well).**

****Now, the time period for this isn't quite set, but I figure this is sometime around when Japan was starting to get really influenced by Western culture. It's kind of a gray area, since it's not really said what year it was, nor do I know exactly what was going on at that time...so bear with me please....  
**

**Also, unlike usual, I refrained from answering reviews, since it's been so long (heck, in you reader's places, i wouldn't even remember what I would have typed). I will start that up again next chapter, so...stay tuned, I guess?**

**-Okami  
**


End file.
